Ofutari no Jiei (The Two Bodyguards)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Tugas seorang samurai adalah melindungi tuannya walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa. Yunho, yang telah lama menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang samurai kini harus mengayunkan pedangnya kembali. Bersama Changmin, putranya, ia datang ke Jepang untuk menyelamatkan tuannya yang berada dalam bahaya. TVXQ/YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN.
1. Chapter 1: Men! Kote! (Prolog)

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

Tugas seorang _samurai_ adalah melindungi tuannya walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa. Yunho, yang telah lama menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang _samurai_ kini harus mengayunkan pedangnya kembali. Bersama Changmin, putranya, ia datang ke Jepang untuk menyelamatkan tuannya yang berada dalam bahaya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 1: Men! Kote! (prolog)

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Changmin tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho tak pernah puas dengan segala usahanya selama ini. Ia bagai dipandang sebelah mata oleh ayahnya itu. Latihan keras yang ia jalani, berbagai turnamen bela diri yang ia menangkan, juga prestasi akademik yang ia raih tak cukup membuat Yunho mengakuinya. Terkadang dalam hati, Changmin mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi alasan perlakuan dingin Yunho padanya. Tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

Sore itu, Changmin mengayuh sepedanya dengan tergesa. Ia terlambat pulang ke rumah karena acara _showcase_ klub musik sekolah yang diikutinya. Meskipun lahir dan besar di lingkungan bela diri yang keras, ia masih memiliki _sense of art_ , khususnya pada musik. Sejak tahun pertamanya di SMU, Changmin sudah mengikuti klub musik dan menjadi salah satu anggota andalan klub untuk tampil di _showcase,_ meskipun hal itu ia lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak diketahui oleh ayahnya.

Changmin melompat turun dari sepeda setelah ia berhenti tepat di pintu masuk rumahnya.

Dari kejauhan, sudah terlihat anak-anak seumurannya yang mengenakan _hakama_ tengah bersiap-siap untuk memulai latihan. Rumah sekaligus _dojo_ itu memang dibuka untuk mereka yang berminat belajar _kendou,_ seni bela diri asal Jepang. _Sensei_ di _dojo_ itu adalah ayah Changmin sendiri.

Dan sepertinya Changmin akan disemprot oleh Yunho karena sedikit terlambat untuk mengikuti latihan kali ini.

Melihat _sensei-_ nya datang, anak-anak itu segera berdiri dan berbaris rapi. Yunho berdiri dengan melipat tangannya ketika melihat Changmin yang baru pulang dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

 _"_ Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Yunho.

 _"Okurechatta, gomennasai, Appa._ _Boku, tomodachi to gakkou de guruupu no shukudai wo yaranakya kara."_ (Maaf aku terlambat, _Appa._ Aku dan teman-temanku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok di sekolah) bohong Changmin. Ia menyembunyikan wajah dustanya dengan membungkuk dalam di depan ayahnya.

Yunho membuang napasnya lalu mengambil sebuah _shinai(1)._ Changmin sudah ketakutan karena mungkin saja Yunho akan memukulnya dengan benda berbahan bambu keras itu.

 _SET_

 _Shinai_ itu teracung dan ujungnya tepat berada di depan wajah Changmin. Ia terkesiap.

"Cepat ganti bajumu atau kau tidak perlu mengikuti latihan hari ini."

Perintah Yunho langsung dilaksanakan oleh _namja_ bersurai karamel itu. Setelah sekali lagi meminta maaf pada ayahnya, Changmin buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Terbiasa dengan disiplin waktu yang diterapkan di _dojo_ , Changmin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sekedar mengenakan _hakama_ dan segala tamengnya. Tak lupa ia menenteng pelindung kepalanya untuk ia pakai nanti. Terakhir, ia menyambar _shinai_ miliknya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang sebelum ia berlari kembali menuju _dojo._

 _'TAAAA!'_

 _'DOOO!'_

 _'KOTEE!'_

Suara-suara _shinai_ yang beradu dan teriakan anak-anak yang sedang berlatih terdengar sampai ke luar _dojo._ Sebelum masuk, Changmin segera mengenakan _men(2)_ untuk melindungi kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun _-ah_ kau lawan Changmin!" tunjuk Yunho pada seorang anak.

Padahal baru saja Changmin menginjakkan kakinya di mulut pintu _dojo_ namun sang ayah sudah menyadari keberadaannya dan menyuruh salah satu dari sekian banyak muridnya untuk menjadi lawan Changmin.

 _"Nde, sensei!"_ teriak Kyuhyun.

Changmin bersiap di posisi bertahan dengan _shinai-_ nya begitu pun Kyuhyun. Ia sudah biasa dipasangkan dengan teman satu sekolahnya itu setiap latihan.

"Ne, Changmin- _ah!_ Kau masih ikut klub yang membosankan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan teriakannya. Suasana ribut dalam _dojo_ itu mengharuskan ia mengeluarkan suara ekstra.

"PSSSSTTTTTT!" Changmin menaruh telunjuknya di depan _men_ yang ia kenakan. Yunho tidak boleh tahu kegiatan rahasia Changmin karena ulah Kyuhyun. "Diamlah! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi kau 'kan –"

"YAH! AKU TIDAK MENYURUH KALIAN MENGOBROL!"

Dua anak itu sontak kaget mendengar teguran Yunho.

 _SHIAATT_

 _PRAKKK_

Mereka pun memulai latihannya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

 _'MEENN!'_

 _'KOTEEE!'_

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Selesai latihan, anak-anak di _dojo_ itu duduk-duduk sambil beristirahat. Ada yang tengah melepaskan tamengnya, ada yang sedang membereskan tasnya, ada pula yang sedang minum untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

"Kyu, aku mau minum." pinta Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah meneguk air lemon dari botol minumnya.

 _"Shireo!_ Ini 'kan rumahmu, ambil saja air dari kulkasmu sendiri!"

 _"Aissh,_ kau masih marah padaku, ya? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!"

Kyuhyun jadi sedikit tak ramah pada Changmin karena insiden saat latihan tadi. Changmin tak sengaja memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan _shinai_ -nya saat mereka latih tanding satu lawan satu. Hasilnya Changmin kena pelanggaran dan giliran mereka selesai dengan kemenangan Kyuhyun, padahal sebelumnya Changmin yang mendapat poin lebih besar. Namja berambut ikal itu minum dengan cuek sementara Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ne, Chwang."

 _"Mwo?"_

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan kegiatanmu di klub dari _appa_ -mu?"

"…Ng…"

Pandangan dua _namja_ yang duduk di pelataran _dojo_ itu teralihkan pada seekor kucing abu-abu yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Mengatakannya pun tidak akan berarti apa-apa."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menceritakan apapun yang kulakukan pada _appa_ -ku. Aku selalu seperti itu pada Siwon- _appa_."

"Kalau _appa_ -mu tidak tanya, kau tetap cerita?"

 _"Keureom."_

"Hah… itu namanya kau cerewet. Dasar cerewet." Changmin mencibir.

"Heh! Enak saja kau mengataiku!"

"Hei kalian! Ayo masuk!" panggil seorang anak lain dari dalam _dojo._

Changmin dan Kyuhyun lalu segera beranjak dari tempat mereka dan masuk ke dalam mengikuti anak-anak lain. Mereka duduk rapi untuk menunggu _sensei-_ nya menutup kelas _kendou_ petang itu.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah datang di latihan hari ini. Bagi yang ingin mendaftar untuk pertandingan _kendou_ tingkat kota di bulan Mei, tolong segera konfirmasi dengan mengumpulkan persyaratan yang diminta. Kita akan bertemu lagi di kelas _kendou_ minggu depan. _Ja, koko made de owari desu."_ (Yak, kita akhiri sampai di sini.)

 _'HAIIIIII!'_

Dengan itu kelas pun dibubarkan. Anak-anak yang telah mengikuti latihan _kendou_ berduyun-duyun meninggalkan _dojo._

"Chwang, aku pulang ya." pamit Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

 _"Nde."_

"Salam pada _appa-_ mu. Heechul _-umma_ bilang _appa-_ mu keren." tukas Kyuhyun iseng yang sukses membuat Changmin tertawa.

 _Dojo_ yang tadinya ramai kini telah sepi. Changmin melihat ayahnya memanggil bibi asisten rumah tangga untuk membersihkan _dojo_ itu.

Setelah Yunho pergi, Changmin menghampiri bibi yang biasa ia panggil Lee- _ahjumma_ itu dan menawarkan bantuan padanya. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur itu untuk membersihkan _dojo_ sendirian. Bibi itu tentulah tidak menolak tawaran Changmin, ia sangat senang jika ada yang membantu pekerjaannya.

"Untuk makan malam nanti kau mau makan apa, tuan?"

"Aku mau ayam goreng saja, _ahjumma."_ jawab Changmin yang sudah menganggap bibi Lee seperti bibinya sendiri.

Di rumah itu memang tidak ada lagi yang tinggal selain Changmin dan Yunho, juga bibi asisten rumah tangga mereka. Ibunya meninggal saat Changmin masih bayi, begitu yang dikatakan Yunho. Tapi apa penyebab kematiannya, dan seperti apa rupa dari sang ibu Changmin tidak tahu karena Yunho seperti menutup rapat mulutnya untuk hal itu.

"Hei aku baru saja mengepel bagian itu kenapa kau injaaak!" marah Changmin pada kucing di hadapannya. Kucing abu-abu itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos tak bedosa.

"Sudahlah tuan, nanti biar bibi yang bersihkan bagian itu…"

Kucing itu selalu datang ke rumah Changmin setiap hari, padahal ia tidak memeliharanya. Itu kucing liar. Hanya saja Yunho sering kedapatan memberi kucing itu makan. Mungkin karena itu si kucing abu-abu yang nakal tak bosan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

Lantai _dojo_ telah selesai dipel. Segala peralatan latihan telah ditaruh di tempatnya semula. Pekerjaan Changmin sudah selesai. Ia tinggal menunggu waktu makan malam.

Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang bau dan berkeringat. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia bahkan tidak sempat bertemu air sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Sepertinya ia harus mandi.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Dari _dojo,_ ia melewati koridor yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman _bonsai._ Rumahnya memang bukan rumah biasa. Rumah itu dibangun dengan gaya Jepang klasik. Entah apa hubungan rumah bergaya Jepangnya dengan pekerjaan sampingan ayahnya sebagai guru _kendou,_ juga dengan bahasa Jepang yang sudah fasih ia dan Yunho gunakan sehari-hari. Mungkin mereka sudah terikat dengan negeri matahari terbit itu sejak nenek moyang. Itu yang kadang ia simpulkan sendiri.

Masuk ke kamar, Changmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Rambutnya berantakan plus wajahnya yang tidak karuan karena lelah berlatih jadi pemandangan yang disuguhkan kaca refleksi itu.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan Changmin-ah! Perhatikan kuda-kudamu!" ucap Changmin meniru kata-kata dan ekspresi ayahnya ketika menegurnya di latihan tadi.

Ia memicingkan matanya dan membuat ekspresi serius. Ya, seperti itulah wajah Yunho kalau sedang memarahinya. Ayahnya itu memiliki mata yang sipit hingga kadang hanya menyerupai segaris tipis saja.

Ia merasa konyol terus-terusan meniru mata sipit Yunho. Salahkan ukuran matanya yang jauh berbeda dengan mata _namja_ paruh baya itu. Changmin memiliki mata bulat besar. Mungkin saja itu didapatnya dari sang ibu.

 _"Umma…"_

Ia berkhayal bagaimana rupa ibu yang melahirkannya itu.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Yunho berendam dalam _ofuro_ dengan melempar jauh pikirannya ke masa lalu. ia memandang kosong sisi _ofuro_ di depannya sementara khayalnya jatuh pada sebentuk wajah yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Namanya Jaejoong.

Dulu Yunho pernah mengabdi pada _namja_ itu. Changmin tidak pernah tahu bahwa dulu Yunho adalah seorang _samurai_ yang memiliki tuan. Dan Jaejoong, tuan tempat Yunho mengabdi juga adalah ibu biologis Changmin.

Delapan belas tahun lalu ada sebuah keluarga yang merupakan salah satu raksasa bisnis di Jepang. Grup Kim. Mereka memiliki banyak _samurai_ untuk melindungi masing-masing anggota keluarganya. Salah satunya Yunho yang ditunjuk oleh kepala keluarga Kim untuk jadi pengawal Jaejoong.

Ia bertugas untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Jaejoong dari ancaman musuh-musuh grup Kim. Awalnya Yunho ditolak karena Jaejoong tidak membutuhkan seorang pengawal. Alasannya, Jaejoong merasa bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia juga cukup mahir memainkan pedang. Kemampuan Jaejoong terbukti ketika ia berhasil melumpuhkan Yunho dan hampir membuatnya tewas –jika saja tebasannya tidak berhenti setelah menggores luka di leher _namja_ itu.

Pekerjaan Yunho tak berjalan mudah karena setiap harinya ada saja masalah yang dihadapi, baik itu serangan dari luar, atau ancaman dari anggota grup Kim sendiri. Semenjak kepala keluarga Kim meninggal, anggota keluarga yang lain mulai berebut aset dan posisi tertinggi hingga masing-masing menghalalkan berbagai cara, termasuk menyingkirkan satu sama lain . Ketamakan akan harta dan tahta bisa membuat satu keluarga memiliki hasrat untuk saling membunuh.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong berada dalam posisi yang sulit. _Namja_ itu berbeda dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, yang haus akan kekuasaan. Jaejoong bagai terjepit diantara kepentingan keluarganya. Ia hanyalah seorang _namja_ yang berusaha mempertahankan bisnis yang dipegangnya dengan cara yang jujur.

Jaejoong tidak punya tempat untuk bersandar. Tak semua orang yang dikenalnya dapat dipercaya. Bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Lama-kelamaan perasaan ingin melindungi _namja_ itu tumbuh dalam hati Yunho. Bukan karena kewajibannya sebagai _samurai,_ namun ada perasaan lain yang mendorong Yunho untuk menaruh perhatian lebih padanya.

Bukan kasihan.

Entah apa namanya ketika ia juga merasa sakit ketika Jaejoong menderita. Ia merasa rindu jika sekejap saja tak melihat wajah itu. Dan ia sangat marah ketika Jaejoong berbicara intim dengan kolega-kolega bisnisnya.

Mungkin itu cinta.

Namun Yunho merasa tak pantas mencintai tuannya sendiri.

Ia terus menyimpan perasaannya itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Jaejoong.

 _'Bawa aku pergi ke mana pun kau mau. Bawa aku ke tempat di mana keluargaku tidak bisa menemukanku.'_

Sampai suatu ketika Jaejoong mengatakan itu. Pernyataan putus asa yang membuat Yunho tercengang. Jaejoong menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja. Bukankah selama ini Jaejoong tak menyukai Yunho?

Tidak. Yunho tidak pernah tahu bahwa sikap buruk yang selalu ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia bergimik tak mengakui _namja_ itu, padahal sesungguhnya Jaejoong memiliki rasa yang sama dengan apa yang Yunho rasakan. Ia merasa bisa hidup aman dalam perlindungan Yunho. Ia merasa tenang jika Yunho ada di sampingnya. Ia akan marah ketika Yunho hanya mendengarkan ocehannya dengan patuh, atau ketika Yunho babak belur karena sebuah pertarungan, Jaejoong merasa terluka.

Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mengakui hal itu.

Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mengakui bahwa Yunho adalah _jiei_ -nya. _Samurai_ miliknya.

Dan Yunho, merasa tak perlu lagi mengatakan isi hatinya.

Jaejoong mengakui keberadaannya pun itu sudah cukup.

Kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong bersembunyi di sebuah desa di Hokkaido. Mereka membuat skenario dengan memalsukan kematian mereka, dan berita tersebar bahwa salah satu anggota grup Kim tewas bersama pengawalnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal. Grup Kim jelas menelusuri kecelakaan itu. Namun Jaejoong sudah membayar beberapa pihak untuk bungkam dengan senilai uang yang begitu besar.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memalsukan identitas mereka agar bisa hidup dengan aman di desa itu. Hidup dalam ancaman memang tidak mudah, namun mereka merasa mampu bertahan dan menjalaninya berdua.

Setelah hampir satu tahun, lahirlah Changmin.

Namun kebahagiaan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak berlangsung lama. Baru tiga hari setelah kelahiran Changmin, Yunho mendapat kabar bahwa anggota grup Kim sudah mengetahui pemalsuan kematian itu dan mencari mereka sampai ke Hokkaido. Jaringan grup Kim yang luas semakin mempermudah mereka untuk melacak keberadaan Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi nyawa Jaejoong terancam.

Yunho segera mengambil keputusan membawa Jaejoong dan putra mereka untuk pindah ke tempat lain yang lebih aman. Tapi Jaejoong punya rencana lain. Ia meminta Yunho pergi ke tempat yang berbeda dengannya untuk mengecoh musuh-musuhnya.

Dengan membawa serta Changmin.

Situasinya akan jauh lebih berbahaya jika Changmin bersama Jaejoong. Kemungkinan ia terbunuh lebih besar ketimbang Yunho. Grup Kim mencarinya. Ialah buruan para pemangsa itu. Bukan Yunho. Begitu yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Namun keduanya sama-sama jadi incaran grup Kim.

Yunho jelas menolak dengan keras. Meskipun mereka sudah mengabaikan statusnya sebagai _samurai_ dan tuannya, Yunho masih memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi Jaejoong. Artinya kemana pun ia pergi Jaejoong harus kut dengannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan _namja_ itu barang sekejap pun. Apalagi Jaejoong masih lemah setelah melahirkan Changmin.

Di tengah situasi yang semakin genting, Jaejoong memberikan perintah terakhirnya sebagai seorang tuan.

Yunho harus pergi tanpanya.

Perintah itu adalah mutlak.

Sebagai seorang _samurai_ yang mengabdi, Yunho tak boleh menolak.

Di malam bersalju itu, dengan berat hati Yunho dan Jaejoong harus berpisah. Mereka sama-sama telah menyiapkan hati dan diri mereka untuk mengayunkan pedang kembali demi bertahan hidup. Bagi mereka ini adalah perpisahan sementara, walau tak ada yang tahu setelah perpisahan itu masing-masing dari mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, mereka telah berjanji untuk berjumpa lagi suatu hari nanti.

Yunho merahasiakan hal ini dari anaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Dunia _samurai_ di mana Yunho pernah hidup di dalamnya adalah dunia yang begitu kejam. Belum saatnya Changmin untuk mengerti. Belum saatnya Changmin untuk tahu.

 _"Appa, ahjumma_ bilang makan malam sudah siap…"

Suara Changmin dari luar kamar mandi memecah lamunan Yunho. Ahh, ia baru sadar kalau ia terlalu lama berendam di _ofuro._ Airnya sudah mulai dingin.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

 _"Ahjumma, mou gohan onegai!"_ ( _Ahjumma,_ aku mau tambah nasinya lagi.)

Changmin menyerahkan mangkuk nasinya yang telah kosong pada bibi Lee.

 _Namja_ itu melirik Yunho yang duduk di hadapannya. Makanannya tidak disentuh. Hanya sumpitnya saja yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia seperti sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu. Changmin ingin bertanya, namun segan.

"Tuan, apa menunya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" akhirnya malah bibi Lee yang bertanya.

Yunho melirik bibi Lee sekilas lalu menaruh sumpitnya di meja.

 _"Tabetakunai."_ (Aku tidak selera.)

Dia melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meja makan. Changmin merasa resah, apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya itu?

"Ini nasinya, tuan."

Tapi ketika melihat bibi Lee ia jadi tidak enak hati. Makanan yang sudah disajikan untuk Yunho malah ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam keadaan utuh tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun. Bahkan mangkuk nasinya masih penuh.

 _"Ahjumma,_ nanti biar aku yang habiskan makanan _Appa._ Masakanmu enak, aku jadi ingin tambah terus." akal Changmin membual. Selera makannya tak sebagus biasanya malam itu. Tapi ia tidak mau membuat bibi Lee kecewa. Kasihan bibi itu sudah capek-capek memasak untuk ia dan ayahnya. Sayang jika ada yang tersisa. _"Ahjumma, yasunde mo ii yo. Ichi nichi juu hataraite, kitto tsukareta kamo ne?"_ (Bibi beristirahatlah. Pasti lelah sudah bekerja seharian 'kan?)

 _"Wakarimashita. Arigatou gozaimashita, Changmin-dono."_ (Aku mengerti. Terima kasih tuan Changmin.) ucap bibi Lee sambil membungkuk. Sedikit banyak ia belajar bahasa Jepang dari Changmin dan Yunho yang sering mengajaknya bicara dengan bahasa itu. Apalagi ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah itu, bibi Lee merasa seperti bekerja pada orang Jepang asli karena dulu Yunho tidak begitu fasih berbahasa Korea.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengajaknya makan bersamaku saja ya? Ahh, _baka._ " gumam Changmin ketika bibi Lee sudah tak terlihat di ruangan itu. Rasanya sedikit sepi juga makan sendirian.

 _SYUUUUR_

 _TRAK_

Suara air yang mengalir dari bambu memecah keheningan. Yunho duduk di _roka(3)_ dengan memandangi kolam ikan yang airnya beriak.

Andai saja waktu itu Jaejoong ikut bersamanya, mungkin saat ini ia tidak sendirian.

Entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, selama tujuh belas tahun hidup di Korea ia tidak pernah tersentuh oleh orang-orang grup Kim. Kadang ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja mereka berhenti mengejarnya karena sudah mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Itu berarti Jaejoong sudah mati di tangan grup Kim.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Baru saja dua hari yang lalu Yunho bertemu dengan Junsu, teman lamanya –yang juga merupakan seorang mantan ninja– dan membicarakan keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong masih hidup dan tinggal di suatu tempat di Jepang. Sayangnya pebisnis yang agak _nyentrik_ itu tidak mau memberitahukan di mana persisnya Jaejoong tinggal. Ia malah menyuruh Yunho untuk mencarinya sendiri.

Yunho memang tidak pernah bisa percaya 100% pada Junsu. Orang itu tidak jelas memihak pada siapa. Selain itu ia sangat sulit untuk ditemui kecuali ia sendiri yang tiba-tiba muncul. Walaupun Yunho memiliki banyak anak buah, tetap saja Junsu seperti pesulap yang dapat menghilang tanpa jejak dan pergi ke mana pun ia mau. Licin dan sulit ditangkap.

Yang jadi pertanyaanya, haruskah ia kembali ke Jepang?

Terus memikirkan hal itu membuatnya frustasi. Kepalanya jadi pening.

Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu.

 _TRIING_

 _TRIING_

 _TRIING_

Suara _fuurin(4)_ yang bergemerincing terusik angin lama kelamaan membuat Yunho jatuh tertidur.

Changmin yang telah selesai makan dan membantu bibi Lee mencuci piring lalu memutuskan untuk mencari angin di luar. Satu kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa ia hentikan sejak kecil adalah memainkan ikan koi peliharaan ayahnya di kolam. Bahkan sampai saat ini, ia masih sering melakukannya walau diam-diam. Jadi sebenarnya ia keluar bukan untuk mencari angin seperti yang ia katakan pada bibi Lee, tapi untuk bersapa dengan ikan-ikan pembawa _hoki_ itu.

 _"Are!"_

Changmin cukup kaget ketika menemukan Yunho sedang merebahkan dirinya di luar. Karena takut ketahuan suka memainkan ikan koi di kolam, Changmin berniat mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur. Tapi ia penasaran apakah ayahnya itu sedang tidur atau sekedar merebahkan diri. Ia pun mendekati Yunho dengan berjalan pelan dan sedikit berjinjit.

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dan napas yang teratur. Sepertinya Yunho memang tidur. Changmin berjongkok di dekat ayahnya itu untuk memastikannya.

"Hihihi."

Changmin menahan tawanya. Yunho tidur dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ahh, sungguh memalukan. _Namja_ paruh baya yang selama ini selalu memasang wajah kakunya itu ternyata punya wajah tidur yang lucu.

 _TRIIING_

 _TRIIING_

 _TRIIING_

Suara _fuurin_ membuat Changmin mendongak ke arah benda itu digantung. Mungkin saja Yunho tertidur karena terlalu larut mendengarkan suara dentingan itu, pikirnya. Ia pun merasa tertarik untuk menikmati bunyi lembut _fuurin_ sambil merebahkan diri di samping ayahnya.

 _"Ne Appa, Umma wa nihonjin janai no?"_ (Eh _Appa_ , apa _umma_ -ku itu orang Jepang?)

Jika Yunho tak sedang tidur, Changmin tak pernah berani menanyakan hal-hal tentang sang ibu pada ayahnya itu.

Yunho tak menjawab. Changmin melirik seraut wajah rupawan di sampingnya itu.

"Nghhh…"

Yunho bergumam ketika merubah posisi tidurnya jadi menyamping dan memunggungi Changmin.

Anak itu sedikit menggeser kepalanya untuk bersandar di punggung Yunho. Gemerincing _fuurin_ membuatnya mengantuk. Udara malam yang perlahan mulai dingin membuatnya ingin tidur dengan merapatkan diri pada punggung sang ayah yang hangat.

Changmin tidur dengan memeluk Yunho.

Ia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya sejak tadi Yunho hanya berpura-pura tidur.

Yunho membuka matanya dan membiarkan Changmin tetap tidur dalam posisi seperti itu. Walau pun Yunho selalu bersikap keras pada Changmin, ia sangat menyayanginya.

Dalam lubuk hatinya tentulah ia sangat ingin mempertemukan anak semata wayangnya itu dengan Jaejoong.

Tapi…

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

 _Shinai adalah pedang yang terbuat dari kayu atau bambu, dan dipakai hanya untuk latihan menggantikan pedang asli_

 _Men adalah tameng pelindung kepala. Dipakai untuk mengurangi tekanan pukulan dari serangan yang diterima_

 _Roka adalah bagian pinggir rumah yang lantainya berlapiskan kayu_

 _Fuurin adalah genta angin khas Jepang yang terbuat dari kaca tipis dengan lonceng dan kertas yang tergantung di tengahnya_

Thanks for read!

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me The Truth

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 2: Tell Me The Truth

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

JUNSU HAS ROLE IN!

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Hari masih siang ketika Yunho kembali ke rumah. Pertemuannya dengan kolega bisnisnya tak berlangsung lama karena hanya hal-hal kecil yang dibicarakan.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya, namun rumah nampak begitu sepi. Biasanya bibi Lee akan menyambutnya begitu mendengar suara deru mobil yang memasuki rumah. Kemana bibi Lee?

"Lee- _ahjumma?"_ panggilnya.

Tak ada yang menyahut. Yunho mulai curiga saat melihat rumput taman yang menunjukkan banyak jejak kaki. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.

 _"AHJUMMA!"_

Ia berlari menyusuri koridor rumahnya mencari bibi Lee.

"LEE- _AHJUMMAAA!"_

Ekor matanya menangkap noda darah yang menempel di daun pintu _dojo._

 _"…Ahjumma?"_

Yunho tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bibi Lee yang sudah lama bekerja padanya itu akan mati dengan bersimbah darah di rumahnya sendiri.

Mayatnya tergeletak dalam posisi tertelungkup dengan luka lebar di punggungnya. Yunho yakin betul itu akibat tebasan pedang tajam. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

Jangan katakan itu grup Kim.

Rupanya orang-orang itu masih memburunya.

Sial!

Orang-orang grup Kim memburunya karena ia dianggap berkhianat dengan menyembunyikan keberadaan Jaejoong. Sekian tahun hidup dan berbisnis di Korea, ternyata ada pengikut grup Kim dari beberapa pihak yang terlibat dalam bisnisnya.

Pertemuannya dengan Junsu beberapa hari lalu bisa saja jadi petunjuk besar bagi mereka untuk menemukan Yunho.

Junsu, apakah _namja_ itu justru mengkhianatinya?

"Changmin!"

Ia tersadar dari kepanikannya dengan mengingat satu nama.

Segeralah ia berangkat ke sekolah Changmin untuk menjemput anak itu. Jika bibi Lee saja dibunuh, mungkin saja target selanjutnya adalah Changmin.

Bagaimana ini?

Nyawa Changmin dalam bahaya.

Mobil hitamnya melesat di jalanan tanpa mengindahkan rambu-rambu atau pun peringatan yang tertera. Beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak kendaraan lain saking tak bisanya ia tenang dalam mengemudikan mobilnya.

Ia begitu cemas.

Ia tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu di jalanan.

Ia harus segera menjemput Changmin.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

"Minho _-yaah!_ Oper padakuu!"

Changmin berteriak meminta Minho, teman satu timnya untuk mengoper bola padanya. Saat itu ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya sedang olahraga di lapangan sekolah. Anak-anak perempuan bermain voli, dan yang laki-laki bermain sepak bola. Guru mereka dengan santainya mengamati dari bangku di sisi lapangan yang teduh ditemani segelas minuman dingin.

"Changmin _-ah!_ Jaga dia!"

 _"Ndee!"_

Permainan berlangsung seru ketika kedua tim sama-sama kuat pertahanannya. Sulit sekali untuk mencetak gol. Bola berkutat di tengah lapangan, diprebutkan oleh para pemain sementara kiper di dua gawang hanya bisa menunggu ada bola yang datang.

 _PRIIIT_

 _PRIIIT_

Peluit ditiup keras tanda permainan di babak pertama sudah habis. Anak-anak itu berhenti menggocek bolanya dan satu persatu mulai meninggalkan lapangan.

"Kau mau ke mana Changmin- _ah?"_ tanya Minho pada Changmin yang hendak pergi.

"Aku mau cuci muka."

"Pakai air minummu saja kenapa 'sih?"

"Lebih baik airnya kuminum daripada kusiram ke kepalaku. Lagipula air dari kran lebih dingin. Kau mau ikut, Minho _-yah?"_

Minho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab karena sedang minum.

Changmin berjalan ke arah jejeran kran air tak jauh dari lapangan itu. Kebetulan sedang tidak ada siapa pun yang menggunakannya. Klub berkebun tidak sedang menggunakan air dari kran untuk menyiram tanaman.

Kran diputar, air yang nampak menyegarkan itu membuat Changmin buru-buru mencondongkan tubuhnya. Aliran air yang membasahi kepalanya begitu terasa dingin.

"Fuaaahhh!"

 _GREPP!_

 _"Dare?!"_ (Siapa?!)

Merasakan tangannya digenggam dengan kuat Changmin seketika berbalik.

 _"Appa?"_

Ternyata itu ayahnya.

Yunho tak bicara sepatah kata pun, genggamannya tak juga ia lepaskan dari tangan Changmin. Wajahnya begitu serius.

Tanpa basa-basi Yunho menyeret Changmin pergi dari tempat itu.

 _"Appa?! Doushitanda?! Doko ni iku?!"_ (Appa?! Ada Apa?! Kau mau ke mana?!)

Changmin meronta dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman ayahnya. Namun berapa kali pun mencoba ia tetap tidak bisa melawan Yunho. Changmin sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Mungkinkah dia sudah berbuat kesalahan sehingga ayahnya marah? Tapi apa yang ia lakukan?

 _"Appa!"_

"Changmin _-ah!"_

Changmin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu. Mungkin Minho mendengar teriakan Changmin hingga ia berlari ke tempat itu.

"Changmin- _ah!"_

Minho tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat Changmin yang diseret pergi oleh Yunho. Terlihat jelas rasa takut Changmin dari air mukanya. Changmin mungkin sedang dalam masalah. Tapi Minho juga terlalu takut untuk mengejar. Langkah tegas Yunho dan genggaman kuat tangannya begitu menyeramkan bagi Minho.

"Minho _-yah,_ kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?"

Sang guru muncul. Yunho dan Changmin sudah tidak terlihat. Minho hanya terdiam.

"Minho _-yah?"_

 _"…Sseonsangnim…_ Changmin dijemput oleh _appa_ -nya, tadi."

Guru itu merasa ada yang ganjil dengan gelagat dan ekspresi Minho.

 _BRUKK!_

Changmin dilempar ke dalam mobil. Anak itu mengerang kesakitan, belum lagi pergelangan tangannya yang begitu nyeri bekas genggaman Yunho.

 _"Appa_ ada apa ini, katakan padaku?!"

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum membanting pintu mobil dan segera duduk di kursi kemudi.

 _"Appa_ katakan apa salahku hingga _Appa_ begitu marah seperti ini?"

 _"DAMARE!_ NYAWAMU DALAM BAHAYA!" (Diamlah!)

Seketika Changmin tercenung.

"Aku harus membawamu pergi… Atau kau bisa mati di tangan mereka." ucap Yunho tanpa berbalik. Dari belakang hanya terlihat kedua tangannya yang mencengkram stir dengan kuat.

Changmin masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata ayahnya barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Siapa mereka? Siapa yang mengincar nyawanya?

Dua bilah _katana(1)_ yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya menyentakkan Changmin.

Milik siapa dua _katana_ itu?

Mengapa benda tajam itu ada di dalam mobil Yunho?

Segala pertanyaan itu bercampur dengan pikirannya yang kalut. Dijemput paksa dari sekolahnya dengan alasan yang baginya sulit diterima oleh akal sehat membuat Changmin takut sekaligus bingung. Bahkan ia tak lagi ingat dengan seragam dan tasnya yang tertinggal di kelas, atau janjinya untuk menonton latihan peran Kyuhyun di klub drama.

Yunho memacu mobilnya kencang demi menghindari kejaran orang-orang suruhan grup Kim. Walau tak terlihat ada kendaraan mencurigakan yang mengikuti mereka, Yunho yakin gerak-geriknya telah diawasi sejak ia tiba di sekolah Changmin.

Ia mengabaikan Changmin yang terus bertanya ke mana mereka akan pergi. Mereka tak bisa kembali ke rumah. Mereka harus lari sejauh mungkin. Tapi kemana Yunho harus pergi ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Ia mulai tak percaya pada siapa pun, bahkan rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Yunho melirik kaca spion. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam muncul dari jalan berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yunho waspada jika itu adalah salah satu mobil yang mengejarnya. Ia harus memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

 _"Appa!"_

Changmin menyungkurkan dirinya pada tepian kursi penumpang ketika Yunho menginjak gas dan membuat kecepatan mobilnya naik tiba-tiba. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan merasa akan mati. Changmin merasa ia dan ayahnya bagai lari dari sesuatu. Tapi lari dari apa?

Sesekali Yunho melirik refleksi jalanan lewat kaca spionnya, memastikan sampai di mana mobil itu masih mengejar mereka. Sialnya, mobil itu begitu dekat karena sama-sama berlari di jalanan dengan menyalip kendaraan lain di depan mereka.

Yunho harus putar otak memikirkan sebuah rencana.

 _CKIIIITTTTTT_

Ia banting stir berbelok ke arah kiri, menerobos jalur _one way_ untuk keluar dari jalan raya, sementara mobil lain melaju berlawanan arah dengannya.

Yunho awas dengan situasi genting saat itu. Ia harus memilih dengan cepat jalan mana yang harus ia lewati.

Keberadaan Changmin membuatnya tidak bisa menghadapi orang-orang itu begitu saja. Ia mungkin bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, tapi bagaimana dengan Changmin? Ia hanya anak-anak. Ia tidak pernah bertarung.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Yunho lakukan adalah membawa Changmin ke tempat aman.

 _BRRRRMMMMM_

Truk di depan mobilnya ia susul. Mobil itu masih mengejar.

Sial!

Ternyata ada satu lagi mobil lain di belakang mobil itu!

"Aaargh!" geram Yunho kesal.

Seratus meter di depannya ada sebuah jalan berbelok menuju hutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho sengaja menerobos masuk ke jalan yang dipasang pagar pembatas itu. Ia tak tahu jika sebelumnya ada peringatan bahwa jalur itu buntu dan berakhir pada sebuah jurang…

 _"Hyung!_ Mobil itu masuk ke hutan!"

"Kita berhenti di sini, kita cari mereka dengan berjalan kaki."

Dua mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan jalan masuk hutan. Mereka turun dari mobil dan bersiaga dengan membawa senjata. Pistol sudah siap di tangan masing-masing. Mereka menyusuri hutan untuk mencari Yunho dan Changmin.

Orang-orang suruhan grup Kim itu menyisir setiap bagian hutan dengan berpencar, sampai dua orang dari mereka berhenti di ujung hutan itu dan menemukan sebuah jurang.

 _"Hyungdeul,_ mobil itu sepertinya jatuh ke jurang." ucap salah satunya lewat _handy talk._

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

 _"Boojae."_

 _"Hei kau, aku tidak ingat pernah mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu."_

 _"Tapi aku suka panggilan itu."_

 _"Huh, kau ini sungguh tidak sopan, tuan Jung!"_

 _Yunho tertawa. Jaejoong yang sedang marah nampak begitu lucu baginya. Namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu melipat furoshiki(2) untuk membungkus hantarannya sambil mencebilkan bibir._

 _"Hei, umma-mu selalu jahat padaku." adu Yunho pada bayi dalam perut Jaejoong. Ia bicara seperti bayi itu bisa mendengarnya._

 _Jaejoong hampir melempar toples kaca di tangannya ke kepala Yunho kalau ia tak ingat benda berisi kue kering itu salah satu bagian dari hantaran yang harus ia bungkus._

 _"Cih." alhasil ia hanya bisa mendecih tak terima._

 _"Oh ya. Kita bahkan belum menemukan nama yang pas untuknya. Kanemoto-sensei bilang dia laki-laki, 'kan?"_

 _Kanemoto-sensei adalah seorang dokter yang biasa memeriksa kesehatan warga desa, termasuk keadaan kandungan Jaejoong. Ia adalah dokter yang baik. Menurut Kanemoto-sensei yang memang sudah cukup berumur, ada anak muda yang bisa segera memiliki keturunan adalah hal yang bagus mengingat tingkat kelahiran di Jepang sudah sangat berkurang dari tahun ke tahun._

 _"…Bagaimana kalau Changmin? Kim Changmin?"_

 _"Aah… nama yang bagus." Yunho mengangguk setuju. "Eh tunggu! Kenapa Kim? Bukankah seharusnya Jung? Jung Changmin?"_

 _"Kenapa Jung?"_

 _"Itu 'kan margaku. Aku ayahnya."_

 _"Jadi margaku juga harus berubah, begitu? Kim-Jung Jaejoong?"_

 _"Boleh saja kalau kau mau."_

 _Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil. Hantaran itu sudah terbungkus furoshiki dengan cantik. Ia menyerahkan hantaran itu pada Yunho._

 _"Berikan ini pada Kanemoto-sensei. Katakan terima kasih padanya."_

 _Yunho berjalan menuju genkan(3) dan memakai sepatunya._

 _"Aku pergi dulu."_

 _"Ya."_

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

"Aakh!"

Yunho meringis merasakan perih di dahinya. Perlahan ia tersadar dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di suatu tempat yang asing, dan seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian _maid_ duduk di sampingnya dengan menggenggam kapas dan obat merah.

Sekelebat mimpi tentang masa lalunya mulai hilang ketika matanya dapat menangkap cahaya dengan sempurna.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Ia kenal suara itu.

"Junsu- _yah,_ di mana aku?"

Junsu yang tadinya bersandar di bingkai jendela berjalan mendekatinya dan menyuruh _yeoja_ pelayan itu pergi.

Ya, Yunho dan Changmin yang jatuh di jurang diselamatkan oleh Junsu dan dibawa ke kediamannya. Entah bagaimana Junsu bisa membawa mereka sebelum orang-orang suruhan grup Kim menemukan dua _namja_ bermarga Jung itu.

"Mana Changmin?"

Junsu membuang wajahnya ke jendela.

"…Dia sudah mati."

Yunho sontak bangun terduduk. Ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Khe." Junsu tertawa. "Kau tidak usah kaget begitu. Aku bohong 'kok. Dia baik-baik saja."

 _"FUZAKENDA!"_ (Jangan bercanda!)

 _BUAKH!_

Yunho turun dari ranjang dan memukul keras wajah Junsu hingga _namja_ bersurai keunguan itu limbung dan jatuh.

"Ini sakit, kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil memicingkan mata. Ia menghapus jejak darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Begitu perlakuanmu pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Katakan padaku di mana Changmin!"

"Sudah kubilang dia baik-baik saja, Jung…"

"Junsu- _yah!"_

"Dia aman di sini. Mungkin dia sedang bermain dengan kucing-kucingku."

Yunho dibuat kesal dengan perkataan Junsu yang tidak jelas. Ia harus mencari Changmin.

"Kau sedang terluka, tidak perlu kemana-mana."

Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli walau dirinya terluka. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Changmin. Bagaimana keadaan anak itu? Ia bahkan tidak percaya pada ucapan Junsu yang mengatakan kalau Changmin baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin anak itu baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah jatuh ke jurang. Sedikit banyak pasti terluka. Syukur-syukur mereka tak mati.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _"Shitsureishimasu, haitte mo ii desu ka?"_ (Permisi, apa aku boleh masuk?)

Changmin mengetuk pintu. Yunho menatap anak itu dengan nanar. Sedetik kemudian _namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa untuk menghampiri putranya.

 _"A-appa, daijoubu?"_ (A-appa, baik-baik saja?) tanya Changmin gagu.

Ia bagai terpenjara oleh tatapan Yunho yang sulit ditafsirkan. Changmin hanya berdiri tanpa bisa bergerak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka?"

Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu hanya terpaku ketika Yunho menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Gurat cemas tergambar jelas di wajah dengan rahang tegas itu. Ini pertama kalinya sang ayah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu di depannya.

"A-aku… baik-baik saja. Hanya… punggungku sedikit memar karena membentur pintu mobil, Appa."

Wajah Yunho mengendur, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Tangannya berpindah pada bahu Changmin. Ia benar-benar bersyukur anak itu masih hidup dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Changmin berani bersumpah jika senyuman yang ditunjukkan Yunho di depannya bisa dihitung jari. Ayahnya sangat sulit untuk tersenyum walau sedikit.

"Lihatlah baik-baik anakmu Jung. Dia bukan mayat hidup 'kan?"

Yunho merasa sedikit bersalah telah berprasangka buruk pada Junsu. Tapi… soal grup Kim itu…

"Apa kau yang memberitahu mereka? Mengapa orang-orang grup Kim itu bisa tahu aku di Korea?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dan Junsu bergantian. Ia merasa tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan mereka punya seribu mata? Kau kira aku bekerjasama dengan mereka untuk menangkapmu?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Junsu yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf saja Jung, aku tidak seperti dirimu. Aku bukan pengikut grup Kim. Aku tidak mungkin mau bekerja pada keluarga terkutuk itu."

Junsu adalah seorang _ninja_ yang tak mau terikat oleh aturan. Ia tak suka mengabdi pada seseorang. Ia lebih suka hidup dengan caranya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

Telinga Changmin sensitif mendengar nama itu. Nama yang asing, namun ia begitu penasaran siapakah yang bernama Jaejoong itu? Kenapa Yunho diburu? Siapa grup Kim? Apa hubungan mereka? Changmin bahkan baru mengenal Junsu ketika ia tersadar di rumah _namja_ itu dan disodorkan kucing-kucing peliharaannya untuk diajak bermain.

"Mana kutahu. Berapa kali harus kubilang padamu untuk mencarinya sendiri?"

Tsche.

Yunho mulai geram. Junsu tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius.

"Kumohon. Katakan padaku di mana Jaejoong."

Bahkan seorang Jung Yunho sekali pun harus mengeluarkan kata permohonan demi membuat Junsu bicara. Ia sudah membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang _samurai_ untuk mengatakan itu.

Junsu menghela napas panjang.

"Tidurlah dulu. Nanti kuceritakan kalau aku sedang _mood_."

Junsu berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia keluar kamar melewati Yunho dan Changmin begitu saja.

Yunho memejamkan matanya seraya membelai kepala Changmin dan mengadukan dahinya pelan.

 _"Appa?"_

Sepertinya ia harus lebih bersabar lagi untuk menghadapi Junsu.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Langit masih gelap. Fajar bahkan belum menyingsing. Tapi Changmin sudah terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia tidak tahu pukul berapa ketika ia turun dari ranjangnya. Tak ada jam dinding analog atau pun jam weker digital di atas meja seperti di kamarnya sendiri. Kamar tempat tidurnya di rumah Junsu begitu luas namun tak ada satupun jam yang bisa ia temukan.

Changmin tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena sejuta pertanyaan menumpuk di otaknya. Sejak kemarin sore, setelah ia mendengar pembicaraan Yunho dan Junsu yang sama sekali tak ia pahami, mulailah otaknya berputar keras. Tapi ia tak punya jawaban apapun. Melihat keadaan Yunho yang belum sepenuhnya baik, Changmin merasa bertanya pada ayahnya itu bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

Ia merasa tak nyaman berkutat dengan pikirannya sendirian. Ia ingin bertemu ayahnya.

Changmin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari Yunho. Rumah mewah yang begitu luas itu membuatnya kebingungan harus berjalan ke mana. Pintu kamar di mana Yunho beristirahat pun Changmin tidak ingat. Sepertinya ia akan tersesat dan berputar-putar.

 _SHIATT_

 _SYATTT_

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara dari sebuah ruangan. Suaranya seperti _shinai_ yang diayunkan, namun lebih halus. Ia yang penasaran lalu berjalan mengikuti suara itu, dan berhentilah ia di depan sebuah ruangan luas yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Ia ingin tahu ada apa di ruangan itu. Digenggamlah knop pintu dari bahan logam itu dan ia dorong pintunya perlahan.

 _SLEPP!_

Changmin mematung begitu sebuah _shuriken_ tajam menancap di daun pintu tepat beberapa inchi dari telinganya.

"Pagi buta seperti ini anak-anak sepertimu sudah bangun? Tak kusangka."

Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Junsu tersenyum sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk, lalu melempar kain berserat itu ke sembarang arah. Sebilah _ninjato(4)_ ada dalam genggamannya. Changmin tidak mengerti bagaimana Junsu bisa melempar _shuriken_ sementara ia tak melihat ada benda tajam yang dipegang _namja_ itu selain pedang lurus.

 _"Mo-moshiwake arimasen!"_ (Ma-maafkan aku!)

Changmin membungkuk dalam meminta maaf.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku…" Junsu menunjuk Changmin dengan ujung _ninjato_ -nya.

Changmin mundur sedikit.

"Apa aku jelek? Kenapa kau takut?"

 _"I-iie."_ anak itu menggeleng kaku.

"Hehe. Baguslah."

Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Aura _namja_ ini lebih menyeramkan dari Yunho. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengerikan, apalagi ketika Junsu tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah tadi.

"Kau pasti diajari cara bermain pedang oleh ayahmu 'kan? Kau mau temani aku latihan?"

Ajakan itu jelas akan Changmin tolak. Menatapnya saja Changmin takut apalagi menemaninya berlatih? Changmin bisa jadi daging cincang jika terkena senjata tajam milik _ninja_ itu.

"Aku… hanya berlatih _kendou._ Aku tidak pernah memegang pedang asli." ucapnya jujur.

"Kalau begitu kau mau coba pegang pedang asli?" Junsu terlihat lebih _exited_ ketika menawarkan pedangnya pada Changmin. Ia melangkah lebar untuk mengambil pedang-pedangnya yang lain yang tersusun rapi di tempatnya.

"A-aku–"

"Tangkap!"

 _GREBB!_

Changmin tersentak kaget menerima sebilah _katana_ yang masih bersarung yang tiba-tiba dilemparkan padanya begitu saja oleh Junsu. Ia menggenggam pegangan _katana_ itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Berat!

Changmin tak menyangka pedang yang terbuat dari logam asli akan seberat ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang? Menyenangkan bukan, memegang pedang?" kalimat Junsu mulai terdengar seperti seorang _psycho._ "Berapa umurmu?"

"…Tujuh belas."

"Aahh, kau masih sangat muda. Kau pasti bisa menarik pedang itu dengan mudah. Ah! Sudah kuduga! Panjang pedang itu cocok dengan tinggi badanmu. Kau bisa jadi model iklan _bushido(5)._ Hahahahaha!"

Changmin berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menariknya keluar dari situasi itu. Ia begitu takut pada Junsu hingga membuatnya ingin lari. _Namja_ itu bisa saja membunuhnya di tempat itu, saat itu juga tanpa alasan. Changmin mulai berpikir kalau Junsu bukanlah orang yang waras akalnya.

"Changmin?"

 _"N-nde?"_

 _CREKK_

Suara logam pegangan _ninjato_ di tangan Junsu menandakan ia siap dalam posisi menyerang.

"Perlihatkan padaku kalau kau anak dari _samurai_ elit seperti Yunho." Junsu menyeringai.

 _Samurai?_

Yunho? _Samurai?_

 _"Appa-_ ku _samurai?"_

"Yap."

"Tapi–"

 _CREKK_

Sekali lagi logam itu berbunyi. Sepertinya Junsu sudah mulai serius.

"Bersiaplah, atau kau bisa terluka."

Ini gawat!

Changmin bahkan tak tahu caranya memegang pedang yang asli.

Tapi tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus melawan.

Siaga dengan kuda-kuda, mau tak mau ia harus menarik pedangnya. Kalau tidak, ia mungkin akan mati seketika ditebas pedang tajam _ninja_ itu.

 _SHIATT_

"HIAAAHHH!"

 _"YAMEROO!"_ (Hentikan!)

 _TRANGG!_

 _Ninjato_ Junsu lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Sementara Changmin masih memegang _katana_ dengan kedua tangannya. Junsu dan Changmin yang hampir memulai pertarungan itu diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja melemparkan _bokken(6)_ ke arah pedang _ninja_ itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Junsu santai sambil memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit terkilir karena insiden tadi.

 _"Appa?"_

Yunho berang melihat Changmin memegang sebilah pedang.

 _PRAKK!_

 _"Appa!"_

Dengan kasar Yunho merebut pedang itu dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh. Logam tajam itu bersuara nyaring memekakkan telinga ketika terseret dan bergesekan dengan lantai marmer.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk memberikan pedang asli pada Changmin." Tatapnya sengit pada Junsu. _Ninja_ itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ikut aku."

 _"IYA DA!"_ (Tidak mau!)

Yunho terhenyak. Changmin menolaknya dengan lantang.

"Changmin–"

"Kenapa aku harus selalu patuh? Kenapa aku harus selalu mengikuti apa mau _Appa?_ _Appa_ tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Apa benar _Appa_ seorang _samurai?_ Apa kita dikejar-kejar karena status itu? Siapa grup Kim? Siapa Jaejoong? Siapa _Appa_ sebenarnya? Aku tidak suka _Appa_ menyembunyikan segalanya dariku!"

"Changmin!"

 _PRAKK!_

Changmin menjatuhkan _katana-_ nya lalu berlari ke luar. Yunho masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri meski pun anak itu sudah berteriak padanya dengan begitu emosional. Mungkin Changmin sudah sampai batasnya. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu kesal.

Yunho tak memungkiri jika ia memang menyembunyikan segalanya dari Changmin. Ia tak pernah berani menceritakan masa lalunya pada anak itu. Ia tak mau Changmin tahu betapa sulitnya hidup sebagai seorang _samurai._ Ia juga tak mau Changmin harus terlibat dalam dunia yang berbahaya seperti ini…

"Tsche…"

Tangannya ia kepalkan hingga urat-uratnya menonjol dan terlihat jelas. Yunho marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah membohongi anak itu selama 17 tahun dengan kehidupanmu yang damai? Jung, bisa-bisanya kau." Junsu memungut _ninjato_ -nya kembali. "Pergi dan katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan buat dia mati penasaran."

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Tak sadar ke mana kakinya melangkah, Changmin berakhir di tepian sebuah danau berkabut. Tumbuhan liar dan ilalang mengelilinginya. Penglihatannya terbatas oleh selimut pagi. Mungkin matahari sudah sedikit naik namun tak terlihat karena awan masih ingin bergumul.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Lalu berbalik dan menemukan rumah Junsu sudah jauh dari pandangan.

"Hhhh…" ia menghela napasnya.

Ini kali pertamanya berteriak pada Yunho. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan itu. Dari mana keberanian itu datang?

"AAKH!"

Changmin frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu mendudukkan diri di atas tanah lembap.

 _"Kaeritai…"_ (Aku ingin pulang.) ia memeluk lututnya sendiri, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

 _"Dekinai yo,_ Changmin." (Tidak bisa, Changmin.)

Changmin menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Yunho. ia muncul dari balik semak ilalang yang tinggi, membawa wajahnya yang sendu.

Ia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Changmin duduk. Lurus menatap air danau yang tenang.

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa pulang? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lee- _ahjumma?"_ anak itu bertanya tanpa memandang Yunho sama sekali.

"Dia sudah tewas dibunuh."

Sejurus dengan keterkagetannya, Changmin menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Kita tidak bisa lagi kembali ke rumah itu. Kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin."

 _"Doushite…?_ Katakan padaku apa alasan kita lari!"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya seraya menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya sambil menatap langit. Ia duduk menghadap Changmin.

Dua pasang mata kelam itu bertemu. Manik Changmin menyiratkan keingin tahuannya yang besar. Sementara mata Yunho menelisik, mencari sesuatu dari anak itu.

"…Aku adalah buronan. Begitu pun _umma_ -mu."

"Lalu–"

"Aku adalah seorang _samurai_ yang pernah mengabdi pada grup Kim. Grup Kim, adalah salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh besar di Jepang. Dan _umma_ -mu adalah anggota keluarga itu. Namanya Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong?

Jadi nama itu adalah nama ibunya yang tak ia ketahui selama ini?

Kim Jaejoong?

"Dia diburu oleh keluarganya sendiri untuk disingkirkan. Mereka tak menganggapnya mampu untuk bersaing memperebutkan kekuasaan. Aku membawanya pergi ke Hokkaido dan di sanalah ia melahirkanmu. Situasi saat itu benar-benar berat bagi kami sehingga aku terpaksa pergi ke Korea meninggalkannya. Ia sendiri yang memintaku membawamu."

 _"Appa_ bilang _Umma_ sudah meninggal 'kan? Lalu apa ia meninggal karena… dibunuh oleh keluarganya sendiri?"

"Dia masih hidup." Yunho menunduk.

"Tapi _Appa_ bilang–"

"Maafkan aku karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Aku pun tak tahu di mana ia, apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Aku tak pernah menemuinya selama 17 tahun, hanya kudengar kabarnya dari orang-orang yang bisa kupercaya. Tapi aku yakin ia memang masih hidup." lalu ia kembali menatap wajah anak itu. "Aku yakin dia masih hidup."

Changmin tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah jujur padamu… maaf."

Changmin membuang wajahnya. Ada sebuah rasa yang mengusik hatinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rinai yang mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia telah dibohongi. Ia marah. Kesal.

Ia benci Yunho.

Benci.

"Maafkan aku."

Lengan itu merangkul, menarik Changmin dalam pelukannya yang erat. Suara tangisan Changmin yang tertahan membuat hati Yunho perih. Sakit. Rasa yang sama seperti ketika ia melihat Jaejoong terluka. Ya, kali ini ia sadar telah melukai anaknya itu.

"Kenapa…?"

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa…?"

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menenangkan Changmin dengan terus mendekapnya. Ia tahu permintaan maaf tidaklah cukup untuk membayar kesalahannya.

"Di mana Kim Jaejoong? Mana _umma_ -ku…? Mana? Di mana diaaa?"

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menarik-narik pakaian ayahnya itu.

Ia menginginkan Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tak sanggup menghentikan luapan emosi putranya.

"Changmin."

"MANA _UMMA_ -KUU?!"

"Changmin…"

 _BUKKH!_

Changmin mendorong Yunho hingga ia jatuh, namun ia tak benar-benar mencium tanah karena sebelah tangannya jadi penahan.

 _Namja_ itu berdiri dan lagi berlari menjauh.

"CHANGMIN!"

Ia tak bisa marah jika Changmin memperlakukannya seperti itu. Adalah haknya untuk merasa marah, bahkan kecewa sekali pun. Haknya untuk bersikap kasar. Bahkan Yunho berharap Changmin memukulinya sampai ia puas, daripada menangis dan mendiamkannya seperti ini. Rasanya sakit.

"CHANGMIN TUNGGU! DENGARKAN AKU!"

Ia tak perlu pikir panjang untuk segera berlari menyusul Changmin.

"DENGARKAN AKU!"

 _GREBB!_

Pergelangan tangan yang kurus itu dicengkram Yunho. Changmin terhenti.

"Dengarkan aku… Kumohon."

 _Namja_ itu menoleh walau enggan.

"Changmin."

Changmin mengeraskan wajahnya.

"…Aku adalah _jiei_ Kim Jaejoong. Aku adalah _samurai_ miliknya. Dan kau pun sama. Kau, juga adalah milik Jaejoong."

"Milik… Jaejoong?"

"Kita adalah milik Jaejoong."

Kabut mulai tersapu fajar yang menyingsing. Refleksi cahaya kekuningan terpantul pada permukaan air danau. Segaris bayangan itu pula yang Changmin lihat pada mata Yunho yang menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kita adalah _samurai._ Tugas kita, melindungi Kim Jaejoong walau nyawa taruhannya. Kita hidup untuk mengabdi, dan mati dengan kebanggaan sebagai _samurai."_

 _"Appa…?"_

Siapkah Changmin untuk menerima statusnya sebagai _samurai_?

"Aku sadar… Aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti ketika aku pergi tanpa Jaejoong dulu. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke Jepang sendirian dan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Yunho tak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kali.

"Jadi… ikutlah denganku ke Jepang. Demi Jaejoong…"

Siapkah Changmin terlibat dalam lingkaran setan keluarga Kim?

Demi _umma_ -nya…

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Katana adalah pedang khas Jepang, panjangnya 70-80cm. Biasa dibawa oleh ninja juga samurai untuk menunjukkan status sosialnya

Furoshiki adalah seni membungkus ala Jepang, menggunakan kain dengan berbagai motif

Genkan adalah pelataran rumah, space kecil setelah pintu masuk dan lebih rendah dari lantai utama

Ninjato adalah pedang yang biasa dibawa oleh ninja, lebih pendek dari katana dan bentuknya lurus

Bushido adalah jalan samurai, di mana samurai menjunjung tinggi martabat dan nilai-nilai yang dipegangnya

Bokken adalah pedang kayu, seperti shinai, pedang ini juga biasa dipakai untuk latihan

Sekalian mau jawab pertanyaan di review chapter 1, umur Changmin di sini 17 tahun, baru kelas dua SMU. Umur Yunho 38 tahun. Udah tua ya si bapak? Biarin lah, yang penting tua-tua masih gagah! Hahahahaha.

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3: Not About (Flashback)

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 3: Not About (Flashback)

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

SPECIAL YUNJAE'S STORY

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Akhir bulan Mei di Hokkaido tak menunjukkan perubahan suhu yang signifikan. Meskipun sudah hampir memasuki musim panas, udaranya tak jauh beda seperti saat musim semi. Daerah paling utara Jepang ini memang lebih dingin di bandingkan daerah-daerah lainnya sehingga musim panas pun udaranya masih bersahabat.

Yunho dan Jaejoong baru tiba empat hari yang lalu di desa itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah desa yang cukup terpencil di Hokkaido. Di sana tak banyak orang yang tinggal, tak banyak rumah yang berdiri. Lebih banyak lansia ketimbang anak-anak muda. Katanya anak-anak muda di desa itu hampir seluruhnya pergi ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Sebagian besar tanahnya merupakan lahan tani. Penduduk setempat memanfaatkan suhu desa yang cukup dingin untuk menanam bermacam jenis sayuran dan bunga.

Jaejoong memilih untuk menyewa sebuah rumah tua yang masih layak huni. Letaknya tak jauh dari kebun bunga lavender milik seorang kakek yang menyewakan rumah itu padanya. Dari rumah itu pun sudah dapat terlihat hamparan keunguan lavender yang membentang luas.

Sejak hari pertama mereka tiba, tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan karena masing-masing masih merasa awas akan keadaan sekitar, takut-takut ada orang dari grup Kim yang diam-diam mengikuti. Setiap malam Yunho akan berjaga di depan pintu dengan _katana_ di sampingnya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoong sebelum _namja_ itu benar-benar tertidur. Setelah Jaejoong tidur, Yunho barulah akan pergi ke luar untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi sebenarnya Jaejoong selalu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Entah karena belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya, atau karena hal-hal yang mengganggu pikriannya. Yang jelas, selama 4 malam itu Jaejoong berharap kalau Yunho menemaninya tidur, bukannya malah duduk di luar seperti anjing penjaga.

Orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar rumah mereka kadang datang untuk memberikan hadiah sebagai sambutan kepada penduduk baru. Ada yang memberi mereka bahan makanan, sayur, atau pun alat-alat rumah tangga. Mereka mengira Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang pengantin baru. Salahkan Jaejoong yang menyebut Yunho sebagai suaminya ketika ditanyai oleh tetangga.

"Yunho. _Tabere!"_ (Makan!)

 _"Hai."_

Yunho hanya mengangguk patuh ketika Jaejoong menuruhnya makan. Ia merasa tidak enak karena _namja_ itu selalu memasak untuknya –sebetulnya untuk mereka berdua– dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena memasak adalah satu hal yang benar-benar tidak mampu ia lakukan. Ia malu karena malah tuannyalah yang seolah-olah melayaninya, bukan dirinya yang bestatus sebagai pelayan.

Jaejoong menaruh nasi hangat yang baru tanak ke dalam mangkuk. Sementara Yunho membuang wajahnya ke jendela. Jaejoong mulai kesal karena Yunho hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Kalau ada yang tidak kau suka, katakan." ia menaruh mangkuk nasi itu di depan Yunho dengan kasar. Jaejoong tidak tahan dengan sikap Yunho yang terlalu jinak, ia melulu diam dan patuh.

 _"Iie, nani mo nai."_ (Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.) _namja_ itu menggelengkan kepala lalu mengambil mangkuk nasinya. _"Itadakimasu."_ (selamat makan) tapi tanpa melihat Jaejoong sama sekali.

 _"Tsche, boku wa boku no tabeteru petto wo miteru you ni, naa…"_ (Aku seperti menonton peliharaanku yang sedang makan saja.)

Jaejoong tidak suka jika Yunho hanya fokus pada makanannya saja tanpa memerdulikannya. Setidaknya _namja_ itu mengajaknya bicara barang sepatah dua patah kata. Yunho sendiri tidak bisa melepaskan kebiasaannya untuk makan tanpa bicara karena itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu saja. Disiplin yang dianutnya tidak mengijinkan ia untuk berlama-lama makan sambil mengobrol. Mungkin Jaejoong tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi tak apa, Yunho sudah maklum. Ia tidak memasukkan perkataan kasar Jaejoong ke dalam hati.

 _"Dou? Umai ka?"_ (Bagaimana? Enak?) Jaejoong menopang dagu.

 _"Umai da. Arigatou."_ (Enak. Terima kasih.) Yunho yang duduk di depannya itu mengangguk, bicara dengan makanan di mulutnya. "Kau juga harus makan."

 _"Ja, taberu."_ (Ya, aku akan makan.) Jaejoong mengambil sumpitnya. Ia menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Yunho.

 _"Nani?"_ (Apa?) Yunho berhenti mengunyah makanannya sejenak.

"Makan yang benar, jangan seperti anak-anak." protes Jaejoong.

Yunho jelas bingung, kemudian ia sadar mungkin saja ada nasi yang tertinggal di sekitar wajahnya. Tapi sebelum tangannya sendiri bergerak, Jaejoong sudah duluan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Yunho.

 _"Kore. Nani kore?"_ (Ini. Apa ini?) Jaejoong menunjukkan sebutir nasi itu di depan wajah Yunho.

Ahh, tolonglah ia benar-benar malu.

Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak terlalu peduli dengan reaksi Yunho, buktinya ia melanjutkan makannya dengan cuek. Yunho melihat ketika Jaejoong menyingkirkan potongan-potongan wortel dari piring lauknya.

"Kemarikan mangkukmu." pinta Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak suka wortel?"

"Kemarikan mangkukmu, Jung."

"Untuk apa?"

Jaejoong tanpa aba-aba langsung saja menyambar mangkuk nasi Yunho yang isinya tinggal separuh, lalu memasukkan potongan-potongan wortel yang ia singkirkan tadi ke dalam mangkuk itu hingga di piring tidak ada lagi wortel yang tersisa.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya."

 _"Areeee?"_ (Haah?)

Dengan wortel yang menumpuk di atas nasinya, ia merasa seperti kelinci.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Malam ini pun Yunho harus berjaga. Ia tidak boleh melalaikan tugasnya walau pun keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap membuka mata. Ugh, ia tak pernah berharap rasa kantuk itu akan datang dengan membabi buta. Padahal malam belum terlalu larut, tapi ia sudah tak kuasa untuk tetap duduk dan bersiaga. Tiang penyangga di sampingnya seakan merayunya untuk bersandar dan tidur. Pikiran dan tubuhnya bergelut karena tak bisa ia sinkronkan.

"Yunho."

Yunho akhirnya menyerah dan menyandarkan bahu serta kepalanya pada tiang itu.

"Jung Yunho."

Ia bahkan tak mendengar panggilan dari Jaejoong karena ia mulai jatuh tertidur.

 _"KIKOENAI KA?"_ (Kau tidak mendengarku ya?)

 _GREBB!_

 _"AAH! NANDA?!"_ (Apa?!)

Jaejoong yang tidak sabaran, menarik kerah baju Yunho dari belakang dan membuat _namja_ itu memekik terkejut sekaligus kesakitan karena lehernya terjerat.

"Empat hari kau terus seperti itu, sekarang berhenti begadang seperti anjing dan tidurlah!" perintah Jaejoong. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian Yunho. Jaejoong ditatap dengan tatapan korban penyiksaan yang mengenaskan.

Mungkin dalam pikiran Yunho, setelah dulu lehernya hampir putus gara-gara tebasan pedang, sekarang ia hampir mati gara-gara tercekik kerah bajunya sendiri. Ah, Jaejoong benar-benar tega.

"Masuk ke dalam dan tidur."

"Tidak, aku harus berjaga. Kita tidak boleh lengah, bisa saja mereka datang tiba-tiba." Yunho menolak. Ia kembali duduk bersila dan melipat tangannya.

"Ini perintaah!" Jaejoong yang sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya mengeluarkan sejurus kalimat pamungkas ketika Yunho tidak mau menurut.

Yunho terpaksa bangun dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun ketika sampai di ruang tengah yang luas tanpa sekat, ia berhenti, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

 _"Nani? Hayaku heya ni haire!"_ (Apa? Cepat masuk ke kamar!)

 _"Heya ni nereba, kimi wa doko ni neru?"_ (Kalau aku tidur di kamar, kau tidur di mana?)

 _"Heya ni. Kimi to."_ (Di kamar. Bersamamu.)

 _"Futari de? Onaji futon(1)?"_ (Berdua? Di _futon_ yang sama?)

 _"Doushitanda?"_ (Kenapa?)

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Ia mana berani tidur dengan tuannya sendiri? Di kamar yang sama, dan di atas _futon_ yang sempit itu berdua?

Kalau pun harus tidur, Yunho akan lebih memilih tidur di ruang tengah saja daripada bersama Jaejoong. Meskipun ia mencintai _namja_ itu, tapi ia merasa status mereka tetaplah berbeda. Ia tak bisa memungkiri itu.

"Cepat masuk."

Jaejoong menyambar tangan Yunho dan menuntun _namja_ itu masuk ke kamar. Yunho hanya bisa mendesah, percuma ia melawan, Jaejoong bukan orang yang mudah mengalah.

Di dalam kamar Jaejoong meyibakkan selimut yang menutupi _futon,_ lalu duduk dan menepuk-nepuk kasur tipis itu, menyuruh Yunho untuk bergabung. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan _futon_ itu bergantian. Ia benar-benar dilema, antara mengikuti prinsipnya atau mengikuti kemauan Jaejoong.

Akhirnya ia kalah oleh tatapan paksaan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho merebahkan dirinya dengan ragu.

Baiklah, ia sudah meluruskan kakinya di atas _futon_ sekarang. Lampu di tengah-tengah langit-langit kamar membuatnya harus memicingkan mata karena silau. Ia tak pernah tahu begini rasanya tidur di dalam kamar rumah itu. Sungguh menyiksa mata.

"Tidurlah, aku akan mematikan lampunya."

 _TREK_

Jaejoong berdiri untuk menarik tali yang terhubung dengan lampu itu. Karena atapnya rendah, ia tak perlu sampai berjinjit. Ya, rumah Jepang memang rata-rata beratap rendah. Hal itu cukup menjadi masalah bagi Yunho. Kadang ia lupa kalau atap rumah itu rendah, ia lupa untuk menunduk hingga kepalanya harus terbentur berkali-kali. Dan juga harus rela dimarahi Jaejoong karena ia dianggap seperti keledai yang tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan.

Kamar menjadi gelap gulita setelah lampu dimatikan. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya menembus _shoji(2)_ yang menyekat kamar itu dengan ruangan lain. Yunho diam tak bisa bergerak, merasa tak nyaman ketika Jaejoong merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Persis di sampingnya. _Namja_ itu membagi selimutnya dengan menutupi tubuh Yunho juga. Ia nampak biasa saja meski pun tidur dengan pelayannya.

"Yunho. Tajima- _jiisan_ dan tetangga yang lainnya bertanya padaku kapan kita punya anak."

Yunho terbelalak kaget mendegar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Anak? Kita bahkan bukan pasangan suami istri. Kenapa tak kau katakan saja kalau hubungan kita hanya sebatas–"

 _"Jiei_ dan tuannya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tak suka. "Lalu kau mau mereka cerita ke warga yang lain kalau kita adalah dua orang yang kabur dari incaran grup Kim?"

Yunho diam.

"Aku juga tidak sengaja mengatakan pada mereka kalau kau suamiku. Ahh, kau ada benarnya. Bahkan kita bukan pasangan suami istri. Pacar saja bukan." Jaejoong meregangkan tangannya dan ia luruskan. _"Tsukiatta koto ga aru?"_ (Kau pernah pacaran?)

 _"…Nai."_ (Tidak.)

 _"Tsukiau koto wa donna koto kana?"_ (Pacaran itu seperti apa?)

 _"Wakaranai. Shita koto ga nai no de."_ (Tidak tahu. Aku 'kan tidak pernah melakukannya.)

"Kalau begitu kau tidak pernah berciuman?"

 _"Henn na koto wo iwanaide kudasai, Kim-dono. Yamete kudasai. Onegaishimasu. Mou osoi desukara."_ (Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, tuan Kim. Tolong hentikan. Kumohon. Ini sudah larut.)

Yunho merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, memunggungi Jaejoong. Ia kurang suka ditanyai hal-hal seperti itu. Bergaul dengan orang saja tak banyak ia lakukan, apalagi untuk berpacaran dan berciuman? Selama ini Yunho hanya hidup sendiri bersama dua _katana_ -nya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Kau benar, ini memang sudah larut malam. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku belum terbiasa bersantai karena tiba-tiba lepas dari pekerjaanku seperti ini. Biasanya aku masih harus memeriksa pekerjaan karyawan-karyawanku di kantor… Fuahhmm."

Terdengar gumaman kecil Jaejoong seraya ia menarik selimutnya.

Jaejoong memang masih muda, namun ia sudah menjadi kepala dari salah satu anak perusahaan grup Kim. Mungkin ialah yang paling muda di antara kepala-kepala perusahaan lainnya di grup itu. Karenanya ia lebih sering tidak diakui karena mereka menganggap Jaejoong masih hijau.

"Yunho."

 _"Hai?"_

Jaejoong hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Yunho belum tidur. Ia memang menarik paksa Yunho untuk tidur di kamar itu bukan semata-mata menyuruhnya tidur, tapi untuk menemaninya bicara. Ia butuh teman untuk bercengkrama. Ia ingin Yunho tak hanya diam di luar dan membiarkannya tidur sendirian.

"Yunho."

 _"…Nani?"_

"Yunho."

"…Ng…?"

Yunho merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh punggungnya. Itu kepala Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu tahu-tahu saja sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Yunho dan menyamankan diri.

"…Apa salah jika aku menyukaimu?"

Yunho tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya ia ingin menghindar saja.

 _"Nechatta kana?"_ (Kau sudah tidur ya?)

"AAH! _ITTAI!"_ (Sakit!)

Yunho menjerit dan reflek berbalik. Jaejoong telah menarik ikatan rambutnya dengan kencang. Sakit.

"Ternyata kau belum tidur."

"Kenapa kau menarik rambutku?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Yunho memegang bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kencangnya tarikan Jaejoong bisa saja membuat rambut-rambutnya rontok seketika. Untunglah hal menakutkan itu tidaklah sampai terjadi. Sementara Yunho menderita, Jaejoong malah melihatnya dengan tertawa-tawa.

"Tak kusangka ternyata rambutmu lembut."

Jaejoong menyapu rambut depan Yunho dengan jari-jarinya. Yunho tak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Ia merasa aneh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari tuannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti… Disayang oleh seseorang.

"Apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas meskipun matamu kecil seperti itu?"

Jaejoong terlalu polos hingga terkesan kasar. Mungkin ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk mengejek. Tapi jika Yunho paham akan kenaifan _namja_ itu, mau tak mau Ia harus menerimanya. Hanya saja kadang Yunho merasa sebal.

Andai saja ia bisa semudah Jaejoong untuk bicara seperti itu, Yunho mungkin akan mengatakan kalau Jaejoong cerewet. Tapi ia tak berani.

"Huh, sayang di sini tidak ada guling." keluh Jaejoong. Ranjang empuk pun tidak ada apalagi guling. Di rumah tua sewaan itu hanya ada selembar _futon_ dengan bantal dan selimutnya yang juga tipis.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho dan mendapati _namja_ itu sedang menatapnya.

"…Kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku sebagai gulingmu."

Entah mengapa Yunho bisa mengatakan itu dengan mulus.

Jaejoong tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya, lalu ia merapatkan diri, menaruh wajahnya di dada _samurai_ miliknya itu. Semoga saja Yunho tidak bisa mendegar jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan, harapnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hati Jaejoong. Ini pertama kalinya ia memeluk Yunho dan jelas ia merasa sedikit gugup.

 _"Oyasumi."_ ucapnya sebelum –memaksakan diri– memejamkan mata.

Ahh, sepertinya Yunho tak akan bisa tidur juga malam ini.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Yunho yang membantu kakek Tajima –yang menyewakan rumah padanya dan Jaejoong– membetulkan atapnya yang rusak karena ulah kucing liar, mendapat dua buah semangka berukuran besar sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia menenteng dua semangka yang diikatnya pada tali itu ke rumah. Jaejoong heran mengapa _namja_ itu bisa pulang dengan membawa semangka. Ya, ia tidak tahu kalau Yunho pergi ke luar dan kebetulan bertemu kakek Tajima –dan tiba-tiba disuruh membetulkan atap–sementara ia tidur siang dengan nyenyak.

Semangka itu lalu Jaejoong belah menjadi beberapa bagian. Hm, lumayan juga untuk mendinginkan tubuh sementara cuaca di luar cukup panas, meskipun panas di awal musim ini tidak sepanas ketika ia tinggal di Osaka.

 _HUP!_

Yunho sukses terkejut ketika Jaejoong tanpa ijin duduk di pangkuannya. Ia tak bisa bergerak dalam kondisi tangan kanannya memegang potongan semangka dan tangan kirinya yang juga terangkat. Jaejoong cuek saja memakan semangkanya sambil memandangi langit biru.

"Kalau kau duduk di situ bagaimana aku bisa makan?" protes Yunho malu-malu.

"Kau tidak usah makan kalau begitu." ucap Jaejoong dengan tega.

Yunho hanya mencebilkan bibirnya. Tapi untungnya otaknya masih bekerja hingga terpikir ia masih bisa memakan semangkanya dengan menelengkan kepala.

Benar juga.

Tapi sulit. Tetap saja.

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa geli melihat Yunho yang telah dibuatnya susah.

"Kenapa kau begitu bahagia?" kesal Yunho.

 _"Wakannai."_ (Tidak tahu.) Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia menyampingkan tubuhnya untuk lebih mudah melihat Yunho. _"Kore, tabetai?"_ (Kau ingin makan ini?)

Ia menawarkan semangka di tangannya. Yunho menatap buah berdaging kemerahan yang berada di ujung bibir hatinya itu dengan curiga. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong berniat jahil?

"Ayo makan. Buka mulutmu."

Tapi wajahnya datar-datar saja. Jaejoong akan sediikit menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia akan memulai aksinya. Tidak kali ini.

Akhirnya Yunho dengan ragu membuka mulutnya dan ia menggigit buah berair itu, lalu tatapannya hinggap di mata Jaejoong. Ya, _namja_ itu tidak jahil kali ini.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang mengunyah pelan semangka itu tanpa berkedip, sementara mata musang Yunho juga tengah menatapnya secara langsung.

 _GULP_

Jaejoong meneguk ludah ketika lidah Yunho menyapu bibirnya yang basah menjadi begitu menarik baginya.

Ia tak tahan untuk menaruh bibirnya di atas bibir hati itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong mencium Yunho.

Seketika semangka itu lepas dari tangan Yunho.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong berhenti. Yunho hanya diam tanpa kata. Ia tak percaya sudah dicium oleh tuannya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang baru sadar langsung membulatkan matanya dan memalingkan wajah. Astaga apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

"Kenapa… Kau menciumku?"

"… Aah i-itu…" otaknya tak mampu bekerja dengan baik. Wajahnya telah merah padam. Ia berniat untuk turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

 _"Matte."_ (Tunggu.) tapi dicegah dengan genggaman Yunho di pergelangan tangannya. Hasilnya hanya satu dari dua kakinya yang menginjak tanah. Tubuhnya masih ia sangga pada pangkuan Yunho.

"Kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Yunho mencondongkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan bibir Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu telah tertangkap, dan tidak menghindar sama sekali. Lembutnya bibir Jaejoong membuatnya larut untuk menikmati daging kenyal itu. Jaejoong pun tak hanya diam pasif, tapi malah menyambut gerakan Yunho yang melumat bibirnya dengan irama yang sama.

Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suara desahannya yang tertahan ketika Yunho menghisap _saliva_ yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia melingkarkan tangan di leher _namja_ itu dan mencengkram rambutnya kuat. Memaksa Yunho untuk menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa sadar ia telah menjatuhkan potongan semangkanya ke lantai.

Napasnya yang belum terlatih membuatnya sesekali harus menelengkan kepala dan mengambil udara, meskipun ia tak ingin melepas tautannya dengan bibir Yunho yang terlihat basah dan seksi. Napasnya putus-putus. Tapi ciuman Yunho bagai candu yang membuatnya mabuk dan tak ingin berhenti sama sekali.

"Nggghhhh…!"

Yunho yang tersadar karena lenguhan keras Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya dan menghentikan permainan mereka. Ia baru ingat kalau mereka berciuman di teras rumah, di tempat terbuka, dan bisa saja ada orang yang melihat.

"Hh… rambutmu berantakan sekali, Jung…" ucap Jaejoong dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah dan matanya yang sayu. Daging kenyal yang tadinya berwarna _pink_ alami itu kini sudah jadi semerah _strawberry_ dan sedikit membengkak.

Yunho tak menyadari penampilannya sendiri yang sudah tak karuan. Rambutnya berantakan karena diacak-acak Jaejoong ketika mereka berciuman. Yang ia lihat hanya penampakan Jaejoong yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan dari biasanya. Ia mengakui kalau bibir itu adalah hal yang pertama membuatnya kecanduan akan sesuatu.

"Hhh…" Jaejoong mendesah saraya menaruh kepalanya yang lunglai di bahu lebar Yunho. "Apa kita impas? Kau juga sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, tahu."

"AKH!"

Jaejoong menggigit telinga Yunho yang spontan membuat _namja_ itu memekik.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak ingin sampai–"

"Apa?"

Yunho tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?"

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Desir-desir dalam hatinya membuat ia resah.

Ia tak kuasa.

 _GREPP!_

"Ah! Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan memaksa _namja_ itu untuk mengikuti langkah cepatnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _BRAKK!_

Yunho menutup pintu geser itu dengan keras. Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai beralas _tatami(3)_ karena ia tak cukup kuat untuk berdiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa lemas.

"Yunho…" panggilnya dengan nada lemah. "Kemari."

 _Namja_ itu berjalan dengan ragu.

 _GREBB!_

"Jae–"

 _BRUKK!_

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho hingga _namja_ itu jatuh menindih tubuhnya. Benturan tadi agaknya membuat Jaejoong tak bisa bernapas karena dadanya terhimpit. Yunho segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjadikan sebelah sikunya sebagai penopang. Ekspresi Jaejoong di bawahnya sulit digambarkan. Rambutnya yang jatuh membuat sebentuk alisnya yang sempurna itu terekspos, juga dahinya yang membuat Yunho ingin menghujaninya dengan kecupan.

"Aah!"

Jaejoong hanya sesekali menggeliat ketika Yunho mengecup setiap bagian dari wajahnya. Ia merasa geli sekaligus suka, apalagi ketika Yunho sedikit menghisap pelipisnya.

 _Namja_ itu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Jaejoong. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan sedikit berkeringat. Mata _doe_ itu pun semakin sayu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal karena telah menyerahkan dirimu padaku." ucap Yunho dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Selama itu kau."

Tak ada yang bisa menahan hasrat sepasang tuan dan _samurai-_ nya itu untuk berbagi cinta.

Ada enam potongan semangka yang dibiarkan begitu saja di atas piring yang ditaruh di teras rumah. Juga dua potongan lain yang jatuh ke tanah _. Fuurin_ yang bergemerincing, angin musim panas yang berhembus, atau suara kakek Tajima yang memanggil tidak dapat mengganggu mereka.

Hanya terdengar suara gaduh yang aneh dari dalam rumah.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Sejak saat itu Yunho tak lagi ragu untuk 'menyentuh' Jaejoong. Namun ia tidak akan melakukan apa pun jika Jaejoong tidak meminta.

Mereka bagai larut dalam sandiwaranya sebagai sepasang suami istri. Apalagi karena mereka telah bercinta, semakin melengkapi skenario yang dibuat dan orang semakin percaya jika mereka benar-benar pasangan suami istri sungguhan. Mereka terlihat makin mesra dari hari ke hari meskipun pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil masih saja terjadi karena sikap masing-masing yang tidak juga berubah. Jaejoong yang kasar dan Yunho yang pendiam.

 _"Maa,_ aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa membantu."

"Kenapa? Begini-begini aku kuat lho! _Jii-san_ jangan meremehkanku ya!"

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat Jaejoong yang bertengkar dengan seorang kakek.

Kepribadian Jaejoong yang supel memudahkannya untuk cepat akrab dengan orang lain.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Jaejoong dan Yunho tinggal di desa itu, semakin banyak orang yang mereka kenal dan menyambut baik kehadiran mereka.

Yunho diminta membantu Kakek Tajima dan beberapa temannya untuk memanen lobak di kebun. Tapi Jaejoong memaksa ikut karena ia tidak mau bosan diam di rumah sendirian. Sering ditinggal Yunho membuatnya agak kesepian. Ia tidak mau hanya melihat _namja_ itu di malam hari saja.

Selain Yunho dan Jaejoong, semuanya adalah orang-orang tua. Namun mereka masih sehat dan mampu bekerja. Tidak seperti orang-orang tua di kota yang kebanyakan tidak bisa bekerja karena alasan ini dan itu.

"Jaejoong- _san_ kau pakai ini, ya. Supaya tanganmu tidak lecet ketika mencabut lobak." kakek Tajima memberikan sepasang sarung tangan pada Jaejoong.

 _"Arigatou,_ Tajima- _jiisan_."

 _"Ara…_ Lihat dia, lama ditinggal istri dia jadi kakek nakal dengan menggoda anak muda…"

"Yunho _-san_ apa kau tidak marah istrimu didekati pak tua itu?"

"Hei kalian, berhenti mengejekku, bekerja sajalah, dasar orang-orang tua tukang gosip!"

Semuanya tertawa. Teman-teman kakek Tajima nampaknya senang sekali menggodanya. Apalagi kakek Tajima begitu baik pada Jaejoong. Tapi untuk apa Yunho marah? Memangnya kakek itu adalah pria hidung belang? Bukan. Jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk marah apalagi cemburu. Lagipula mungkin saja kakek Tajima memang orang yang baik hati dan ia menunjukkan kebaikan hatinya dengan memberi perhatian lebih pada Jaejoong.

Ia malah merasa senang jika ada orang yang bersikap baik pada Jaejoong. Jadi _namja_ itu tidak melulu merasa terbebani dengan ancaman grup Kim.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kalian ambil lobak di sekitar sini saja ya, aku akan ke sebelah sana. Aku tinggal dulu." ucap kakek Tajima pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

 _"Hai, wakarimashita."_ mereka membungkuk sementara kakek itu berjalan menjauh ke bagian kebun yang lain.

"Ayo, Jae." Yunho mengenakan sarung tangannya sembari melirik Jaejoong.

"Iya." Jaejoong mengernyit, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku salah makan." ia memegang perutnya sendiri.

"Kau sakit?"

 _"Iie…"_ Jaejoong menggeleng. Tapi seketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ugh, sepertinya ia harus memuntahkan isi perutnya segera.

"Jae! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Yunho ketika Jaejoong berlari.

Ia menyusul Jaejoong yang larinya tak begitu cepat.

 _Namja_ itu memuntahkan isi perutnya di balik pagar kayu pembatas kebun. Yunho tanpa basa-basi memijat tengkuk Jaejoong dan mengelus punggungnya. Kalau karena salah makan, pasti Yunho juga akan seperti ini. Mereka makan makanan yang sama tadi pagi. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika alasannya karena makanan.

"Jae, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, kau butuh istirahat."

"Yunho- _san,_ Jaejoong- _san, doushitanda?"_ kakek Tajima berlari menghampiri mereka. Ia terkejut meihat keadaan Jaejoong. Wajahnya pucat. Padahal tadi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak apa-apa.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong sakit, Tajima- _san._ Aku akan membawanya pulang. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membantumu di kebun."

 _"Ara!_ Jaejoong- _san_ sakit? Kalau begitu cepatlah kalian pulang! Nanti akan kupanggilkan Kanemoto- _sensei_ untuk datang ke rumah kalian untuk memeriksanya!" kakek Tajima mendorong punggung Yunho untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Jaejoong masih berjongkok, sulit untuk berdiri karena tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya pusing.

"Jae, apa kau bisa jalan?" tanya Yunho yang ikut berjongkok.

 _"Omae, baka darou?!"_ (Hei, kau bodoh ya?)

Yunho menoleh dengan kaget ketika kakek Tajima berteriak padanya.

"Gendong dia, masa kau mau menyuruh istrimu berjalan dalam keadaan seperti itu?!" marahnya.

Yunho hanya mematung tanpa berkedip.

Sandiwara suami istri itu memang sepertinya mau tak mau harus ia lanjutkan daripada membuat orang curiga.

 _"Gomennasai."_ ia meminta maaf. "Ayo." lalu membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Setelahnya ia berjongkok kembali untuk memudahkan Jaejoong naik ke gendongannya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri…"

"Naik saja ke punggungku."

"Jaejoong- _san_ kalau kau sakit kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku… Tahu begitu aku tidak akan menyuruhmu membantu kami memanen lobak." ujar kakek Tajima ketika Jaejoong mencoba menyamankan diri di gendongan Yunho.

"Maaf… Padahal tadi aku merasa baik-baik saja…"

"Kami permisi Tajima- _san."_ tukas Yunho.

"Pulanglah, jaga istrimu baik-baik."

Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan mendadak sakit seperti ini. Ia tak tega melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menderita. Sejak pulang ke rumah Jaejoong terus saja merasa mual dan ingin muntah, padahal tidak ada apapun yang ia muntahkan. Yunho duduk di sampingnya, menemani Jaejoong yang berbaring sembari menunggu Kanemoto-sensei datang.

 _"Shitsureishimasu!"_ (Permisi)

Yunho yang hampir jatuh tertidur langsung tersadar saat mendengar suara seorang wanita dari luar rumah. Mungkin itu dokter Kanemoto.

Yunho membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu untuk masuk.

Ia menunggu di samping Jaejoong ketika dokter Kanemoto mulai memeriksanya dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho ketika dokter Kanemoto nampak selesai memeriksa Jaejoong.

Wanita itu malah tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya, lalu tersenyum cerah pada Jaejoong.

 _"Nani ga attandesuka?"_ Jaejoong cukup heran mengapa dokter itu malah terlihat senang.

"Astaga, ini berita bagus! Kau bukannya sakit Jaejoong- _san,_ kau sedang hamil!"

 _"Are?"_ ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho kompak.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, _sensei._ Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?"

"Kau hamil Jaejoong- _san…_ Usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki minggu ke lima."

"Minggu ke lima?" Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka jelas memikirkan hal yang sama, mengingat sejak beberapa waktu lalu mereka benar-benar menjadi seperti pengantin baru yang keranjingan bercinta.

Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho karena ia malu. Apa dokter Kanemoto dapat melihat semburat merah di pipinya?

Yunho berdehem. Ia juga merasa sangat malu mengingat akan hal itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus banyak istirahat untuk menjaga kandunganmu yang masih sangat rentan. Kau mungkin akan lebih sering merasa mual dan kurang berselera untuk makan, tapi kau tetap harus sehat, ya."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

 _"Ara, mou jikan. Soro-soro kaerimasu."_ (Ah, kurasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang.) dokter Kanemoto membereskan tasnya dengan terburu-buru. "Aku masih harus memeriksa pak Teuchi di klinik, dia selalu saja mengeluh kalau lututnya sakit. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak makan _agemono(4)_ tapi dia tetap saja makan. Yunho- _san,_ Jaejoong- _san,_ aku pulang dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku." Ia berdiri dan berpamitan setelah sedikit bicara tentang pekerjaannya.

 _"Hai, arigatou gozaimashita, sensei._ Mari, akan kuantar sampai ke luar."

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Benar kata dokter Kanemoto. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berselera untuk makan. Bubur kiriman kakek Tajima saja hanya ia makan sedikit, itu pun karena dipaksa Yunho. Malah Yunho yang justru menghabiskannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, pemberian orang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Dia jadi ingat kalau kakek Tajima belum diberitahu soal kehamilan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak jua beranjak dari _futon._ Ia tak bisa bangun dan mengganggu Yunho seperti biasanya. Ia tidak punya tenaga. Apalagi karena ia dinyatakan hamil, itu juga satu hal besar yang jadi pikirannya. Mulai sekarang hidupnya mungkin akan berubah.

Yunho sedari tadi hanya duduk diam memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang tidur membelakanginya. Mereka tak bicara apapun sejak tadi sore. Jaejoong melulu diam sementara Yunho sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Jaejoong bicara. Biasanya Jaejoonglah yang banyak bicara dan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh untuk membuatnya tak hanya diam. Ia tak berbakat menghibur orang. Ia tak berbakat… untuk menenangkan hati Jaejoong yang mungkin gundah.

"Jae."

"Hm?"

 _"Nechatta?"_

 _"Iie. Nanda?"_

"…Ng…"

Yunho bingung harus mengatakan apa –lebih tepatnya mulai dari mana– untuk menyatakan kalau ia merasa tidak enak hati.

"Apa?" Jaejoong berbalik, tak lagi memunggunginya.

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menaruh kepalanya di dada Jaejoong. Tangan lembut itu lalu mengusap surainya.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena ada benihku dalam rahimmu. Aku merasa tak pantas."

 _GREPP!_

"AAH!"

Yunho reflek mendongak. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukan itu padahal ia kira _namja_ itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik untuk bersikap jahil.

"Lucu sekali mendengarmu bicara begitu."

Jaejoong masih saja kasar.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti pelayan yang hina." ia menyentuh belakang kepala Yunho dan menariknya untuk kembali bersandar. Kemudian dirangkulnya _namja_ itu.

"Kau milikku satu-satunya."

Jaejoong tidak pernah mempermasalahkan statusnya dan Yunho sebagai tuan dan _samurai._ Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia lihat dari Yunho bukan lagi seorang pelayan yang mengabdi, tapi sebagai seorang _namja_ yang ia cintai. Ia tak menolak jika harus mengandung anak Yunho. Ia malah merasa dengan kehadiran bayi dalam rahimnya, ia akan semakin terikat dengan orang yang dikasihinya itu.

 _"Kimi wa boku no mono da."_ (Kau milikku.)

Dua hari mengurus Jaejoong di rumah membuat Yunho tak enak pada kakek Tajima karena tidak bisa membantunya di kebun. Di hari ketiga ini, keadaan Jaejoong sudah cukup membaik, jadi Yunho merasa tidak masalah jika menginggalkan Jaejoong sebentar.

Sayangnya ketika Yunho sedang memakai sepatunya di _genkan,_ Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang lalu mulai menangis. _Are?_ Ada apa dengannya?

"Ada apa?" Yunho yang tak bisa bergerak karena pelukan erat Jaejoong hanya menoleh sebisanya. Dilihatnya kepala Jaejoong tersungkur di punggungnya. Terdengar suaranya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Yunho bukannya mau pergi ke medan perang, kenapa Jaejoong semelankolis ini?

 _"Naku na. Nani ga attan darou?"_ (Jangan menangis. Apa yang terjadi padamu?)

Jaejoong tak menjawabnya, malah menangis semakin keras.

Yunho jelas dibuat bingung sekaligus khawatir. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Salahkah jika Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong tetap seperti itu sampai ia puas dan berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya?

 _"Shitsureishimasu!"_

Terlihat kakek Tajima berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka.

 _"Ohayou gozaimasu, kyou wa dou desuka?"_ (Selamat pagi, bagaimana hari ini?)

Ia bertanya apakah Yunho bisa membantunya di kebun atau tidak. Masih banyak lahan sayuran yang belum dipanen. Kakek itu jelas membutuhkan bantuan Yunho. Ia datang untuk mengajak Yunho pergi bekerja, sekaligus ingin melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

 _"Eee…_ Yunho-san, ada apa dengan Jaejoong-san? Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar kalau dia sedang menangis?" tanya kakek Tajima sambil menempelkan tangan di telinga.

 _"… Ano…"_

Akhirnya Yunho harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kakek Tajima bahwa Jaejoong tidak sakit, tapi sedang hamil muda. Kakek itu tentulah kaget mengengar kabar itu, dan dengan bahagianya ia tertawa sambil mengatakan kalau ia akan punya cucu. Kakek Tajima yang anak-anaknya jarang kembali ke desa itu bagai sudah menganggap Yunho dan Jaejoong sebagai anaknya sendiri.

 _"Ninshin chuu desu ne…_ Hm, hm…" (Sedang hamil ya…) kakek Tajima tersenyum sumringah sebari meneguk _ocha_ yang disuguhkan padanya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit merasa risih karena sejak berhenti menangis Jaejoong terus saja menempel padanya. Bersandar dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Dulu istriku juga begitu, santai saja, kau akan terbiasa…" ucapnya pada Yunho.

"Tajima- _jiisan!"_

 _"Hai?"_ kakek Tajima menyambut antusias panggilan manja Jaejoong.

"Hari ini jangan bawa Yunho kemana-mana, aku ingin dia tetap di rumah menemaniku…"

"Aahh, _wakatta,wakatta._ Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyuruhnya pergi ke kebun, aku akan membiarkannya tinggal di rumah bersamamu."

Yunho merasa dimonopoli.

 _"Ureshii~!"_ (Senangnya~!)

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh ketika Jaejoong bicara dengan nada manja dan memainkan pipinya sambil tertawa. Biasanya _namja_ itu akan bicara ketus dan kasar sambil menjambak rambutnya. Bukan seperti ini.

"Temani aku di rumah, _ne?"_

Ahh, perlakuan manis Jaejoong rupanya tak lama karena di malam harinya ia malah mengusir Yunho karena ia tak suka melihat wajah jelek _namja_ itu. Hanya Jaejoong yang mengatainya jelek, padahal setiap orang yang ditemuinya tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Yunho hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mau tak mau harus menerimanya. Ia harus tidur di luar. Tak apalah, hitung-hitung berjaga.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Selama sembilan bulan Yunho harus lebih tabah menghadapi sikap Jaejoong yang berubah-ubah dan tidak dapat ditebak. Kadang Jaejoong begitu manis, kadang melankolis, kadang juga ia kembali ke sifat aslinya yang kasar dan jahil. Suatu ketika Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk memotong rambut _brunette_ panjangnya tanpa alasan. Yunho menuruti keinginannya namun tak sampai satu hari kemudian Jaejoong menangis, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia jambak karena Yunho telah memangkas pendek rambutnya. Meskipun kadang Yunho dibuat pusing, ia akan melakukan apa pun demi Jaejoong dan buah cinta mereka.

Sejak sering di ajak kakek Tajima untuk mengantarnya ke kota, Yunho jadi lebih awas karena rupanya di kota banyak orang yang mencurigakan. Ia sudah mulai was-was jika orang-orang itu adalah suruhan dari grup Kim. Bisa gawat kalau mereka menemukannya. Karenanya ia tak lagi mau jika kakek itu memintanya untuk menyetir truknya sampai ke kota. Ia hanya mau bekerja di desa. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong. Apalagi menurut perkiraan, Jaejoong akan segera melahirkan.

Yunho tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ada keinginan kuat dalam hatinya untuk segera membawa Jaejoong pergi dari desa itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. Hanya saja melihat keadaan Jaejoong, sangat tidak mungkin untuk membawanya pergi.

Sampai tibalah hari di mana Jaejoong harus melahirkan bayinya.

Cuaca begitu buruk, Yunho tak menyangka jika musim dingin di Hokkaido akan separah ini. Hujan salju yang lebat terus menerus turun dan menutupi segalanya. Udaranya begitu dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa pergi ke luar untuk memanggil dokter Kanemoto. Dan lagi, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kesakitan bukan main.

Mau tak mau hanya Yunholah seorang yang bisa menolong Jaejoong.

"Akhhh!" Jaejoong meringis ketika merasakan air ketubannya pecah.

Yunho dengan sigap membaringkannya di atas _futon_ dan menaruh bantal, selimut, serta apapun yang bisa mengganjal punggung Jaejoong. _Namja_ yang dicintainya itu begitu menderita, tubuhnya berkeringat dan ia meremas tangan Yunho dengan sangat kuat. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Tenanglah, Jae."

"Sakiiitt!"

"Kau harus kuat, kau harus melahirkannya, Jae."

"Uuuggghhh!"

Yunho mulai panik mendengar geraman Jaejoong. Tapi ia harus tetap berpikir jernih. Ia ada untuk membantu Jaejoong, bukan malah membuat situasi semakin kacau karena kepanikannya.

Diambillah selembar kain saputangan yang kemudian Yunho taruh di mulut Jaejoong untuk mencegahnya menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Mmhhhh!" geramnya kini tertahan oleh kain itu.

"Tenanglah. Kau harus tenang. Ada aku di sini untuk membantumu. Kau pasti bisa." dengan suara lembutnya Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. _Namja_ yang berbaring di hadapannya itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Napasnya cepat tak teratur.

"Tenanglah. Atur napasmu agar kau bisa mendorongnya keluar. Kau bisa Jae, kau kuat."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan menaruh kepercayaannya pada Yunho.

"Kau siap?"

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Baru tiga hari berlalu setelah bayi mungil itu dilahirkan. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit kecokelatan persis seperti rambut Yunho. Matanya masih belum terbuka. Ia hanya tidur dengan nyaman dan tak akan menangis kecuali ia lapar. Jaejoong yang belum bisa leluasa bergerak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di ranjang untuk menemani bayinya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Yunho, setelah Jaejoong melahirkan, ia selalu meninggalkan rumah di malam hari untuk berkeliling di sekitar desa, mengawasi apa ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan. Jaejoong sendiri sudah diberitahu oleh Yunho kalau kemungkinan besar orang-orang grup Kim bisa menemukan mereka. Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena Yunho ingin membawanya pergi, namun keadaannya malah menghambat keinginan _namja_ itu.

"Kenapa? Kau lapar?"

Bayi itu tiba-tiba saja menangis. Jaejoong sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _"Kocchi."_ (Kemari)

Digendonglah bayi itu. Ia pun membuka beberapa kancing bajunya. Jaejoong harus menyusui.

Seharusnya ia bahagia buah cintanya dengan Yunho sudha lahir ke dunia. Tapi apa yang dia rasakan kala itu adalah kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia begitu sedih menatap bayi kecilnya yang menyusu dengan tenang tanpa terusik. Ia begitu sedih melihat wajah malaikat yang masih polos tanpa beban itu.

"Ahh…"

Ia menghapus kasar bulir air yang jatuh dari matanya.

Hanya di hadapan bayinyalah ia dapat menangis dan menyesali kehidupannya yang sulit. Andai saja ia tidak terlahir sebagai Jaejoong yang bermarga Kim, anda saja ia bukanlah seorang Kim Jaejoong, ia pasti tidak akan hidup seperti ini. Ia pasti tidak akan selalu merasa nyawanya dan orang-orang disekitarnya terancam.

"Jika saja aku sepertimu, Jung Changmin… Aku, Jung Jaejoong…" Jaejoong mencurahkan kesedihan hatinya dengan memeluk bayi itu erat. Berdua di malam yang bersalju.

Di sepertiga malam Yunho kembali ke rumah. Salju kala itu tak lagi turun lebat seperti sebelumnya.

 _"Tadaima…"_ (Aku pulang…)

Rumah begitu sepi. Yunho berpikir mungkin saja Jaejoong sedang tidur bersama bayinya. Ia masuk ke rumah setelah melepaskan sepatu dan mantelnya. Lalu beranjak ke kamar.

"Jae?" kagetnya saat tak ia temukan Jaejoong sedang tidur, tapi duduk bersila di hadapannya. Seperti ia sudah menunggunya sejak lama.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Yunho ikut duduk bersila. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Yunho melirik bayinya yang tertidur pulas di _futon_ yang tergelar di belakang Jaejoong.

"… Kau harus pergi."

"Ya, kita harus pergi."

"Tidak, Jung. Kau harus pergi dari sini tanpaku."

"Ah? Apa katamu?"

"Aku ingin masing-masing dari kita pergi ke tempat yang berbeda untuk mengecoh mereka. Aku akan pergi sendiri, dan kau bawa Changmin bersamamu. Dia akan lebih aman denganmu, karena akulah yang jadi incaran mereka. Aku tidak mau Changmin ikut denganku karena akan sangat berbahaya."

 _"DAME DA!"_ (Tidak bisa!)

"Pergilah, Yunho. Bawalah Changmin. Kau pasti mampu menjaganya. Aku…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "… Mungkin tidak akan mampu untuk melindunginya."

Tangan itu mengepal keras di atas kedua lututnya. Jaejoong mencoba kuat, tapi apalah daya ketika ia tak bisa membendung air matanya sendiri. Berat memang, tapi inilah yang harus ia lakukan demi kebaikan Yunho dan bayi mereka.

"Aku tidak mau, Jae…" Yunho maju untuk memeluk Jaejoong. "Kemana pun aku harus pergi, itu pasti denganmu. Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu." Jaejoong membalas pelukannya dengan dua tangan yang bergantung di punggungnya.

"Yunho…"

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan luapan perasannya. Meluapkan rasa cintanya pada _namja_ itu. Meluapkan rasa rindunya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia sampaikan lagi setelah ini. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jae… _Naku na…"_

Untuk pertama kalinya juga Yunho menangis di depan Jaejoong. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Ia begitu bersedih jika harus berpisah dengan satu-satunya _namja_ yang dicintainya.

Mereka merasakan hal yang sama, sangat berat untuk meninggalkan satu sama lain. Sangat berat untuk berpisah. Walaupun perpisahan itu adalah permintaan Jaejoong, tetaplah dalam hatinya ia tak ingin. Tapi keadaan yang memaksanya untuk membuat suatu keputusan.

"Ini perintah."

Kata itu terasa memukul Yunho dengan keras. Perintah harus dijalankan, bagaimana pun juga. Ia adalah _samurai_ yang mengabdi, keinginan dan perintah tuannyalah yang harus ia patuhi.

Dengan berat hati Yunho menyerah.

Ia menyerah dengan keputusan Jaejoong.

Sebuah ciuman hangat menjadi akhir dari waktu berkasih mereka.

Jaejoong telah siap dengan sebilah _katana_ bersarung yang ia sampirkan di punggungnya. Mantel tebal yang ia pakai menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Kulit seputih salju itu nampak memerah dicumbu dingin. Ia menatap sedih pada bayi mungil dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Bolehkah aku menciumnya untuk terakhir kali?"

"Ini bukan yang terakhir Jae, berjanjilah kalau kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Yunho…"

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup sampai saat itu tiba."

"… Ya. Aku berjanji."

Bayi itu Yunho serahkan pada Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu nampak menitikkan air mata ketika ia mencium kening bayi yang sudah dilahirkannya tiga hari lalu itu. Cukup lama Jaejoong mendekap dan menciumnya. Melihat ibu dan anak yang haru berpisah itu, Yunho merasa hatinya teriris, pedih.

"Hiduplah dengan baik bersama _Appa._ Kau harus jadi anak yang kuat, _ne_?" ucap Jaejoong seraya mencoba tersenyum manis.

 _"Appa…?"_

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Ia harus kuat.

"Sekarang kau akan ikut _Appa_ …" bayi itu diserahkan kembali pada Yunho.

"Jae..?"

"Kita harus cepat pergi sebelum mereka menemukan kita di sini."

"… Ya."

Mereka saling menatap lekat, sementara kaki masing-masing mulai mengambil langkah mundur untuk mejauh. Jaejoong lebih dulu berbalik dengan meninggalkan senyuman untuk Yunho, sementara _namja_ itu memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh.

Tapi Yunho juga harus segera pergi.

Ia melirik bayi dalam kain tebal yang ia sampirkan di depan dadanya. Lalu mengecup kepala bayi itu singkat, menyentuh dua _katana_ bersarung di belakang punggungnya, kemudian mulailah ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia tak mau menoleh ke belakang. Ia akan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali. Ia akan pergi walau dengan rinai yang meleleh dari sudut matanya.

Dalam langkah yang semakin menjauh, mereka sama-sama menangis.

 _"Sayonara…"_

Mereka telah berpisah.

Hujan salju yang kembali turun menghapus jejak-jejak kaki yang melangkah berlawanan arah itu.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Kakek Tajima merasa perlu untuk memberitahu Yunho dan Jaejoong kalau kemungkinan besar badai salju akan datang hari itu. Dari semalam hingga pagi tadi saja hujan salju sudah turun dengan lebatnya. Belum lagi angin yang semakin lama semakin kencang berhembus. Ia pergi ke rumah mereka dengan menembus udara dingin yang menusuk.

" _Shitsureishimaasu!_ Yunho-san, Jaejoong-san _imasukaa?"_ (Permisi! Apa Yunho-san dan Jaejoong-san ada?)

Tak ada jawaban. Pintu rumah itu tertutup rapat. Gelap gulita. Kakek Tajima menengok ke kanan dan kiri berharap akan bertemu salah satu dari dua _namja_ itu. Tapi tak ada siapa pun.

Tak lama ia melihat cahaya menyilaukan dari _headlight_ beberapa mobil yang melaju. Mobil-mobil itu berhenti persis di depannya. Lalu turunlah orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam dari mobil-mobil yang telah terparkir itu. Mereka tak nampak seperti orang biasa.

"Kalian… siapa?" tanya kakek Tajima.

Seorang pria tua yang sudah bungkuk turun dari mobil dibantu oleh dua orang pengawalnya. Pria bertopi fedora itu mengetukkan tongkatnya ke tanah bersalju, lalu membenarkan letak topinya.

"Di mana Kim Jaejoong?"

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Futon adalah kasur khas Jepang yang tipis

Shoji adalah pintu geser yang dilapisi kertas

Tatami adalah alas lantai yang terbuat dari serat-serat jerami yang dianyam

Agemono adalah makanan yang digoreng

Ada sepatah dua patah kata nih (padahal banyak) :D

Buat temen-temen yang udah review, makasih yaaa~! Makasih juga kritik dan sarannya~ bakalan saya tampung dan jadi bahan perbaikan untuk kedepannya :D

Saya banyak pake bahasa Jepang dalam percakapan di cerita ini karena saya ingin mengaplikasikan bahasa yang saya pelajari di kampus (daripada lupa kekekeke). Jadi yang dipake di sini bukan Jepang asal-asalan yaa~ tapi kalaupun ada yang salah-salah mohon dikoreksi :)

Oh iya, kalau ada yang nanya kenapa Jaejoong bisa ngelahirin normal? Jawabannya saya nyadur teori Mpreg ABO muehehehe. Mungkin temen-temen udah tahu yaa… karena kalau dijelaskan disini bisa puanjang lebar hehehe.

Terakhir, sepertinya saya kebablasan buat nulis chapter flashback ini :"D maafkan.

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4: Wakariaeru

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 4: Wakariaeru

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Changmin setuju untuk pergi ke Jepang bersama Yunho. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima kebenaran yang ada, menerima apa yang terjadi, menerima kehidupannya yang berubah 180 derajat dalam semalam. Ia juga tak bisa terus menerus marah pada ayahnya. Ia tahu mungkin saja Yunho selama ini membohonginya karena alasan tertentu. Ia harus mengerti. Ia harus berpikir dewasa. Dunia di mana ia hidup saat ini bukanlah lagi dunia anak-anak yang berjalan mulus tanpa beban. Ini dunia _samurai._ Ini jalan _samurai._ Doktrin _bushido_ mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam hatinya, membuatnya harus melupakan kehidupan sekolahnya beserta teman-temannya. Dan kenangan-kenangan lain di rumah itu.

Ia menatap kosong sebilah _katana_ yang tersandar di dinding. _Katana_ yang tadinya ada di dalam mobil yang telah ringsek di jurang itu diambil oleh Junsu saat _namja_ itu menyelamatkan Changmin dan Yunho. Yang satu ada di tangan Yunho, sementara yang satu lagi diserahkan padanya. Yunho memberikan _katana_ itu pada Changmin setelah mereka kembali dari danau.

Changmin pun baru tahu jika setiap _katana_ memiliki satu replika, dan yang dipegang oleh Yunho adalah replikanya, sementara milik Changmin adalah _katana_ asli yang tadinya dipersembahkan untuk dewa. Karenanya, ketika sarungnya dibuka, tak akan terlihat guratan-guratan bekas pertarungan di ujung mata pedang itu. Masih mulus tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun.

Yunho memberikan pedangnya karena ia sudah percaya pada Changmin. Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika ia sangat marah melihat Junsu yang memberikan Changmin pedang, Yunho sudah yakin jika Changmin dapat memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang _samurai._ Changmin mampu untuk menjadi seorang _samurai_ sejati.

Junsu membuka lebar pintu _dojo-_ nya ketika Yunho meminta. Ia butuh tempat untuk berlatih, bersiap kembali mengayunkan pedang setelah sekian lama tak menyentuh benda tajam itu. Yunho harus bersiap untuk kembali turun ke medan pertarungan.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Changmin sudah mulai bosan melihat ayahnya yang sejak dua jam lalu hanya duduk bersila di tengah-tengah ruangan _dojo_ tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Changmin tak mengerti, bukankah ayahnya itu ingin berlatih? Lalu mengapa tak ia tarik pedangnya? Mengapa ia hanya duduk diam seperti itu?

"Mengumpulkan _chakra_ butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar. Kau harus tenang, barulah kau bisa merasakan energi di sekelilingmu dan menyerapnya untuk dijadikan _chakra."_ ujar Junsu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di pintu _dojo._

Changmin menoleh. Lalu kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Yunho.

Ahh, benarkah begitu?

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi kuat jika hanya mengandalkan energi dari dirimu sendiri. Alam akan membuatmu lebih kuat jika kau bisa memanfaatkannya."

Rupanya Junsu bukan _namja psycho_ yang tak waras seperti yang dipikirkan Changmin. Buktinya ia bisa bicara dengan serius.

"Hei, 'nak."

 _Namja_ itu berjongkok di samping Changmin, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik.

"Cara paling ampuh dalam mempelajari sesuatu adalah menirunya. Langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan cukup melihat dan rekam dalam kepalamu. Lihatlah _appa_ -mu memainkan pedangnya, dan kau akan mengerti irama permainannya. Buktikan kalau kata-kataku ini benar."

Changmin menoleh pada Yunho yang bangun dan menarik pedangnya.

 _"Ahjusshi–"_

Ia tak menemukan Junsu. Baru saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, dan ketika ia kembali pada Junsu, dalam sekejap _namja_ itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Yunho membuka matanya. Ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan mantap dan bangkit berdiri. Changmin terdiam melihat tatapan mata ayahnya yang begitu serius dan fokus. Entah ia menyadari kehadirannya di _dojo_ itu atau tidak. Yang jelas, Changmin tidak boleh mengganggu.

Pedang itu ditarik keluar dari sarungnya. Cahaya yang memantul di permukaan logam tajam itu berkilat terang. Yunho memegangnya dengan kedua tangan dan ia taruh pedang itu di depan wajahnya. Kemudian ia pejamkan mata sejenak, seperti berdoa.

 _CREKK!_

Dalam sekejap ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda sempurnanya dengan posisi siap menyerang.

Inilah yang Changmin tunggu. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mempelajari apa itu seni mengayunkan pedang yang sebenarnya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Sebuah ruangan ala Jepang tanpa kursi maupun _furniture_ lainnya, hanya ada sebuah meja yang membatasi jarak antara Junsu dengan Yunho dan Changmin jadi tempat mereka duduk dan berbicara saat itu. Junsu memanggil mereka untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, namun sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengelus-elus kucingnya sembari sesekali memelintir kuping kucing itu dengan gemas. Ia bagai tak peduli pada Yunho yang sudah mulai jengah duduk di situ menunggu Junsu bicara.

"Langsung saja katakan ada apa. Jangan membuang-buang waktu."

Changmin hanya melirik Yunho sekilas lalu kembali menunduk. Air muka ayahnya itu membuatnya sedikit segan untuk memandanginya lebih lama.

"Kim Jaejoong kemungkinan besar berada di Okinawa. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan informasi di mana ia persisnya. Mungkin kita bisa mencarinya di sana, Okinawa bukan pulau yang begitu besar untuk disisir."

"Kita?" tanya Yunho, dahinya berkerut.

"Aku memutuskan untuk ikut andil dalam kasus ini. Cukup menarik bagiku."

 _BRAKKK!_

"Kau pikir ini sebuah kasus?! Ini bukan masalah orang hilang yang dilaporkan ke polisi! Jangan main-main!"

Yunho menggebrak meja dengan kuat hingga kucing di pangkuan Junsu berlari ketakutan. Changmin pun tersentak kaget dan makin tak berani menoleh.

"Hei, hei tenanglah… Mengapa kau selalu emosional begitu pada setiap hal yang menyangkut Kim Jaejoong?"

"Karena kau seperti meremehkan segalanya."

"Kau tahu aku, kita ini teman, 'kan? Aku serius untuk ini 'lho." Junsu tersenyum, tak mengindahkan raut tak suka dari lawan bicaranya.

"Lantas apa alasanmu?" tanya Yunho menuntut.

 _"Wakannai."_ (Entahlah.) Junsu mengendikkan bahunya sambil tertawa kecil.

Yunho mendecih. Otaknya mulai bergelut, bagaimana caranya agar ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan _ninja_ itu.

"Hei Changmin, kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu 'kan?"

 _"Ha-Hai."_ Changmin sedikit gagu. Ia tak menyangka Junsu akan mengajaknya bicara setelah tadi _namja_ itu sedikit bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Rupanya Changmin tidak diabaikan.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kita akan pergi ke Okinawa." senyum simpul diulas untuknya. Tapi sama seperti sang ayah, Changmin tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Junsu.

 _Namja_ itu bangkit berdiri, kemudian meregangkan ototnya. Yunho sama sekali tidak menoleh ketika Junsu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kapal. Kalau kalian mau ikut denganku, bersiaplah. Besok kita akan pergi ke Okinawa. Kalau tidak, silakan keluar dari rumah ini sekarang dan cari Kim Jaejoong sendiri." ucap Junsu di mulut pintu. "Kalau kau tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, sebaiknya kau terima tawaranku. Aku bisa saja berubah pikiran." tukasnya sebelum siluet itu menghilang. Pernyataan itu jelas ditujukan pada Yunho.

Yunho tentu berpikir dengan serius mengenai hal ini. Ia tidak mau percaya pada Junsu tapi ia juga tanpa sadar telah menggantungkan dirinya pada _namja_ itu. Ia tak memiliki banyak orang yang bisa percaya dan ia andalkan untuk membantunya, apalagi urusan Kim Jaejoong yang sangat penting dan rahasia. Mencari Jaejoong sendiri di Jepang akan sangat sulit. Keberadaan Junsu memang akan sangat berperan dalam masalah ini. Yunho tak bisa memungkiri itu, hanya saja ia tak mau mengakuinya.

 _"Appa."_

Panggilan itu membuat Yunho sadar dari pikirannya yang runyam. Raut wajah kusut itu berangsur mengendur saat ia melihat mata Changmin yang seakan memohon.

"Aku ingin bisa cepat ke Okinawa, semakin kita percepat langkah kita, semakin besar kesempatan untuk–"

Ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika Yunho menepuk kepalanya dan mengelus surai karamelnya pelan.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Akan kupikirkan."

Yunho sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ada Changmin bersamanya. Ia harus memikirkan anak itu juga.

Malam telah menyusut dan membiarkan fajar mulai merasuk. Masih pagi buta. Namun langit menandakan bahwa hari itu cuaca akan cerah. Changmin masih tidur dengan pulas. Yunho tak beranjak dari kamar itu sejak anaknya mulai tertidur semalam. Ia duduk dengan setia di sisi ranjang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia tak memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Melihat wajah tidur Changmin, mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong. Ia masih ingat betul ketika dulu ia terus berjaga menunggui Jaejoong hingga _namja_ itu bangun. Changmin mirip dengannya. Benar mirip.

Setelah mengelus kepala Changmin, Yunho beranjak, melenggang pergi keluar dari kamar itu. ia menutup pintunya kembali dengan perlahan. Sebisa mungkin tanpa suara agar Changmin tak terbangun karenanya.

"Ah, _Ohayou."_ (Selamat pagi.)

Sapa Junsu pada Yunho yang baru keluar kamar. _Namja_ itu sedang berdiri memunggunginya dan menatap jendela yang tirainya telah dibuka lebar. Pemandangan biru keunguan terlukis lewat sebingkai kotak bertralis besi itu.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." ucap Yunho singkat.

Junsu berbalik, lalu melempar senyum padanya.

"Aku senang."

"Aku melakukannya demi Changmin."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung."

Yunho melirik Junsu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratmu yang begitu besar untuk bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong yang kau cintai." ujarnya. "Matamu dengan jujur mengatakan itu padaku."

Sepasang mata musang itu memancarkan refleksi langit dengan segaris bias fajar. Ada keinginan yang kuat dan cinta terpendam di dalamnya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Okinawa adalah daerah yang lembap. Curah hujannya cukup tinggi. Angin laut yang berhembus kencang seringkali membuat hujan yang turun lebih deras dan intens. Daerah di selatan Jepang ini banyak disinggahi oleh orang asing, baik itu turis atau pedagang. Maka dari itu pelabuhannya tak pernah sepi, baik itu pelabuhan timur yang dekat dengan asia tenggara, maupun pelabuhan utara yang dekat dengan pulau utama Jepang. Kesibukan di pelabuhan itu membuka celah bagi Yunho, Changmin dan Junsu untuk menyusup, menepi dan berbaur seperti pendatang lainnya. Mereka tiba di pelabuhan timur yang lebih banyak dipenuhi oleh turis asing.

Mereka harus menyamar. Tak lazim menemui orang dengan _katana_ di pelabuhan, kecuali mereka yang mengawal tuannya. Keberadaan _samurai_ bisa dikatakan sedikit, atau bahkan tidak ada di daerah itu. Okinawa adalah suatu tempat yang bebas dari pengaruh _samurai._

Junsu dengan santainya melenggang pergi meninggalkan kapalnya yang sudah berlabuh. Pakaiannya yang santai, dengan kacamata hitam dan tas yang dijinjingnya tak menggambarkan bahwa ia adalah seorang _ninja._ Ia layaknya turis yang datang ke Okinawa untuk berlibur. Sementara Yunho terpaksa harus mengikuti kemauan Junsu yang melarangnya menenteng _katana,_ dan membuatnya harus berpenampilan se-turis mungkin. Lain dengan Changmin yang tak banyak protes. Anak itu masih pusing akibat mabuk laut, jadi ia hanya berjalan lunglai tanpa memerdulikan soal _katana_ sama sekali.

Dua _katana_ milik Yunho dan Changmin diantarkan oleh _porter_ ke tempat mereka menginap. Begitu pula dengan persenjataan Junsu. Ia membuat barang-barang di dalam _case_ besar itu terlihat sepeti barang-barang mahal buah tangannya dari luar negeri. Bahasa Jepangnya yang fasih membuat siapapun yang bertanya apa isi _case_ itu tidak curiga. Seorang _ninja_ selain harus memiliki kemampuan bertarung dan menyelinap yang baik, juga harus punya kemampuan berbahasa yang mumpuni. Itu adalah salah satu syarat mutlak.

Mereka tiba di sebuah _ryokan(1)._ Penginapan yang lebih seperti rumah biasa itu arsitektural Jepangnya begitu kental, mengingatkan Yunho dan Changmin pada rumah mereka di Korea. Ada alasan mengapa Junsu –yang kaya raya itu– tidak memilih untuk menginap di hotel bintang lima, bukan karena ia tidak mau menghamburkan uangnya, tapi karena di penginapan itulah ia merasa aman untuk tinggal. Siapa sangka bahwa pemilik sekaligus pengelola penginapan itu adalah kekasih Junsu yang juga seorang _ninja_?

 _"Tadaimaaa~"_ Junsu mengucap salam dengan nada riang. Kedatangannya disambut oleh para pelayan penginapan yang segera membungkuk hormat dan membawakan barangnya.

Yunho dan Changmin pun mendapat servis yang sama. Mereka hanya tinggal melenggang bebas untuk bertemu sang pemilik penginapan di ruang utama.

 _"Hani, doko ni iru?"_ (Hani, kau di mana?)

Junsu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan berkacak pinggang ketika tak menemukan kekasihnya, Hani, di ruang tengah.

 _"Hani tte dare?"_ (Hani itu siapa?) tanya Changmin polos.

 _"Ore no kanojo."_ (Pacarku.) jawab Junsu dengan senyum bangga tersungging di bibirnya.

Yunho melirik sebuah pohon yang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman di depan ruangan itu.

 _GUSRAKKK!_

 _BRUKK!_

 _"Barechatta no?"_ (Aku ketahuan ya?) ucap seorang _yeoja_ bersurai kehijauan yang tiba-tiba saja melompat turun dari atas pohon.

"Kau sedang apa di sana?"

"Hanya duduk dan menikmati kicauan burung."

Changmin cukup takjub melihat _yeoja_ bernama Hani itu. Selain warna rambutnya yang begitu mencolok, pakaiannya pun tak seperti nyonya pemilik penginapan yang dibayangkan olehnya –yang mana memakai _kimono_ dan berdandan cantik– tapi malah seperti seorang pemuda. Ia memakai celana _hakama_ abu-abu dengan atasan senada. Cara bicaranya pun tak seperti perempuan. Apalagi cara berjalannya. Sungguh _otokoppoi(2)._

"Aah, _okyaku-san(3)_ , selamat datang. Maaf aku lupa menyapa kalian." ucap _yeoja_ itu pada Yunho dan Changmin.

 _"Hai…"_ jawab Changmin kikuk. Yunho hanya membungkuk tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Kau tidak mempersilakan mereka duduk?" tanya Junsu.

"Kalian bisa langsung beristirahat. Ngobrolnya nanti saja saat makan malam sudah siap."

Changmin agak kaget mendengar ucapan Hani. Yeoja itu terkesan seperti menyuruh ia dan ayahnya untuk pergi ke kamar tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Sementara Yunho sudah menduga kalau Hani tahu maksud kedatangan mereka ke _ryokan_ itu.

"Ya sudah." Junsu menggendikkan bahunya. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Hani di depannya, meninggalkan ruangan itu entah ke mana.

"Mari." dua pelayan mengantar Yunho dan Changmin ke kamar.

Walau ryokan itu begitu luas, namun tidak ada lagi tamu yang menginap selain mereka berdua –dan Junsu. _Ryokan_ itu kalah populer dibanding penginapan lain yang sejenis di daerah itu. Bukan karena fasilitasnya yang kurang memadai, namun karena perilaku sang pemilik yang dinilai kurang bertatakrama. Orang-orang di sana jarang menyarankan turis untuk menginap di _ryokan_ milik Hani. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh _porter_ yang mengangkut berang mereka di pelabuhan, _ryokan_ itu sangat tidak direkomendasikan –tapi Junsu tidak peduli.

"Kau masih pusing?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya saat masuk ke kamar.

 _"iie…"_

 _KRUUUKKKK_

Changmin memegang perutnya yang bersuara. Ia menunduk. Yunho tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya kau lemas begitu bukan karena pusing, tapi karena lapar 'kan?"

Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya sambil bergumam.

Sial, ini sangat memalukan.

 _"Mou chotto matte, oretachi no tame ni ban gohan wo tsukutteiru kamo."_ (Tunggulah sebentar lagi, mereka mungkin sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita.) ucap Yunho sambil melepas kemeja putihnya.

"Oh ya. Jangan katakan identitas aslimu pada siapa pun. Jangan sampai kau menggunakan bahasa Korea di luar penginapan ini."

 _"Wakatta."_

"Dan pakailah nama Max. Di sini namamu Max."

Max?

Changmin melirik ayahnya. Tubuhnya berisi. Dari belakang, punggungnya terlihat begitu lebar dan tegap. Lehernya besar.

Ahh tunggu, apa itu?

Ia melihat ada goresan di bagian belakang leher sang ayah. Apa itu bekas luka?

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

 _"Appa, sore tte… nani?"_ ( _Appa,_ itu apa?)

"Ng?"

Yunho berbalik. Changmin memegang lehernya untuk menunjukkan apa yang ia maksud. Lalu Yunho ikut memegang lehernya sendiri dan dirasakanlah segaris bekas luka di sana. Garis itu melintang sampai ke dekat tulang selangkanya.

 _"Kore?"_ (Ini?)

Changmin mengangguk.

" _Umma-_ mu yang membuatnya."

Ah?

"Dia hampir memenggal kepalaku dulu."

"A-apa kalian bertarung?" tanya Changmin ngeri.

"Tidak. Dia langsung menarik pedangnya saat pertama kali melihatku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa."

"Apa _Umma_ sekejam itu?" ia tidak menyangka kalau pertemuan ayah dan ibunya seperti itu. Ia tidak akan pernah menemukan pertemuan sepasang orangtua yang berbahaya. Sungguh tidak bisa diterima logika. Ia kira setiap pasangan bertemu dengan cara yang romantis.

 _"…Sou kamoshirenai."_ (Mungkin begitu.) pertanyaan Changmin mengingatkan Yunho betapa kasarnya Jaejoong dahulu.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa… _Appa_ jatuh cinta pada _Umma_? Bahkan _Appa_ hampir mati ditangannya 'kan?"

"Apa perlu alasan untuk itu?"

Sepertinya Changmin memang masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti tentang cinta.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

 _"Jii-san, sudah kukatakan aku tidak butuh samurai untuk mengawalku!"_

 _"Kim Jaejoong!"_

 _Yunho hanya duduk bersimpuh tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan ini. Seorang kakek renta kepala grup Kim dan cucunya yang masih muda, Kim Jaejoong malah bertengkar di hadapannya. Ia hanya menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai berlapis karpet merah dan berpura-pura tuli._

 _"Jii-san!"_

 _"Omae wo mamoru tame!" (Aku melakukan ini demi melindungimu!)_

 _"Jii-san kira aku tidak mampu menjaga diriku sendiri?!"_

 _Yunho masih tetap tak merubah arah pandangannya hanya saja ia bisa melihat jika kaki berbalut pantofel itu berjalan tergesa ke arahnya dan tanpa jeda langsung menyambar sebilah katana miliknya yang ia letakkan di lantai._

 _SRIINGGG!_

 _Jaejoong mencabut pedang itu dari sarungnya dan ia ayunkan tepat ke arah leher samurai yang berlutut di hadapannya._

 _"Namae?" (Siapa namamu?)_

 _"Jung Yunho desu."_

 _CRASHHH!_

 _"YAMERO! KIM JAEJOONG!" (Hentikan!)_

 _Teriakan keras yang berupa interupsi itu menghentikan gerakan pedang Jaejoong. Ia berhenti. Matanya yang berkilat marah memandang Yunho yang tak sengaja mengangkat wajahnya. Darah bercucuran dari kulit leher yang telah terbuka karena sabetan logam tajam itu. Sedikit lagi, andai ketua Kim tidak menghentikan Jaejoong mungkin saja kepala Yunho sudah terpental dan menggelinding habis ditebas._

 _ZRAATTHH!_

 _Jaejoong menarik pedangnya tanpa ragu. Yunho mulai limbung, ia mempertahankan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan dan bertahan dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh tanpa bergerak seinchi pun. Ia bisa melihat sendiri darahnya jatuh dan menggenang, juga rasa sakit yang luar biasa di ceruk lehernya._

 _BUAGHH!_

 _Jaejoong jatuh tanpa pertahanan. Pukulan keras harus diterimanya mentah-mentah._

 _"Semumur hidup aku tidak pernah memukulmu barang sekali pun, tapi kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan! Apa alasanmu menghunuskan pedang padanya?! Ia adalah samurai yang sudah kupilih, samurai yang kupercaya!" ketua Kim mengepalkan tangannya geram. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" titahnya pada para pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu._

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa, ketua Kim." Yunho menolak. Ia menekan keras lukanya yang menganga untuk menahan agar darahnya tak keluar lebih banyak. Tapi sepertinya itu percuma._

 _"Aku tidak mau kau mati!"_

 _"Aku baik–"_

 _BRUKK!_

 _Yunho jatuh tertelungkup, tak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi. Sebelum semuanya menjadi kabur dan gelap, ia bisa melihat tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan Jaejoong padanya._

 _Ia sangat menghormati ketua Kim. Ia akan patuh padanya meski pun kakek itu telah menyerahkannya untuk menjadi jiei Kim Jaejoong. Seluruh hidupnya adalah untuk mengabdi, dan karena tuannyalah ia rela meski harus mendapat perlakuan tak ramah._

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Junsu dan Hani duduk di sebuah ruangan semi _outdoor_ di sisi rumah. Hani meminum teh hangatnya, sementara Junsu duduk bersandar di dinding.

"Ambil ini."

 _SET!_

Junsu menangkap buah jeruk yang dilemparkan Hani padanya. _Namja_ itu lalu mengupas kulit jeruk ditangannya. Menguarlah aroma jeruk yang khas.

"Hani. Bantu aku mencari Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku akan menyuruh pengikutku untuk mencarinya, tenang saja."

Selain Hani, sebenarnya para pelayan di rumah itu seluruhnya juga dalah _ninja._ Mereka adalah pengikut Hani. Dulu, Hani pernah diangkat menjadi murid oleh seorang _ninja_ –dan sekaligus dianggap anak. Sejak ayah angkatnya itu tewas dalam pertarungan, Hani menggantikannya mengelola _ryokan_ dan menjadi pemimpin bagi para pengikutnya.

Dibalik sikap ramah para pelayan, mereka memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang patut diperhitungkan. Ninja-ninja di _ryokan_ itu ikut andil dalam menjaga keamanan di daerah itu.

"Tapi tumben sekali kau mau membantu orang seperti ini. Biasanya kau tidak peduli. Apa kau punya tujuan tersendiri?"

"Mmmm…" Junsu menengadah seolah berpikir. "Aku hanya butuh sesuatu untuk kukerjakan. Lagipula mungkin masalah ini akan jadi seru jika aku terlibat."

 _"Aikawarazu…"_ (Seperti biasa.) "Oh ya. Apa dia Jung kolega bisnismu yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Yang mana maksudmu? Yang matanya sipit atau yang kurus?" Junsu memasukkan jeruk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tentu saja bukan yang kurus! Memangnya kau berbisnis dengan bocah?"

"Ahh… Yunho? _Jaa, kare wa boku no nakama. Ano kozo wa kare no kodomo da."_ (Ya dia temanku. Yang masih bocah itu anaknya.)

"Dia sudah punya anak sebesar itu?"

 _"Sou."_ (Ya.) Junsu menaruh jeruknya yang tersisa, lalu merebahkan dirinya di lantai beralaskan _tatami._ _"Ore mo kodomo ga hoshii tte."_ (Aku juga ingin punya anak.)

Hani merubah posisinya menjadi membungkuk, menahan dirinya dengan kedua tangan tepat di atas Junsu.

 _"Kimi no kodomo wa ooi darou?"_ (Anakmu banyak 'kan?)

 _"Docchi?"_ (Yang mana?) Junsu menyibakkan rambut panjang Hani ke belakang telinga.

"Di rumahmu. Ada 28, dan semuanya berekor."

 _"Ahh, sou da. Leo wa ima, nani o suru no ka, ne?"_ (Ahh, iya. Kau benar. Leo sedang apa ya, sekarang?)

Kucing-kucing yang dipelihara Junsu seringkali ia sebut anaknya sendiri. Ia bahkan hapal nama-nama mereka. Tapi yang paling dekat dengannya adalah seekor kucing _ginger_ yang diberi nama Leo.

"Mungkin dia sedang mencarimu. _Nyaa_ papaku kemana, _nyaaa."_ ujar Hani sembari menirukan suara kucing.

"Papa ke Jepang untuk bertemu Mama, _nyaa."_ Junsu ikut menirukan suara kucing, lengkap dengan tangannya yang terangkat dan mengepal.

"Apa itu? Kau jelek sekali. Itu tidak lucu." protes Hani.

"Sekali-sekali katakanlah kalau aku lucu."

"Mimpi!"

Ia sumpal mulut Junsu dengan sebuah jeruk utuh.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji di hadapan Changmin harusnya bisa membuat ia bersemangat untuk makan malam. Tapi entah mengapa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia merasa tak seharusnya bersantai seperti ini. Melihat Junsu yang bercengkrama dan tertawa dengan Hani, juga Yunho yang nampak menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat membuat Changmin merasa heran. Apa mereka tak memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi ketika mereka makan dengan tenang? Terlebih, apa Yunho tidak memikirkan Jaejoong?

Ia menatap ayahnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang terbersit.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Yunho melihat Changmin hanya diam saja.

"… _Ano_ … Aku…" anak itu menunduk.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku sudah memerintahkan pengikutku untuk mencari keberadaan Kim Jaejoong. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu kabarnya saja." ujar Hani, seolah ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Changmin.

"Tapi… Kenapa kita tidak mencarinya sendiri? Bukankah ini hanya membuang-buang waktu?"

"Semua rencana butuh srategi. Menyebar orang untuk mencari informasi bukanlah hal yang membuang waktumu." jawab Junsu. "Aku 'sih tidak mau membuang-buang tenagaku untuk mencarinya kesana-kemari. Lebih baik aku menjemputnya langsung ketika aku temukan dia." tambahnya. Pola pikir _ninja_ dan seorang anak biasa –yang terpaksa menjadi _samurai_ – memang berbeda. _Ninja_ tentulah sudah tahu bagaimana caranya membuat taktik, apalagi mencari informasi. Prinsipnya berbeda dengan Changmin yang berpikir bahwa mereka seharusnya turun tangan langsung.

Changmin melirik Yunho, seperti meminta pendapat.

"Makan saja."

Tapi malah kalimat itu yang ia dapat.

Changmin mengunyah nasinya dengan kesal.

 _"Tokoro de, kimi no kao ga tou-san to chotto chigau yo ne? Kawaii… Ooki me de."_ (Ngomong-ngomong wajahmu tidak mirip dengan ayahmu ya? Kau terlihat manis dengan mata besarmu.) Hani tertawa.

Wajah Changmin berubah masam.

Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah suka disebut _kawaii._ Ia tidak suka wajahnya dianggap imut dan manis oleh orang lain. Ia ingin dianggap maskulin, keren, dan tampan seperti ayahnya. Tapi apalah daya jika wajah yang ia miliki mungkin tak diturunkan dari Yunho. Mau tak mau ia harus terima.

 _"Mukashi, omae mo kawaikatta na?"_ (Dulu pun kau terlihat manis 'kan?) goda Junsu pada Yunho. Ia masih ingat betul saat pertama berkenalan dengan Yunho, _samurai_ itu terlihat sedikit manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang selalu diikat.

 _"Kuchi ga ooi."_ (Berisik.)protes Yunho ketus.

Changmin meliriknya tak percaya. Ayahnya yang berperawakan gagah seperti itu pernah terlihat _kawaii_? Yang benar saja.

"Makan makananmu."

Perintah dengan nada datar dan dingin itu membuat Changmin harus berhenti menatap ayahnya dan kembali pada mangkuk nasinya. Rupanya Yunho marah.

Kalau ia tahu Changmin sedang berkhayal bagaimana rupanya saat ia berambut panjang, mungkin ia akan memukul dahi anak itu dengan sumpit besinya.

Mereka telah selesai menyantap makan malam dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Namun karena Changmin malah duduk di _roka_ dan bukannya masuk ke kamar, Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat di dalam ruangan itu dan memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di luar menemani Changmin.

 _"Appa."_

"Ya?"

Changmin menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"Aku merasa… dekat dengannya. Dia ada di sini, 'kan?"

Ada keheningan sejenak. Yunho mengerti yang dimaksud Changmin adalah Jaejoong.

Kunang-kunang yang beterbangan bergerak kesana-kemari sesukanya. Sinar kekuningan itu melayang-layang di antara kegelapan malam dan suara serangga pohon yang nyaring. Yunho menengadah pada langit yang tak berhias bulan.

"Semoga saja."

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Changmin terbangun karena mendengar suara lonceng. Bukan satu lonceng, melainkan seperti ada banyak lonceng yang berdenting bersamaan. Suaranya yang nyaring dan keras membuatnya penasaran untuk mengetahui ada apa di _ryokan_ itu.

Ia cukup panik ketika keluar kamar dan menemukan matahari sudah di atas kepalanya. Pantaslah Yunho tak ada di kamar. Mungkin Changmin bangun kesiangan. Tidak ada jam atau apa pun yang bisa menunjukkan waktu di kamar itu. Ia semakin panik mengingat mungkin saja ada hal yang terjadi selama ia tidur dengan –terlalu– nyenyak.

Changmin mengandalkan kepekaan telinganya untuk mencari dari mana asal suara yang masih terus bergema itu.

 _BRUKK!_

"Oh! _Ohayou,_ tukang tidur! Mimpimu indah?"

Ia terkejut saat bahunya bertubrukan dengan bahu Junsu. _Ninja_ itu berpakaian serba hitam dan membawa _nunchaku(4)_ di tangannya.

 _"Appa wa doko?"_ ( _Appa_ di mana?)

 _"Dojo e ikou?"_ (Kau mau ke _dojo_?) Junsu menggerakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Changmin mengikuti langkah Junsu karena bisa saja ayahnya itu ada di _dojo_ yang dimaksud. Mereka lalu pergi bersama ke _dojo_ yang terletak di bagian belakang bangunan penginapan. Semakin dekat ke _dojo_ , semakin keras suara lonceng itu terdengar.

Changmin tertegun begitu masuk ke dalam _dojo_ dan melihat ada ratusan lonceng yang tergantung di langit-langit. bergerak dan bersuara ketika tersentuh. Ada satu _ninja_ dan satu _samurai_ sedang mengadu kekuatan. Itu adalah Hani dan Yunho.

"Hani sengaja memasang ini. Dia suka suara lonceng seperti yang ada di kuil. Kalau kau tidak fokus pada lawanmu, kau malah akan terbawa suasana. Hanya suara lonceng-lonceng ini yang akan terdengar di telingamu." terang Junsu.

Changmin entah mendengarnya entah tidak karena sedari tadi anak itu hanya melihat lonceng-lonceng di sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

 _"Yappari."_ (Tuh 'kan.) ucapnya sambil mendengus. "Ayo!"

Tepukan Junsu di pundak Changmin menyadarkan anak itu dari khayalnya.

 _TRANGG!_

 _TRINGG!_

 _Katana_ dan _ninjato_ beradu, suara logam yang nyaring itu diselingi gemerincing lonceng. Hani yang seorang _kunoichi(5),_ lebih banyak bergerak dibandingkan Yunho yang bertahan. _Yeoja_ itu dengan lincah mencari celah untuk menyerang samurai itu. Ia memanfaatkan kecepatan yang ia miliki untuk mengecoh, dan melemparkan _shuriken_ ketika jaraknya agak jauh dengan Yunho. _Ninja_ memanfaatkan bunyi untuk membuat ilusi. Jika saja Yunho lengah, mungkin lempengan-lempengan logam tajam itu akan mengenainya. Tapi sebagai _samurai_ yang elit, ia tidak mungkin mengalah pada seorang _kunoichi._ Dengan mengandalkan ketajaman pendengaran dan kepekaan irama, ia membaca setiap gerakan _yeoja_ itu dan mempelajari pola penyerangannya.

"Dia lincah sekali, seperti kucing." kata Changmin mengomentari gerakan Hani yang baginya begitu cepat dan sulit ditebak. Ini baru kedua kalinya ia melihat seorang _ninja_ unjuk gigi –setelah yang pertama ia melihat Junsu.

"Iya. Dia memang kucing betina." Junsu agak heran mengapa Hani tidak menggunakan _nekote(6)._ Biasanya _yeoja_ itu akan menggunakan senjata yang seperti kuku kucing itu untuk menyerang lawan. _Nekote_ adalah senjata andalannya. Mungkin karena lawannya kali ini adalah seorang _samurai,_ ia jadi lebih berminat untuk mencoba bertarung menggunakan _ninjato_ yang tak jauh beda dengan _katana._

"Kalau kau tidak mau melukaiku bagaimana kau bisa melawan orang-orang grup Kim itu? mana semangat membunuhmu sebagai seorang _samurai_?"

"Aku menarik pedang bukan untuk membunuh, tapi untuk melindungi tuanku. Lagipula kau bukan musuhku."

 _SYATT!_

Yunho dan Hani masih sempat berbicara di sela pertarungan. _Yeoja_ itu tenaganya besar, belum terlihat kalau ia kelelahan.

"Pancaran matamu itu berbeda dari samurai-samurai lainnya. Kau aneh."

 _CRINGG!_

Hani melompat mundur dan memotong tali yang menggantung puluhan lonceng di hadapannya hingga bola-bola logam kecil itu jatuh berhamburan ke lantai. Yunho melangkah cepat menghindari lonceng-lonceng itu dengan mulus dan lalu megejar Hani.

"Hei, kau yang memasangnya tapi malah kau sendiri yang merusaknya!" protes Junsu dari jauh.

"KAU BERISIK SEKALI!"

 _SYATTT!_

 _BRUKK!_

Hani jatuh dengan tubuh terlilit tali berlonceng. Yunho berdiri di atas _yeoja_ dengan mata pedang yang menempel di pipinya. Satu tangannya yang lain memegang ujung tali itu dengan keras.

"Kau lengah."

"Aku kalah, ya?" ia tersenyum simpul.

Sayang, gara-gara Junsu, perhatian Hani teralih. Sesuai janjinya, jika _katana_ Yunho berhasil menyentuh wajahnya, _namja_ itu menang. Pertarungan ini cukup membuatnya berkeringat.

 _"Ojama shimasu!"_ (Maaf mengganggu!)

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan berlari menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa.

 _"Nani ga atta no ka?"_ (Ada apa?)

"Hani- _dono_ , kami mendapat kabar jika Kim Jaejoong pernah terlihat di pelabuhan utara beberapa waktu lalu!"

Manik Yunho membulat.

"Aku akan pergi." ia memasukkan kembali _katana_ tajam itu ke sarungnya.

Hani bangkit setelah Yunho menyingkir tanpa diminta.

"Di sana cukup berbahaya. Orang-orang Ibuki mungkin tak suka jika melihatmu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Siapa Ibuki?" tanya Changmin tak tahu menahu.

"Seorang _ninja_ yang menguasai pelabuhan utara."

 _Ninja_ yang disebut-sebut bernama Ibuki itu memang sudah seperti _yakuza_ yang memegang daerah Okinawa. Ia punya banyak anak buah yang tersebar di pesisir pulau, tapi markas besarnya ada di pusat prefektur. Ibuki tak suka jika ada _samurai_ di Okinawa. Ia akan menyingkirkan _samurai_ yang terlibat masalah dengan kelompoknya.

"Kau ikut saja, Junsu. Aku akan mengirim beberapa orangku ke sana."

"Aku juga ikut!" ucap Changmin keras.

 _"Hai, hai, asoko ni ikou."_ (Ya, ya ayo kita ke sana.) Junsu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

 _"Ike!"_ (Pergilah.) Hani tak ikut pergi. Ia akan menjaga _ryokan_ sementara beberapa orangnya tak akan berada di sana.

"Hani aku pinjam _ninjato-_ mu!"

 _HAPP!_

Junsu menangkap _ninjato_ yang dilemparkan Hani dengan sigap.

"Kenapa tak membawa milikmu sendiri?"

"Kurasa _ninjato_ ini akan memberikan keberuntungan untukku." Junsu mencium gagang _ninjato_ itu dan tersenyum nakal pada Hani.

 _"Ittekimasu!"_ (Aku pergi!)

Junsu menyusul Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya. Mereka pergi dengan harapan dapat menemukan Kim Jaejoong segera. Semoga keberuntungan ada pada mereka.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Dua jam perjalanan ditempuh lewat jalur darat untuk pergi ke pelabuhan utara. Karena mereka pergi menggunakan mobil, jalur yang dilewati cukup jauh dan berkali-kali harus memutar. Tidak seperti kereta yang lebih cepat dan praktis. Mereka tentu tak menjadikan kereta sebagai pilihan karena tak ada waktu untuk menyamar dan membaur kembali sebagai turis.

Mobil itu berhenti beberapa puluh meter di depan gerbang pelabuhan yang ditutup oleh pagar kawat dan dijaga beberapa orang dengan _ninjato_ di punggungnya. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau mereka adalah _ninja_ bawahan Ibuki.

"Kita harus membuat mereka bicara. Mungkin saja Ibuki ada hubungannya dengan Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho tak berkomentar, ia hanya memerhatikan para penjaga itu lewat kaca mobil yang gelap.

"Aku akan turun."

"Tunggu!"

Pekikan Junsu membuat tangan Yunho berhenti untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Sepertinya mereka akan pergi."

Changmin ikut melirik ke arah pandangan Junsu tertuju. Ya, orang-orang itu nampak seperti akan meninggalkan gerbang, dengan salah satu di antara mereka yang berjalan di depan dan menepuk pundak kawannya untuk mengajak pergi. Mungkin mereka akan minum.

"Kita turun sekarang."

Setelah memastikan para penjaga itu pergi, mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke pelabuhan.

Junsu berjalan di depan, sementara Yunho di paling belakang untuk melindungi Changmin. Mereka awas pada sekitar. Dengan memerhatikan apa yang ada di kanan dan kiri mereka, disusurilah pelabuhan itu mulai dari pintu masuknya. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya terlihat container-container besar yang berjejer dan disusun rapi berblok-blok. Langit seakan jauh, padahal matahari mulai jatuh ke peraduan.

"Ada urusan apa _samurai_ datang ke mari?" ucap seorang _ninja_ yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul dari balik sebuah _container_ berkarat. Ia bersiap menarik _ninjato_ di punggungnya.

Langkah Junsu terhenti dan membuat Yunho serta Changmin juga berhenti. _Ninja_ itu menghadang.

Yunho melirik sedikit ke belakang, menyadari ada orang lain di sana. Benar saja, saat Changmin menoleh, di belakang mereka ada dua orang _ninja_ lain. Sepertinya mereka adalah ninja-ninja penjaga di gerbang tadi.

Apa mereka masuk perangkap?

Mungkin ya mungkin tidak.

Biasanya _ninja_ penjaga hanyalah ninja bodoh yang lemah. Begitu yang dipikirkan Junsu.

"Biar aku bermain-main sedikit."

Ia manrik _ninjato-_ nya dan ia mainkan dengan memutar-mutar benda itu di hadapan wajahnya. Tatapannya seakan dia haus dan berhasrat untuk membuat masalah dengan ninja-ninja itu.

Ia maju, lalu berdiri dengan kuda-kuda sempurna.

"Kalian, lawanlah aku!"

Tantangan itu jelas disambut dengan kalap oleh mereka. Junsu menghadapi _ninja_ di hadapannya dengan bringas, sementara dua lainnya ditangani Yunho dan Changmin. Sebenarnya Yunho enggan untuk memulai pertarungan ini. Tapi Junsu membuatnya terpaksa harus mengayunkan pedang. Changmin hanya bertahan.

Selesai melumpuhkan lawannya, Junsu beralih pada dua _ninja_ lain. Ia melompat dengan semangat dan menubruk salah satu dari mereka, lalu menghunuskan _ninjato_ -nya ke perut _ninja_ itu. Changmin mundur karena lawannya direbut. Junsu tertawa senang melihat lawannya kesakitan. Setelah itu, ia menyerang satu _ninja_ yang tersisa dengan melempar _ninjato_ -nya dan malah mencengkram tangan Yunho, membuat pedang milik _samurai_ itu terayun ke arah leher sang _ninja_ penjaga. _Ninja_ itu jatuh bersimbah darah.

Mata Yunho berkilat marah karena Junsu seperti telah merebut _katana_ itu darinya. Ia tidak mau menebas kepala orang begitu saja tanpa alasan. Dan kini pedangnya sudah ternoda darah.

"Bukankah tujuan kita mencari informasi?!"

"Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk tahu siapa itu Kim Jaejoong."

 _DANG! DANG! DANG!_

Suara besi _container_ yang dipijak keras menggema. Yunho, Junsu dan Changmin menengadah ke atas.

Entah dari mana ninja-ninja itu datang. Mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah mengerubungi bak semut yang menemukan gula. Orang-orang itu sudah pasti mendengar keributan yang terjadi dan datang untuk membantu rekannya.

 _"Omae mo ninja darou?!"_ (Kau juga _ninja_ 'kan?!) pekik salah satu di antara mereka.

Yang dimaksud adalah Junsu. Dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, dan _ninjato_ di punggungnya jelaslah mereka dapat mengenali bahwa Junsu juga adalah seorang _ninja._

 _"Sou, ore mo ninja da!"_ (Ya aku juga _ninja_!) ujarnya. Ia menaruh tangannya di belakang untuk bersiap menarik _ninjato_ -nya. _"Demo, Ibuki no mono janai!"_ (Tapi aku bukan milik Ibuki!)

 _HEAAAHHH!_

Dia melompat ke atas _container_ dan mulai menyerang ninja-ninja itu. Mereka saling menyerang dengan gerakan cepat dan gesit dengan berbagai senjata yang mereka pakai. Junsu mengandalkan _ninjato-_ nya sementara beberapa lawannya ada yang menggunakan _kunai_ dan _nunchaku._ Seiringan dengan ninja-ninja yang mulai bertarung di atas _container_ itu, di bawah pun keadaannya sama. Yunho dan Changmin harus menghadapi beberapa _ninja_ dengan senjata yang beraneka ragam dan dalam tipe penyerangan yang berbeda-beda. Yang agaknya berbahaya adalah yang membawa _naginata(7)_ karena itu mengharuskan baik Yunho atau pun Changmin untuk bertarung jarak menengah, sementara spesialisasi _samurai_ adalah pertarungan jarak dekat.

 _Ninja_ memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Bagaimana pun, _samurai_ dan _ninja_ adalah dua aliran yang berbeda hingga sulit ditebak yang mana yang akan menang.

Pedang itu beradu, sesekali tubuh dua _namja_ itu dijadikan tameng untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Changmin yang tak berpengalaman cukup dibuat kewalahan, apalagi postur tubuhnya yang tidak sebanding dengan lawan-lawannya. Mengayunkan _katana_ yang cukup berat itu membuat tenaganya cepat habis. Namun ketika ia melirik pada Yunho yang masih kuat bertarung bagai semangatnya tak pernah pupus, ia kembali memupuk keyakinan dalam hatinya bahwa ia harus menghadapi ini. Ia tidak boleh menyerah dan kalah dari pertarungan karena itu artinya ia akan mati. Ia tidak mau mati. Tidak sebelum ia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya.

Langit senja yang beringsut menjadi hitam temaram memaksa mereka untuk mengasah ketajaman penglihatan, karena tak ada cahaya yang berarti bagi mereka untuk melihat lebih jelas, kecuali cahaya dari logam-logam yang beradu atau mata pedang yang memantulkan sinar rembulan muda.

Changmin tak bisa terus bertarung dekat dengan Yunho. Ia merasa ayahnya itu sangat kewalahan menghadapi lawan-lawannya sekaligus melindunginya. Berkali-kali ketika Changmin menurunkan pedangnya, Yunho dengan sigap berdiri di depannya untuk bertarung. Dengan alasan itu, Changmin membuat keputusan untuk menggiring beberapa _ninja_ itu untuk menjauh.

"CHANGMIN!"

Panggil Yunho dengan keras melihat anaknya berlari dan semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa _ninja_ mengejarnya dengan bringas.

Changmin sempat untuk menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk satu kali dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Bagai mengisyaratkan bahwa ia meminta Yunho untuk percaya padanya.

"CHANGMINN!"

 _TRANGG!_

Serangan langsung dari seorang _ninja_ berpedang memaksanya harus menahan punggung pedangnya di depan wajah untuk bertahan. Ia tak sempat mencegah Changmin untuk pergi. Ia hanya bisa menaruh kepercayaannya pada anak itu, dan berharap Changmin akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei bocah! Kau mau kabur ke mana, hah?!"

"Kau tidak keberatan menenteng pedangmu itu?!"

Mereka mengoceh dengan nada mengejek. Tapi Changmin tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia harus berlari sejauh mungkin dan membereskan mereka segera.

 _HIIIAAATTTTT!_

Terdengar suara seorang _ninja_ perempuan yang melompat dan melemparkan tali kawat bening yang melintang di hadapan Changmin. Ia menarik pedangnya dan menebas kawat itu. Ia tahu jika kawat itu mengenai lehernya mungkin ia akan mati tanpa kepala.

Changmin tak berhenti dan terus berlari, ia merasakan ada derap langkah cepat yang hampir menyamainya.

 _TRIIINGGG!_

Pedangnya beradu dengan _ninjato_ , ia hampir jatuh saat mencoba menahan serangan itu. Kesempatan bagi lawannya yang lain untuk menyerang Changmin.

 _TARRRR!_

Satu cambukan keras ia dapat. Changmin jatuh dengan satu kaki bersimpuh, ia merasakan sakit hebat di bagian belakang kakinya.

Ia terdesak, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia tidak mau mati begitu saja.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan, Changmin mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya. Ia pun lagi berlari sembari menghindari serangan ninja-ninja yang masih saja mengejarnya. Ia berbelok ke mana pun ada jalan yang bisa ia lewati untuk menghindar. Container-container tinggi yang disusun berblok-blok itu seprti labirin. Changmin tak peduli apa ia sudah melewati salah satu bagiannya atau belum, yang pasti, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan napas memburu.

Apa yang ia bisa? Bahkan ia tak mampu mempertahankan diri, ia hanya nekat menggiring ninja-ninja itu sendirian. Bertarung saja tidak becus, bagaimana ia bisa menghabisi mereka semua?

Ahh, mengapa di saat seperti ini ia malah kebingungan?

Changmin, berpikirlah!

 _SLEPP!_

Tiba-tiba kakinya mati rasa.

 _GUSRAAAKKK!_

Ia jatuh berguling-guling di tanah, _katana_ itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Changmin tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, dan semuanya nampak kabur. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ada sesuatu yang menancap di lehernya.

 _HIAATTT!_

 _HEAAAHHH!_

Tapi telinganya samar masih bisa mendegar ada suara dua orang yang bertarung, juga bunyi pedang yang beradu.

 _CRASHHH!_

Seperti ada sesuatu yang ditebas.

"AAAKKKHHH!"

Dan orang yang berteriak.

 _BRUKKK!_

Lalu jatuh.

 _CREKKK!_

Juga suara pedang yang disarungkan kembali.

Kedua mata Changmin sudah begitu sayu dan mulai menutup, saat itu juga ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyelip di antara bahu dan lengannya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." ujarnya.

Dan Changmin sudah benar-benar mati rasa, hilang kesadaran.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Ryokan adalah penginapan tradisional Jepang

Otokoppoi adalah istilah untuk menyebut perempuan yang perilaku atau pun penampilannya seperti laki-laki

Okyaku-san adalah sebutan untuk tamu (Kyaku:tamu)

Nunchaku adalah senjata ninja berupa tongkat pendek yang diberi rantai dan bisa diputar-putar untuk mengecoh perhatian lawan

Kunoichi adalah ninja perempuan

Nekote adalah senjata yang biasa dipakai oleh kunoichi berupa kuku tajam yang berfungsi sebagai cakar, biasanya terbuat dari logam

Naginata adalah salah satu senjata ninja yang bentuknya seperti tombak

Saya mau minta maaf atas updatenya yang kelewat lama T_T

Ada satu dua hal yang membuat saya mogok nulis beberapa waktu lalu, salah satunya karena tugas yang numpuk dan ga abis-abis, padahal saya kira di tahun ketiga ini kuliah bakal rada nyantai karena matkulnya sedikit, ternyata ngga (malah curhat)

Mau jawab pertanyaan di chapter lalu, teori Mpreg ABO itu saya pernah baca kalau di teori itu dijelaskan anatomi tubuh Omega (sebutan untuk laki-laki yang bisa hamil, melahirkan normal dan menyusui) jadi itu teori nggak nyata tapi banyak dipake di fanfic atau pun manga atau juga doujinshi yaoi. Mungkin temen-temen bakalan nemunya di fanfic anime/manga Jepang karena disitu banyak dipake teori ini. Kalau saya jelaskan rinci disini… bakal puanjang nih, muehehehe. Mungkin temen-temen bisa gugling untuk tahu lebih jelasnya.

Terakhir, makasih buat temen-temen yang sudah mendukung dan sudah baca, review dan ngapresiasi cerita ini! Kritik dan saran akan saya tampung sebagai bahan perbaikan kedepannya! ^^

Psssttttt! Hints buat chapter depan!

.

.

.

 _Andai saja ia bisa mengatakan langsung pada anak itu bahwa dirinyalah Kim Jaejoong._

.

.

.

Thanks for read!

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5: Kasabuta

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 5: Kasabuta

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

YOOCHUN HAS ROLE IN!

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

"CHANGMIIINNNN!"

Yunho berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Dengan napasnya yang memburu, ia memanggil anak itu. Ia tak bisa menahan resah yang menganggu perasaannya ketika tak ia temukan Changmin di mana pun. Changmin menghilang.

 _DANGG!_

Ia mendaratkan pukulan kerasnya pada permukaan _container_ di sampingnya.

"…Changmin…"

Ia menyesal. Kalau tahu begini, tak usahlah ia membiarkan Changmin untuk menggiring musuh ke arah yang berbeda dengannya.

Ia lelah dan pikirannya semrawut.

Ia menatap kosong tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa di sekitarnya. Benar yang dikatakan Junsu, ditanyai siapa Kim Jaejoong pun mereka tak memberi jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Lebih baik kau mencarinya daripada diam di situ."

Yunho menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Junsu berdiri di puncak salah satu _container_ dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Ninja_ berpakaian serba hitam dengan _ninjato_ di punggungnya itu entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Seingatnya Junsu juga terpisah dengannya di pertarungan tadi. Mungkin lawannya sudah ia habisi sehingga ia bisa kembali.

"Kau mau aku membantumu mencarinya?" tawar Junsu tanpa diminta.

"Ya." jawab Yunho singkat.

 _CREKK!_

Suara logam _katana_ nyaring terdengar saat dimasukkan kembali ke dalam sarungnya.

Yunho mengikuti Junsu yang berlari diatas _container_ dan melompatinya satu persatu dengan mudah. _Ninja_ itu telah terlatih untuk bergerak cepat, ringan seperti angin.

Ahh semoga saja dewa melindungi Changmin.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

 _"Tuan, ada apa dengan Yunho-dono? Saya sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali untuk makan tapi ia tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya."_

 _"Mengapa Lee-ahjumma tidak masuk saja?"_

 _"Aku tidak berani."_

 _Pada awal Februari yang masih bersalju itu Yunho berhari-hari terlihat muram. Bahkan saat ulang tahun Changmin, ia entah ada di mana, menyendiri tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada anak itu mau pun pada bibi Lee. Ia tak hadir saat Changmin meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya yang dibuat oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Berhari-hari setelahnya pun sama, puncaknya hari ini. Yunho sama sekali tak keluar kamar sejak pagi._

 _Changmin berdiri di depan kamar Yunho dengan segan. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Ia takut untuk membuka pintu itu dan masuk untuk menemui ayahnya. Tapi ia juga khawatir._

 _GULP_

 _Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri sesaat sebelum menarik pintu itu ke sisi dan membukanya perlahan._

 _GREEK_

 _"Appa?" panggilnya._

 _Yunho tak menyahut. Ia berbaring memunggungi Changmin dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi sebatas pinggangnya._

 _"Appa, bibi Lee sangat mencemaskanmu, Appa tidak mau makan sejak pagi…" anak berusia 12 tahun itu duduk bersimpuh di samping futon tempat ayahnya berbaring. Ia terus menunduk. Ia sangat takut jika Yunho akan marah karena diganggu._

 _"Appa–"_

 _Changmin terennyak saat mendapati Yunho berbalik dan menoleh padanya. Ayahnya itu terlihat kacau dengan wajahnya yang merah semu dan napasnya yang berat. Ia berkeringat._

 _"Kenapa kau ke sini?"_

 _"Appa apa kau sakit?" Changmin mendadak panik. Anak itu dengan spontan menaruh tangan kecilnya di dahi sang ayah._

 _Panas sekali. Seperti air mendidih._

 _"Appa…"_

 _"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."_

 _"Tapi–"_

 _"Kembali ke kamarmu."_

 _Ia mengabaikan Changmin dan kembali memunggungi anak itu._

 _Changmin tak punya nyali untuk melawan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu._

 _Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan kecewa._

 _Kaos kakinya menyentuh permukaan lantai berlapis kayu di roka yang dingin. Rumput dan bonsai di taman sudah berubah putih karena tertutupi salju. Ia menengadah menatap langit. Salju turun lagi, tapi tak deras. Hanya melayang-layang turun dari langit ke tanah dengan perlahan._

 _Ia menjadi sadar bahwa hampir setiap tahun di hari ulang tahunnya, sampai seminggu kemudian ayahnya selalu bersikap berbeda dari biasa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benci pada minggu-minggu awal Februari. Apa ia punya kenangan buruk di bulan Februari? Ataukah ada hal yang tak bisa ia lupakan di bulan kedua ini? Apa itu?_

 _"Dingin…"_

 _Changmin tak pernah tahu jika Yunho akan terus bersedih setiap Februari datang. Februari akan selalu mengingatkannya pada perpisahannya dengan Jaejoong bertahun-tahun lalu…_

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Changmin terbangun dalam kedadaan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian belakang lehernya. Ia ingat kalau sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri, lehernya tertancap sesuatu yang mungkin beracun.

"Jangan disentuh."

Ia mencoba menyentuh bagian yang terasa nyeri itu tapi dicegah oleh tangan lembut yang menggenggamnya.

Ia terennyak ketika pandangannya hinggap pada sepasang mata bening indah yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya. Changmin terdiam, terpaku oleh tatapan itu. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya saat tangannya digenggam dan matanya ditatap.

"Demammu sudah turun." ucapnya.

Changmin reflek menutup matanya ketika tangan itu beralih menyentuh dahinya. Hangat. Tangan lembut yang begitu hangat.

"Syukurlah." senyumnya.

Untuk beberapa detik Changmin diam tanpa kata. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mulai meletup-letup dan membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu _nervous_ ketika melihat senyum seseorang seperti saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia lihat kala itu. Wajahnya memang begitu cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang bersinar. Tapi bukan, bukan begitu.

 _"Ko-koko doko?"_ (I-ini di mana?)

Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya, mengingat kembali bahwa ia berada di tempat asing, dan menjaga sebisa mungkin agar ia tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Changmin mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangun dan duduk. Bekas tusukan benda yang entah apa itu terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Yoochun yang membawamu kemari. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku–"

 _'Jangan memberitahu identitas aslimu pada siapapun'_

Ditanyai nama, satu kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho teringat olehnya. Changmin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan nama aslinya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya pada orang lain.

"Aku Max."

"Kau membawa _katana,_ apa kau seorang _samurai_?"

Changmin membuang wajahnya ketika pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. Orang di hadapannya ini sungguh bicara langsung pada intinya, membuat Changmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Di sisi lain ia tidak boleh memberitahu identitasnya, namun ia benar-benar merasa terpojok. Ia tidak bisa bohong kalau ia menemukan _katana_ itu di jalan.

"Siapa tuanmu?"

Bagai sudah tahu jawaban yang tak dikatakan Changmin, lagi pertanyaan skakmat itu diutarakan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apa diam lebih baik?

"Hei, jawab aku. Siapa tuanmu?"

Changmin bagai tersihir, setiap ia kembali menatap dua mata itu, Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk bicara jujur. Ia tak kuasa untuk lagi berpaling. Mata yang besar dan bulat itu bagai sudah memenjarakannya.

"…Kim… Jaejoong."

Bahkan ia tak lagi peduli pada siapa ia mengatakan itu.

"…Kim Jaejoong?"

 _'Kim Jaejoong.'_

Pintu dibanting.

Changmin ditinggal begitu saja dengan rasa heran yang bergelayut.

Siapakah orang yang sudah membuat hatinya tak karuan itu?

Changmin bingung mengapa tatapan matanya mendadak berubah ketika ia menyebut nama Kim Jaejoong.

"HUWAAAA!"

 _Namja_ bersurai pirang yang berlari ke luar itu berteriak keras sambil menangis, menaruh jari-jarinya di sela-sela pagar kawat yang membatasi lahan kosong penuh ilalang di depannya.

Rasa sakit itu bagai meledak begitu saja, membuat air matanya meleleh. Dadanya nyeri, sangat nyeri. Ia merasa begitu tersiksa.

Andai saja ia bisa mengatakan langsung pada anak itu bahwa dirinyalah Kim Jaejoong.

Ia, Kim Jaejoong.

Dan siapa lagi yang akan mengaku sebagai _samurai-_ nya kecuali Yunho? Atau bayi yang ditinggalkannya yang mungkin kini sudah bertumbuh dewasa?

Bayi merah itu?

Max?

Bukan, anak itu pasti Changmin.

Changmin.

Jung Changmin.

Anak yang dilahirkannya 17 tahun lalu.

Bayi yang menggenggam tangannya dengan jari-jari mungil itu.

Itu pasti Changmin.

Pantaslah ada sebuah rasa yang aneh ketika ia menatap dua mata yang serupa dengannya itu. Pantaslah ia bersedih melihat anak itu berjuang melawan racun dalam tubuhnya semalam. Pantaslah ia merasa gusar ketika tangan kurus itu menggenggamnya kuat sembari meracau dengan menyebut namanya ketika ia tidur.

Perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu tak mungkin keliru.

"Changmin-ku…"

Seorang _namja_ memerhatikannya dari jauh, lalu menghampirinya.

 _"Jae? Nani ga atta?"_ (Ada Apa?)

Namja bernama Yoochun itu berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh, menunjukkan wajahnya yang terlihat kacau dengan jejak-jejak air matanya yang masih basah. Matanya merah berkaca.

"Ada apa?" Yoochun menghapus rinai itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menangkup wajah Jaejoong, menatap seraut wajah cantik yang bersedih itu.

"…Hiks."

Jaejoong tidak dapat menyusun kata-katanya. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Tenanglah…" ucap Yoochun.

Tangan itu beralih merangkul tubuh Jaejoong, lalu mengusap-usap punggungnya agar ia tenang. Yoochun memperlakukannya begitu lembut, ia tahu Jaejoong begitu rapuh.

"Tenanglah…"

Angin kencang berhembus, menerbangkan ilalang-ilalang kering ke udara.

"Changmin-ku…"

Akhirnya Jaejoong mulai bicara.

Yoochun mengendurkan pelukannya untuk menatap Jaejoong lebih jelas. Siapa Changmin?

"Changmin?"

"… Yang kau selamatkan itu adalah… Bayiku."

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?"

"Aku pernah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Dan itu adalah Changmin."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Meskipun Yoochun telah hidup bersamanya selama kurang lebih 17 tahun, ia tetap tak bisa mengatakan rahasia yang disimpannya pada _namja_ itu. Ia tak lagi mempercayai siapa pun, ia tak bisa. Ia tak punya lagi rasa percaya untuk diberikan kepada orang lain, termasuk Yoochun sekali pun.

"Jae, kenapa kau–"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yoochun dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Mungkin baginya, bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan Yoochun. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. Changmin lebih penting. Anak itulah yang membuat Jaejoong berlari ke rumah segera, meskipun langkahnya gontai.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

Pandang Jaejoong nanar di depan pintu tepat ketika Changmin berniat keluar dari rumah itu. Dadanya sesak, napanya putus-putus, lelah habis berlari. Belum lagi ia telah menghabiskan tenaganya dengan menangis tadi.

Ia menatap Changmin dari atas ke bawah, melihat anak itu telah siap pergi dengan _katana_ yang disampirkan di pinggangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi. Aku harus bertemu ayahku. Dia pasti mencariku." Changmin membungkuk dan berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

 _"Matte! Iku na!"_ (Tunggu! Jangan Pergi!)

Wajah Changmin berkerut ketika _namja_ itu menahannya dengan mencengkram lengannya kuat.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, tetaplah di sini, di luar sana sangat berbahaya!" ucapnya keras.

"Aku harus mencari ayahku!" balas Changmin tak kalah keras karena Jaejoong sudah berteriak padanya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu mencarinya!"

"Aku harus pergi!" Changmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak mau kau pergi!"

"Kenapa kau menahanku?! Orang yang berharga bagiku mungkin saja akan terluka jika aku tetap di sini!" marahnya.

"Tetaplah di sini!" Jaejoong bergerak cepat dan berdiri di hadapan Changmin, lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Tidak! Menyingkirlah!" Changmin sesungguhnya tak mengerti mengapa _namja_ yang sudah menolongnya itu begitu keras melarangnya pergi.

"TIdak!"

"Aku harus pergi!" Changmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jaejoong dan mendorongnya kuat.

"DENGARKAN AKU, INI PERINTAH!"

"MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA BERANI MEMERINTAHKU?!" pekiknya.

Changmin merasakan tangan itu tak lagi kencang melingkar di punggungnya. Ia sedikit menunduk, dan Jaejoong menengadah untuk menatap mata itu. Mereka bertemu pandang. Namun yang satu terhalang bulir yang menggenang dan siap jatuh. Jaejoong lagi menangis.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpa dadanya berat, Changmin menahan napasnya sejenak, terdiam. Mengapa hatinya sakit melihat hujan turun di mata itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa jahat.

Jaejoong sendiri tahu ia tak sepantasnya mengatakan itu. Ia hanya… merasa seperti melihat Yunho saat anak itu bersikap keras.

"Jangan pergi… Ini permintaanku sebagai tuanmu."

"Tuanku…?"

"Aku… Kim Jaejoong."

Wajah Changmin mengendur perlahan.

"Apa?"

"Kau bukan Max, kau Changmin-ku…"

"Kau tahu namaku…?"

"Aku tahu karena aku Kim Jaejoong, aku ibumu!"

"Ibuku?"

"Ya, aku ibumu."

 _"Umma?"_ ucap Changmin pelan. Dari ujung mata itu turunlah setitik rinai. _"Umma_ -ku?" disusul dengan bulir-bulir lainnya yang menerobos. Pertahanannya goyah, ia tak lagi mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk tetetap berdiri. Ia jatuh berlutut, tak bertenaga.

Jaejoong ikut berlutut dan segera menggenggam tangan bayinya yang gemeratan hebat.

"Ya, aku _umma-_ mu…" tangan kurus itu terasa dingin hingga Jaejoong tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya sama sekali.

"Apa benar kau _umma_ -ku?" tanya anak itu, berusaha tak menangis tapi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir, malah semakin deras.

"Iya, Changmin… Iya."

"Kau _umma_ -ku? _Umma?"_

"Iya, sayang…"

 _"Um-maa…?"_

"Iya…"

Changmin menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong, pelukan ibunya. Ia melepaskan segala emosinya pada bahu yang tak lebar itu, membiarkan air matanya merembes pada pakaian sang ibu yang hangat karena sinar matahari.

 _"Umma_ apa kau tahu aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu… Ke mana _Umma_ selama ini? Ke manaa?"

"Maafkan aku…"

Jaejoong sesungguhnya tak bisa menjawab. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi selama 17 tahun ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya bahkan tak bisa menemui Changmin dengan mencari keberadaannya. Mungkin waktu dan takdir yang memang tak mengijinkan mereka untuk cepat bertemu. Mungkin benang itu baru bisa tersambung setelah perpisahan yang begitu lama…

"Maafkan aku, Changmin… Aku telah meninggalkanmu bahkan ketika matamu masih belum terbuka. Maafkan aku, jika kau begitu menderita. Maafkan aku…" tangan itu membelai rambut Changmin dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. "Aku pun tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak karena aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, memikirkan bayiku yang mungil dan rapuh, memikirkanmu yang mungkin akan memanggilku ketika kau bicara untuk pertama kali… Hidupku begitu sulit tanpamu."

 _"Ummaa…"_

"Aku sayang padamu…"

Jaejoong mundur untuk melihat wajah Changmin. Pipinya basah, matanya merah dan bengkak, rambutnya berantakan karena ia menangis sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke bahu sang ibu. Jaejoong bagai melihat dirinya sendiri dalam sosok _namja_ muda itu. Ia yang rapuh dan mudah menangis.

 _"Naku na…"_ (Jangan menangis…)

Wajah Changmin ditangkup oleh tangan Jaejoong, jejak air matanya dihapus oleh ibu jari itu. Telapak tangannya halus dan hangat. Hangatnya merasuk bagai sinar mentari. Ia tak pernah merasakan sentuhan penuh kasih sayang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan curahan kasih seorang ibu. Curahan kasih seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku bertemu denganmu, Changmin… Changmin-ku… "

"Aku juga –hiks, sama…"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sembari menyeka matanya yang juga basah. Tangisan Changmin yang perlahan berhenti menyisakan cegukan yang entah bagaimana terdengar lucu.

"Changmin-ku…" ia merapikan anak rambut Changmin agar sepasang mata jernih itu bisa ia lihat lebih jelas.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Semalam Junsu memaksa Yunho untuk menghentikan pencarian. Bau Changmin tak lagi dapat diendus oleh anjing _ninja_ milik Hani yang sudah terlatih saat mereka keluar dari pelabuhan. Ada jejak roda mobil. Mungkin saja Changmin diculik oleh orang-orang itu. Tapi banyak kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Hanya saja Yunho terpaksa dingin kepala dan tidak gegabah, menyerahkan pencarian Changmin pada ninja-ninja bawahan Hani yang membantunya.

Ia tak bisa tidur, dan tak ingin jatuh tertidur. Memikirkan Changmin membuatnya terjaga sampai pagi. Ia terus duduk di _roka_ tanpa bergerak.

Penginapan itu begitu hening denga suasana yang tak nyaman.

"Aah, menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa hanya membuat bokongku sakit, apalagi Hani juga tidak di rumah." Junsu muncul dan tiba-tiba mengoceh. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat Ibuki."

Yunho bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke pelabuhan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Changmin mungkin saja ada di sana."

"Dia mungkin ada di tangan Ibuki!"

Yunho tidak berkomentar. Ia bersiap diri untuk segera pergi.

"HEI!"

Junsu tak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho yang baginya tak jelas. Apa yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Changmin ada di tempat itu?

Ia pergi dengan mengabaikan perhatian orang yang tertuju padanya karena pedang di pinggangnya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan mencari Yunho."

Pertemuannya dengan Changmin menguak tabir masa lalu Kim Jaejoong yang kelam. Yoochun dilema antara harus menyesal atau tidak karena sudah menolong anak itu semalam.

Yoochun menghela napas. Ia merasa resah. Perasaannya mengatakan jika ia cemburu, tak suka mendengar Jaejoong berbicara tentang Yunho. Ia tak suka melihat tatapan mata Jaejoong yang begitu berbeda setiap menyebut nama itu. Walau pun ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Yunho, sebagai seorang _namja_ , ia merasa iri.

Jaejoong masih mencintai _samurai_ -nya. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Jaejoong tidak pernah membalas perasaannya meskipun tak jarang mereka bercinta. Ya, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyebut namanya saat mereka melakukan itu.

Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin sampai Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho. Karena itu artinya ia mungkin saja harus melepaskan Jaejoong, membiarkannya berlari ke pelukan _namja_ lain. _Namja_ yang lebih Jaejoong cintai ketimbang dirinya.

Ia bisa saja menjadi tega dan egois, namun satu sisi dalam hatinya tak kukuh ketika ia melihat seraut wajah mirip Jaejoong yang sedang duduk sendirian di bingkai jendela dan memandang ke luar, juga ketika ia ingat anak itu menangis sedu-sedan dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan emosional. Ia merasa dipaksa untuk menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia dipaksa untuk melihat bahwa Jaejoong masih punya kehidupannya sendiri, dan _namja_ itu tak bisa dimilikinya utuh.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Ia menarik dagu Jaejoong ke atas, agar _namja_ itu tak terus menunduk murung.

"Tapi aku tak melakukannya untuk kekasihmu, atau pun anak laki-laki itu. Aku melakukannya demi kau."

Jaejoong mengulas senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

Pertemuan Jaejoong dan Yoochun dimulai 17 tahun lalu. Saat itu bunga _sakura_ bermekaran di akhir bulan Maret. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan kelopak-kelopaknya ke angkasa, sebagian jatuh ke tanah, juga jatuh ke atas air. Sungai yang mengalir tenang membawa bunga itu pergi, permukaannya tertutup sepenuhnya hingga air jernih itu tertutupi oleh warna merah muda. Bagai rakit _sakura._ Shikoku bermandikan bunga merah muda.

Lain di sebuah sudut jalan yang sepi. Kelopak _sakura_ yang berserakan di tanah bercampur merah darah dan bau amis. Jaejoong tergeletak tak berdaya dengan perut yang tertusuk pedang tajam. Kedatangannya ke Shikoku disambut tak ramah oleh para _samurai_ yang berkuasa. Sayang Jaejoong tak bisa melawan mereka. Meskipun ia juga seorang ahli pedang, tubuhnya yang masih lemah seusai melahirkan dan perjalanan jauh yang ia tempuh dari utara ke selatan Jepang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Ia terlalu letih untuk mengayunkan pedang itu dan mempertahankan diri dari empat orang yang mengepungnya. Rasanya seperti anak sekolah yang diserang preman pinggir jalan.

Ia bahkan merasa putus asa, keinginannya untuk hidup mulai memudar seiring darahnya yang semakin banyak mengalir dan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Ia berpikir mungkin saja ia akan mati saat itu juga. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya lupa akan janjinya pada Yunho. Ia lupa bahwa ada seseorang –dua orang– yang menunggunya.

Dalam keputus asaan itu ada tangan yang menyelip diantara tengkuk dan kakinya, mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Angin membuat ranting-ranting di pohon bergoyang, _sakura_ jatuh lagi. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuatnya hanya bisa mengernyit, menerka bagaimana rupa dari seseorang yang tengah menggendongnya itu. Hanya siluet yang bisa ia lihat dari sepasang matanya yang mulai kabur.

 _"Namaku Yoochun. Apa kau juga adalah seorang samurai?"_

Perkenalan sekaligus pertanyaan itu menyambut Jaejoong yang baru tersadar.

 _Namja_ itu sudah menolongnya. _Namja_ bernama Yoochun.

Ia adalah seorang _ronin(1)_ yang hidup sendirian di Okinawa, hanya saja saat itu ia kebetulan sedang berada di Shikoku untuk menikmati musim semi. Ia langsung menebak jika Jaejoong adalah seorang _samurai_ saat ia melihat _katana_ yang dibawa _namja_ itu. Namun Jaejoong dengan jujur mengatakan kalau ia bukanlah _samurai,_ melainkan seorang tuan dari _samurai._ Derajat itu lebih tinggi darinya. Yoochun telah membawa seseorang yang mungkin saja memiliki pengaruh di Jepang ke penginapannya.

Jaejoong tidak banyak bercerita tentang latar belakangnya dan alasan mengapa ia berada di Shikoku. Yoochun melihat sosok itu sama seperti dirinya, sendirian dan tak memiliki siapa pun di sisinya. Ia merasa Jaejoonglah orang yang tepat untuk ia pilih.

Yoochun ingin menjadi _jiei_ -nya.

Atas keinginan itu ia membawa Jaejoong ke Okinawa untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tidak ada penolakan dari _namja_ itu, hanya saja berkali-kali Yoochun meminta Jaejoong untuk mengangkatnya sebagai _jiei_ , ia tidak mau. Jaejoong selalu menolak. Katanya, ia tak mau harus terikat dengan Yoochun dalam status tuan dan _samurai-_ nya.

Yoochun kadangkala memaksa, namun Jaejoong tetap kukuh. Bertahun-tahun setelah mereka tinggal bersama pun Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah. Meskipun Jaejoong tak bersikap hangat, namun Yoochun semakin ingin melindunginya. Tujuan awalnya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai tuannya pun bagai tergeser oleh keinginannya yang lain, memiliki _namja_ itu seutuhnya. Ia menyadari hal itu sehabis mencumbu Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia melihat wajah sayu yang penuh penderitaan dari _namja_ itu, semakin membelokkan keinginannya untuk mengabdi. Tidak, ia tak lagi ingin mengabdi. Ia ingin memilikinya.

Yoochun selalu bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong ketika ia terlihat murung, menyendiri, atau ketika ia menangis tiba-tiba. Tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Jaejoong tidak mau terbuka. Bahkan suatu kali, saat mereka baru beberapa waktu tinggal bersama, Jaejoong seperti merasa kesakitan namun tak mengijinkan Yoochun berbuat sesuatu. Jaejoong tak mengatakan pada _namja_ itu kalau ia merasa dadanya nyeri dan membengkak karena air susu yang menumpuk. Seharusnya ia menyusui, namun bayinya itu pun bahkan sudah jauh berpisah dengannya.

Memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lembut, hanya itulah yang bisa Yoochun lakukan.

Tujuh belas tahun hidup bersama namun tanpa cinta yang berbalas. Begitulah hubungan mereka.

"Changmin, di mana terakhir kali kau berpisah dengan ayahmu?"

"Di pelabuhan utara."

Percakapan sepasang ibu dan anak itu menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya yang membumbung jauh. Ia harus menyiapkan hatinya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yoochun lalu pergi ke pelabuhan. Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong hanya melihat ke luar, sementara Changmin bersandar di bahunya. Tangannya di genggam oleh tangan Jaejoong dengan gundah yang begitu terasa. Mungkin karena mereka adalah ibu dan anak, maka mereka dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh masing-masing. Karena ikatan batin yang begitu kuat.

Yoochun sesekali melirik pada mereka lewat kaca spion, sembari menyetir, ia juga berpikir banyak.

Angin laut berhembus kuat, debur ombak kencang terdengar. Kapal-kapal yang berlabuh terombang-ambing naik turun mengikuti gelombang. Mobil putih itu berhenti dengan mulus.

Jaejoong yang pertama kali keluar dari mobil. Ia disambut terpaan udara hangat dan bau air laut yang asin. Matanya mengernyit ketika tak sengaja melihat sorot matahari yang terang walau hampir tenggelam. Di sinilah Changmin berpisah dengan Yunho. Di sinilah _namja_ itu pernah berada. Jika memang takdir yang memegang kendali, seharusnya mereka bisa bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Okinawa hanyalah sebuah pulau kecil, tak mungkin akan sulit menemukannya. Tapi apakah dewa menginginkan pertemuan itu cepat terlaksana?

 _"Umma."_

Jaejoong menoleh saat Changmin memanggil. Dadanya bergemuruh setiap mendengar panggilan itu.

"Mereka diserang oleh anak buah Ibuki." ucap Yoochun pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Ibuki bisa menyerang kalian?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Changmin.

Anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak tahu.

"Mungkin karena mereka melihat pedang yang dibawa olehmu itu." tunjuk Yoochun pada pedang milik Changmin. Anak itu menatap Yoochun isyarat ia tidak mengerti. "Pedangmu adalah salah satu pedang berharga. Yang kutahu pedang itu dibuat oleh seorang pandai besi yang sekaligus juga seorang biksu terkenal pada masanya. Banyak orang yang memburu pedang buatan tangannya bahkan setelah ia mati sekali pun."

Yoochun sebelumnya telah mengamati pedang itu saat Changmin belum tersadar setelah diselamatkan olehnya. Ada satu ukiran khas yang menandakan bahwa pedang itu bukan pedang sembarangan. Tapi alasan mengapa anak itu bisa memilikinya, ia belum tahu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" Yoochun bertanya.

 _"…Appa_ -ku yang memberikannya."

Jaejoong masih ingat jika Yunho memiliki dua pedang yang berharga. Mungkin yang sekarang ada di tangan Changmin adalah salah satunya.

"Kau seorang amatir 'kan?"

Changmin hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang _samurai._

Jaejoong mengelus wajah Changmin yang terlihat bingung. Mungkin pertanyaan Yoochun mmbuatnya merasa terbebani. Ia sedikit tak suka jika Changmin terus berpikir keras, dia bisa stres dan sakit kepala.

"Kau hanya anak-anak…"

 _'Kau adalah samurai'_

Ucapan lembut dari Jaejoong mengingatkan Changmin pada perkataan sang ayah yang mantap dan tegas. Ayahnya menaruh kepercayaan besar dengan menyatakan Changmin adalah seorang _samurai._ Berkebalikan dengan ibunya yang malah seakan tidak memandangnya sebagai _samurai,_ namun seorang anak laki-laki tanpa status apapun. Anak biasa.

Mana yang harus Changmin pegang?

 _"Umma."_

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk sang ibu. Mengapa hanya di depan ibunyalah ia menjadi begitu lemah?

"Aku akan mencari jejaknya di sekitar sini. Kalian tunggulah."

Yoochun menyampirkan pedangnya di pinggang.

"Tidak, aku juga akan pergi." kata Jaejoong serius. Ia mengamit tangan Changmin. "Aku akan pergi bersama anakku."

Yoochun mendengus.

 _"Wakatta. Omae no kaa-san wo mamotte."_ (Aku mengerti. Lindungilah ibumu.)

 _"Hai!"_ Changmin mengangguk.

Mereka pergi ke arah yang berbeda, menyisir pelabuhan. Yoochun tak sepenuhnya percaya pada Changmin. Namun jika itu keinginan Jaejoong ia tidak bisa menghalanginya. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak terikat dengan lingkaran itu. Ia jelas merasa sebagai orang lain di luar hubungan ibu dan anak yang intim itu. Sementara Jaejoong, merasa terdorong untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, dirinya yang tegas dan berani. Ada Changmin di sisinya, ada seorang anak yang harus ia lindungi. Ia tak mau menyesal untuk yang kedua kali setelah meninggalkan anak itu. Ia ingin tetap bersamanya walau apa pun yang terjadi. Dan Changmin, tentulah memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi kuat demi sang ibu.

Container-container yang disusun bertumpuk, menjulang tinggi seperti dinding. Mereka berjalan melewati blok-blok yang kelihatannya sama. Membingungkan. Berjalan menyusurinya memaksa mereka untuk mengingat di mana mereka berbelok dan di mana mereka mengambil jalan lurus. Insting _samurai_ mereka di asah di tempat itu.

 _"Umma_ , tunggu."

Changmin menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Ia melirik pada sekitarnya yang nampak tak biasa. Blok itu hawanya berbeda. Beberapa bagian _container_ penyok dan rusak karena sabetan pedang. Ada bercak-bercak darah yang sudah mengering dan menghitam.

"Jangan-jangan ini tempat Appa bertarung semalam?" ucapnya curiga.

Jaejoong menyentuh permukaan _container_ yang warna besi aslinya terekspos dalam sebuah garis melintang. Ya, itu pasti bekas sabetan _katana_ tajam.

"Yunho ada di sini semalam?" gumamnya. "Changmin?" ia menoleh dan Changmin nampak sedang berpikir.

Anak itu tahu-tahu sudah menyambar tangan Jaejoong dan memaksanya berlari.

"Changmin! Kau mau ke mana?!"

Entah bagaimana ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, berlari menuju bagian pelabuhan yang lain. Hatinya mengatakan kalau Yunho mungkin ada di sana. Keyakinan itu begitu kuat hingga Changmin seperti tidak sadar dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengabaikan otaknya. Entah apa yang menyebabkan anak itu tergesa. Apa karena ikatannya dengan sang ayah yang begitu kuat? Apa itu firasat? Ataukah hanya bisikan dari hatinya?

"CHANGMIN!"

Bahkan ia tak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya.

 _DRANG DRANG DRANG DRANG_

Yoochun menggesekkan sarung pedangnya ke permukaan _container_ yang berlekuk-lekuk. Ia berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba memakai insting _samurai-_ nya. Ketika mata tertutup, pendengaran dan perasaan akan jadi lebih kuat. Ia mengndalkan hati dan pendengarannya ketimbang sepasang mata yang ia miliki. Mata membuat hati tidak peka.

Ia berhenti.

Ada segores cacat di _container_ merah di samping kirinya. Jalan ini juga pastilah salah satu jalan yang dilewati entah itu oleh Changmin, Yunho atau anak buah Ibuki semalam.

Ia mengamati goresan kecil itu dengan seksama.

 _CREKK_

Yoochun mendengar suara leher _katana_ dari kejauhan. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang berdiri 20 meter di belakangnya.

Katana yang tadinya terangkat lurus menyentuh _container_ ia turunkan sebatas pinggang. Ia menoleh sedikit.

"Siapa kau?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan. Kau siapa?"

Orang itu membalas dengan nada datar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

Yoochun mulai tak sabar ketika pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban. Ia berbalik. Tangannya ditaruh di pegangan _katana_ , bersiap jika ia harus menarik pedangnya nanti.

Orang itu juga sama, bersiap menarik pedang.

Yoochun memerhatikan pedang yang ia bawa dengan lebih fokus.

Dan pedang itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Siapa tuanmu?" ia dan orang itu bertanya secara bersamaan. Yoochun mengernyit. Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ia bahkan tak punya tuan.

"Katakan siapa tuanmu." tapi ia segera berkelit dengan mengulang pertanyaan itu pada orang di depannya.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Yoochun terdiam. Pegangannya pada _katana_ mengendur.

"Aku adalah _samurai_ milik Kim Jaejoong."

Ada keheningan sejenak di antara mereka. Lalu Yoochun membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Yunho?"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Yunho mulai curiga. "Apa kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong?"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum miring.

"Katakan padaku di mana Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Kau mencarinya?"

"Di mana Jaejoong?!"

"Apa yang membuatku harus mengatakan keberadaannya padamu?"

Yoochun sengaja membuat Yunho marah. Tapi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya pun sama saja membuat dirinya sendiri kesal. Ia kesal harus bicara dengan _samurai_ itu. Ia tak suka.

Ia cemburu.

Ia benci pada siapa pun yang merebut hati Jaejoong.

 _HIAAAHHH!_

 _TRANGG!_

 _TRINGG!_

Dua bilah katana itu beradu, Yoochun duluan menyerang dan Yunho mempertahankan diri. Ia tak mengenal _namja_ di hadapannya tapi ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu pada _namja_ itu.

 _"APPAAAA!"_

Yunho yang mendengar suara tinggi Changmin mundur, sepatunya bergesekan dengan tanah sementara _katana_ -nya ia gunakan sebagai penumpu pada permukaan _container._

Yoochun pun menghentikan serangannya karena merasa mengenal suara itu.

"Changmin?!"

 _TSAAAAA_

Cahaya terang matahari menyeruak dari langit tanpa sekat. Di persimpangan itu tak ada yang menghalangi sinarnya untuk meraja. Changmin mengernyit karena bias cahaya yang begitu silau. Ia berhenti di batas bayangan antara dua _container_ yang saling berhadapan.

Jaejoong masih dalam kuasa bayangan itu hingga ia tak perlu merasa terganggu oleh cahaya. Tapi matanya terbuka lebar seakan melihat suatu fatamorgana. Ini jelas bukan khayalnya 'kan? Ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan sana dengan sebilah _katana_ di tangannya. Bukankah itu…

 _"Appa!"_ teriak Changmin.

Yunho?

Changmin tak ragu untuk berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Ia memang tak melirik ke belakang namun tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Ia membawanya berlari bersama.

"Changmin?"

Yunho terpaku. Bukan pada seyum lebar yang ditunjukkan Changmin tetapi pada sesosok _namja_ berambut pirang di belakang anaknya itu. Bukankah dia…

" _Appa_ , lihat siapa yang ada di sampingku."

Jaejoong?

Dua pasang mata yang saling berhadapan itu hanya terbuka lebar tanpa berkedip. Keduanya merasakan hal yang sama. Debar jantung yang melemah, dan tubuh yang kaku bagai kaki mengakar pada bumi. Mereka terpana oleh seraut wajah dan sesosok tubuh yang mereka rindukan selama sekian tahun.

 _BRUKKK!_

 _"Umma!"_

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk, sementara sebelah tangannya masih digenggam Changmin. Anak itu ikut bersimpuh karena terkejut ibunya tiba-tiba lunglai tak bertenaga. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu arah saja, Yunho.

"Yunho…? Apa itu kau…?"

"Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho. Matanya mulai berkaca. Ia melepaskan _katana_ dari tangannya lalu berlari pada Jaejoong, selaras dengan air matanya yang menetes. "Jaejoong!"

Ia menjatuhkan diri, membenturkan lututnya ke tanah dan langsung menyergap Jaejoong dengan pelukan eratnya. Inilah Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sangat ia rindukan. Inilah Kim Jaejoong, satu-satunya yang telah membuat ia menyerahkan separuh jiwanya.

"Jae…?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu….!" Jaejoong membiarkan air matanya yang banjir merembes ke pakaian Yunho. ia tak tahan untuk tak menangis. Ia memang cengeng. Tapi itulah ekspresi kebahagiannya saat ini.

Jaejoong yang kepalanya menengadah di atas bahu Yunho memukul-mukul punggung _namja_ itu dengan tenaganya yang hampir tak ada. Mereka terlalu larut dalam haru hingga melupakan Yoochun begitu saja.

Ya, Yoochun merasa wajar bila ia hanya bisa memandangi pertemuan kembali satu keluarga kecil itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia ada di luar lingkaran mereka. Ia berbeda dari mereka. Ia bukanlah bagian dari mereka. Hanya Kim Jaejoong yang membuatnya berdiri di sini. Tapi sekarang, melihat Jaejoong menangis untuk _namja_ lain, masih haruskah ia tetap berada di situ sebagai penonton?

Changmin terseyum sembari menahan air mata bahagia. Ia tentulah bahagia bisa mempertemukan ayah dan ibunya yang sudah lama terpisah. Ia senang. Ia amat bersyukur keduanya masih diberi kesempatan untuk bersua lagi dan saling memeluk seperti ini.

Yoochun berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Changmin melihatnya berjalan pergi.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Jaejoong membawa Yunho dan Changmin ke tempat tinggalnya bersama Yoochun. Yunho tentulah enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu, apalagi melihat tatapan Yoochun di pelabuhan tadi, rasanya ia bisa tahu kalau ada sesuatu di antara Jaejoong dan _namja_ itu. Entah Yoochun adalah kekasihnya atau apa, Yunho –mencoba– untuk tak terlalu peduli. Melihat sosok Jaejoong yang secara nyata berdiri di depannya kini adalah sesuatu yang patut ia syukuri. Ia teramat bahagia bisa bersua kembali dengan _namja_ yang dikasihinya itu, mengabaikan segala masalah yang terjadi.

Yoochun, walau pun ia ada di rumah itu, tapi entah di mana. Changmin yang lebih memilih duduk di teras membiarkan kedua orangtuanya untuk memiliki waktu berduaan saja, barang sebentar.

Yunho mengikuti langkah Jaejoong masuk ke sebuah ruangan luas di tengah-tengah rumah itu. Tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan membuntuti.

"Jae."

Jaejoong menoleh. Ia mengulas segaris senyum untuk Yunho.

"Mengapa kau bersedih?"

Senyuman itu tak nampak seperti bunga _sakura_ yang merekah di musim semi, tapi seperti mawar yang mencoba mekar di antara terpaan badai salju. Senyumnya seperti terbebani oleh banyak hal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" ia menggeleng. "Ibuki mungkin akan mengejar kita." ucapnya dengan nada biasa, seakan tak khawatir.

"Kalau Ibuki mengejar kita, maka kita harus secepatnya keluar dari pulau ini. Kita pergi, Jae."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pergi. Yunho datang ke sini untuk membawanya pergi. Tentulah itu alasan mengapa _namja_ itu berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Boojae."

Ia menarik pelan tangan Yunho yang besar dengan urat-urat kehijauannya yang terekspos, menonjol diantara kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Diapitlah tangan itu diantara jari-jemarinya yang lentik. Warnanya begitu kontras namun nampak serasi.

"Jaejoong."

Yoochun masuk dari pintu yang tak tertutup. Ia berhenti. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saling bertaut.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu." ucapannya tertuju pada Jaejoong.

Yunho membuang pandangannya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bisa meninggalkan kami sebentar?"

Yoochun menatap lurus pada _namja_ itu. Sementara Jaejoong tertunduk dan tak mau menatap Yunho sama sekali. Mungkin ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Ya." jawabnya dingin. Ia setuju untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun berdua. Terakhir sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, ia masih menatap Jaejoong yang mana _namja_ itu semestinya membalasnya dengan melirik barang sekejap. Tapi tidak rupanya.

 _Fusuma(2)_ digeser dengan pelan.

Tak terdengar lagi suara derap langkah kaki. Yunho sudah jauh pergi.

Yoochun menghela napas. Ia menoleh pada Jaejoong yang masih tak bergerak.

"Dia dingin dan kaku. Tapi juga temperamental."

"Jika menyangkut hal-hal yang sentimentil." sahut Jaejoong.

"Ya, ya kau pasti akan selalu benar mengenai dirinya." Yoochun tertawa miris. "Dan itu membuatku iri, kau tahu?"

Jaejoong menoleh. Ia mendapati tatapan mengintimidasi dari _namja_ itu.

"Aku tahu jika keberadaanmu bersamaku adalah sebagai hutang budi."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk menghentikan ini. Apa balasanku tak pernah cukup untukmu? Selama tujuh belas tahun?"

"Aku bukan menginginkan tubuhmu semata, Kim Jaejoong, tapi hatimu juga."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya yang tak bisa kuberikan untukmu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku pada siapa pun lagi–"

"Selain Yunho?" menyebut nama itu membuat lidah Yoochun gatal.

"Ya."

"Artinya ini perpisahan bagiku?"

"Lepaskan aku pergi." pinta Jaejoong dengan keteguhan hatinya.

 _GREPP!_

"AKH!"

Tangannya disambar, Jaejoong jatuh ke pelukan Yoochun.

"Ini yang terakhir!"

Yoochun seketika menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Dalam kepedihan pun wajah itu masih bersinar bagai rembulan. Bibirnya yang merah merekah dan basah membuat Yoochun tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Mungkin memang ini akan jadi akhir dari kisah cintanya bersama Kim Jaejoong. Kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi Yoochun tak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja.

Jaejoong mengatupkan rapat-rapat bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia tak melawan atau pun menghindar. Ia tak mau bibirnya jadi milik Yoochun lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia tak mau melulu merasa berhutang pada _namja_ yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Hutang itu tak akan juga lunas jika Jaejoong menyerahkan diri. Tapi… ia dapat merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Yoochun karena dirinya. Bagaimana pun ia juga telah menyakiti _namja_ itu.

"AMH!"

Gigitan Yoochun di sudut bibirnya berhasil membuat Jaejoong membuka mulut. Segeralah lidah itu menerobos, bermain di antara deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi, dan bibir itu terus melumatnya. Kepala Jaejoong semakin mundur ke belakang seiring punggungnya yang makin merosot, tak dapat mempertahankan berat tubuhnya karena ciuman panjang tanpa jeda. Napasnya yang pendek membuat ia lelah. Tangan Yoochun terselip di belakang pinggangnya untuk menahan tubuh itu agar tidak roboh.

Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yoochun dengan kuat. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata.

Mungkin Yoochun sadar ada air asin yang ikut terasa di indera pengecapnya. Ia menghentikan ciuman itu tapi tak melepaskan Jaejoong, malah mendorongnya hingga terdengar suara punggung yang berbenturan dengan lantai. Ia menindihnya.

Jaejoong meringis.

"Biarkan aku pergi." katanya lemah, hampir seperti berbisik.

"APA AKU TAK CUKUP MEMBUATMU BAHAGIA?!" Yoochun berteriak. Napasnya menderu. "AKU MENCINTAIMU BUKAN UNTUK DICAMPAKKAN SEPERTI INI!"

Bila dikatakan dengan kasar Jaejoong memang mencampakkan Yoochun. Tapi apa pantas _namja_ itu memakai kata 'dicampakkan'? Yang mana ia bahkan tak pernah diterima cintanya oleh Jaejoong.

"Biarkan aku pergi…"

"Tinggallah bersamaku lebih lama lagi… Bukankah selama ini kau hidup aman bersamaku? Bukankah kedatangan mereka hanya menimbulkan masalah bagimu?"

"Mereka adalah orang yang kucintai, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku, seburuk apa pun itu."

"Kau bahkan rela mati demi mereka?"

"Aku telah membiarkan mereka menderita untuk waktu yang lama. Aku rela mati demi membayar dosaku."

"Apa kau bahkan rela mati di tanganku? Karena mereka."

"Kalau kau sanggup, bunuhlah aku."

"Aku akan mencekikmu hingga kau mati." ancam Yoochun. Jaejoong tak bergeming.

"Apa dengan kematianku dapat melunasi hutang budiku padamu? Tak lazim jika kau menyelamatkanku dan kau jugalah yang mencabut nyawaku."

"Berhenti bicara, Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku sakit. Aku sakit memikirkanmu."

"Ya kau sakit, memang."

"AH! TIDAK!" pekik Jaejoong saat tangan Yoochun masuk, menyelip dibalik kerah bajunya yang lebar, lalu disentuhlah dada itu. Dada yang masih tetap kencang dengan bentuknya yang sempurna meskipun usianya sudah tiga puluhan. "HENTIKAN!"

Yoochun tak mau berhenti menggerayangi dada _namja_ itu hingga ia puas. Tidak, ia tidak akan puas apalagi rasa cemburu dan kesedihan itu memenuhi hatinya. Jaejoong terus bergerak menggeliat saat Yoochun meremas-remas daging berkelenjar susu itu. Yoochun yang bertahun-tahun telah tidur bersamanya tahu persis di mana titik sensitif Jaejoong. Menyentuh bagian itu akan memberikan rangsangan hebat padanya. Punggung itu melengkung ketika tangan Yoochun yang satunya menyingkap pakaiannya dan mengelus kulitnya. Kulit putih yang lembut itu terasa seperti kelopak mawar ketika tersentuh jemari. Sementara tangannya merayap menjelajahi tubuh Jaejoong, bibirnya menempel di ceruk leher namja cantik itu dan menghisapnya bagai kumbang.

"Oohh! Ahhh hentikan, kumohon!"

Pekiknya melengking ketika rahangnya dipagut oleh _namja_ di atasnya. Yang ia ingat kala itu adalah betapa berdosanya ia telah mengkhianati dua orang _namja._ Yoochun dan Yunho.

Jaejoong meraung. Hasrat Yoochun mulai tak terkendali.

"Ohh… Yunhoo!"

Apa pantas menyebut nama itu ketika ia bercumbu dengan _namja_ lain?

Suara-suara erangan dan geraman itu begitu membakar hati bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Sungguh tega. Kejam. Jahat. Dia telah berkhianat. Apa pantas untuk memaafkannya?

Dibalik _fusuma_ itulah Changmin berdiri.

Apa pantas bagi Changmin untuk tetap menginginkan ibu yang bahkan bercinta dengan _namja_ lain sementara ia menyebut nama ayahnya di puncak kenikmatan?

Changmin tak sanggup lagi berdiri di tempat itu. Ia pergi dengan langkah lebar. Ia tak bisa membiarkan telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia dengar. Ia tak bisa membiarkan hatinya tercabik lebih dari ini. Ayahnya telah dikhianati. Tidak, dirinya jugalah yang dikhianati. Ia pergi meninggalkan pintu yang menjadi sangkar dua burung merpati.

"Changmin?"

Amarah dan kecemburuan itu membawanya pada tempat di mana Yunho sedang duduk sendirian. Ayahnya itu duduk di puncak tangga semen yang di bawahnya ada puluhan anak tangga lain menurun. Sebuah pipa besi panjang jadi pembatas antara tangga kanan dan kiri yang terlihat sama saja.

"Ada apa?"

Raut wajah Changmin yang keras namun sendu menunjukkan kalau ia terluka. Matanya tak mau menatap Yunho, hinggap entah ke mana. Wajahnya berpaling. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Napasnya tak teratur. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Changmin tahu jika ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi, itu akan membuat Yunho juga terluka dan menderita. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih tersiksa dari dirinya. Apa baik baginya untuk tetap bungkam? Dan menyimpan sendiri pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh ibunya?

"Changmin?"

Air matanya justru meleleh ketika bertatapan lurus dengan sepasang mata itu. Ayahnya sudah begitu lama menderita karena Kim Jaejoong. Tapi apakah cinta berarti rela terluka dan hidup dalam siksaan?

Angin laut menerpa. Anak-anak rambut mereka tersapu dengan kencang.

"Changmin?"

Yunho berdiri. Changmin menekuk wajahnya dalam.

"Jung Changmin?"

Apa cinta serumit ini?

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Ronin adalah samurai tak bertuan, mereka biasanya mengembara karena tak lagi punya tempat untuk mengabdi

Fusuma adalah pintu geser, seperti shoji namun tidak tembus cahaya karena terbuat dari bahan yang tebal

Mau bilang terima kasih buat temen-temen yang sudah mendukung!

Saya berusaha keras buat menyelesaikan chapter ini walaupun tugas –masih– numpuk dan UTS berlangsung /cries/

Kenapa momen Yunjaenya sedikit? Kenapa Yunho dan Jaejoong nggak dibiarin lama-lama lovey dovey di pelabuhan? Soalnya kasihan sama Yoochun /nggak/

Saya mau simpen momen Yunjae untuk chapter selanjutnya heheheh. Apa yang akan terjadi sama mereka kalo Yunho tahu Jaejoong lalalalala sama Yoochun?

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!

Akhir kata, makasih banyak buat yang udah sabar nungguin! Harap bersabar lagi buat chapter selanjutnya!

Thanks for read!

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6: How Can I Love You

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 6: How Can I Love You

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

"Hei, ada apa?"

Yunho mulai cemas. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Itu mengingatkan Yunho pada dirinya sendiri, kebiasaan itu. Mungkin Changmin tak mau menangis di depannya seperti anak cengeng. Ia berusaha menahan diri tapi tak sanggup. Adakah sesuatu yang menyakitinya?

 _"Appa…"_

Changmin membuka suara dengan nadanya yang bergetar. Mata itu naik dan mendarat pandangannya pada sepasang mata yang menyiratkan pertanyaan di hadapannya.

"Apa _Umma_ mencintaimu?"

Ia menarik napas.

"Seperti kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu bagai menampar Yunho. Selama ini, ia bahkan tak tahu apakah cinta Jaejoong yang dulu masih sama atau tidak, berkurang atau habis sama sekali. Ia tak tahu. Ia sendiri tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya secara verbal pada _namja_ itu, sejujurnya. Ia hanya menyerahkan diri dan seluruh jiwanya pada Kim Jaejoong tanpa mengingat timbal balik yang ia terima. Ia memang tak peduli dengan itu, tapi pertanyaan Changmin membuatnya berpikir, bukankah cinta yang ia beri harus berbalas?

Dan harapan akan pembalasan itu yang mungkin membuat hatinya nyeri setiap mengingat Jaejoong dan Yoochun; dan segala hal tentang mereka berdua.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" kelitnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti… Akan semuanya." Changmin menyeka bekas air matanya. "Kita melindungi _Umma_ –tuan kita– dengan alasan cinta 'kan?"

Yunho mengatupkan bibirnya, ia mengangguk pelan sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Tapi apa dia mencintaiku, dan mencintai _Appa_ juga?"

Yunho tak bisa menjawab. Bukan perihal Changmin, tapi dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tentulah mencintai darah dagingnya itu, pasti. Tapi entah dengan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan itu." lagi-lagi Yunho berkelit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali di tempat itu, menghindar dari pertanyaan Changmin –yang menuntut.

Kenapa Changmin mempertanyakan tentang cinta Jaejoong?

"Apa _Appa_ hanya akan diam dan menunggu di sini?" pertanyaan Changmin menjurus pada satu hal, tapi terkesan tak jelas.

"Aku akan menunggu." begitulah jawaban Yunho, entah Changmin menangkapnya seperti apa.

Anak itu mendengus, lalu menyerahkan diri pada puncak tangga itu, duduk beberapa jengkal di samping ayahnya.

"Mereka mungkin belum selesai bicara…" bohongnya di balik dua tangan yang terlipat menumpu kepalanya.

Kepalanya sakit ketika suara-suara tak pantas itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

"Jaejoong mungkin sedang mandi."

Yoochun menjawab Changmin dengan nada datar dan ekspresinya yang juga sama. _Namja_ itu nampak seperti habis mandi, dengan kulitnya yang licin dan pakaian baru yang dikenakannya.

Changmin masuk ke rumah itu untuk mencari Jaejoong, ia tak seperti Yunho yang –terlalu– sabar untuk menunggu, benar-benar tipikal seorang pengawal. Ia berbeda, kemarahan dan rindu yang tercampur dan belum terpuaskan itu membuatnya merasa harus melangkahkan kakinya menemui sang ibu segera.

Petang menjelang, dari kayu-kayu bercelah tipis di bagian paling atas dinding, sinar kantuk mentari menerobos, membiaskan warna jingga yang jadi latar bayangan tubuh Changmin yang bergerak mencari letak kamar mandi.

Ia mendengar kecipak air, juga melihat kaca buram yang berembun. Ia telah menemukan kamar mandi yang mungkin di dalamnya ada Jaejoong.

Saat ia memegang sisi pintu untuk membukanya, yang terdengar bukan lagi kecipak air yang jatuh dari _ofuro_ tapi sebuah desahan. Bukan desahan aneh seperti yang ia dengar sebelumnya, desahan ini bernada sedih.

Changmin tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk membuka pintu itu dengan sekali tarikan.

 _GREEETTT!_

"Ahh siapa itu?!"

Sebagian air dalam _ofuro_ tumpah, Jaejoong yang bergerak tiba-tiba karena keterkejutannya yang hebat.

Changmin berdiri di depan pintu yang telah ia tutup kembali tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik dua tangan yang menyilang. Meskipun berusaha ditutupi, tetap saja bekas-bekas 'kegiatan' itu masih terlihat. Changmin tidak perlu bertanya apa itu, dan siapa yang membuatnya.

"Ada apa Changmin?"

Jaejoong masih tak keluar dari _ofuro._ Sebagian tubuhnya masih berada di dalam air panas itu, walau tubuh atasnya tak lagi ia tutupi dengan tangan.

 _"Umma."_

"Kau bisa menungguku di luar sementara aku mengeringkan tubuhku."

Anak itu diam tanpa memberi jawaban setuju atau tidak.

Jaejoong akhirnya keluar dari bak mandi itu dan menyambar handuknya dengan canggung. Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada siapa pun kecuali Yunho dan Yoochun. Apalagi dengan beberapa 'tanda' yang dibuat Yoochun tadi, membuatnya merasa bersalah jika Changmin harus melihat tubuhnya yang polos tanpa busana.

Handuk putih kering itu ia lilitkan sebatas pinggangnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Rambut yang basah itu jatuh tak beraturan. Jaejoong mendekat dan berhenti persis di hadapan Changmin tanpa jarak berarti. Wajah itu menengadah untuk mendapatkan tatapannya. Tapi Changmin tak suka pada rambut yang menghalangi dua mata jahat yang masih tetap indah itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak untuk menyapu rambut depan sang ibu sedikit ke samping, dan mengakhirinya dengan menaruh sebagian dari ujung rambut itu di belakang telinganya. Ia telah menyentuh kulit kesat yang belum sepenuhnya kering itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Kemarahannya seakan lenyap seperti uap air yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari atas _ofuro._ Hatinya seakan jadi lembek dan dengan mudahnya luluh setiap ia menangkap sepasang mata itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk mendekap Jaejoong, merapatkan dirinya pada sang ibu.

"Bajumu bisa basah nanti."

Changmin tak berkomentar. Ia menyamankan diri untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak itu.

Jaejoong agaknya juga bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Changmin. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan dua tangannya yang menumpu punggung sang anak.

"Baumu seperti Yunho."

Changmin memiliki aroma tubuh yang menurut Jaejoong sama seperti Yunho. Rambut, kulit dan tinggi badannya diwarisi dari Yunho. Changmin bagai Yunho di masa muda.

"Memangnya _Umma_ masih ingat bau _Appa_?"

Tentulah Changmin akan bertanya seperti itu pada seseorang yang sudah sekian lama tak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya, bagaimana ia bisa ingat aroma tubuh Yunho? Bukankah ia seharusnya lupa, terganti oleh aroma _namja_ yang mungkin hampir tiap malam mencumbuinya?

Changmin mulai cemburu lagi.

 _"Nioi ga daikon mitai."_ (Baunya seperti lobak.)

 _" Daikon?"_ (Lobak?)

Jaejoong menyandarkan dirinya di dada Changmin.

 _"Hatake ni daikon wo shuukaku suru koto de yoku jikan wo totta kara."_ (Itu karena dia sering menghabiskan waktu di kebun untuk memanen lobak.)

 _"Shita koto ga aru, Appa wa?"_ ( _Appa_ pernah melakukan itu?)

 _"Ne, tama ni kare wo tetsudatta."_ (Ya, kadang aku membantunya.)

 _"Donna seikatsu datta no wa?_ (Kehidupan seperti apa itu?)

 _"Daidokoro no yuka ni kama ga atta no seikatsu datta."_ (Kehidupan di desa dengan tungku di lantai dapur.)

"Aku tak pernah merasakannya."

"Karena kau belum lahir saat itu. Kau tahu, kau lahir di sebuah desa terpencil di Hokkaido."

"Ya, _Appa_ sudah mengatakannya. Aku anak desa."

"Jangan begitu!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Tapi setelahnya ia mendadak muram karena mengingat kehidupannya dahulu. Juga Changmin kecil yang tak ada di sisinya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau dapat nilai bagus? Apa kau jago olahraga?"

"Aku selalu dapat peringkat satu, aku suka olahraga tapi aku tidak bisa main _bowling."_

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

"Tidak setiap aku melihat _Appa_ bersedih."

Jaejoong mendesah.

 _"Boku no sei da."_ (Ini salahku.)

"Ya, ini salah _Umma_."

Jaejoong agak nyeri mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Changmin, ia tak mengira anak itu akan berkata begitu jujurnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf juga padamu, Changmin. Aku tidak ada untuk menyuapimu makan, mengantarmu ke sekolah dan menemanimu tidur…"

" _Umma_ bisa melakukannya setelah ini."

Dengan ucapannya itu Changmin berarti sudah menyatakan kalau amarahnya sirna. Ia masih menginginkan Jaejoong.

"Yang paling aku sesali adalah..."

Jaejoong melepas pelukan hangat yang panjang itu, namun tangannya masih bertengger di kedua lengan Changmin.

"Aku tidak bisa menyusuimu."

Changmin tanpa sengaja melirik dada Jaejoong ketika _namja_ itu menyentuhnya. Dada yang cukup besar dan kencang, dengan puting kecokelatan. Changmin segera memalingkan wajahnya, takut ada pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terbersit di benaknya.

"Sayang air susuku sudah lama kering. Ahh aku sudah tidak muda lagi."

"La-la-gi pula si-siapa yang mau menyusu?! A-aku s-sudah besar! Aku sudah SMU!" ucap Changmin gagu menahan malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ahahaha." Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah kikuk anaknya yang lucu. Ia lagi memeluk buah hatinya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Changmin."

Changmin menutup matanya ketika seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam dirinya. Ia telah menerima pernyataan cinta dari sang ibu. Perlukah lagi ia pertanyakan akan cintanya? Perlukah lagi ia ragu? Kata-kata itu bahkan meluncur mulus dari mulut Jaejoong tanpa paksaan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan sang ayah?

Changmin menatap Jaejoong lekat.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa _Umma_ mencintai _Appa_?"

"Aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan… _Namja_ berama Yoochun itu?"

"Aku tak mencintainya. Hanya hatiku yang tak bisa kuberikan untuknya."

"Dia bukan… kekasihmu?" entah mengapa Changmin terus menanyakan hal yang juga membuat ia kesal sendiri.

Jaejoong menggeleng, tapi lebih seperti menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya pada Changmin.

"Kekasihku hanyalah ayahmu…"

Andai saja Yunho mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan saat itu…

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

"Aku harus segera kembali. Aku akan membawa Jaejoong bersamaku."

"Pergilah, bawa dia sejauh mungkin dari sini."

Yunho dan Yoochun duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja pendek di depan mereka. Yunho merasa harus mengatakan pada Yoochun kalau ia berniat membawa pergi Jaejoong –pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali ke Okinawa. Bagaimana pun, Yunho masih mengira bahwa _namja_ itu mungkin saja adalah kekasih Jaejoong, jadi Yoochun punya hak untuk tahu.

"Yunho?"

Jaejoong agak terkejut saat masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendapati Yunho dan Yoochun duduk berdua seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Changmin ada di belakangnya, dan digenggam tangannya. Sedari tadi anak itu terus dibawanya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Boo?"

Yoochun tak begitu suka mendengar panggilan aneh yang ditujukan pada Jaejoong.

 _"Appa,_ apa kita akan kembali ke _ryokan_ sekarang?" tanya Changmin.

"Ya. Jika _Umma_ -mu setuju untuk ikut."

"Aku ikut. Aku akan pergi." sela Jaejoong. Ia lalu menoleh pada Yoochun yang tak mau menatapnya. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

Yoochun tak menjawab, hanya saja kakinya melangkah untuk mengambil sesuatu yang telah bertahun-tahun tersimpan dalam lemari kaca di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak betanggung jawab pada dirimu setelah ini." ia menyerahkan sebuah _katana_ pada Jaejoong. Ya, itu katana milik Jaejoong yang tak pernah ia sentuh lagi selama sekian tahun.

"Terima kasih."

"Jangan pernah datang padaku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu."

 _"Wakatta."_ (Aku mengerti.)

"Pergilah."

Jaejoong mengangguk satu kali. Lalu ia berbalik, menyusul Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah duluan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tak boleh lagi merasa terbebani, ia harus mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Ada dua orang yang ia cintai di sana.

"Jangan membuatku menyesal karena telah melepasmu…"

Mungkin Jaejoong tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun, karena sosok itu telah menjauh pergi. Keluar dari tempat yang sudah ditinggalinya selama 17 tahun. Ia pergi dengan meninggalkan kenangan yang pahit. Ya, Yoochun merasa seluruh hidupnya bersama Jaejoong mungkin tak akan lagi berarti ketika _namja_ itu telah pergi. Tak ada yang tersisa untuknya.

Rumah itu menjadi sangat hening dan hampa. Yoochun memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengusir sekelebat sosok Jaejoong yang terbayang di benaknya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Mereka tiba pagi buta di _ryokan_ milik Hani. Udara lembab yang cukup dingin, angin laut yang berhembus, dan matahari yang bahkan masih berada di peraduannya menyambut kepulangan mereka di sana. Changmin berdiri merapat pada Jaejoong, sementara Yunho berjalan di depan. _Namja_ itu tak kunjung bicara sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah Yoochun. Jaejoong merasa gusar, mengajak Yunho bicara pun sepertinya tak tepat untuk ia lakukan. Susana hatinya ikut-ikutan tak nyaman melihat gestur Yunho yang begitu dingin.

Di depan pintu gerbang _ryokan,_ Yunho berhenti.

"Jae." panggilnya.

 _"Hai?"_ (Ya?)

Yunho menoleh. Jaejoong terkesiap oleh tatapanya yang sulit diartikan.

"Pedangmu."

"Ah?" Jaejoong tak mengerti. Pedang? Maksudnya pedang yang ia genggam sekarang?

"Kau tidak memerlukannya."

Yunho tiba-tiba saja menyambar _katana_ yang digenggam Jaejoong. Kemudian tanpa bicara apa-apa ia mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Terlihatlah kilau dari permukaan licin logamnya yang memantulkan cahaya lentera temaram, juga bayangan wajah Yunho yang mengeras.

 _GREBB_

 _Namja_ itu menggenggam mata _katana_ dengan kuat. Dua tangan itu kini berada di pegangan dan mata pedang milik Jaejoong.

"Yunho, apa yang–"

 _"Appa!"_

 _PRAAKKKK!_

 _TRANG, TRANG_

Entah datang dari mana kekuatan itu, tapi Yunho dapat mematahkan pedang itu menjadi dua bagian. Kedua bagian yang telah terpisah itu ia lemparkan ke tanah bergitu saja tanpa peduli ekspresi Jaejoong yang benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya. Darah bercucuran dari tangan kiri Yunho, telapak tangannya terluka. Satu garis melintang di permukaan kulit itu. Lukanya cukup dalam, terlihat dari cairan merah pekat yang terus mengalir bebas dan jatuh. _Namja_ itu membuang wajahnya.

Ia melihat sendiri cipratan darahnya di permukaan pedang dan di tanah yang ia pijak.

"YUNHO!"

Jaejoong reflek merebut tangan yang berlumuran darah itu dan menggenggamnya erat, berusaha menutupi luka di tangan Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah darah Yunho yang mengotori tangannya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa _namja_ itu bisa mematahkan sebuah _katana_ –yang jelas-jelas terbuat dari logam keras– dan ia juga tak habis pikir mengapa Yunho tanpa ragu mematahkan satu-satunya pedang miliknya itu? Apa alasannya?

 _"Appa!"_ Changmin menarik-narik bagian lengan bajunya hingga kain itu robek, lalu robekan itu ia balutkan ke tangan Yunho yang terluka. Jaejoong merasa dirinya tak berguna ketika hanya bisa diam dan bertanya-tanya apa alasan Yunho melakukan semua ini, bukannya segera berbuat sesuatu untuk menghentikan pendarahan itu. Hatinya sudah terguncang duluan melihat Yunho terluka.

Yunho diam saja ketika Changmin membalut tangannya dengan robekan kain dan mengikatnya kencang-kencang, tapi matanya terus tertuju pada _namja_ yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan dua tangan yang mengepal di depan dada, bergetar, dengan buku-buku jari yang begitu pucat, tak sebanding dengan warna darah yang mengotori kulitnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk! Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu, _Appa!"_ ucapan Changmin terdengar dewasa dan logis. Anak itu masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan berpikir jernih tanpa panik. Namun sesungguhnya ia pun tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan semerta-merta mematahkan pedang itu. Wajahnya pun keras dan dingin, mungkin memang benar Yunho marah tapi Changmin tak dapat menjabarkan kata yang tepat untuk menjadi alasan kemarahan itu. Ia tak mengerti.

 _"Itterasshai–"_ seorang pelayan yang muncul dikagetkan oleh pemandangan yang ia dapat ketika ia membuka pintu gerbang. Pedang yang patah dan darah yang berceceran, serta suara keras Changmin yang membuatnya segera berlari untuk menyambut tamunya, ia kira tak ada kejadian seperti ini. _"A-ano…"_ ucapnya menggantung.

Akhirnya Yunho diobati oleh para pelayan _ryokan._ Tangannya kini telah terbalut perban. Mungkin luka menganga itu terasa sakit berdenyut-denyut, tapi entah mengapa wajahnya tak menunjukkan kalau ia kesakitan.

Luka ditangannya tak sebanding dengan luka hatinya. Ia tak pantas merasa sakit hanya karena tangannya tergores pedang tajam. Tapi ia pantas merasa sakit ketika melihat mata Yoochun yang tak rela melepas Jaejoong pergi. Ia sakit karena cemburu. Jika Jaejoong dan _namja_ itu adalah sepasang kekasih, mengapa Yoochun dengan mudah melepas Jaejoong? Tapi jika mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa pun, mengapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda setiap Yoochun tertangkap menatap Jaejoong?

Sulit baginya untuk mengerti. Ia sudah berusaha menahan diri namun pedang yang dipatahkannya itu menjadi korban pelampiasannya karena ia sudah tak kuasa. Luapan emosinya tertumpahkan pada sebilah pedang.

Yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah, Jaejoong tak lagi memerlukan pedang itu. Jaejoong tak butuh pedang. Jaejoong tak butuh benda yang sudah disimpan Yoochun sekian lama itu. Jaejoong tak butuh apa pun dari Yoochun.

Pikiran itu menguasainya hingga ia dapat mematahkan pedang itu tanpa ragu.

Sekarang ia agaknya menyesal karena telah merusak satu-satunya pedang yang dimiliki Jaejoong, pedang yang mungkin berharga baginya. Yunho menyesal karena sudah tenggelam dalam rasa cemburu.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

 _"Itterasshai,_ Hani- _dono_!" (Selamat datang, nona Hani!)

Beberapa pelayan menyambut kedatangan Hani siang itu. Ia baru saja kembali dari tempat Ibuki untuk melakukan transaksi –dan dilanjutkan dengan acara menemani Junsu yang tiba-tiba datang ke hangar tempatnya bertemu dengan _yakuza_ itu. Ia pulang sendirian tanpa Junsu.

"Wah! Siapa ini?!"

Satu orang berambut pirang yang duduk di ruang tengah _ryokan_ mengagetkan Hani.

"Kau pasti Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ya."

 _Yeoja_ itu tak menyangka bahwa orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong adalah _namja_ cantik yang duduk bersama Yunho dan Changmin di sana.

"Kau tak bersama Junsu?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia menghilang."

"Menghilang?!" pekik Changmin kaget.

"Maksudku dia pergi entah ke mana dan aku tidak peduli."

Changmin sedikit lega namun masih tetap bingung karena bahasa Hani yang ambigu.

"Kim Jaejoong- _san_ , selamat datang di _ryokan_ ini. Aku akan memberikan pelayanan spesial untuk melindungi tamu penting seperti dirimu." ucap Hani sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." balas Jaejoong.

 _Yeoja_ itu pergi.

"Kalian istirahatlah." ujar Yunho datar. Ia pun melenggang pergi dan tersisalah Changmin bersama Jaejoong. Changmin tahu mungkin ibunya kelelahan karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan segala hal yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Jaejoong mungkin butuh istirahat. Ia lalu membawa sang ibu ke kamar tempat ia dan ayahnya menginap.

Jaejoong agak sangsi Yunho mau berbicara padanya, ia sendiri pun masih merasa bersalah karena kecemburuan yang mungkin dirasakan _namja_ itu. Mungkin Yunho butuh waktu untuk sendirian dahulu. Ia tidak bisa diganggu.

Gandengan tangan itu telepas ketika Jaejoong dan Changmin masuk ke kamar. Changmin menutup pintu dan menggelar _futon_ untuk alas sang ibu beristirahat.

 _"Umma_ pasti lelah."

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah. Kau yang mungkin lelah. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

"Mana bisa begitu."

"Sepertinya kau sulit tidur ya? Apa aku harus menidurkanmu?"

"Tidak usah, _Umma_ saja yang tidur. Lihatlah kantung mata itu."

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja yang tidur… Aku tahu kau mungkin stres dan lelah…" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Changmin dan memaksanya untuk merebahkan diri. Anak itu kalah dalam paksaan sang ibu. Jaejoong membelai sayang kepala Changmin sementara satu tangannya yang lain menahan agar ia tidak bangun.

"Bayiku…"

"Aku bukan bayi…"

"Kau bayiku, Changmin."

"Tapi aku sudah besar."

"Tetap saja kau bayiku."

"Ah _, Umma…"_

"Tidurlah, aku berjanji akan tidur setelah kau benar-benar tidur."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Anakku ini keras kepala, ya?"

 _"Umma_ juga."

Mereka bertatap.

"Kita sama." ucap keduanya kompak. Mereka lalu tertawa kecil bersama.

Jaejoong ikut merebahkan diri bersama Changmin. Mereka menatap langit-langit kamar dengan satu lampu yang tergantung di tengah-tengahnya. Keduanya hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai Changmin bicara.

 _"Umma."_

"Hm?"

Anak itu menggeser posisi tubuhnya, sedikit merosot untuk merapatkan diri pada Jaejoong, lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepala pada dada sang ibu. Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan mendekap bahu Changmin penuh sayang.

"Hangat."

"Kau membuatku semakin merindukanmu."

"Mengapa _Umma_ harus merasa rindu? Aku ada di sini."

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa… Entahlah, sulit mengatakannya."

Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin setelah ia menyapu anak rambutnya ke belakang. Anak itu tak berontak, mungkin ia sudah terlalu nyaman dalam buaian ibunya. Mungkin segala yang telah terjadi selama beberapa waktu ke belakang membuat Changmin lelah dan butuh istirahat. Dalam dekapan sang ibu yang hangat dan nyaman, ia perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Gumaman kecil yang tak jelas, juga napas yang teratur menandakan jika Changmin sudah jatuh tertidur. Jaejoong sedikit tertawa menyadari sang anak tak lagi terjaga.

Baru sekarang ia merasa seperti seorang ibu yang sesungguhnya, karena ia dapat menjaga buah hatinya saat anak itu tidur, meski tak bisa lagi ia timang seperti saat Changmin masih bayi dahulu.

Di bagian lain _ryokan_ itu, Hani tengah mengganti pakaiannya sambil berpikir. Ya, sedikit banyak pertemuannya dengan Ibuki membuatnya harus lebih waspada. Semua karena Junsu.

 _Di sebuah tempat bekas hangar milik Amerika Serikat yang telah lama ditinggalkan, ada dua pihak yang bertransaksi. Salah satu yang duduk pada kursi besi dengan sandaran itu adalah Hani. Di seberangnya yang terhalang sebuah meja baja tanpa hiasan apapun di atasnya, adalah Ibuki yang duduk sembari menyesap minumannya. Bos besar kelompok ninja di Okinawa itu meminta sejumlah uang atas perjanjian yang telah dibuat dengan para pebisnis di Okinawa, termasuk Hani salah satunya. Ryokan miliknya dikenakan pajak dan ia harus membayarnya pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Hani memang tak mempermasalahkan dengan perjanjian yang sebetulnya tak begitu menguntungkan dirinya, namun ia tak suka jika Ibuki memaksa para ninja yang tidak berada di bawah naungannya untuk bergabung. Bagaimana pun, Hani masih ingin mempertahankan ajaran gurunya tanpa campur tangan Ibuki._

 _Ibuki membuka koper berisi sejumlah uang itu dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk memeriksa apakah uang itu asli atau tidak, dan jumlahnya sesuai atau tidak._

 _"Bos." panggil salah seorang bawahannya yang baru saja masuk. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu yang terbuka. Ibuki dan Hani ikut menoleh._

 _Itu Junsu._

 _Di samping kanan dan kirinya ada anak buah Ibuki yang mengawasi dengan senjata di tangan mereka._

 _"Hai."_

 _Hani tak menjawab sapaan Junsu._

 _"Kau siapa? Apa urusanmu kemari?"_

 _"Aku mencari seseorang."_

 _"Wanita ini?"_

 _Hani mentatap Junsu seolah memberitahunya bahwa di tempat Ibuki tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada siapa pun. Hani tahu maksud kedatangan Junsu adalah mencari salah satu di antara dua orang bermarga Jung itu._

 _"Ya. Aku mencarinya." Junsu mengerti dan berbohong. "Apa kalian sedang berbisnis?"_

 _"Hanya sedikit transaksi… Wanita ini hanya memberikan uang yang wajib ia bayar padaku." ucap Ibuki santai._

 _"Hmm… Kukira kalian sedang berbisnis dan aku ingin bergabung. Kalau ternyata tidak, ya sudah."_

 _"Ingin bergabung? Siapa kau?"_

 _"Aku Junsu. Apa kau tahu grup Xia? Akulah kepala grup itu."_

 _"Grup Xia dari Korea?"_

 _"Ya. Kau tahu rupanya."_

 _"Aku tidak menyangka seorang kepala grup Xia akan datang kemari tanpa sebuah alasan."_

 _"Aku hanya ingin membawa wanita ini pulang bersamaku. Sebelumnya aku mendengar kalau dia ada di markasmu, ternyata benar." Junsu mendekati Hani dan membelai rahang sampai ke dagunya. Hani hanya diam._

 _"Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita ini?"_

 _"Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar hubungan bisnis, bisa dibilang." tangannya bertengger di leher Hani._

 _"Daripada kau sia-sia ke sini hanya untuk menjemput wanita itu, bagaimana kalau kita berbisnis?" tawar Ibuki pada Junsu._

 _"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kuurus, biar kupikirkan nanti."_

 _Ibuki nampaknya tak suka dengan penolakan Junsu._

 _"Kau bisa melebarkan bisnismu di Okinawa, akan kujamin. Itu pun kalau kau mau bekerjasama denganku."_

 _"Akan kupikirkan."_

 _Junsu tetap kukuh. Ibuki mengangguk tak puas dengan jawaban itu._

 _"Kau tahu grup Kim 'kan?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Mereka membayar mahal pada samurai dan ninja yang bisa menemukan Kim Jaejoong."_

 _Kim Jaejoong? Ah, Junsu mencium bau tak sedap dari pembicaraan ini. Jangan katakan kalau Ibuki mengincar Jaejoong._

 _"Ya, uang yang mereka jadikan imbalan cukup untuk membangun sebuah perusahaan besar. Kau ikut andil?" langsung saja Junsu bertanya seolah ia dalam posisi yang sama dengan Ibuki._

 _"Tentulah aku ikut andil. Tak baik menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan emas…"_

 _Junsu tersenyum miring menanggapinya._

 _"Apa kau juga akan ikut? Klanmu cukup hebat juga." tanya Ibuki pada Hani._

 _Hani melirik Junsu, menunggu respon namja itu._

 _"Bagaimana Hani, kau ikut?"_

Junsu. Junsu membuatnya harus berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ibuki. Bagaimana bisa Junsu membuat situasinya seolah-olah ia dan Ibuki dalam satu pihak yang sama? Sementara sekarang Kim Jaejoong ada di _ryokan_ miliknya. Sama saja seperti ia harus menyerahkan kelinci pada pemangsa begitu saja. Bagaimana jika Ibuki benar-benar berniat untuk bekerjasama dengannya dalam masalah ini? Akh, Junsu!

Hani hanya bisa mendecih setiap ia ingat apa yang dikatakannya pada Ibuki terakhir kali. Ia sudah menolak tawaran itu. Namun Junsu malah memberi sinyal setuju. Hani tak mau bekerjasama dengan Ibuki karena ia tak tertarik dengan bayaran yang akan ia dapat, juga tak ingin klannya dipaksa bergerak di bawah perintah seseorang seperti Ibuki.

Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Junsu. _Namja_ itu bisa menggunakan tipu muslihatnya pada siapa saja. Mungkin termasuk dirinya sekali pun. Ia mulai mempertanyakan sebenarnya Junsu berniat melindungi Jaejoong, atau justru menyerahkannya pada grup Kim?

Berpikir membuatnya lapar.

` Setelah berganti pakaian, ia kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk meminta para pelayannya memasakkan sesuatu untuk ia makan.

Jalannya terhenti saat ia melihat Yunho tengah duduk di _roka_ sendirian dengan wajah murung.

"Di mana anakmu dan lelaki berwajah cantik itu? Mengapa kau malah duduk di sini sendirian?" tanyanya sedikit sarkastik.

Yunho hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa menjawab apa pun.

"Ck, ck, ck, ck." Hani menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengacuhkan Yunho. Ia malas mengurus orang yang mengabaikannya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

 _"Umma."_

Mungkin tak sampai dua jam Changmin terlelap, entah kapan anak itu bangun dan tahu-tahu sudah memanggil Jaejoong.

 _"Nani?"_ (Apa?)

Changmin bangun.

"Ikut aku."

Ia segera mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan sang ibu, lalu menuntunnya keluar dari kamar itu. Jaejoong bingung dan cemas mengingat anak itu baru saja bangun tidur dan bisa saja ia mengigau.

"Aku capek harus mengikuti kemauan _Umma_ terus. Sekarang _Umma_ yang harus mengikuti kemauanku."

"Maksudmu?"

Changmin melangkah ke belakang Jaejoong, lalu mendorong punggung ibunya itu agar ia berjalan.

"Hei, apa ini?"

Jaejoong maju dengan paksaan Changmin. Ia harus melangkahkan kakinya kalau tidak mau jatuh tersungkur karena menahan dorongan anak itu.

Changmin membawanya pada Yunho. Ternyata. Jaejoong tak tahu bahwa dalam tidurnya Changmn teringat pada Yunho. Mungkin anak itu tak mau Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya saling mendiamkan tanpa bicara apa-apa sejak kedatangan mereka pagi itu.

Yunho tengah duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di _roka,_ menghadap sebuah pohon di tengah-tengah taman.

"Jaejoong? Changmin?"

Ia menoleh dengan terkejut saat menyadari ada dua orang yang menghampirinya.

Changmin meneleng dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Sekarang aku ingin _Umma_ duduk bersamanya. Jangan kabur atau aku tidak mau memanggilmu _Umma_ lagi." permintaan sekaligus ancaman itu Jaejoong dapat dari anaknya sendiri. Pipinya memerah, malu sekaligus kesal pada Changmin yang seenaknya meminta.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak _Appa,_ aku hanya mengantar _Umma_. Katanya Umma ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _Appa."_

"Hei!"

Anak itu melenggang pergi tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia berjalan riang sambil bersenandung, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho di tempat itu berdua saja.

Jaejoong cemberut, sebal pada tingkah jahil sang anak. Saat matanya hinggap pada Yunho, wajahnya semakin memerah dan terasa panas. Ia menangkup wajahnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau bicara sesuatu duduklah."

Ia tetap menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya sementara Yunho memintanya untuk duduk. Akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu itu dengan kikuk. Ada jarak yang mungkin cukup diduduki oleh satu orang lagi di antara mereka. Merasa Jaejoong terlalu jauh, Yunho berinisiatif mendekatkan dirinya pada _namja_ itu, bergeser ke dekat Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar ia menyeret bokongnya terlalu dekat dengan Jaejoong hingga dadanya sampai pada bahu _namja_ itu. Yunho sedikit berdehem lalu menggeser tubuhnya lagi agar tidak terlalu rapat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa itu hal serius?" Yunho bertanya tanpa menatap Jaejoong, malah menjatuhkan pandangannya pada daun-daun di atas pohon.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Yunho salah tingkah, begitu pun Jaejoong. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan canggung.

"Jae?"

"Ng?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah mematahkan pedangmu."

"Tidak apa. Pedang itu sudah tua dan tak berguna."

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka sama-sama berpaling.

"Yunho."

"Ya?"

"Mmmm..."

"Apa?"

"Entahlah."

Mereka lagi-lagi saling mencuri pandang. Tapi setiap dua pasang mata itu bertemu, selalu saja tak bertahan lama. Entah apa yang mereka rasakan, suasananya jadi seperti anak remaja yang duduk bersama kekasihnya dan baru saja menjalin hubungan. Mereka terlalu canggung. Mereka terlalu menahan diri untuk saling melepas rindu.

"Aku masih ingat… saat itu musim panas dan kita makan semangka sambil duduk di luar seperti ini." Yunho buka suara. Pandangannya menerawang jauh seolah sedang menjelajah ke masa lalu. bibirnya sedikit mengulas senyum. "Dan kau tiba-tiba menciumku."

Mendengar tuturan itu Jaejoong mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Ia tentulah masih ingat dengan hari itu, hari di mana ia mencuri ciuman pertama Yunho. Masa di mana ia masih muda dan nakal.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu, aku malu…" respon Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa aku dicium oleh orang yang hampir memenggal kepalaku?"

"Ahh kau membuatku merasa buruk…"

"Jangan begitu, kau tidak buruk. Sama sekali tidak." ujar Yunho membujuk Jaejoong yang merajuk.

"Aku–"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, tak ada yang buruk dalam dirimu bagiku."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka terselip sebuah pernyataan cinta dari kata-kata Yunho barusan. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong." ujarnya. "Tidak, Jung Jaejoong." matanya beralih dari pohon itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih ternganga tak percaya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Yunho mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah _namja_ itu.

"Ah? A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ia segera tersadar dan menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Bagaimana ini? Jantungnya berdetak keras tak keruan seakan mau meledak.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Yunho tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Justru Jaejoong yang terlalu senang mendengar pernyataan cinta darinya itu.

"Aku… Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Entah Yunho mendengarnya dengan jelas atau tidak sampai Jaejoong harus mengulanginya dua kali. Ia menyungkurkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho dengan menaruh dua tangannya di leher _namja_ itu. Ia tak kuasa untuk menatap mata Yunho ketika ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

Mungkin bersembunyi di pundak _namja_ itu lebih baik dari pada wajah merah padamnya harus terlihat.

"Boo-boojae?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menaruh tangannya di punggung _namja_ itu dengan malu-malu.

"Kau… Begitu hangat seperi matahari Okinawa."

"Sejak kapan kau belajar merayu?"

"A-aku tidak sedang merayumu! Aku serius!"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak berbakat."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutku seperti matahari… Cuaca hari ini memang cerah, 'kan?"

"Tapi kau berbeda."

Jaejoong tak lagi berkicau. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menimpali Yunho. Ia sebenarnya tak peduli jika _namja_ itu merayunya atau tidak, setiap kata yang diutarakan Yunho tentangnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho, berharap irama jantungnya perlahan normal kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Jaejoong tak ingin membalasnya dengan seucap kata pun. Ia hanya menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia tak ingin melepaskan diri. Ia merasa bukan dirinyalah yang hangat, melainkan tubuh Yunho sendiri. Dari kulit itu terasa kehangatan yang menguar seperti matahari musim panas di Okinawa. Terang bersinar, merajai langit biru tanpa batas.

"Kadang aku bermimpi sedang memelukmu seperti ini." ujar Yunho.

"Kau sering memimpikan aku?"

"Ya, setiap aku tidur. Tapi aku jarang tidur, aku takut akan menangis di ujung mimpiku karena aku terlalu merindukanmu."

"Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah memuatmu menderita."

"Yaa aku mungkin menderita tanpamu selama ini, tapi sekarang kau ada di sini, bersamaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tak akan menderita lagi."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, kau membuatku merasa bersalah…"

"Aku yang salah…"

"Tidak, Boo…"

Yunho mendorong sedikit pundak Jaejoong untuk melihat wajah itu. Ia sudah menduga kalau Jaejoong menangis karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuat pakaiannya basah.

 _"Naku na…"_ (Jangan menangis…)

Yunho mengecup dua kelopak mata Jaejoong. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lurus itu basah, beberapa ada yang merapat, namun bentuknya masih tetap indah menghiasi garis panjang yang membentuk mata itu. Mata yang terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan berlinangan air mata. Yunho mengusap tiap bulir yang jatuh dari pelupuk bola jernih itu, menghapusnya dengan ibu jari. Jaejoong terus menunduk tanpa mau menatapnya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya napasnya yang ditarik panjang dan sesekali ditahan.

"Jae, apa air matamu tidak habis terus kau keluarkan seperti ini?" ujar Yunho menghibur. Berharap Jaejoong tertawa. Benar saja, namja itu terkekeh walau pelan.

"Sepertinya aku kelebihan stok air mata." canda Jaejoong walau dengan suara bergetar. "Sebaiknya kau cepat mengambil ember untuk menampungnya."

"Setelahnya aku bisa mengisi kolam ikan dengan air matamu."

"Ikan-ikan itu akan mati! Airnya asin!" Jaejoong memukul pelan bahu Yunho.

 _Namja_ itu tak meringis malah tertawa karenanya. Ia nampak begitu senang bisa bercanda dengan seseorang yang telah lama dirindukannya.

"Ahh aku lelah…"

"Hati-hati–"

 _BRUKK!_

Yunho dengan sigap menaruh tangannya di lantai agar kepala Jaejoong tidak membentur permukaan keras itu ketika ia menghempaskan diri. Jaejoong kaget karena Yunho bersikap begitu protektif. Ia menatap heran pada _namja_ yang juga kut merebahkan diri sepertinya.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti barang pecah belah saja."

"Kau itu memang barang pecah belah, sudah begitu antik pula."

"Maksudmu aku ini sudah tua?"

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku kau ini tidak bisa dimiliki oleh sembarang orang!"

"Kau pandai bersilat lidah sekarang."

 _"Chigautte!"_ (Bukan begitu!)

"Khe." Jaejoong tiba-tiba terkekeh sendiri. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu kesal seperti itu."

"Apa ini menyenangkan bagimu?"

"Ya."

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang sehabis tertawa. Ia menggeser diri untuk lebih dekat dengan Yunho, pindah dari tangan itu ke lengannya. Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memberi ruang pada Jaejoong supaya ia bisa bersandar dengan lebih nyaman.

"Yunho."

"Hm?"

"Apa ini bekas luka yang kubuat dulu?"

Jaejoong melihat dengan jelas segaris kulit yang warnanya berbeda di ceruk leher Yunho.

"Ya. Ahh, Jae–!"

Yunho sedikit berjengit ketika Jaejoong mengecup bekas luka itu. Sudah sekian lama ia tak pernah merasakan lagi bibir lembut Jaejoong hingga ia merasa aneh ketika daging kenyal itu menyentuh lehernya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya saja–"

Jaejoong mendongak untuk mendapatkan pipi Yunho. Dan Yunho tertangkap. Kecupan singkat itu membuat Yunho terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Boo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahan melihat wajahmu. Sepertinya kau jadi sedikit gemuk sekarang. Lihatlah pipi itu, seperti _mantao."_

Yunho jadi sedikit malu. Ia memang sadar diri kalau ia tak sekurus dirinya di masa muda.

"Katanya kau menderita? Tapi kau sehat begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau kurus." ucap Yunho balik pada Jaejoong. Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tirus dan tulang selangkanya yang tercetak cukup jelas.

"Mungkin dulu aku gemuk karena hamil."

"Hmm…" Yunho seolah sedang berpikir. "Aku lebih suka kalau tubuhmu lebih berisi."

"Lihat itu, rupanya kau mesum juga."

"Aku tidak mesum!"

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bercengkrama ada dua orang yang menonton diam-diam. Mereka adalah Changmin dan Hani. Dua _namja_ yang sedang berkasih-kasihan itu nampak seperti tontonan yang menarik bagi mereka, terutama bagi Changmin. Ia senang sekaligus malu melihat keintiman kedua orangtuanya.

"Mereka lamban sekali padahal seharusnya mereka sudah di ranjang sejak tadi."

Junsu muncul tiba-tiba. Ia tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di antara Hani dan Changmin.

"Jaga mulutmu, ada anak kecil di sini."

Hani bagai sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sementara Changmin masih kaget –dan jelas-jelas berpikir bagaimana caranya _ninja_ membuat kedatangannya tak terduga.

"Aku akan memberikan servis special untuk pasangan yang sedang kasmaran." ujar Hani riang dengan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya lalu ia menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Hei, apa kau hanya akan jadi penonton?" Junsu bertanya pada Changmin.

"Memangnya aku harus apa? Sebetulnya aku juga tidak seharusnya diam-diam melihat mereka seperti ini…"

"Kau buatlah mereka lebih agresif, aku tak tahan melihat mereka hanya mengobrol seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu _Umma_ dan _Appa_! _Ahjusshi_ saja yang kesana–"

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kulakukan."

 _"DAME! DAME!"_ (Jangan! Jangan!)

Changmin cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sesaat setelah ia menjerit. Sebelah tangannya ada di lengan baju Junsu. Tadi ia menariknya agar tak mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Aduh, semoga saja mereka tidak mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Kau ini kenapa, katamu kau ingin aku ke sana?!"

"Jangan! Tidak usah! Biarkan saja mereka menikmati waktu mereka! Sekarang lebih baik kita ke dapur!"

"Kenapa ke dapur?"

"Aku lapar!"

Lapar hanyalah alasan Changmin untuk menyeret Junsu menjauhi orangtuanya.

Sepertinya baik Yunho atau pun Jaejoong memang terlalu asyik berdua hingga mereka tak mendengar ada ribut-ribut di belakang.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Petang telah menjelma malam. Bintang-bintang berkilauan menghiasi langit Okinawa yang cerah tanpa awan. Gelapnya sedikit berbeda karena titik-titik terang yang bertaburan di antaranya. Yunho terlalu lama memupuk kerinduannya pada Jaejoong.

"Umh… Hhh…"

Lenguh Jaejoong dalam ciuman panjangnya dengan Yunho yang berirama pelan penuh kasih.

Yunho rindu seraut wajah cantik itu, rindu kulit putihnya yang terang dan lembut, rindu rambut lurus Jaejoong yang jatuh, ia pun rindu pada suaranya yang mendesah basah. Ia tak lagi bisa menahan diri ketika tubuh itu berada di bawahnya, ada dalam kuasanya.

"Jaeee…." Yunho seperti mengeluh, nadanya menuntut sesuatu. Mungkin ia frustrasi pada licinnya kulit Jaejoong yang berkeringat dan membuatnya makin bergairah.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

Jaejoong menjerit-jerit saat paha bagian dalamnya digigit oleh Yunho. _Namja_ itu memaksanya untuk menekuk kaki dan ditahannya dengan dua tangan. Ia mencengkram kain _futon,_ sentuhan-sentuhan itu tak pernah dirasakannya setiap ia bercinta dengan Yoochun. Yunho begitu berbeda memperlakukannya.

"Ooohh! Yunhooo…!"

Mungkin Yunho bergerak terlalu dalam hingga Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan dan mencakar punggungnya dengan keras. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sekarang Jaejoong miliknya. Ia akan berbuat apa pun yang ia inginkan.

 _"Omae wa ore no mono da… Kim-dono…"_ (Kau milikku, tuan Kim.) bisiknya dengan nada berat.

Ia sadar tak hanya dirinya yang menyerahkan diri pada Jaejoong sebagai seorang _jiei._ Tapi Jaejoong juga harus jadi miliknya. Tuan miliknya. _Namja_ miliknya.

"Ukkhh… Ahhh!"

Jaejoong menengadah, mempertontonkan leher jenjangnya yang berkeringat untuk Yunho cumbu sedang _namja_ itu masih bergerak konstan menikmatinya.

Jaejoong tak bisa diam, tubuhnya terus bergerak gelisah dan desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho berhasil membuatnya berfantasi liar, ekspresi _namja_ itu terbayang dalam kepalanya meski pun mata itu terlalu berat untuk ia buka. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dari perlakuan Yunho yang mencumbunya dengan mesra. Seolah Yunho mengerti jika bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang harus terpuaskan tetapi juga Jaejoong.

 _"Oohh socchi!"_ (Di sana!) Jaejoong mencengkram rambut Yunho.

 _"Jae_ , ahh!"

Dan sampailah mereka pada titik di mana puncak kenikmatan itu ada.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, lalu mengecup kening _namja_ itu dengan penuh kasih. Jaejoong yang tenaganya sudah habis terkuras hanya tersenyum kepadanya dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

"Terima kasih, Jae."

"Mm…" Jaejoong hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yunho tak ingin membahas hubungan Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Ia tak ingin mempertanyakan ada apa di antara mereka. Ia tak mau tahu sudah berapa lama Jaejoong hidup bersama _namja_ itu, atau apa yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya dalam satu rumah yang sama. Baginya, Jaejoong ada di sisinya pun sudah cukup. Tak perlulah rasanya ia memaksa Jaejoong untuk bicara. Bila Jaejoong mengerti, mungkin ia juga tidak akan pernah angkat bicara tentang Yoochun.

Di bagian lain rumah itu, Changmin sedang menikmati _senbei(1)_ sebagai cemilan malamnya. Harusnya ia sudah tidur tapi entah mengapa ia tidak kunjung mengantuk walau sudah makan malam dan mandi dengan air panas. Anak itu menggigit sekeping _senbei_ di tangannya lalu ia kunyah, matanya tertuju pada Hani yang sedang berkutat dengan benang dan jarum jahit, juga pakaian Junsu yang bagian ketiaknya sobek. _Yeoja_ itu menjahitnya dan memperbaiki pakaian itu agar bisa digunakan lagi seperti semula. Changmin tak menyangka Hani yang _otokoppoi_ itu bisa menjahit. Ia kira menjahit adalah pekerjaan perempuan yang membutuhkan kesabaran dan ketelitian ekstra. Jadi hanya perempuan yang lemah lembut saja yang bisa mengerjakannya. Terpikirkan juga olehnya apa Jaejoong bisa menjahit?

"Huuh, kalau dia tidak merengek terus padaku aku tidak akan mau menjahitkan pakaian rusak ini untuknya." Hani menggerutu dan Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Baginya, hubungan Hani dengan Junsu tidak terlihat romantis atau pun manis, malah terkesan aneh. Seperti keduanya adalah _namja._

Ia tak menyangka Hani akan membawanya ke ruangan pribadi _yeoja_ itu dan disediakan makanan dan _futon_ untuknya tidur. Tapi saat Changmin melihat seisi ruangan itu, tidak terlihat seperti kamar tidur seorang wanita. Mungkin ini ruangan biasa tempatnya bersantai. Benar-benar, Hani sengaja menjauhkan Changmin dari orangtuanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA."

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika mendengar suara tawa. Junsu masuk dengan wajah sumringah penuh keganjilan. Changmin menatapnya serius, sementara Hani hanya melirik sebentar bagai tak peduli.

"Hei, Changmin. Sayang kau malah di sini. Tadi aku melewati kamar orangtuamu dan mendengar mereka sedang uh-oh-ah–"

 _"AAAA! YAMERO, ZETTAI KIKITAKUNAIIII!"_ (Hentikan, aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengarnya!)

Changmin berteriak frustrasi dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan lalu mengubur wajahnya pada permukaan meja. Ia bahkan tidak peduli _senbei-_ nya jatuh ke lantai.

"Hani, bagaimana kalau kita juga melakukan itu di depan dia?" ujar Junsu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Changmin.

"Waraslah sedikit!" protes Hani yang dengan mentah-mentah menolaknya.

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAANN!" gumam Changmin keras. Kepalanya masih tertanam di meja.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

"Changmin, Changmin ayo bangun."

Jaejoong memanggil-manggil nama Changmin agar anaknya itu bangun. Tapi Changmin bagai tak mendengarnya, dari wajah tidurnya yang begitu damai Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak kalau anak itu masih nyenyak tidur. Padahal matahari sudah lama bertengger di langit.

"Changmin."

Jaejoong kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan pelan bahu anak itu. Tak juga berhasil membuat Changmin bangun, ia beralih menepuk-nepuk pipi sang anak.

Sama saja.

Anak itu malah melebarkan tangannya seakan menandai teritorinya dan ia tidak mau diganggu. _Futon_ yang digelar di atas _tatami_ itu mungkin adalah sebuah singgasana dalam mimpinya.

"Yunho, dia tidak mau bangun juga." adu Jaejoong pada Yunho yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Yunho tentulah tidak akan mengatakan pada Jaejoong jurus jitunya jika Changmin sulit bangun. Bisa-bisa _namja_ itu memarahinya habis-habisan kalau tahu anak kesayangannya sering disiram air.

"Changmin… Ayo bangun ini sudah siang."

"Sudahlah, Boo. Mungkin nanti ia akan bangun sendiri."

Jaejoong mendengus kecewa. Ia mulai kesal. Padahal ia berharap bisa membangunkan Changmin dan melihat senyuman anak itu untuknya.

Ia menyisir rambut Changmin yang berantakan dengan jari-jarinya, lalu ia sentuhlah kulit lembut itu. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik, namun alisnya terbentuk sedemikian rupa hingga tergambar suatu ketegasan dari wajah itu. Wajah yang tampan.

Jaejoong ingat jika dulu ia selalu mengecupi bibir Changmin ketika anak itu baru dilahirkannya. Apa bibirnya masih tetap sama? Bibir bayi yang begitu lembut dan tipis.

"J-jae?!"

Yunho terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin. Ia mungkin tak mengerti perasaan Jaejoong dan nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu yang rindu mengecup bibir bayinya sendiri. Jaejoong terdorong untuk melakukan itu karena ia rindu.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, beberapa detik kemudian ia melepas kecupannya dan mundur sedikit untuk melihat wajah Changmin. Tak dinyana anak itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak bulat sempurna. Sudah jelas Changmin kaget mendapati dirinya terbangun oleh ciuman sang ibu.

"AAAAAAAA!" ia beringsut, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dalam tubuhnya yang meringkuk. " _UMMA_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANN?!" Changmin berteriak tanpa berani menatap Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Aku hanya…" Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Memang rasa penasarannya akan bibir Changmin sudah terbayar tapi apa yang ia lakukan itu salah? Apa kecupan dari seorang ibu itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak lazim?

 _"Umma_ … Aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengan siapa pun…" Changmin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Ia hampir menangis karena ciuman pertamanya justru direbut oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Oh? Ah, ma-maafkan aku, aku hanya–"

"Dulu kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, sekarang kau merebut ciuman pertama anakmu juga." sindir Yunho dengan wajah datarnya.

 _"Hanasanai de!"_ (Jangan bicarakan itu!) pekiknya marah sekaligus malu. "Changmin, maafkan aku…" ia beralih pada Changmin setelah sedikit membentak Yunho.

"Tidak mauu!"

 _DUG DUG DUG DUG DUG_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki berlari di atas lantai kayu.

 _GREKKK!_

Pintu digeser dengan kuat, muncullah sosok Hani dengan napas yang sedikit terengah. Wajahnya begitu keras dan serius.

 _"Doushitanda?"_ (Ada apa?) Yunho mengambil _katana_ -nya lalu ia hampiri Hani. Jaejoong berpegangan pada Changmin karena merasa terkejut, pun perasaannya yang tak enak.

"Kalau kalian mau kabur, lakukanlah sekarang karena penginapanku kedatangan tamu tak diundang."

Siapa?

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Senbei adalah makanan khas Jepang yang berbentuk seperti kerupuk, terbuat dari beras

Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang sudah mendukung dengan membaca dan mereview cerita ini! Banyak ripiu yang panjang2 saya terharuuu~ /srooot/ Makasih juga buat kritik dan sarannya yang sungguh membangun.

Saya berusaha keras untuk nulis chapter ini di antara kuliah dan tugas yang maksa saya kerja rodi /lebay/ juga beberapa project yang musti saya urus di kampus dan di luar kampus. Sampai saya kurusan plus kantong mata double T.T

Saya heran sendiri kenapa makin sini cerita ini malah makin ngedrama, hahahaha (padahal genrenya aja emang drama). Maaf buat temen-temen yang kaget gara-gara ada ChunJae hihihi. Cerita nggak akan asik kalau nggak ada bumbu, iya 'kan? /ngeles/ Tapi saya nggak ngelupain YunJae kok, meskipun porsinya pelit /digampar/

By the way, saya nulis momen-momen Homin dan Jaemin itu kadang-kadang jadi baper sendiri /eaaa/ sebagian saya tulis based on true story (bukan plotnya tapi feelnya). Karena kadang saya juga ngerasa kangen sama papa yang sudah lama dipanggil sama Allah. Inget dulu suka begadang bareng sambil ngopi. Jadi saya ngerasa kehilangan momen sama almarhum. Buat temen-temen yang ortunya masih ada dan lengkap, jangan sia-siain waktu sama mereka ya! ^^

Aduh, maaf ya kebanyakan ngomong hehehehehe. Terakhir, harap bersabar buat chapter selanjutnya ya! saya doakan yang sabar dilancarkan kerjaannya, di mudahkan rejekinya sama Allah! Amiiin!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!

Thanks for read!

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7: So Far

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 7: So Far

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

Apa mereka anak buah Ibuki? Atau orang-orang dari grup Kim?

"Cepatlah sebelum kuusir kalian keluar dari sini!"

Yunho menggenggam kuat _katana_ di tangannya.

"Aku akan menghadapi mereka, aku tidak akan lari." Yunho berjalan tergesa dan tanpa sengaja menubruk bahu Hani yang berdiri di depannya. "Mana Junsu?" tanyanya.

Hani tak menjawab malah melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Jika orang-orang itu datang dengan anarkis, mungkin saja sudah terdengar keributan sejak tadi namun Yunho bahkan tidak tahu jika ada yang datang ke _ryokan_ itu. Lalu apa yang Junsu lakukan?

"Kalian sebaiknya diam di sini. Jangan kemana-mana. Jangan bersuara dan membuat mereka curiga. Changmin, jaga ibumu." pesan Yunho sebelum ia menghilang dari balik _shoji_ yang kembali ditutup rapat.

Yunho memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hani. Ia merasa harus menampakkan diri, ia jelas bukan seorang _samurai_ yang pengecut. Jika sesuatu terjadi, ialah yang harus maju terlebih dahulu.

" _Umma,_ aku akan melindungimu."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Changmin menggenggam _katana_ nya, sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengaitkan tangan Jaejoong dengan jari jemarinya. Genggaman tangan yang sekejap namun kuat itu setidaknya telah membuat Jaejoong yakin pada sang anak. Kesungguhan hati Changmin sampai pada Jaejoong. Ia tak mau lagi harus kalah pada musuh-musuhnya, kalau pun nantinya ia harus bertarung, ia akan bertarung dengan melindungi sang ibu.

Ia berdiri di balik pintu dengan waspada. Matanya awas.

Ia juga berdoa semoga ayahnya akan baik-baik saja di luar sana.

"Hani- _san_!"

Panggil Yunho namun Hani tak menyahut.

Sesungguhnya Hani tak senang Yunho mengikutinya dan berniat menampakkan diri. Yang datang ke _ryokan_ nya bukan hanya anak buah Ibuki saja. Ibuki sang pemimpin pun turun langsung. Niatnya tak lain tak bukan adalah untuk membawa Kim Jaejoong pada grup Kim. Tak aneh jika mereka berkomplot, keduanya sama-sama suka bergerak licik. Ibuki mungkin menerima bayaran mahal jika ia bisa membawa Jaejoong hidup-hidup. Sialnya, entah dari mana Ibuki bisa curiga kalau Jaejoong ada di _ryokan_ itu.

Junsu sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama Ibuki yang dikawal belasan bawahannya. Sementara Junsu tak dijaga siapa pun, orang-orang di _ryokan_ sengaja tidak menampakkan diri mereka sebagai _ninja._ Mereka bersikap biasa seolah mereka hanyalah pelayan, namun tetaplah semua siaga. Junsu sengaja mengulur waktu, bernegosiasi dengan Ibuki. Bagaimana pun Ibuki patut memperhitungkan Junsu karena ia pun tahu bahwa _namja_ itu juga adalah seorang _ninja_ dan pebisnis sama sepertinya.

Junsu berbicara dengan diplomatis, santai dan terkesan memang sama-sama mencari keuntungan seperti Ibuki. Secangkir teh hijau jadi teman mereka.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau terlihat yakin sekali kalau kami menyembunyikan Kim Jaejoong di sini?"

"Apa seorang pemanah memberitahukan pada semua orang bagaimana cara ia memegang anak panahnya?"

"Ahh, sulit sekali bicara denganmu, Ibuki- _san,_ hahahahaha." Junsu tertawa seolah bisa mencairkan suasana. Walau memang pembicaraan itu berjalan tanpa kekerasan, namun suasana kaku dan tegang tentulah terasa.

"Cepat serahkan Kim Jaejoong, dan kita akhiri semuanya."

"Daripada kuserahkan dia padamu lebih baik aku sendiri yang menyerahkannya pada grup Kim. Imbalanmu akan jadi milikku."

 _BRAKK!_

Ibuki menetak meja dengan gelas keramiknya.

"GELEDAH SEISI RYOKAN INI DAN TEMUKAN DI MANA KIM JAEJOONG!"

Junsu menaruh gelasnya dan tersenyum.

Ninja-ninja bawahan Ibuki lansung menyebar, menyisir seisi _ryokan_ tersebut. Hani dan Yunho dijegal oleh beberapa dari mereka di koridor menuju ruang utama.

Langsung saja Hani mengeluarkan _tanto(1)_ dari _obi kimono-_ nya dan menyerang ninja-ninja itu. Sama dengan Yunho yang mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghalau mereka. Jika keadaan sudah begini, ia terpaksa bertarung. Ia harus segera menghabisi mereka sebelum bawahan Ibuki yang lain sampai menemukan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Aku akan mengurus mereka, kau kembali saja!" walau pun _tanto_ yang dipegang Hani tak setajam dan sepraktis _ninjato_ , namun pedang yang lebih mirip pisau itu lebih memudahkannya bergerak dan menyerang lawan dengan melukai mereka. Ia yang berdiri saling memunggungi dengan Yunho memaksa _namja_ itu untuk kembali ke tempat Jaejoong dan Changmin bersembunyi.

"Awas!"

 _CRASHHH!_

Yunho menebas tangan salah satu _ninja_ yang hendak menyerang Hani. Cipratan darah dari tangan _ninja_ itu mengotori _kimono_ Hani dan pakaian Yunho.

"Percayakan saja yang di sini padaku." Hani tersenyum yakin. sekarang ia tahu irama gerakan lawan-lawannya yang serupa. Ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

Yunho harus kembali.

"Kupercayakan padamu." angguknya sebelum ia berlari cepat meninggalkan Hani yang sibuk menangani dua _ninja_ di hadapannya.

Ia berlari dengan harapan Jaejoong dan Changmin baik-baik saja. Semoga.

Junsu bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Ibuki. Ia tak peduli bagaimana hebatnya Ibuki di masa lalu sebagai seorang _ninja_ yang tangguh, sekarang Ibuki hanyalah pria tua yang mungkin saja tak sehebat dulu. Meski pun begitu, ia tak boleh terlalu meremehkan _ninja_ itu. Pengalaman yang dimiliki Ibuki juga bisa jadi sebuah senjata ampuh dibanding dengan dirinya yang masih muda. Ia mungkin harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk melumpuhkan Ibuki.

"Tak kusangka kau masih kuat bertarung, Ibuki _-san_?"

"Aku tidak akan main-main."

 _HIAATTT!_

Betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika kembali dan mendapati Jaejoong dan Changmin tidak ada di ruangan tepat mereka bersembunyi tadi. Pintunya bahkan sudah rusak, _tatami_ nya terkelupas dan isi ruangan itu sudah tak keruan. Ada bekas sayatan pedang di permukaan _tatami._ Kemungkinan ada anak buah Ibuki yang menemukan mereka, dan membuat ibu dan anak itu lari menghindar dari pertarungan.

Tapi… kemana mereka?

Yunho harus mencari.

Di sisi lain _ryokan_ itu Changmin tengah berhadapan dengan beberapa _ninja._ Ia berdiri di depan Jaejoong untuk melindunginya. Ini tidak mudah. _Ninja_ tidak bergerak seperti _samurai._ _Ninja_ lebih cepat dan lebih cekatan. Apalagi mereka tak hanya satu. Changmin mundur selangkah demi selangkah sambil tetap mengacungkan pedangnya.

Ada satu _ninja_ bertubuh besar siap menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong.

 _GREBB!_

"Changmin!"

 _BUAKH!_

 _Ninja_ itu menggenggam pedang Changmin dan langsung memukulnya keras. Anak itu jatuh berlutut tanpa sempat bertahan. Tapi ia segera bangkit lagi untuk melawan. Saat _ninja_ berbadan berbadan besar itu hendak maju untuk menyerang lagi, ada satu yang membawa _ninjato_ berlari ke arah Changmin dan gantian menyerangnya. Mereka harus beradu pedang. Sementara Changmin bertarung melawan _ninja_ itu, ninja-ninja yang lain ambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Jaejoong.

"Changmin!"

Changmin menoleh ke belakang saat ibunya berteriak, namun saat itu juga ia dipukuli, berkali-kali dengan cepat hingga ia jatuh membentur lantai kayu. Mereka benar-benar tak membiarkannya lolos, ia ditahan agar tak bisa bangun sama sekali. Pedangnya diambil dilempar jauh dari jangkauannya. Changmin bahkan tidak dapat memanggil ibunya. Ia merasa tubuhnya mungkin akan hancur setelah dihajar seperti itu. Darah yang mengalir dari pelipis melewati sudut bibirnya terasa anyir.

"Samurai yang tak memegang pedang saja tidak berdaya seperti itu, apalagi yang sepertimu!" ucap salah satu di antara ninja-ninja itu pada Jaejoong.

"HENTIKAN!" Jaejoong tertahan. Ia dibanting ke lantai dengan begitu keras. Mereka tidak membiarkannya mendekati Changmin barang selangkah pun.

Melihat anak yang dikandungnya sendiri babak belur dihajar musuh, perasaan Jaejoong bagai dicabik-cabik.

Tidak boleh seperti ini! Tidak bisa!

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" Jaejoong bernapas terengah setelah meraung. Ia menatap semua yang ada di tempat itu dengan tatapan benci. Amat benci.

"Ada apa, Jaejoong- _sama_?"

"Jika aku yang kalian inginkan, kalian bisa membawaku dengan membiarkan anak itu tetap hidup!"

Akhirnya ia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri pada ninja-ninja itu. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya ini. Jaejoong sangat terdesak dan ia tidak bisa berlama-lama memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan mereka. Mungkin dengan menyerahkan diri, semua akan berakhir. Tidak perlu lagi ada yang terluka ata pun mati.

Tapi, haruskah ia menyerah sampai di sini?

"Kalau memang begitu, kami tidak akan membunuh bocah ini."

Ninja berbadan besar yang tadi menghajar Changmin melangkahi anak itu dan sempat menendangnya. Entah Changmin masih sadar atau tidak, ia tidak bergerak. Pakaian Jaejoong ditarik denga kencang, cara _ninja_ itu memperlakukannya sama seperti memperlakukan anjing yang hina.

"Kau ikut dengan kami, dan semua akan selesai."

"Hentikan semua ini dan jangan ada yang berani lagi melukai samurai-samuraiku!"

"Seorang tawanan itu tidak lazim memerintah, memohonlah!"

Jaejoong menerima bogem mentah dari satu _ninja_ perempuan. Ia yang masih duduk berlulut tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Tangannya dipegang oleh dua _ninja_ di kanan dan kirinya. Ia bukannya tidak bisa membalas, hanya saja, keinginan itu seakan hilang begitu saja. Entah karena hatinya yang sudah begitu pasrah, ingin semuanya berhenti tanpa harus ada lagi pertarungan.

"Wajah cantikmu itu semakin membuatku ingin merusaknya."

Terserah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Jaejoong tidak lagi peduli. Meski pun mereka ingin merusak wajahnya, atau meremukkan tulang-tulangnya sekali pun. Jika ia juga terluka, mungkin bisa membayar sakit yang dirasakan samurai-samurai miliknya, Yunho dan Changmin.

Setelah ditendang dan dipukul berkali-kali, Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri, dibawa oleh ninja-ninja itu meninggalkan kompleks _ryokan._

Yunho sudah mulai jengah karena lawannya seakan tak habis-habis, daripada mengurusi mereka satu-satu, ia lebih memilih untuk menebas siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan itu ia bisa menyingkirkan mereka seraya berlari mencari Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"JAEJOONGGG! CHANGMIIIINNN!"

Yunho memeriksa hampir seluruh ruangan yang ia lewati. Sampailah ia pada suatu persimpangan menuju taman belakang _ryokan_ , dan di tempat itulah dia menemukan Changmin.

"Changmin!"

Ia duduk berlutut dan memangku kepala dan bahu anak itu. Changmin antara sadar dan tak sadar ketika namanya dipanggil oleh sang ayah. Ia tak bisa bicara, semua di tubuhnya terasa berat dan nyeri.

"Changmin…"

 _"Umma…"_

Ia berusaha berbicara walau hanya berupa gumaman. Entah bagaimana insting Yunho langsung bisa menebak kalau Jaejoong dibawa lari oleh musuh-musuhnya. Ini gawat! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Bertahanlah, aku akan kembali."

Dengan terpaksa ia meninggalkan Changmin untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Ia berdoa semoga Changmin akan baik-baik saja meski pun tanpa dirinya, dan ia berdoa juga semoga Jaejoong belum jauh dari _ryokan._

Yunho mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan ninja-ninja itu, ia memanjat dinding dan melompati benteng _ryokan._ Di jalanan yang cukup ramai oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang, Yunho dapat menemukan ninja-ninja yang tengah berlari sambil membawa Jaejoong itu dengan mudah. Mereka cukup mencolok, orang-orang pun mundur dengan ketakutan melihat _ninja_ bersenjata berkeliaran.

"Jaejoong!"

Teriakan Yunho membuat mereka sadar kalau ada yang mengikuti. Kelompok _ninja_ itu terbagi dua untuk tetap berlari dan satunya menghadang.

Yang menghadang adalah ninja-ninja yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengan Changmin. Mereka cukup kuat namun Yunho tak gentar.

Jika saja orang-orang di jalanan akan menyebutnya _samurai_ pembunuh, ia tidak peduli. Pedangnya menebas leher ninja yang maju paling depan. Sisanya, harus ia hadapi sambil terus berlari. Mereka bertarung tanpa berhenti berlari sama sekali.

Yunho terus mengejar dan sampailah mereka pada sebuah sungai yang dangkal.

Yunho siap menyerang, tapi pikirannya terbagi dua antara melumpuhkan lawannya dan sebisa mungkin tak membuat Jaejoong terluka. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari tubuh Jaejoong yang dipanggul seperti karung beras. Jaejoong tak pantas dapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ia yang marah, lalu menyerang ninja yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Jelas saja melihat ini, ninja-ninja yang lain mencoba kabur demi tawanan yang harus mereka bawa.

Yunho tentu tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Ia pun hendak mengejar namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu tertancap di tengkuknya dengan tiba-tiba. Rupanya ada _ninja_ yang menyerangnya secara diam-diam dari jembatan di atas sungai itu.

"Jae-"

 _BRUKK!_

Yunho jatuh tersungkur. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Syaraf-syarafnya tak lagi berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Matanya seperti berkabut dan ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Tubuhnya memecah aliran air.

Jaejoong dibawa pergi. Menjauh dari _samurai_ yang terkulai tak berdaya di tengah sungai itu. Kecipak air yang ditimbulkan oleh langkah-langkah cepat para _ninja_ yang membawa Jaejoong pergi bahkan tak mampu membuat Yunho bangun.

Lama setelah itu, Yunho ditemukan oleh Junsu dan langsung dibawanya kembali ke _ryokan._ Keadaannya mengkhawatirkan. Racun pelumpuh syaraf dalam tubuh Yunho sudah membuatnya seperti orang mati. Junsu meminta Hani untuk membuat obat yang bisa menetralisir racun itu.

Sebelumnya Ibuki yang kalah mundur bersama anak buahnya tanpa sempat Junsu habisi. Junsu tahu, pasti Ibuki telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan hingga pimpinan kelompok _ninja_ itu merasa tak ada lagi urusan dengannya dan semua yang ada di _ryokan._

Jaejoong telah diculik. Semua tidak bisa mencegahnya. Changmin sangat menyesal tidak bisa melindungi ibunya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Changmin berpikir mungkin ayahnya itu akan merasa sangat kecewa.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

"Enggh…." Jaejoong melenguh merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya perlahan, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terasa mual. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri.

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap tiba-tiba menjadi terang. Seseorang menyalakan lampu.

"Kau sudah sadar, Jaejoong?"

Ia merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya.

"Sooman-san?"

"Kau masih mengenaliku, rupanya."

Benar, itu Kim Sooman. Adik dari mendiang kakek Jaejoong.

"Ukh…"

Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

" _Okaerinasai,_ Jaejoong."

Pria tua bernama Sooman itu seakan menyambutnya kembali ke rumah.

Tunggu dulu, memangnya ini di mana?

Jaejoong langsung tersadar sepenuhnya ketika ia merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya tak percaya. Ini rumah yang pernah ia tinggali semasa kecil! Rumah utama keluarga Kim!

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini? Rumah ini bahkan sangat jauh dari Okinawa.

Obat bius yang disuntikkan padanya berdosis tinggi, ia sampai tak sadar-sadar juga walau pun dibawa pergi dengan berpindah-pindah kendaraan, mulai dari mobil hingga ke kapal feri. Ia tidak menyadari telah dibawa pergi dari Okinawa ke Kagoshima. Perjalanan panjang yang harus melewati laut itu perlu waktu 22 jam untuk sampai ke Kagoshima, perfektur di ujung pulau Kyushuu.

Ia mendudukkan diri dan sedikit mundur untuk menjauhi Sooman yang berjongkok di depannya sambil tersenyum. _Futon_ yang menjadi alas tidurnya jadi berantakan tertarik tubuh Jaejoong yang beringsut ke belakang.

"Mengapa kau takut? Aku bukan hantu."

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa basa-basi, ya… Sama seperti kakekmu."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?! Apa tujuanmu?!"

"Nanti saja kita mengobrolnya, kau masih lemah." Sooman menaruh tangannya di bahu Jaejoong.

 _PLAKK!_

Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Begitu sikapmu pada orangtua? Kakekmu tidak mendidikmu dengan baik, rupanya."

"Berhenti menghina kakekku! Memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Kau masih tanya aku siapa? Aku Kim Sooman, kepala keluarga Kim. Kau tidak tahu itu?"

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia tidak menyangka Sooman menjadi kepala keluarga Kim sepeninggal kakeknya.

"Aku membawamu ke sini karena aku membutuhkanmu."

Jaejoong mengernyit tak mengerti. Butuh? Butuh apanya?

"Bukankah dulu kalian berniat menyingkirkanku karena aku tak berguna? Sekarang kenapa kau bilang kau membutuhkanku?"

"Siapa yang bilang kau tak berguna? Mereka kejam sekali."

"Jangan berkata seakan kau suci! Kau sama saja seperti mereka, brengsek!"

 _PLAKK!_

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Baru saja ia ditampar dengan keras oleh tangan pria tua itu.

"Kau memang cantik tapi mulutmu cerewet sekali. Setelah kutampar seperti ini baru kau diam."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya jatuh menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia mengeritkan giginya geram. Bekas tamparan itu masih perih dan panas.

"Aku sangsi kau tidak akan menangis setelah ini." Sooman menghela napas. Lalu berdiri dan memandangi Jaejoong entah dengan pikiran apa. "Bawa dia ke ruang tahanan."

Apa?

Tunggu dulu.

Ruang tahanan?

"AHH!"

Jaejoong memekik ketika ia dipaksa bangun oleh seorang penjaga. Lengannya ditarik dengan keras dan kasar.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Sejak kapan di rumah itu ada ruang tahanan? Bagaimana bisa?

Jaejoong tak pernah tahu bahwa di rumah itu ada sebuah ruang tahanan di bawah tanah. Sebuah ruangan gelap yang lembap, yang ada di bawah fondasi rumah keluarga Kim. Kakeknya tak pernah menceritakan ini pada Jaejoong. Mungkinkah ruangan itu dibangun sepeninggal sang kakek? Untuk apa?

"Lepaskan!"

Ia memberontak. Jelaslah ia tak mau dibawa ke ruang tahanan untuk dikurung. Ia bahkan bukan seorang kriminal yang pantas ditahan! Apa yang dipikirkan Sooman? Pria tua itu mungkin gila. Ya, gila!

"Lepas-"

 _BUKK!_

Jaejoong jatuh terkulai setelah tengkuknya dipukul oleh penjaga itu. Ia pingsan seketika. Sooman tahu jika anah buahnya mungkin dibuat kesal oleh Jaejoong yang tak mau menurut. Tapi menurutnya tak perlulah sampai menyakiti _namja_ itu.

"Padahal kau tidak usah sampai memukulnya." kata-katanya klise dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, menampar Jaejoong. Itu sama saja. "Perlakukanlah ia dengan pantas, bagaimana pun dia anggota keluarga Kim… Dia barang berharga."

Penjaga itu menurut setelah Sooman menyuruhnya membawa Jaejoong ke ruang tahanan dengan cara digendong.

Setelahnya Sooman beranjak ke ruangan lain untuk beristirahat dan menikmati waktu santainya. Jaejoong telah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia tak perlu terlalu sibuk untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Rasanya ia juga sedikit tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan Jaejoong setelah sekian lama. Namun sayang juga, Jaejoong tidak kooperatif. Jaejoong sepertinya sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Mungkin bukan sulit, tidak bisa. Penolakan keras darinya terlontar mentah-mentah.

Teh lavender yang dituangkan oleh pelayan ia minum dengan nikmat. Sooman duduk di tepat menghadap bukit yang terlihat jelas jika _fusuma_ dibuka lebar.

"Kau mau tehnya kutuangkan lagi, Tuan?" tanya pelayan wanita padanya.

"Dia punya seorang anak lelaki." gumamnya.

"Ya?" tanya pelayan itu.

Sooman menyesap tehnya.

"Kupikir aku akan mengundangnya ke sini."

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Pagi itu Hani bermaksud untuk membereskan bagian depan rumahnya yang rusak. Ketika ia memijakkan kaki di jalan setapak menuju pintu gerbang, ia melihat seperti ada sesuatu yang menancap di sana.

Ia mendekat untuk melihat benda itu lebih jelas.

"Anak panah?" ucapnya seraya menyentuh benda yang terlihat ujungnya saja itu. Tajam dan berkilat.

 _GRIEETTT_

Hani membuka pintu gerbang, melihat apa yang sebenarnya tertancap di depan pintunya.

Benar itu anak panah!

Tapi ada sesuatu yang terikat di anak panah itu.

Ia merasa harus memberitahu Junsu mengenai hal ini.

Lantas Hani berlari kecil kembali ke dalam kompleks _ryokan_ untuk menemui Junsu. _Namja_ itu ada di halaman belakang, tengah mengumpulkan potogan-potongan kayu dan barang-barang yang rusak menjadi suatu tumpukan.

"Junsu, aku menemukan ini."

Junsu menoleh. Didapatinya Hani sedang memegang selipatan kertas, juga sebuah anak panah di tangan kirinya. Nampaknya ada yang telah menancapkannya di depan gerbang.

"Siapa yang mengirimnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa surat itu ditujukan untuk kita? Dari anak buah Ibuki?"

Junsu diam sejenak.

"Entahlah. Tapi kupikir… Surat ini bukan untuk kita."

Tanpa pikir panjang Junsu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _ryokan._ Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa surat ini ditujukan untuk Yunho. Entah bagaimana dia yakin akan hal itu. Sambil berjalan tergesa, ia menatap surat ditangannya sesekali. Hani mengikutinya di belakang.

 _GREEEKKKK_

"Yunho, ada surat untukmu." ucapnya setelah ia membuka pintu.

Yunho yang sedang duduk bersila sontak berdiri dan menghampiri Junsu. Changmin yang tadinya sedang melamun tak beranjak dari duduknya. Namun ia memandang dua _namja_ itu dengan penasaran. Mereka nampak sangat serius. Apa lagi yang terjadi?

"Ini."

Yunho menerima surat yang diberikan Junsu padanya. Agaknya ia merasa janggal saat melihat anak panah yang dipegang Hani. Junsu langsung mengerti akan ekspresi Yunho. Ia pun meminta anak panah yang dipegang Hani untuk ditunjukkan pada _namja_ itu.

Yunho menatap anak panah itu, lalu menatap Junsu.

"Benda ini membuatku yakin bahwa surat itu ditujukan untukmu. Tapi mungkin aku salah, cobalah kau buka dan lihat apa isinya." ujarnya.

Sebelumnya Yunho sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong dibawa pergi dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat mencegahnya. Sekarang ia berpikir mungkin saja surat ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin.

Yunho membuka lipatan kertas putih itu, dari belakang nampak jejak tinta hitam yang merembes. Dibacalah isinya di dalam hati.

 _'Kalian berdua diundang dalam perjamuan makan siang di kediaman utama keluarga Kim.'_

 _GRESEK_

Yunho meremas kertas itu dengan kuat. Wajahnya datar namun Changmin melihat ada kilat marah di mata itu. Tahu dirinya diperhatikan, Yunho melirik pada Changmin. Anak itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya. Walau emosi dibalik tatapan itu tidak dtujukan untuknya.

"Ada apa, _Appa_?"

"Kita akan pergi ke Kagoshima." jawabnya singkat.

Yunho tak tahu apa maksud dari surat yang dikirimkan padanya. Apa maksud keluarga Kim mengundangnya. Dan bukan hanya ia sendirian yang diundang, tapi Changmin juga. Pasti ada sesuatu. Mereka pasti punya maksud tertentu. Yang jelas, dari surat ini, ia yakin kalau Jaejoong juga ada di sana. Jaejoong ada di Kagoshima.

"Segeralah bersiap-siap." titah Yunho sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Changmin dalam kebingungan.

 _"Appa!"_

Junsu dan Hani hanya memandang Yunho tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. _Namja_ itu nampaknya tidak lagi peduli pada sekitar bila ia benar-benar sedang serius. Junsu hanya tertawa maklum.

Changmin menjinjing _katana-_ nya dan menyusul Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia butuh penjelasan.

 _"Appa!"_ teriaknya sambil berlari di atas lantai kayu. "Jelaskan padaku apa isi surat itu! Mengapa kita harus pergi ke Kagoshima?"

"IBUMU ADA DI SANA, KAU TIDAK MENGERTI?!"

Changmin terdiam kaku mendapat bentakan marah dari ayahnya itu. Yunho mungkin sadar ia telah salah dengan membentak Changmin. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya berat. Wajah itu pun mengendur dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Maafkan aku, Changmin…"

Changmin mungkin dapat melihat rasa bersalah dari seraut wajah itu. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku sudah bertanya yang tidak perlu." ujar Changmin.

Yunho tak ingat surat itu masih ada dalam genggamannya. Ia baru sadar ketika matanya hinggap pada sekepalan kertas putih itu.

"Ini. Kau bacalah sendiri apa isi surat itu." ia memberikan kertas kusut dan lusuh itu pada Changmin.

Anak itu menerimanya, membuka kepalan kertas itu menjadi selembar kertas utuh lagi. Ia mencoba membaca apa isinya.

"Kediaman utama keluarga Kim?"

"Ya. Tempat itu ada di Kagoshima. Dan ibumu pun… Aku yakin ada di sana."

Changmin menatap Yunho lekat-lekat.

"Kita akan mengeluarkannya dari tempat terkutuk itu."

Mereka segera bersiap.

Junsu memutuskan untuk ikut ke Kagoshima. Sedikit banyak ia jugalah yang sudah menyebabkan Ibuki datang dan berbuat kekacauan di _ryokan._ Ia merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk mengurusi masalah ini sampai tuntas. Mungkin kata maaf dan uang ganti rugi atas _ryokan_ bisa ia berikan pada Hani. Tapi nyawa para _ninja_ yang mati dan juga Jaejoong yang tertangkap, harus ia bayarkan dengan pertanggung jawaban yang lebih dari itu. Ia sadar sudah membuat situasi semakin rumit. Bogem mentah dari Yunho sudah cukup untuk mengingatkannya. Tapi permainan harus menemukan akhir yang sempurna, dan ia akan membantu bidak utama untuk sampai pada kemenangan.

"Baru kali ini ada kelinci-kelinci yang mau datang atas undangan serigala."

"Siapa tahu dalam sarang serigala ada emas…"

Hani membantu Junsu menyiapkan barang-barang dan senjata yang akan dibawanya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu dibalik kerah _kimono-_ nya.

"Ambil ini."

 _HAP_

Junsu menangkap sebuah kalung yang dilemparkan Hani padanya.

Kalung itu talinya hitam agak tebal, berbandul kayu kecil berbentuk persegi. Ada _kanji_ yang tertulis di kayu itu yang samar-samar terlihat.

"Bawalah itu. Mungkin bisa jadi jimat untukmu."

Setelah diperhatikan, kanji itu bertuliskan 'shinjitsu' yang berarti kebenaran.

 _"Shinjitsu wo shinjite."_ (Percayalah akan kebenaran.)

 _"Shinjitsu wo shinjiteiru."_ (Aku memercayai kebenaran.)

Hani tersenyum.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat."

"Ya."

Junsu segera keluar dari kamar Hani setelah ia siap. Saatnya memanggil Yunho dan Changmin, setelah itu, mereka akan langsung pergi ke pelabuhan.

Ia membuka pintu dan bertengger tanpa masuk ke dalam. Ia tak bicara apa-apa, hanya melihat Yunho dan Changmin membereskan barang-barang mereka. Seharusnya Yunho masih terbaring beristirahat. Tapi nampaknya _namja_ itu bukan tipe yang suka bermanja-manja diri. Apalagi perihal kekasihnya, _namja_ itu tak bisa berleha-leha.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"

"Ya." Yunho menarik perbannya kencang, lalu ia ikat kain yang membelit tangannya itu.

"Aku sudah siap. Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, Changmin. Kita pergi sekarang."

Mereka meninggalkan _ryokan._ Jika menggunakan jalur laut, mereka akan tiba di Kagoshima setidaknya besok pagi. Cuaca hari itu nampaknya cerah-cerah saja, mungkin sampai esok hari. Mereka berdoa supaya tidak ada satu hal apa pun yang menghambat perjalanan mereka untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Changmin tertidur pulas. Goncangan-goncangan kecil dari kapal yang ditubruk ombak membuat kepalanya bergerak sesekali, mengikuti gerakan kapal yang bergoyang. Junsu duduk di depannya sambil menatap anak itu menelisik.

Wajahnya mirip Jaejoong. Tapi entah mengapa ia seperti sedang memandangi Yunho yang tertidur. Di usianya yang masih muda ia harus berjumpa dengan hal-hal yang rumit. Ia telah masuk ke dalam dunia _samurai_ yang kejam.

Saat seusia Changmin, Junsu mungkin masih begitu liar, menikmati masa remajanya dengan menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak jelas. Menggunakan narkotika pun ia pernah. Tidak ada yang mengendalikannya. Mungkin sangat berbeda dengan anak itu, yang dididik keras oleh ayahnya. Dididik dengan cara seorang _samurai_ hidup. Dituntut untuk patuh dan penurut.

Mungkin itu berat, tapi rasanya Yunho berhasil membentuk Changmin jadi anak yang tidak suka berkeluh-kesah. Walau hal-hal berat harus ia tanggung…

Junsu merasa cukup memandangi anak itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan menengadah. Bernapas dengan berat. Ia tak suka tidur. Ia tak suka menunggu. Mungkin mencari angin adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya.

Angin sangat kencang berhembus. Kuat sekali. Debur ombak begitu keras terdengar. Sinar bulan yang temaram terpantul lewat puncak-puncak ombak yang bergelombang. Malam mungkin akan segera habis, rasanya fajar siap menggantikan bulan. Langit mulai terbuka.

"Kita akan segera tiba di Kagoshima."

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendegar suara Junsu. _Namja_ itu entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya dan ikut bersandar pada penyangga untuk menikmati angin laut. Matanya menyipit karena angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Kupikir aku akan menyusup ke rumah itu. Aku akan mencari Jaejoong untukmu. Lalu kau datang setelahnya untuk menjemput kekasihmu itu."

"Kau akan masuk ke rumah itu sendirian?"

"Hm, ya begitulah. Tapi kau akan menyusulku 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan membawa Jaejoong kembali."

"Kembali ke mana? Bukankah itu rumahnya sendiri?"

"Itu adalah tempat di mana ia tak seharusnya berada…"

Yunho menekuk sikunya dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk bertumpu pada penyangga.

"Dia harus kembali."

Ada sinar berwarna kemerahan yang terlihat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin itu kapal lain yang datang untuk berlabuh. Bumi yang bulat, hanya menampakkan segaris lurus. Kapal-kapal itu mungkin akan terlihat jika mereka sudah dekat. Seperti muncul dari balik garis itu.

"Kembali padaku…"

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Jaejoong duduk bersandar di dinding yang dingin dan lembap. Sudah dua hari ia ditahan di tempat gelap itu. Semalam ia mendengar Sooman berbicang dengan penjaga di depan selnya. Ia tak benar-benar tidur saat Sooman datang, hanya saja efek obat penenang yang disuntikkan di tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa sadar sepenuhnya. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, ia melihat Sooman memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Senyum mengejek yang Jaejoong benci.

Ia memandangi langit-langit. Tidak ada lampu yang tergantung di atasnya. Kalau malam tiba, semakin tak ada cahaya yang membantu penglihatannya. Siang hari pun tak jauh beda. Sekarang, perkiraan Jaejoong benar karena matahari telah naik. Ia merasa malam telah berganti. Benar, sudah pagi.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Rasanya baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di sebuah kamar yang terang dan hangat. Baru saja ia berkasih-kasihan dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Tapi sekarang, ia berada sendirian di dalam sel, di rumah keluarganya sendiri. Seperti orang gila yang akan mengacau, ia tak diijinkan untuk berkeliaran di luar. Sekarang ia mulai mempertanyakan apa yang ia alami kemarin adalah mimpi buruk atau mimpi baik? Jika kemarin adalah sebuah kenyataan yang manis, maka hari ini adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin ia dapat…

Berapa kali ia harus menyesal hidup sebagai seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Kim Jaejoong dengan tangan yang diborgol.

Ia sadar air matanya jatuh bebas.

Kadang ia lelah, mengapa air matanya tidak pernah habis juga. Ia lelah untuk terus menangis.

Menangis membuat ia merasa lemah tak berdaya.

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Ada yang datang.

Jaejoong segera menghapus air matanya kasar.

Seorang penjaga dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya berhenti tepat di depan sel Jaejoong. Matanya disorot langsung oleh dua manik dibalik topeng itu. Mengapa ia merasa pernah melihat mata itu?

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Kim Jaejoong."

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Halohalohaaaaaaiii~ saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mendukung dengan membaca dan mereview cerita ini ^^

Saya juga sekaligus mau minta maaf karena update cerita yang keterlaluan lamanya hahahahahaha *digaplok* Maaf udah bikin temen-temen nunggu (T.T ) Saya berusaha sekuat tenaga buat nulis fanfic ini ditengah writer's block yang melanda (T.T)9

Untuk selanjutnya saya berencana update kilat karena saya sudah nyiapin ending dari cerita ini, muahahahahahha *spoiler wooy* Ini dikarenakan kebiasaan buruk saya waktu bikin komik dan kebawa-bawa sampe sekarang nulis fanfic, kalau bikin cerita pasti endingnya duluan baru mundur ke awal. Hahahahaha aneh ya?

Cingcongnya udah ah, kebanyakan ntar curhat mulu hehehehehe.

Kira-kira siapa yang dateng ke selnya Jaejoong?

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?


	8. Chapter 8: Invitation

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 8: Invitation

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Jaejoong terpaku. Penjaga itu melepas topengnya.

"Kau…?"

Junsu lah yang ternyata datang padanya. Namja itu tersenyum lebar. Tapi senyumannya ganjil, rasanya Jaejoong seperti ditertawakan olehnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini?"

"Hm… Kenapa, ya?"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

 _BRANG BRANG BRANG_

Jaejoong berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan teralis besi yang mengungkungnya. Teralis besi itu berbunyi nyaring ketika bergesekan dengan borgol di kedua tangan Jaejoong. Junsu mundur sedikit karena terkejut. Setelahnya ia tertawa.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Ia mendekati wajah Jaejoong yang berada tepat di belakang teralis. Lalu tangannya ia taruh di atas tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam besi itu dengan kuat. Semakin dekat, semakin terlihat amarah dari _namja_ cantik yang menatapnya sengit itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol dengan mereka? Benar begitu 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong menuntut.

"Kau dan kekasihmu sama saja. Mengapa kau juga mencurigaiku? Rasanya sudah pernah kukatakan kalau aku tidak sudi bekerjasama dengan keluargamu yang busuk itu."

"Cih!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berbohong?"

Jaejoong menggeram. Ia mengeritkan giginya menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari sel itu dan memukul Junsu.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku suka melihat wajahmu walau saat ini bukan wajah ramahmu yang kau tunjukkan padaku." ujarnya. Junsu sedikit menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengelus buku-buku jari Jaejoong yang lecet-lecet.

"Setelah memandangmu secara dekat seperti ini, aku baru sadar kau bahkan mungkin lebih menarik dari Hani."

 _SET_

Junsu menaruh sebelah tangannya yang lain di dagu Jaejoong, hingga wajah _namja_ itu terangkat.

"Kau begitu luar biasa."

Junsu menarik dagu Jaejoong untuk menangkap bibirnya yang merah basah. Didapatkanlah apa yang ia inginkan.

"MMMHH!"

 _BRAANG!_

Jaejoong segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Junsu dengan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang. Lagi borgol dan teralis itu beradu karenanya. Ia mencoba menghapus bekas ciuman Junsu di bibirnya, namun percuma saja. Bibir itu sudah kena perangkap.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Kenapa kau terus berteriak padaku? Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa temanku bisa bertekuk lutut padamu." Junsu menjawab dengan santai sembari menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Walau singkat, ia masih bisa merasakan bibir Jaejoong yang begitu lembut dan kenyal.

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu!"

Napasnya terengah sehabis berteriak untuk yang kesekian kali. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan matanya mulai memerah. Ia meneteskan air mata penuh kekesalan.

 _"Ara, Shimatta!"_ (Ah, sial!) pekik Junsu. "Yunho pasti akan membunuhku kalau ia tahu aku sudah membuatmu menangis."

"Yunho…" mendengar nama Yunho disebut, Jaejoong seketika teringat akan kejadian hari itu. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengatakan apa pun pada _namja_ itu sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Dia akan datang ke sini bersama anakmu." Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan serius.

Matanya terbelalak. Sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Junsu. Ia mencari kebohongan dari mata itu.

"Kau… Pasti bohong 'kan?" ia menyangkal pengharapannya sendiri.

"Aku serius, Jae. Dia akan datang."

Jaejoong tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menarik napasnya panjang untuk menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit sekali.

"Aku akan mengawasimu sampai mereka tiba."

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Mereka mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga.

Junsu segera mengenakan kembali topengnya.

"Aku akan tetap mengawasimu. Jangan cemas."

"Hei, kau sedang apa di situ?" seru seorang penjaga pada Junsu. Penjaga itu sama dengannya, berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya. Namun ia mengenakan topeng dengan motif yang berbeda.

Junsu berdiri dan memandang Jaejoong seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Penjaga itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena Junsu tak juga pergi dari depan sel itu.

"Aku tahu kalau dia memang cantik." ujarnya.

Junsu menoleh tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, seolah-olah ia mengiyakan perkataan penjaga itu. Seolah-olah ia juga terpikat oleh kecantikan tahanan itu. Jaejoong tetap memerhatikan gerak-gerik Junsu.

"Perglah, giliranku berjaga di sini." ucapnya memerintah. Mungkin pria itu pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari seorang penjaga yang Junsu perankan. Mungkin dia kepala penjaga? Bisa jadi.

Junsu hanya membungkuk hormat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

Hanya matanya yang menatap Jaejoong untuk menuntut kepercayaan. Jaejoong bisa melihatnya dengan jelas lewat lubang kecil pada topeng itu.

Junsu membuat Jaejoong berharap.

Berharap perkataan _namja_ itu adalah benar. Bahwa Yunho akan datang…

Ia mendesah pasrah. Tak berniat bangun dari duduknya. Tangannya tetap menggenggam teralis besi sementara kepalanya tertunduk.

Penjaga itu mendekati Jaejoong dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Hm… kau akan segera dikeluarkan dari sini, _Ohime-sama(1)."_

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya bingung. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Sebentar lagi perjamuan akan dimulai, dan kau diminta hadir. Tuanku menginginkanmu untuk duduk manis dalam perjamuan itu."

Perjamuan? Jangan-jangan ini ada kaitannya dengan kedatangan Yunho dan Changmin?

Jadi, mereka benar-benar akan datang?

Jaejoong terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa yang diinginkan Sooman? Apa yang diinginkannya dengan mengadakan pertemuan bertitel jamuan ini? Apa yang ia mau? Kalau ia menginginkan Jaejoong mengapa tak ia abaikan saja dua _samurai_ itu?

 _"Ohime-sama,_ apa yang kau lihat?" tanya penjaga itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaejoong semakin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan memandang kosong sosok bertopeng di depannya.

Di sisi lain kediaman keluarga Kim, ada dua orang _samurai_ yang datang dengan kemantapan hati mereka. Adalah Yunho dan Changmin yang datang ke tempat itu. Changmin sebetulnya ingin pergi sendiri mengingat kondisi Yunho yang belum sepenuhnya membaik. Efek dari racun itu nampaknya masih ada hingga kulitnya jadi begitu pucat. Apalagi perjalanan panjang dari Okinawa mungkin membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Tapi apa yang begini yang namanya pengorbanan? Yang namanya pengabdian? Yang namanya kewajiban seorang _samurai_ untuk melindungi tuannya sampai titik darah penghabisan? Andai Yunho tak sekuat ini, mungkin saat itu ia sudah mati.

 _"Appa…"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Sooman duduk di sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja kecil di hadapannya. Di atasnya ada kotak abu, yang akan ia ketuk-ketukkan cerutunya di sana. Sudah disiapkan dua buah alas duduk di hadapannya untuk dua orang tamu yang akan datang padanya. Ia menunggu sembari menikmati aroma cerutu mahalnya.

Yunho dan Changmin dikawal oleh dua orang penjaga yang sepertinya sama-sama _samurai_ juga seperti mereka. Di depannya, ada seorang pelayan wanita yang mengenakan _kimono_ mengantar mereka sampai ke ruang pertemuan di mana Sooman menunggu.

 _"Shitsureishimasu, okyaku-sama wa tsukimashita."_ (Permisi, tamu Anda telah tiba.) ucapnya pelan seperti bisikan di depan pintu. _Fusuma_ yang tebal dan nampak mewah itu tak berani dibukanya sebelum diijinkan oleh tuannya.

 _"Haire!"_ (Masuklah!)

 _GREEEEK_

 _Fusuma_ itu digeser dengan halus. Khas gerak wanita yang lemah lembut. Saat pintu itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, Yunho dan Changmin masuk, tapi tetap diikuti oleh dua penjaga di belakang mereka. Hanya pelayan wanita itu saja yang kemudian pergi setelah menutup pintu.

 _"Osuwari kudasai."_ (Duduklah) ucap Sooman mempersilakan. "Yunho, kau diam saja di situ, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan anakmu."

Yunho terkejut. Tahu-tahu ia sudah dipegangi oleh dua penjaga itu dan tak dibiarkan bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Duduklah, 'nak."

Changmin jelas ragu. Mengapa hanya ia yang disuruh duduk? Mengapa ayahnya ditahan seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?

Ia pun mengambil keutusan sendiri untuk mengikuti keinginan Sooman dan duduk di hadapannya. _Katana_ yang ia bawa ditaruh di sampingnya, tak jauh-jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Changmin menoleh ke belakang, melirik Yunho yang dari pelipisnya keluar keringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat. Alisnya berkerut dengan ekspresinya yang keras. Mungkin ia tak mau dipisahkan dengan Changmin seperti itu.

 _"Changmin to iu ko wa anata deshou?"_ (Kau kah anak yang bernama Changmin itu?)

 _"Hai…"_ (Ya.) Changmin mengangguk kaku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu tanpa campur tangan ayahmu atau siapa pun."

Changmin tak mengiyakan, dia diam tanpa mau menanggapi.

"Sedikit banyak kau memang mirip dengan Jaejoong…" komentar Sooman. "Dan kau punya sesuatu yang menarik dalam dirimu, seperti dia."

Changmin tak benar-benar mengerti maksud pria tua itu.

"Di mana ibuku?"

Meski pelan, Yunho dapat mendengar Changmin bertanya perihal Jaejoong pada Sooman.

"Dia akan segera datang dan bergabung dengan kita. Kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu 'kan?"

"Ya." yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya satu kata.

 _BUAKHHH!_

Mereka mendengar suara debum keras, rupanya saat menoleh, satu penjaga jatuh tersungkur sementara yang satunya menarik pedang dan bersiap diri. Yunho dengan napas terengahnya menggenggam pedangnya kuat lalu menariknya keluar dengan cepat.

 _SRIIINGG!_

"HEAAAHHH!"

Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu, Changmin terkesiap melihat ayahnya yang menyerang dua penjaga itu dengan membabi buta. Bagai menebas bambu yang menghalangi jalan, ia mengayunkan pedangnya pada dua orang itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Beberapa kali pedang mereka beradu tapi dengan cepat Yunho dapat melumpuhkan mereka satu-satu. Cipratan darah bekas sabetan-sabetan itu mengotori dinding dan lantai _tatami._ Dua penjaga itu sudah tak berdaya. Yunho mendadak jadi berbahaya.

Changmin ngeri melihat ayahnya sendiri. Apa yang memancingnya? Apa nama Jaejoong?

Sooman hanya diam. Yunho dan pria itu saling memandang. Bedanya Yunho dengan emosinya yang meluap, sementara Sooman tak suka anak buahnya dilumpuhkan begitu saja.

"Kau sama saja seperti beruang gunung yang kepalaran." komentar pria tua itu sinis. Yunho hanya menatapnya tajam sementara Changmin tak bergerak dari tempatnya karena takut.

 _'LEPASKAN AKUU!'_

Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara Jaejoong.

 _GREEEEKKK!_

Pintu digeser kasar.

Changmin terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang diseret dua _samurai._

 _"Umma…?"_

"Changmin?"

Changmin hampir tak bersuara, ia hanya bergumam. Mungkin ia terlalu terkejut melihat ibunya datang tiba-tiba.

"Yu-Yunho?!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget melihat Yunho yang berdiri di antara dua tubuh manusia yang bersimbah darah, tergeletak di lantai. Yunho sendiri memegang _katana_ -nya yang kotor oleh cairan berbau amis itu. Wajahnya terkena cipratan darah. Namun saat mata mereka saling bertemu, ada setatap kesedihan di mata itu.

"Jaejoong…" panggil Yunho pelan.

Ia berjalan gontai untuk menghampiri _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit tak keruan. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia ingin menyentuh Jaejoong sedikit saja…

 _BRUKKK!_

Tepat beberapa langkah sebelum dapat menggapai Jaejoong, Yunho terjatuh tertelungkup. Jatuh begitu saja di hadapan Jaejoong.

 _"APPA!"_

"YUNHO!"

Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari kawalan samurai-samurai itu. Entah Sooman menyuruh mereka untuk membiarkannya saja, atau memang tenaganya jadi kuat karena emosi yang meluap, ia dapat lolos.

 _"Yunho! Shikkari shite! Onegai!"_ (Bertahanlah! Kumohon!) teriaknya pada Yunho ketika ia mendekap _namja_ itu dalam pangkuannya. Yunho sama sekali tidak merespon. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah. Jaejoong tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis. Ia genggam tangan berbalut perban berdarah itu kuat-kuat.

 _"Appa!"_

 _BRAKK!_

"Diam disitu, 'nak! Tak usah kau pergi kemana-mana!" Sooman menggebrak meja hingga abu dalam kotak itu berhamburan karena terguncang. Changmin tentu tak bisa diam begitu saja. Tapi ia terpaksa menurut pada pria tua itu mengingat kesepakatan mereka di awal pertemuan ini. Akhirnya Changmin kembali duduk dengan berat hati. Dadanya bergemuruh keras tak tahan mendengar tangisan ibunya dan nasib ayahnya yang entah masih hidup entah tidak.

"Jangan biarkan mereka mencampuri urusan kita."

Changmin mengeritkan giginya geram. Ia tak berani lagi menoleh ke belakang.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi? Orangtuamu benar-benar mengganggu."

"Yunho…" masih terdengar iirih suara Jaejoong dari belakang sana.

"Jaejoong, bisakah kau diam?" pinta Sooman dengan nada lembut. Jaejoong menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Cepat katakan apa niatmu berbicara denganku?" ucap Changmin tegas. Dalam hatinya ia meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Changmin akan sejenak melupakan mereka demi menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sooman.

Pria tua itu menjentik-jentikkan jarinya pada cerutu yang ia taruh di atas kotak abu.

"Biar kukatakan… Sebenarnya, margamu adalah Kim."

Kim?

"Meskipun kau adalah anak dari _samurai_ rendahan seperti ayahmu, kau juga memiliki darah bangsawan yang kau dapat dari ibumu. Sekarang biar kau sendiri yang memutuskan statusmu, kau adalah anak _samurai_ itu atau anak Kim Jaejoong? Kau harus memilih salah satunya. Hidup terhina atau masuk ke dalam keluarga kami yang berkuasa."

"Brengsek! Jangan mengatai orang lain hina seperti dirimu tak lebih buruk dari itu!" sela Jaejoong. Jelaslah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sooman. Perkataan pria tua itu begitu merendahkan status _samurai,_ juga merendahkan Yunho sekaligus. Jaejoong tak terima.

Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Perkataan Sooman memang ada benarnya juga. Tapi ia tak mau mengakui jika ia memiliki separuh darah keluarga Kim dalam dirinya. Ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan keluarga terkutuk itu. Ia tidak mau sekonyong-konyong merubah namanya karena alasan status keluarga Kim yang jauh di atas. Ia tidak mau. Apalagi keluarga Kim lah yang telah menghancurkan hidup ibunya dan melukai ayahnya.

"Kami dengan tangan terbuka mau menerimamu di sini. Dan jika kau masuk ke dalam keluarga kami, ibumu tak akan kusentuh barang seinchi pun. Ia akan tetap hidup dengan aman. Aku menjamin perlindungan padanya."

Mata Changmin naik menatap kakek tua yang sedang menghisap cerutunya itu. Meski pun santai, tapi sepertinya ia serius dalam mengatakan janjinya.

"Changmin, jangan dengarkan dia!" teriak Jaejoong keras. Ia berontak dalam cekalan dua samurai namun tak dapat membuatnya terlepas dari mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa. Dia berada di luar lingkaran keluarga Kim dan aku tidak mau mengurusinya. Ah, lagipula _samurai_ itu mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati. Begitu melihatnya saja aku sudah merasa ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Orang ini benar-benar…

"Semua ini demi mempertahankan keluarga Kim… Hanya kau yang tersisa dari keturunan termuda keluarga utama Kim yang masih hidup. Jika bukan padamu, pada siapa lagi kami akan berharap? Ibumu bahkan tak pernah mau membantu kami."

"Cih!" Jaejoong mendecih marah.

"Lantas apa untungnya bagiku jika aku bergabung?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?!

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, ibumu kujamin akan–"

"Bukan tentang ibuku. Katakan padaku apa yang akan kudapat jika aku menjadi keluarga Kim?"

"Aahh… _Wakatta…"_ Sooman mengangguk paham. Jadi maksud pertanyaan Changmin tidak ada hubungannya dengan jaminan keselamatan Jaejoong. Ia ingin tahu apa untungnya masuk keluarga Kim untuk dirinya sendiri. "Hidupmu tak pernah akan kekurangan satu apa pun. Kau bisa memiliki aset yang tertulis atas nama dirimu. Kau akan hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan keluarga Kim. Dan kau bisa setiap hari meiihat ibumu memasak nasi di dapur."

Kalimat terakhir itu maknanya sama dengan Changmin dapat hidup nyaman bersama sang ibu. Changmin tetap tertunduk menjatuhkan pandangannya pada _tatami._

 _'Aku ingin ibuku tetap hidup, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan ayahku. Aku pun tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim.'_

Hatinya bergejolak. Di satu sisi jika ia bergabung dengan keluarga Kim, ia dapat menuntut haknya untuk meminta jaminan keselamatan hidup Jaejoong. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sama sekali tak ingin untuk melepaskan jati dirinya sebagai _samurai._ Itu sama saja dengan ia mengkhianati ayahnya sendiri. Mengkhianati Yunho.

"Itu jika kau mau. Jika tidak…"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ibumu akan mati."

Detak jantungnya bagai berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Changmin terdiam.

"CHANGMIINN!" Jaejoong menjerit nyaring. Changmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara sang ibu. "JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA!"

"Hei, Jaejoong, bisakah kau tenang? Sejak tadi suaramu membut telingaku sakit! Biarkan anakmu berpikir, jangan mengganggunya dengan melulu berteriak seperti itu!"

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menyerahkan Changmin padamu!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyerahkannya, biar dia yang memutuskan sendiri." ujar Sooman. "Berapa usiamu? Kau sudah besar 'kan? Masih perlukah kau mendengar ucapan ibumu?" ia kembali pada Changmin yang tak juga bicara.

"Aku…" ucap Changmin menggantung.

"Kau harus memilih, 'nak. Waktu tidak akan menunggumu untuk berpikir terlalu lama."

"Kalau kau mendengarkannya, kau hanya akan dimanfaatkan oleh dia. Dia busuk! Dia bahkan tak pantas untuk jadi kepala keuarga Kim!" ucap Jaejoong penuh emosi.

"AKU SUDAH MUAK PADAMU, JAEJOONG! KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!" Sooman bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk pintu dengan tangannya. "SERET DIA KELUAR! SINGKIRKAN JUGA _SAMURAI_ ITU!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Atas perintahnya seorang pengawal itu pun menyeret Jaejoong. Namja itu berontak dan meronta-ronta tak terima. Sampai pada roka yang dipijaknya, ia dilempar begitu saja ke tanah.

 _GRASAKK!_

Tubuhnya jatuh di atas tanah berpasir dan berkerikil. Rasanya seperti dibanting. Dorongan dua samurai itu begitu kuat. Jaejoong hanya mampu meringis merasakan kerikil-kerikil yang tajam menusuk-nusuk. Ia mencoba bangkit. Sebagian wajahnya tergores batu.

 _CRASHHH!_

"ARGHH!"

 _Samurai_ itu hendak kembali ke dalam namun ia dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan kawannya.

Ternyata Yunho yang telah menghunuskan pedangnya!

"DIA MASIH HIDUP!"

 _SRINGG!_

Yunho berdiri dengan mengangkat pedangnya. Ia lah yang melumpuhkan samurai itu. Saat yang satu menyeret Jaejoong keluar, dan satu lainnya hendak mengangkat tubuhnya, ia kembali ke alam sadarnya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari itu. Bahkan mungkin Sooman mengira ia hanya seonggok mayat yang perlu dibuang.

Tidak, ia tidak akan mati dengan mudah.

 _ZRASSHH!_

Yunho menebas satu lawannya yang tersisa tanpa ampun. Langsung ke bagian lehernya.

 _"Appa!"_

Jaejoong yang mendengar keributan langsung bangkit dan berlari untuk kembali ke ruangan itu.

 _JEDAKK!_

"Ugh!"

Jaejoong jatuh bersujud ketika sebelah kakinya membentur ujung lantai kayu. Tapi ia tak lagi peduli dengan rasa sakit di kakinya, segeralah ia kembali berlari walau tergopoh-gopoh.

"Berhenti bertindak liar seperti itu!" bentak Sooman tak suka.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku? Kau bahkan bukan tuanku." secara tak disangka Yunho menanggapi perkataan pria tua itu.

"Oh, sopan sekali."

 _CKREK_

"Kubilang berhenti bertindak liar atau anak ini akan mati ditanganku."

Changmin menggerakkan matanya pada sebuah benda yang ditodongkan tepat pada pelipisnya. Benda itu dingin. Sooman mengancam dengan pistolnya.

"Jinaklah sedikit. Aku tahu kau _samurai_ yang penurut."

Changmin sadar ia terlibat dalam situasi genting. Bila ayahnya bergerak, mungkin Sooman akan menarik pelatuknya. Dan ia mungkin akan mati seketika karena peluru yang menembus kepalanya. Tapi jika Yunho tak beranjak dari tempatnya, Sooman mungkin tak akan menarik pelatuk itu. sekarang hanya Changmin yang bisa memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum Yunho kembali memberontak seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada anakmu? Dia mungkin ketakutan melihatmu yang seperti itu."

Pria tua itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin.

Yunho menatapnya iritasi.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI ANAKKU!"

 _JEDARR!_

 _CRASHHH!_

Suara letupan pistol dan tebasan pedang terdengar bersamaan.

Jaejoong yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di mulut pintu ternganga melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"AAAAARRGGHHHH! KEMBALIKAN TANGANKU! BERANINYA KAU MENEBASKU, SAMURAI HINAAA!"

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk, tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan kakinya yang bergetar hebat. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat Sooman yang berteriak seperti kesetanan dan sepotongan tangannya yang tergeletak di atas tatami dengan darah di mana-mana.

Sooman memang sempat untuk menarik pelatuknya sebelum tangan itu putus karena ditebas. Namun pelurunya tak tepat mengenai Changmin, hanya menggores pelipis anak itu saja. Tapi tetaplah luka dari gesekan dengan peluru yang panas membuat lukanya tak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Changmin, hunuskan pedangmu padanya!" titah Yunho.

Changmin tak percaya mendengar perintah itu. yunho jadi seperti tidak berperasaan. Sungguh ia tak membela Sooman namun ia hanya terkejut ayahnya bisa berbicara seperti seorang penjagal.

Anak itu menoleh pada pria tua yang menjerit-jerit kesakitan itu.

Ia menggenggam katana-nya. Dengan memejamkan mata, ia tarik pedang itu keluar dari sarungnya.

 _SRINGGG_

Apakah ia harus jadi pembunuh?

Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu. Jaejoong ada di sana dengan tatapannya yang kosong dan ketakutan. Ia menangis tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"AAKKHH!"

 _JREBBB!_

Ia menggeram kesal. Namun pedang itu tak ia hunuskan ke dada Sooman agar pria itu mati. Ia malah menancapkan pedang itu tepat di samping kepala Sooman.

 _ZRATT!_

Ia cabut lagi pedangnya seraya berdiri.

"Aku tidak perlu membunuhnya. Ia akan mati perlahan di sini." ucapnya dingin. Changmin tak merasa harus membunuh pria itu. Ia mungkin jadi keji bila melakukannya. Tapi pria itu pantas mati. Namun bukan di tangannya. Biarlah dewa kematian yang mencabut nyawanya. Biarlah ia merasakan penderitaannya di tempat itu. biar ia mati dengan pelan-pelan.

Anak itu berjalan untuk menghampiri Jaejoong, melewati sang ayah tanpa melihatnya sama sekali.

 _"Umma…"_ anak itu merangkul Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya. Jaejoong masih menangis. Bahunya bergetar.

Yunho memandang mereka sambil berpikir. Mungkin benar dirinya telah menunjukkan sisi buruknya di depan Changmin. Ia telah memperlihatkan dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Anak itu mungkin masih memiliki perasaan yang halus dan bersih, tak seperti dirinya yang seakan tidak lagi peduli pada orang lain yang membuatnya merasa terancam. Ya, Yunho memang tak pernah ragu untuk menghabisi lawannya. Ia akui itu.

Haruskah ia meminta maaf?

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." ucapnya.

Changmin menoleh, mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _"Umma,_ tenanglah. Kami ada di sini untuk melindungimu!" anak itu menangkup wajah ibunya sesaat sebelum ia membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Yunho sudah berjalan duluan di depan mereka dengan matanya yang awas. Changmin dan Jaejoong menyusul di belakang. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau menoleh ke belakang.

Sooman mungkin sudah menemui ajalnya.

 _Roka_ yang tertutupi atap itu agak gelap karena tak mendapat sinar matahari. Rumah itu hening. Tapi tak jauh di sana ada beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu. Salah satunya wanita berkimono.

Tak mungkin mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang utama itu.

Suasana makin terasa mencekam ketika mereka telah siap dengan pedangnya masing-masing.

"Bunuh tiga orang itu."

Dengan perintah dari wanita itu, para samurai di belakangnya langsung menyerbu.

 _HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Changmin, bawa Jaejoong pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak!"

Yunho mengeritkan giginya. Jengkel sekali! Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur dan menghindar, daripada beradu mulut dengan Changmin.

Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari pertarungan. Namun bila ada yang berhasil mengejar dan menemukan mereka, Yunho akan maju untuk melindungi Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"JAEJOONG!"

 _TRANGG!_

Yunho berteriak ketika melihat ada seorang samurai yang hendak menghunuskan pedangnya pada Jaejoong. Ia lengah karena tidak memerhatikan apa yang ada di belakan mereka. Untunglah samurai itu dihadang oleh seseorang yang bertopeng.

"Ups, maaf aku jadi pahlawan kesiangan." ucapnya.

"Jun…su?" Jaejoong berbisik pelan.

"HEAAHH!"

 _TRANG TRANG TRANG_

Junsu menghadapi samurai itu dengan ninjato-nya. Saat samurai itu lengah, Changmin dengan segera mengambil kesempatan dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

 _CRASHH!_

Ia berhasil melukai lengan samurai itu. Junsu melepaskan topengnya lalu tertawa sekejap sebelum ia harus bertahan lagi dari serangan lawannya. Junsu merasa Changmin cocok dengan ritme pertarugannya.

"Maukah kau membantuku di sini?"

Changmin mulai menemukan sebuah perasaan yang aneh di mana ia seperti ketagihan untuk mengayunkan pedangnya. Apa itu ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menyetujui ajakan Junsu tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ya."

 _SYATTTT_

 _TRANG TRANG TRANG_

Di sisi lain Yunho pun sedang melawan satu samurai. Jaejoong ada di belakangnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _BUKK_

Junsu dan Changmin saling memunggungi. Samurai-samurai lain datang kemudian.

"Changmin!" ajak Junsu untuk maju.

"HIAAAHH!"

 _ZRAT ZRAT ZRATTTT!_

Junsu dan Changmin bagai kombinasi yang sempurna. Mereka bergerak dalam irama yang sama.

"Kami akan menghadang mereka. Kalian carilah tempat aman!" ucap Junsu.

 _"Appa_ , aku tidak mau _Umma_ -ku terluka!" tambah Changmin.

Lawan Yunho telah kalah. Ia mengangguk, lalu merangkul Jaejoong dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ia memercayakan Changmin pada Junsu.

"Yunho, mana Changmin?" Jaejoong mungkin telah sadar dari syoknya.

"Dia akan menyusul kita!"

Sayang tak lama mereka ditemukan oleh _samurai_ lainnya. Terpaksa Yunho harus bertarung lagi.

"Jae, tetap di belakangku."

"Yunhooo!"

Jaejoong menarik ujung pakaian Yunho tapi namja itu tetap maju untuk menghadapi lawannya. Ia takut. Takut mendengar suara dentingan logam-logam yang saling beradu itu, juga sekelebat bayangan tentang tangan Sooman yang putus.

 _ZRAATTTTT_

"Aakh!"

"YUNHO!"

Sabetan _katana_ itu berhasil mengenai pinggang Yunho. darah yang keluar dari luka itu langsung merembes ke pakaiannya. Yunho menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kaki kiri. Ia tak mau ambruk begitu saja, sebelum _samurai_ di depannya ia tebas sampai tewas.

Jaejoong tak bisa berpaling dari warna perah pekat di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"HIAATTT!"

 _TRANG TRANG TRANG_

Samurai itu kembali menyerang. Yunho beradu kecepatan dengannya. Suara dua pedang berdenting nyaring dan cepat.

Sekali _samurai_ itu bergerak hendak menusuk, Yunho menemukan celah.

 _JLEBBB!_

Tanpa ragu ia menghunuskan pedangnya. Tepat ke perut lawannya.

 _CRASHHH!_

Darah membuncah ketika pedang itu kembali ditarik olehnya. _Samurai_ itu jatuh.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tak ingin sampai ditemukan oleh samurai-samurai lain. Nyawa Jaejoong terancam jika mereka menemukannya.

Ia pun segera berjalan mundur dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terbuka, bersembunyi di balik sudut _fusuma_ sambil tetap memeluk Jaejoong. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding, bernapas sejenak. Yunho mendesis nyeri ketika menyentuh luka di pinggangnya sendiri. Dilihatnya telapak tangan yang habis menyentuh luka itu berlumur darah.

"Yunho…"

Jaejoong menyentuhkan ujung jari-jarinya di sekitar luka itu, tapi segera ditepis oleh Yunho yang menutupi lukanya kembali. Darahnya terus mengalir.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati!" bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong tanpa bicara apa-apa.

 _BRUKKK!_

Mereka tersentak kaget merasakan _fusuma_ bergerak seperti ditubruk sesuatu.

 _"Umma! Appa!"_

Ternyata itu adalah Changmin. Mungkin ia lari tergesa hingga tak sengaja menubruk pintu itu. Ia segera menempatkan dirinya dibalik _fusuma_ , sambil memasang mata waspada.

"Changmin, kita harus pergi dari tempat ini!" Jaejoong menyambar tangan Changmin.

"Tidak." anak itu langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Di sini berbahaya!"

"Aku tidak mau. Tugasku adalah melindungimu, bukan lari menyelamatkan diri denganmu, _Umma."_

"Kau mau mati terbunuh?!" Jaejoong berteriak jengkel menghadapi anaknya yang keras kepala.

 _"Umma,_ pergilah, aku akan menahan mereka di sini."

Tatapan anak itu seakan meminta kepercayaan darinya. Jaejoong lagi-lagi bimbang. Keinginannya kuat untuk membawa anak itu kabur. Tapi Changmin seakan tak ingin lari dari pertarungan. Sebuah tatapan penuh kesungguhan dari _samurai,_ itu yang Jaejoong lihat dari sepasang mata di hadapannya.

"Aku juga adalah _jiei-_ mu. Aku harus melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi, _Umma."_ perkataan Changmin terdengar persis seperti apa yang selalu Yunho katakan.

Ia mendesah berat.

"Temui aku di belakang bukit yang ada di sebelah Timur rumah ini."

"Ya."

"Berjanjilah kau akan datang."

"Tunggulah aku di sana, _Umma."_

Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong. Dengan berat hati Jaejoong membiarkan anak itu menghadapi samurai-samurai anak buah Sooman untuk mengulur waktu. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan anaknya itu, tapi ketika melihat Yunho ia tak bisa terus berada di rumah itu lebih lama. Yunho harus segera dibawa ke tempat aman.

"Kita pergi!"

Jaejoong mengamit tangan Yunho. _Namja_ yang tadinya hanya bersandar di dinding untuk menahan rasa sakitnya itu terpaksa ikut bergerak, berlari mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong. Tangannya digenggam erat. Jaejoong berlari dengan mata awas di depannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari orang-orang Sooman. Ia tak mau terlibat pertarungan.

"Jae,kau mau ke mana?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab.

Mereka akan bersembunyi jika melihat ada anak buah Sooman, lalu berlari lagi jika mereka sudah tak terlihat. Yunho seakan sedang dilindungi oleh Jaejoong. Ia merasa ini salah, harusnya dirinyalah yang melindungi _namja_ itu. Mana ada tuan yang melindungi _jiei-_ nya?

Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah itu melewati gerbang kecil yang tersembunyi di balik semak merambat. Jaejoong menetak gerbang yang terkunci itu dengan batu, hingga gerbang besi yang telah berkarat itu dapat terbuka. Kemudian larilah mereka menuju bukit.

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang tanpa berhenti berlari. Sesaat, tapi ia sudah merasa cukup dan tak sanggup lagi melihat Yunho yang keadaannya benar-benar parah. Ia tak kuasa melihat _namja_ itu yang sudah babak belur dengan luka di sana-sini, darah mengotori pakaiannya. Yang paling membuat Jaejoong tak sanggup melihatnya adalah, cahaya di sepasang mata itu, agak memudar…

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

TO BE CONTINUED

:::

Ohime-sama: Tuan putri

Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang sudah mendukung! Terima kasih buat kritik dan sarannya yang sangat membangun ^^ Semoga bisa jadi perbaikan untuk kedepannya.

Cuapeeeeekkkkk~ tugas ngebut fanfic juga ngebut hehehehehe. Beberapa waktu ini saya semakin sering begadang gara-gara pulang kuliah malem trus ngga langsung tidur malah nulis fanfic disambung ngerjain tugas kanji. Tugas oh tugas… Orang panen padi saya panen tugas hahahahaha.

Dialog Jaejoong di sini kebanyakan cuma nyebut-nyebut nama Yunho mulu ya, hahahaha.

Sedikit lagi Ofutari no Jiei tamaaaattt~!

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?


	9. Chapter 9: Sacrifice

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 9: Sacrifice

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE/HOMIN/JAEMIN

MPREG/FAMILY/ACTION/DRAMA

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

 _'Ooooiii cari mereka sampai ke ataas!'_

Mereka mendengar suara yang menggema, juga suara banyak orang yang bersatu menjadi sebuah seruan. Jaejoong tak bisa berleha-leha, ia harus segera lari dan bersembunyi.

"Ayo!"

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yunho dan semakin kencang berlari, memaksa _namja_ itu untuk lari juga mengikutinya. Jaejoong tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. Tidak sama sekali.

 _GUSRAAKKKK!_

"Ughh!"

"Aaahh!"

Jaejoong jatuh tersandung akar pohon besar hingga ia terguling-guling di tanah, begitu pun Yunho yang juga jatuh tersungkur. Tangannya yang terus digenggam Jaejoong membuatnya harus sama-sama jatuh ke tanah seperti _namja_ itu. Daun-daun kering dan tanah mengotori pakaian dan tubuh mereka. Jaejoong segera sadar kalau ia masih harus berlari, ia pun bangkit menggapai Yunho untuk membantunya berdiri. _Namja_ itu sudah kepayahan bahkan untuk berjalan sekali pun. Bibirnya pucat pasi. Ia pasti sudah sangat kelelahan, dan kesakitan.

"Jae, kau larilah sendiri. Biar kuhadang mereka di sini." ucapnya seperti bergumam. Yunho tak mau lagi berlari.

"Aku tidak mau! Kemana pun aku pergi itu harus denganmu! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini!" Jaejoong memekik marah. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Yunho yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia berjalan kepayahan dengan beban. Sebagian berat tubuh Yunho tertumpu pada Jaejoong, meski begitu ia masih berusaha berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Walau seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. Sakit.

"Kau bisa mati…"

"Berhentilah mencemaskan orang lain! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri!"

 _BRUUKKK!_

Yunho telah mendorong Jaejoong hingga _namja_ itu jatuh ke tanah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi Jaejoong. Kepalanya tertunduk. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan sudah basah oleh darah dan keringat membuat wajahnya tak terlihat. Mata Jaejoong nanar mencari alasan dibalik perlakuan Yunho padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yunho mengangkat tangan dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Khe."

Jaejoong tak mengerti mengapa _namja_ itu malah tertawa.

"Ada apa denganmu…?" suaranya melemah.

Yunho menurunkan tangannya. Kepalanya pun ia angkat dan terlihatlah wajah itu. Wajah yang lelah, kotor, dan berlinangan air mata.

Dia menangis?

Ia memberikan seulas senyum untuk Jaejoong.

"Larilah. Dan aku akan menyusulmu segera." ucapnya lembut. "Aku tidak akan mati… Aku akan tetap hidup untuk melindungimu. Karena aku _jiei_ -mu."

 _'KORAAAAAAA'_

Teriakan itu menggema lagi. Dari kejauhan nampaklah segerombolan orang mendaki.

 _SRIIINGGGG_

Yunho mencabut pedangnya. Ia tersenyum lagi kemudian.

"Larilah sekarang, ini permintaanku."

Ia berdiri dengan menggenggam _katana_ -nya mantap. Ia tersenyum gagah.

 _'AAAAAAAAA'_

Katana-katana itu teracung.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"BRENGSEK KAU YUNHOO!"

Satu makian untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong segera berlari. Sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan daun-daun kering bersuara nyaring, suaranya makin kecil seiring dengan sosoknya yang makin menjauh. Larilah Jaejoong, sejauh mungkin.

"HIAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

 _CRASHHH! CRAASHHH! CRASSHHH!_

Dalam langkah lebarnya ia menangis. Jaejoong tak sanggup menoleh ke belakang walau ia ingin. Sebagain dari dirinya tak mengijinkannya untuk melakukan itu. ia berlari sekencang mungkin, sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia ingin berhenti tapi tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri bagai tak lagi peduli ke mana arahnya berlari.

 _SRAAKKKKK!_

"AHH!"

Jaejoong hampir saja jatuh terpeleset ke lembah. Namun tangannya masih cekatan berpegangan pada akar pohon yang menyembul di atas tanah. Ia berusaha bangkit dan naik ke atas lagi.

"UGHH!"

 _BRUKKK!_

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah saat ia berhasil memanjat naik. Ia lelah. Napasnya putus-putus, sendi-sendinya berdenyut nyeri, panas. Kakinya seperti diikat dengan tambang.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah langit terbentang. Kelabu. Mendung. Namun menyilaukan.

Ada sepasang burung yang terbang bebas di atas sana.

Andai ia adalah seekor burung… Apa dia bisa terbang sebebas itu? Bersama Yunho?

Mendadak ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kecewa. Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Mengapa ia begitu pengecut? Mengapa ia lari? Mengapa ia lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri dengan meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin? Mengapa ia masih ingin hidup dengan mengorbankan mereka?

Mengapa ia hanya bisa menangis?

Benar-benar lemah dan egois.

Tidak berguna.

Jaejoong mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri dengan air matanya yang lagi-lagi jatuh.

Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

.

.

.

 _'Ojii-san! Koko ni nani ga atta no ka? Nande bokutachi wa koko ni kite?' (Kakek! Ada apa di sini? Kenapa kita datang kemari?')_

 _Hari terhitung masih pagi namun suasana kompleks kediaman seorang daimyou() itu nampak sudah ramai oleh banyaknya anak-anak di sana. Semua adalah murid perguruan yang didirikan oleh daimyou tersebut._

 _Jaejoong datangbersama kakeknya. Pakaiannya yang berupa stelan jas membuatnya merasa berbeda dibanding anak-anak di sana. Hampir semua mengenakan hakama. Apalagi saat melihat kakeknya yang berpakaian hitam-hitam, ia semakin merasa ia dan kakenya berbeda._

 _'Yuujin ni ai ni kite. Omae wa kono dojo no ko to asobarete, karera no kendou no narai kata wo mieru yo.' (Aku datang untuk menemui temanku. Kau bisa bermain dengan anak-anak di dojo ini, sekaligus melihat cara mereka berlatih kendou.'_

 _'Dare mo shiranai no ni…' (Tapi aku tak mengenal siapa pun…)_

 _'Sou ieba, jikoshoukai shite mite…' (Kalau begitu cobalah berkenalan dengan mereka…)_

 _Kepalanya dielus sayang. Jaejoong tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang kakek. Ia melihat anak-anak yang sedang berlatih kendou di dalam dojo dengan ragu. Enggan berkenalan dengan mereka. Apalagi usia mereka mungkin jauh di atasnya. Ia baru sepuluh tahun dan anak-anak itu mungkin sudah remaja._

 _Pandangannya beralih pada anak-anak yang sedang menghitung biji kacang. Latihan macam apa itu? Agaknya Jaejoong merasa aneh melihatnya. Ada beberapa anak yang mengeluarkan biji kacang dari karungnya dengan sumpit, lalu biji itu ditaruh di atas nampan. Satu persatu. Ia membayangkan ada berapa banyak biji kacang dalam karung itu dan berapa kali mereka melakukan hal yang sama sampai karungnya kosong._

 _Ada seorang anak yang nampaknya seusia dengannya tertangkap mata tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan._

 _Jaejoong menatapnya balik, tak suka. Ia benci dipandangi oleh orang lain seperti itu. Apalagi oleh anak laki-laki._

 _'Bweeeeee'_

 _Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya sebal. Lalu tak lagi peduli pada anak berambut cokelat dan berwajah kecil yang memandangnya itu._

 _'Ayo, Ojii-san, aku mau ikut denganmu saja!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jaejoong terbangun dalam keadaan syok. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia mungkin telah jatuh pingsan tadi, tapi entah berapa lama. Mungkin sekejap, entahlah. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas langit belum berubah gelap.

"YUNHO!"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan namja itu. Ia ingat telah meninggalkan namja itu dalam pertarungan. Ia ingat betul!

Lalu kakinya ia langkahkan cepat untuk kembali ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Yunho. Ia menyusuri jalan yang sedikit-sedikit masih bisa diingatnya itu dengan tergesa. Apa yang terjadi di sana? Apa Yunho baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau ia mati?

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat seseorang berjalan dengan menyeret katana-nya. Langkah Jaejoong makin melambat dan akhirnya ia berhenti. Seseorang di depannya itu pun berhenti.

Meski pun jauh, ada sebuah senyuman tipis untuknya.

"Yunhooooo!"

Jaejoong lagi berlari.

Tapi berhenti tepat di hadapan Yunho. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh namja itu. Kenapa?

Apa ia takut karenanya?

"Jae…" Yunho tertap tersenyum padanya. "Sudah kukatakan… Aku tidak akan mati…"

"Yunho!"

Yunho tak mampu mempertahankan keseimbangannya hingga ia limbung, Jaejoong menangkapnya namun ia tak sempat berpegangan pada apa pun yang dapat menahan mereka agar tidak jatuh bebas turun ke lembah…

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Junsu merebahkan diri di lantai kayu. Ia lelah. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa senang. Senang karena mendapat rekan bertarung yang cukup hebat. Ia tak menyangka anak yang tadinya tidak bisa menggunakan pedang itu sekarang sudah berubah jadi samurai sejati.

Anak buah Sooman di rumah itu belum terlihat lagi. Junsu yakin mereka belum habis meski pun banyak yang telah dilumpuhkan. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sejenak untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

Changmin ingat kalau ia telah berjanji pada Jaejoong untuk menemuinya di balik bukit. Sang ibu pasti sudah menunggunya di sana. Ia harus segera pergi.

"Changmin, mau kemana kau?" tanya Junsu melihat Changmin berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada katana-nya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kau kuat juga, ya. Semangat masa muda…"

Anak itu berjalan cepat dengan mantap, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang hebat di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama punggungnya yang terluka tersayat pedang. Luka itu begitu lebar, darahnya mengalir dan merembes ke pakaiannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu.

 _'Aku adalah jiei-mu.'_

Jaejoong tersadar dalam satu hentakan. Ia bangun dengan terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Ini lembah. Dan tempatnya berada sebelumnya jauh di atas sana. Langit bahkan mulai berubah gelap. Astaga, sudah berapa lama ia pingsan?

"Ukh!"

Ia merasa sakit sekali saat menggerakkan kaki kirinya. Tungkainya yang paling sakit. Jangan katakan kalau ia membentur sesuatu hingga seperti itu. Walau sakit, ia memaksakan diri untuk bergerak mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik Yunho dalam dekapannya.

"Uggghhh!"

Yunho begitu berat.

"Yunho, sadarlah! Bangun!"

 _'UMMAAAAAAAA'_

Jaejoong sayup-sayup mendengar suara Changmin.

 _'UMMAAAAAAA'_

Ia yakin itu Changmin.

 _'UMMAAAA , KAU DIMANAAAA?'_

"CHANGMIIIIIIINNNNN!"

Ia menyahut dengan suara keras. Serak.

"CHANGMIIIINNNN!"

Changmin mendengar namanya disebut.

 _'Changmiiinnnnn!'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Changmin segera berlari menuruni tanah melandai itu, beberapa kali ia hampir terpeleset karena tanah yang licin dan kemiringannya yang cukup tajam. Ia akan berpegangan pada batang-batang pohon di dekatnya jika perlu. Pikirannya sudah kalut, tapi ia tetap mencoba sadar dengan mengingat di mana ia mendengar suara Jaejoong. Ia yakin betul kalau suara itu berasal dari bawah sana.

 _"Umma!"_

 _GUSRAAKKK!_

Tepat ketika gelap hutan sedikit berkurang karena cahaya, Changmin menemukan sang ibu. Namun ia tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Akh!" dia segera bangkit _. "Umma!"_

"Changmin…"

Changmin berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

 _"Appa?!"_

Sampai pada Jaejoong ia jatuh terduduk. Ia mengerti mengapa sang ibu tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya… Ada Yunho yang bersimbah darah di pangkuannya.

 _"Umma, A-Appa?!"_

"Changmin… Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sedih, air matanya yang mengalir bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari luka-luka kecil di wajahnya. "Yunho… hiks, Yunho…" ucapnya sembari mengelus rahang Yunho dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

 _"Appa! Shikkari shite! Shikkari shiteee!"_ (Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah!)

Changmin mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sang ayah dengan kencang. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu ringan, begitu lemah tanpa perlawanan.

 _"APPAAA!"_

"CHANGMIN HENTIKAN!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Kau menyakitinya…" lalu suaranya berubah pelan.

Changmin menunduk dalam. Ia menangis.

 _"Appa…"_

Ia menggenggam tangan Yunho yang terkulai di tanah. Tangan itu kotor oleh batu-batu kecil dan debu yang menempel. Buku-buku jarinya lecet. Beberapa bagian kulitnya ada yang terkelupas. Tangan yang selalu melindunginya itu entah mengapa terasa halus, dengan hangatnya yang walau sedikit masih bisa terasa. Changmin mambungkuk semakin rendah seiring suara tangisnya yang pecah. Ia menaruh dahinya di atas tangan yang digenggamnya itu.

"Yunho…? Yunho?"

Jaejoong memanggil-manggil nama itu ketika dirasakannya Yunho tak lagi bernapas.

"YUNHO?!"

Pekiknya histeris. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho dan mengguncangkan bahunya kemudian. Changmin bangkit mendengar pekikan sang ibu yang panik.

"Yunho! Yunho, kumohon bertahanlah! Yunho, kumohon jangan seperti ini! Yunhoooo!"

 _"A-appa? Appa?"_ Changmin menggenggam tangan itu semakin kuat. Tapi tak dirasakannya lagi hangat di sana. Tangannya bahkan terasa lebih ringan dari yang tadi. Begitu ringan dan dingin…

"Yunho…"

Jaejoong menyungkurkan kepalanya di leher Yunho. Tak terasa apa pun di sana kecuali kulitnya yang dingin. Tak ada nadi yang berkedut, atau dadanya yang naik turun karena jantungnya yang berdetak. Tidak ada.

Air mata Jaejoong meleleh lagi tanpa terbendung. Tak ada suara yang bisa ia keluarkan, dadanya nyeri, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Hanya lirihan pedih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh itu. Erat sekali.

Changmin mengelus-elus tangan yang tak dilepaskannya sejak tadi itu dengan lembut. Mungkin air matanya sudah kering dan habis. Ia hanya memandang tangan itu dengan kosong.

Angin kencang berhembus tiba-tiba. Daun-daun di pohon bergemerisik hebat. Lebih seperti bergemuruh. Anak-anak rambut mereka diterbangkan oleh sapuan angin. Namun Yunho masih tetap memejamkan matanya seperti tak terganggu.

"Mengapa kau begitu buru-buru…? Kau mau kemana…?"

Tangisan Jaejoong begitu pilu. Pedih menyayat. Ia tak peduli dengan seberapa luka yang telah ia dapat. Itu tak sebanding bila ia harus kehilangan Yunho. Ia tidak mau. Tidak.

Ia tidak rela jika Yunho harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini.

Tidak…

Tidak…

.

.

.

 _SREK SREK SREK SREK_

 _Seorang biksu tua tengah mengasah pedangnya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk melihat apa pedang itu sudah cukup tajam atau belum. Ia memandangi hasil karyanya sambil tersenyum. Ia bersiul riang._

 _Matanya tak beralih dari pedang panjang itu meski pun ada seseorang yang berjalan masuk ke ruangannya. Ia juga tak begitu peduli ketika kursi bambunya berderit karena diduduki._

 _SREK SREK SREK SREK_

 _Selain suara pedang yang diasah, juga suara burung yang bernyanyi, atau suara air yang emngalir turun dari bambu di atas kolam, tidak adayang bicara. Padahal ada dua orang di tempat itu. Tapi yang satu terlalu asyik duduk melipat kaki dan bersandar di tiang bambu menikmati sinar matahari yang membuat siang jadi cerah. biksu itu tergelitik untuk mengajaknya bicara._

 _'Sepertinya kau sudah banyak menderita,ya?'_

 _'Menderita?'_

 _'Kau benar-benar hidup untuk mengabdi pada tuanmu.'_

 _'Bukankah memang itu tugas samurai?'_

 _SREK SREK SREK_

 _'Kadangkala pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri…'_

 _'Tidakkah itu menjadikanku egois?'_

 _Biksu itu berhenti mengasah pedangnya._

 _"Hahahahahaha!Kau ini manusia, kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau capai, 'kan? Sesuatu yang ingin kau miliki? Atau jalan hidup yang ingin kau pilih? Tuanmu itu bukan dewa, adakalanya kau tak harus selalu bergerak atas perintahnya, pun diam karena ia meminta. Kau ini manusia.'_

 _'Apa aku pantas untuk menginginkan sesuatu?'_

 _'Sudah kukatakan kau ini manusia… Tentulah pantas.'_

 _'Tapi… Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan…'_

 _'Kalau begitu cari tahu apa keinginanmu. Pergilah, aku tidak mau diganggu sementara aku harus mengasah pedang-pedang baru ini.'_

 _'Pergi… Ke mana?'_

 _'Terserah padamu! Perlu berapa kali lagi kukatakan kalau kau manusia? Kau punya pikiran sendiri, pergilah ke mana pun kau mau!'_

 _'….'_

 _'Jung Yunho, kau tidak mau pergi? Kau mau aku menghunuskan pedang ini padamu?'_

 _Ucapnya mengancam sembari mengasah lagi pedangnya itu._

 _SREK SREK SREK_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Changmin terdiam merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak dalam genggamannya. Perlahan ia mengendurkan genggaman itu dan melihat jari-jari sang ayah berkedut-kedut.

"Jae…?"

Jaejoong sontak bertenti menangis karena merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bergerak sedikit mundur.

"Punggungku sakit…"

Ia mendegar sekalimat keluhan keluar dari mulut Yunho. Dua manik yang sayu itu tengah menatapnya.

Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Jaejoong tanpa permisi.

"Changmin?" ia melirik seorang anak yang tengah menatapnya nanar.

 _"Appa!"_

Changmin lagi menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. Ia beringsut menyungkurkan tubuhnya pada sang ayah. Demi Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi 'kan?

"Kepalaku pusing…"

 _"Appaaaaaa!"_ jerit Changmin tenggelam dalam gumamannya. Ia sangat bersyukur sang ayah masih hidup, tak pergi ke mana-mana.

Sementara Jaejoong masih diam terpaku memandang Yunho tak percaya.

"Jae…?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab.

"Jaejoong…?"

Jaejoong mengulum bibirnya. Alisnya naik ke atas. Panggilan itu membuat dadanya perih. Bulir-bulir air asin itu pun meleleh tak terbendung lagi.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Tangan yang masih kaku itu mencoba menggapai wajah Jaejoong dan menghapus jejak air matanya dengan sentuhan lembut.

"YUNHOOOOO!"

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

:::

Sayang setelah tiba di rumah sakit dan dioperasi, Yunho tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Ia terbaring koma. Terlalu banyak luka yang ia dapat, pun ia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Meski pun begitu operasinya berhasil, walau tak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan bangun.

Jaejoong yang harus duduk di kursi roda, dan Changmin yang harus menerima jahitan di punggungnya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang Yunho alami. Begitulah yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka berdua tak peduli walau terluka, tak seberapa dibanding Yunho yang benar-benar menderita.

Pengorbanannya sungguh luar biasa. Demi sumpahnya untuk mengabdi ia bahkan rela mati. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia rela mati demi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Seakan ia tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Seakan hidupnya telah ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada mereka. Apa yang bisa membayar pengorbanan itu? Tidak ada.

Pengorbanan tidak akan pernah bisa terbalas…

 _SREEEKKKK_

Changmin membantu Jaejoong membuka tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela. Lalu dibukalah jendela itu sedikit agar ada angin yang masuk.

Sudah lebih dari sebelas bulan Yunho tidak juga bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Musim telah silih berganti. Di luar langit cerah tanpa awan, biru membentang. Serangga-serangga di pohon berbunyi nyaring. _Fuurin_ yang digantung di jendela berbunyi jika tertiup angin. Bunga krisan putih dalam vas kaca bening yang terisi air masih segar seperti kemarin.

Jaejoong yang sudah mulai bisa berjalan kembali tak lagi menggunakan kursi rodanya. Meski pun ia masih harus berhati-hati, tapi ia tak mau bermanja-manja diri. Ia lebih senang berjalan ke sana kemari untuk mengurusi segala kebutuhan Changmin dan dirinya sendiri. Juga Yunho.

"Hoaaammmmm…."

Changmin menguap sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia sudah biasa tidur di sofa selama menunggui ayahnya. Sang ibu baru datang pagi ini setelah sebelumnya pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan makanan.

Ia beranjak melihat isi kantung plastik besar yang dibawa Jaejoong. Sekotak sereal dan sebotol besar susu ia keluarkan kemudian.

Jaejoong duduk di tepian ranjang, memandangi kalender di samping vas bunga yang ia beri tanda silang setiap satu hari terlewati. Sekarang, pertengahan bulan Agustus. Sebentar lagi musim panas akan habis.

 _"Umma_ , aku mau ini…"

"Ya…" Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya tanpa beralih pandang dari kalender.

Changmin seraya membawa sereal dan susu itu ke meja tempat mangkuk dan alat makan ditaruh. Tapi ia buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia ingin buang air kecil dulu.

Setelah bosan memandangi kalender, matanya hinggap pada wajah Yunho dengan pipiya yang tirus. Ia jadi kurus. Selama ini ia hidup dengan alat bantu. Sebelas bulan tanpa berjalan, tanpa makan dan minum, dan tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan jari-jarinya pun kaku. Begitu saja tanpa ada kemajuan sama sekali. Kadang Jaejoong tak sampai hati melihat Yunho yang mungkin menderita dalam tidurnya itu. Tapi ia lebih tak sampai hati lagi jika alat bantu itu dicabut. Yunho mungkin akan benar-benar mati meninggalkannya.

Ia mengurus namja itu dengan sabar dan penuh kasih. Dengan harapan yang selalu ia pupuk setiap hari, bahwa Yunho akan segera sadar dan kembali tersenyum padanya seperti sediakala. Senbazuri( ) yang dibuat oleh Changmin bahkan kini tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mungkin lebih dari seribu. Bertumpuk digantung pada kail di dinding. Hampir setiap hari anak itu melipat kertas-kertas warna warni untuk dijadikan bangau. Ia pun sama dengan Jaejoong, berharap Yunho cepat bangun. Karena sebelas bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menunggunya…

"Yunho… begitu nyenyaknyakah kau tidur? Apa yang sedang kau impikan?" tanya Jaejoong, walau ia tahu mungkin Yunho tak akan menjawab. Tapi semua tahu jika orang yang sedang koma harus sering-sering diajak bicara. Supaya merangsang syarafnya untuk bekerja. Selain itu, bagi Jaejoong, berbicara dengan Yunho membuatnya merasa bahwa namja itu hanya sedang tidur sebentar. Bukan koma.

 _DOK DOK_

 _"Shitsureishimasu…"_ (Permisi…)

"KYAAAAAA!"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya setelah berteriak keras karena terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari jendela.

"JUNSU, SEDANG APA KAU DI SITU?!"

"Psst, jangan teriak-teriak! Kasihan dia, tidurnya pasti terganggu karenamu." ujar Junsu sembari sedikit melompat untuk naik ke jendela dan duduk di bingkainya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu jika ia sudah membuatnya terganggu.

 _"Umma,_ ada apa?" Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan panik. Setelah melihat di jendela ada satu orang aneh yang dikenalnya, ia tak lagi merasa cemas. Wajar-wajar saja kalau ibunya berteriak karena orang itu. Ia pun dengan acuh tak acuh kembali lagi ke kamar mandi. Mungkin untuk gosok gigi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tidak bisakah kau masuk dari pintu seperti orang normal?!" pekik Jaejoong ditahan, jadilah ia berbisik kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk temanku, apa tidak boleh?"

"Lalu kau meninggalkan kantor begitu saja?"

"Santai saja 'lah… Meninggalkan kantor sebentar tidak akan membuat perusahaanmu bangkrut."

"Kau ini bicara apa?!"

"Ah iya, ada surat di kotak posmu. Ini."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Dasar penguntit!"

"Itu pekerjaanku, terima kasih."

Tak lama setelah Yunho masuk rumah sakit, Jaejoong segera meminta Junsu dan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk membereskan masalah yang masih tersisa. Termasuk harta gono-gini keturunan utama keluarga Kim. Dari penggeledahan yang dilakukan di rumah itu, ditemukanlah sebuah surat wasiat asli yang ditulis oleh kakek Jaejoong, ketua Kim terdahulu, yang menyerahkan 80% harta keluarga Kim pada tangan Jaejoong. Ternyata selama ini ia diincar karena memiliki hak yang begitu besar atas kekayaan grup Kim. Orang-orang memburunya ada yang bertujuan untuk merebutnya secara paksa, ada juga yang bertujuan memanfaatkannya secara tidak langsung, seperti Sooman. Itulah alasannya ingin membawa Jaejoong kembali pada grup Kim –dan karena ia tak mau sebagai gantinya Changmin yang diminta. Ujung-ujungnya semua memang demi kepentingan para tetua-tetua busuk itu sendiri.

Jaejoong mengurus haknya atas 80% harta grup Kim itu. Ia mendapatkan aset berupa rumah, tanah, barang tak bergerak, sekaligus perusahaan inti dari grup Kim. Jaejoong sebenarnya tak menginginkan semua itu, termasuk perusahaan yang harus ia pegang. Tapi ia juga memikirkan begitu banyaknya orang dibawahnya yang bergantung pada perusahaan. Alih-alih menjual perusahaan itu dan membubarkan semua orang di dalamnya, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk memercayakan perusahaannya pada orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Anehnya ia memilih Junsu. Meski pun kepribadiannya tak biasa, namun kemampuannya mengelola bisnis tak dapat diragukan lagi. Akhirnya perusahaan inti grup Kim berpindah tangan pada Junsu sebagai pengelola. Hanya saja kepemilikan masih dipegang Jaejoong. Mereka, para pekerja yang bukan berasal dari keluarga Kim tetap dipertahankannya. Sementara orang-orang keluarga Kim yang tersisa ia buang dari sana.

Selama sebelas bulan, Jaejoong tinggal di sebuah rumah milik mendiang kakeknya yang selama ini dibiarkan kosong, hanya saja diurus secara rutin oleh orang kepercayaan sang kakek, seorang nenek beserta anaknya. Nenek bernama Yoko itu sering datang ke rumah Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan makanan, atau sekedar mencucikan baju kotor yang tak sempat dicuci olehnya. Kadang nenek Yoko juga menjenguk Yunho di rumah sakit.

"Dari siapa ini…?"

Jaejoong membolak-balik amplop surat itu untuk mencari alamat pengrimnya. Tapi tak tertulis di mana-mana. Apa surat ini dikirim tidak melalui kantor pos? Dengan penasaran ia pun membuka surat itu.

"Hei, Yunho, kapan kau bangun? Kekasihmu terlalu lama menunggumu bangun hingga ia kesepian. Kasihan dia. Kalau kau terus tidur seperti itu lebih baik kunikahi saja kekasihmu supaya dia tidak kesepian."

"A-APA KATAMU?!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Ia tak jadi membaca surat itu.

"Kubilang jangan teriak-teriak… Ini rumah sakit, dan ada orang sakit di sini…" Junsu menaruh satu jarinya di depan mulut untuk menyuruh Jaejoong memelankan suaranya.

Jaejoong menyadari lagi-lagi ia sudah berbuat salah.

"Maaf…"

Dan ia baru ingat kalau tadi ia berniat membaca surat itu.

 _'Natsu wa mou owatta hazu na no ni ne? Suzushii kaze ga fuite, ame ga furu kamoshirenai. Genki?'_ (Musim panas seharusnya sudah berakhir, bukan? ketika angin dingin berhembus, mungkin akan turun hujan. Kau sehat?)

Jaejoong mengenal betul tulisan tangan siapa itu. Ia melipas kertas surat itu dan melirik pada Junsu yang terngah mangajak Yunho bercengkrama. Ia tak bisa membaca surat itu di depan Yunho. Walau _namja_ itu mungkin tak tahu apa yang Jaejoong baca dan siapa pengirimnya, ia tetap merasa tak enak. Jaejoong kemudian melenggang pergi keluar kamar itu. Junsu melihatnya pergi, tapi ia tak begitu peduli.

 _GREEEEKK_

Pintu itu ia tutup kembali, lalu bersandarlah di sana. Ia memandang ke atas sembari menarik napas panjang. Lalu membuka surat yang tadi dilipatnya.

 _'Aku akan berkelana kembali sebagai seorang ronin, sampai aku menemukan seorang tuan untuk tempatku mengabdi. Jika aku menyerah di tengah jalan, mungkin aku akan menjadi pendeta saja.'_

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca ujung kalimat itu.

 _'Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Juga berterima kasih, atas segalanya. Kau boleh menganggapku kurang ajar karena mengatakan ini hanya lewat sepucuk surat. Tidak sopan bukan?'_

Ia lanjut membaca kalimat-kalimat berikutnya.

 _'Aku tidak menyesal pernah mencintaimu. Terima kasih, kau membuatku sadar atas yang namanya kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku menulis surat ini sembari mengingatmu dan kekasihmu, Yunho. Sebetulnya aku sebal, tapi sudahlah. Itu tidak penting lagi. Kuharap kalian bahagia.'_

Jaejoong sampai pada bagian akhir surat itu.

 _'Salam, Yoochun.'_

Ia melipat lagi suratnya seperti sebelum kertas itu dibuka dan dibaca. Lalu dia masukkan lagi ke dalam amplop. Ia memegang surat itu di depan dadanya. Kepalanya tertunduk mengingat rekaman masa lalunya bersama Yoochun.

Apa namanya, ya? Ia memang tak mencintai _namja_ itu tapi ia tak juga bisa membencinya.

Apa menganggap Yoochun sebagai teman adalah hal yang wajar?

Teman?

Jaejoong tak lagi banyak berpikir. Sudah. Sudahlah. Ia ingin melupakan saja segala hal tentang Yoochun.

"Maafkan aku."

 _BREEEEEKKK_

Ia merobek surat itu menjadi dua bagian. Kemudian ia melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Ia mungkin merasa jahat, namun perasaan itu ditinggalkannya dibalik pintu yang telah ditutup.

 _"U-Umma_ … Kemarilah…" panggil Changmin saat Jaejoong baru saja masuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Baru saja… Tangan _Appa_ …" dilihatnya tangan Changmin yang terbuka lurus digenggam oleh tangan itu.

"Jae, cepat panggil dia. Dia mungkin akan segera bangun. Panggil namanya." ujar Junsu. Jaejoong yang panik hanya mengangguk kikuk.

Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dengan hati-hati dan bangun dari duduknya. Ia mundur untuk membiarkan Jaejoong mendekat pada Yunho, menggantikannya memegang tangan itu.

"Panggil namanya." pinta Junsu lagi.

Jaejoong mulai membuka mulutnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Yunho…"

"Panggil terus namanya."

"Yunho, kau dengar aku? Yunho, bangunlah. Yun, Yunho…"

Jaejoong semakin mencondongkan badannya. Ia mengelus lembut kulit wajah itu seraya berbisik tepat ditelinga Yunho.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho. Ayo bangun. Aku sudah menunggumu. Changmin juga. Bangunlah…"

"Eh! Matanya bergerak!"

Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan apa yang Junsu katakan. Benar, mata Yunho yang walau pun masih tertutup bergerak-gerak seakan mencari sesuatu. Sesekali mata itu berkedut-kedut, seperti syarafnya mencoba untuk bekerja.

 _"Appa,_ bangun, _Appa."_

"Yun, Yunho. Jung Yunho. Yunho bangunlah!" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan, tapi terus menerus.

Selama ia menyentuh wajah itu mengalirlah air matanya. Jaejoong tak kuasa membendung emosinya yang meluap. Ia tentulah berharap banyak jika Yunho akan segera bangun. Dan kali ini harapannya bagai akan membuncah. Ia tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. Dengan sabar Jaejoong terus mencoba membangunkannya.

"Yunho…"

Changmin ikut terbawa suasana. Matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menangis, namun ia tahan. Ia tak pernah bisa kuat setiap melihat ibunya seperti itu. Entah sedih atau apa, hatinya bagai ikut merasakan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan.

"Panggil terus namanya, Jae. Dia mengenali suaramu."

Junsu yakin kalau Yunho hanya akan bangun dengan panggilan Jaejoong. Maka dari itu dia tak berhenti untuk meminta Jaejoong terus memanggil nama _namja_ itu. Terus memanggilnya sampai ia bangun.

"Yunho, Yunho? Ayo bangunlah…"

Ia menyapu anak rambut Yunho yang menutupi dahinya. Rambut itu masih pendek karena baru dipangkas olehnya bulan lalu. Wajahnya terlihat secara utuh, bersih, walau tulang pipinya jadi nampak sedikit lebih tinggi karena ia kurus. Selang-selang di hidung dan mulutnya begitu ingin Jaejoong lepaskan agar ia tak menderita karenanya.

"Yunho…"

Jaejoong mencium kening Yunho dengan penuh kasih. Tak mau ia lepaskan ciuman itu dalam sekejap. Ia ingin Yunho merasakan cintanya lewat sekecup bibir itu.

Kemudian ia menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Yunho, beradu dengan lembut.

"Yun… Ho…?"

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Sepasang mata itu tengah menatapnya langsung. Lalu menutup, berkedip lambat. Tapi setelahnya pandangan itu tetap terarah pada Jaejoong.

Demi Tuhan! Yunho telah sadar!

"Ohh, Yunho! Yunho! Lihat aku! Kau sudah bangun?" Jaejoong memekik tak percaya. Sungguh ia tak percaya!

"He? Dia sudah bangun?!"

 _"A-appa…? Appa!"_

Yunho hanya membuka dan menutup matanya lambat-lambat. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke sekeliling seperti mencari tahu di mana ia berada, dan siapa yang ada di sisinya. Ia belum bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya karena semua terasa kaku. Dan semua terlihat begitu menyilaukan. Apalagi sepasang manik kelam yang tak jemu menatapnya sejak ia membuka mata. Manik itu kelam namun gemerlapan seperti angkasa yang bertabur bintang. Indah sekali.

"Selamat datang kembali, _samurai_ tukang tidur…" ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum teduh.

Rasanya ia bermimpi telah bertemu dengan seorang biksu tua yang memberinya mainan kincir angin, dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari angin di mana kincir itu dapat bergerak. Yunho tak ingat maksudnya apa, dan ia juga tak ingat biksu tua itu siapa. Yang jelas ia mengikuti suruhan biksu tua itu, berjalanlah ia sampai di hamparan padang ilalang dan menemukan sehembusan angin yang membuat kincir itu bergerak, berputar dengan cepatnya.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

END

:::

Waaahhh setelah 9 chapter akhirnya saya bisa beresin cerita ini jugaaaaa *tepar*

Terima kasih banyak buat semuanya yang sudah mendukung! Makasih buat apresiasinya dengan ngereview cerita ini *nangis bahagia*

Saya mau minta maaf karena sepanjang cerita ini Yunho jadi pihak yang disiksa mulu hahahahahaha. Siksa lahir batin adalah salah satu bentuk sayang saya sama dia *ditabok* Karena nyiksa Jaejoong udah mainstream hahahahahaha. Saya juga minta maaf kalo Yoochun dicampakkin mulu sama Jaejoong di sini wkwkwk.

Oh ya, tadinya saya punya ending yang beda dari ini, niatnya saya mau bikin angst dan ada death chara. Tapiiiiii berhubung saya nggak suka sad ending jadi saya bikin happy ending aja deh biar semuanya bahagia ^^ Biar temen-temen juga ngga mukulin saya karena ada yang pulang ke haribaan di cerita ini wkwkwkwk

Terima kasih buat semuanya!

Eiiitttssss! Buat yang baca cuap-cuap saya sampai di sini, kamu beruntung karena saya mau kasih tahu Ofutari no Jiei bakal saya bikin side story-nyaaaa~ ^^ Side story-nya saya akan bikin ngga cuma satu, dan akan dimasukkan dalam cerita ini sebagai bonus chapter! Bonus, bouussss~ ^^ Jadi nanti cerita yang diupdate bisa saja berhubungan langsung sama Ofutari no Jiei, atau ceritanya jadi AU dengan setting yang beda, tapi tetep dalam tema Samurai ^^

Saya sudah siapin bonus chapter spesial Yunjae!

Ditunggu ya!

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kekkon shiyou!"_ (Ayo kita menikah!)

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?


	10. Chapter 10: Kyoto no Aki (Side Story)

*Nomor di dalam kurung untuk menandai kata asing yang dipakai, dan pengertiannya ada di foot note

:::

Terinspirasi dari salah satu VCR di Catch Me Tour in Seoul 2012

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI (THE TWO BODYGUARDS)

Chapter 10: Kyoto no aki (Side Story)

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

SPECIAL YUNJAE IN KYOTO!

ROMANCE/FLUFF

WARNING FOR MATURE CONTENTS

(Apa saya boleh sebut NC-18? Atau NC-21?)

OOC, FULL OF TYPO(s), CERITA SUKA-SUKA, DIKSI NGACO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BUKAN EPILOG (mungkin)

:::

Jaejoong membuka ikatan _furoshiki_ pembungkus sekotak bekal yang ia bawa, lalu ia buka juga tutup kotak itu. Terlihatlah berbagai macam nasi kepal yang dibentuk bulat-bulat, telur gulung, sosis goreng, dan lauk makan lainnya. Yunho tertawa kecil karena merasa isi bekal itu seperti bekal untuk anak-anak.

Hari itu mereka pergi ke Kyoto dengan menaiki kereta untuk sekedar berlibur, beristirahat sejenak untuk penghiburan. Ini juga kesempatan bagi mereka untuk melepas rindu setelah satu bulan terpisah oleh jarak, yang satu di Jepang dan yang satu di Korea. Selama satu bulan itu Yunho mengurusi segala keperluannya di negeri ginseng itu. Urusan bisnis dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Hampir setahun ia tinggalkan semua itu dan ia harus memperbaiki apa yang tak sesuai selama tak ada dirinya. Setelah ia urus semuanya, ia berkeputusan untuk tinggal dan menetap di Jepang bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Mereka hanya pergi berdua karena Changmin tidak boleh ikut oleh nenek Yoko. Nenek yang dengan cepat menjadi akrab dengan anaknya itu melarang Changmin ke Kyoto dan malah memintanya pergi berziarah ke makam suaminya. Ia ingin ditemani, tak mau pergi sendirian. Nanti ia akan mengatakan pada suaminya kalau ia dapat cucu baru, katanya. Changmin hanya bisa pasrah, dan dibiarkanlah orang tuanya pergi bedua saja.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya akan pergi dua hari. Semalam menginap dan esoknya sudah kembali. Jaejoong tak mau berlama-lama jauh dari sang anak. Yunho maklum. Ia pun tak bisa hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Berlama-lama liburan juga tidak baik, banyak pekerjaan yang tertinggal.

"Kapan kau membuatnya?"

"Ketika kau sedang tidur. Aku membuatnya bersama Changmin." senyum Jaejoong. "Aku sangat senang karena ternyata dia pandai memasak. Dia dengan cekatan membantuku di dapur."

"Mungkin ia mendapatkan bakat itu darimu."

 _"Kamoshirenai wa ne…"_ (Mungkin begitu…)

Guncangan kecil pada gerbong kereta itu membuat Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya di kedua sisi kotak bekal itu. Untunglah isinya tidak jatuh berhamburan.

Ia memegang sumpitnya, lalu menyapit sekepal nasi yang dicampur dengan jagung.

"Buka mulutmu." Jaejoong berniat menyuapi Yunho.

"Kau terlalu jauh, nasi itu bisa jatuh sebelum sempat masuk ke dalam mulutku. Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja ke sini? Di sampingku?" Yunho menepuk-nepuk bagian kursi yang masih kosong. Ia meminta Jaejoong untuk pindah. Rasanya akan sulit jika harus mencondongkan tubuh ketika ia ingin makan.

 _"Wakatta, wakatta…"_ (Aku tahu, aku tahu…)

Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong agar ia tak terjatuh karena kereta yang berguncang. Akhirnya _namja_ itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan kotak bekal yang ia pangku.

"Sekarang mana nasiku?" pinta Yunho.

"Kau lucu sekali." Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho agar lebih nyaman untuk menyuapi _namja_ itu. Yunho terlihat lucu dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup dan mulutnya yang terbuka menunggu sekepal nasi. "Ini."

Nasi itu masuk ke mulut Yunho, lalu ia kunyahlah dengan nikmat. Rasa nasi yang sudah diberi sedikit garam bercampur dengan rasa jagung yang manis. Gigi-giginya mengapit bulir-bulir jagung yang masih renyah itu. Perpaduan yang pas. Tidak terlalu asin dan tidak hambar.

 _"Shogakusei mitai ni natta naa…"_ (Aku merasa jadi seperti anak sekolah dasar…)

 _"Ja, boku wa ano shogakusei no haha da."_ (Ya, dan aku ibu dari anak sekolah dasar itu…)

"Hehehe. Ibuku…"

"Ya, aku ibumu, bayi besar."

"Aku terlalu tua untuk kau sebut bayi."

"Kau memang sudah tua, siapa yang bilang kau masih muda?"

"Ahh… kau menyakiti hatiku."

"Uuuhh, kau ini membuatku gemas sekali! Sudah, makan lagi!" Jaejoong memasukkan sekepal nasi lagi ke dalam mulut Yunho yang dengan senang hati menerima suapan-demi suapan penuh sayang dari kekasihnya itu. Ia tertawa.

"Kau juga harus makan…" ucap Yunho yang masih mengunyah makanannya. _Namja_ itu merebut kotak bekal yang Jaejoong pegang, juga dengan sumpitnya. Lalu ia pilih apa yang akan ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Pilihannya jatuh pada bola nasi dengan cincangan _kani(1)._ "Aaaa…"

"Aku tidak mau yang itu, aku mau yang ada _nori-_ nya!" tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah.

"Kau ini pemilih sekali!" Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya lalu menaruh kembali nasi yang ditolak Jaejoong itu dan menggantinya dengan yang lain. "Ini!"

Mulut Jaejoong penuh dengan nasi. Sebentuk gumpalan itu nampak pada pipinya yang menggembung lucu. Seperti hamster. Yunho tak tahan untuk menertawakannya karena geli.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" komentar Jaejoong sinis.

"Tidak ada, Kim- _dono."_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

 _"_ Baiklah, sayang."

Jaejoong yang sedang dalam _mode_ marah mendadak tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar ujung kalimat Yunho. Ada yang menggelitik hatinya ketika sejurus panggilan itu ditujukan padanya. Ia tak pernah mendengar Yunho memanggilnya 'sayang' satu kali pun selama mereka hidup bersama.

"Apa? Kau memanggilku apa? Katakan sekali lagi."

 _"_ Sa… Sayang." tak dinyana ternyata panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Yunho tanpa sengaja dan sekarang ketika Jaejoong memintanya mengucapkan kata itu sekali lagi ia merasa gugup. Lidahnya geli. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menunggu respon Jaejoong. Ahh, jangan sampai _namja_ itu marah padanya.

"Ini menggelikan!" Jaejoong tertawa puas hingga ia menundukkan badannya dan menaruh kepalanya di lutut Yunho. Yunho bingung mengapa Jaejoong menganggap ini begitu lucu. Bukankah orang biasanya akan tersipu-sipu jika dipanggil 'sayang' ? Mengapa Jaejoong malah tertawa?

Beberapa orang yang sama-sama duduk di gerbong itu melirik ke arah mereka karena mendengar tawa Jaejoong yang sedikit keras.

"Sudah, berhentilah tertawa… Kau membuatku malu." bisik Yunho sembari mengacak pelan rambut pirang Jaejoong.

"Hiks…" _namja_ itu bangun dengan sebelah tangan yang menghapus kasar air matanya. Jangan-jangan ia tertawa sampai menangis? Ia tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, yang helai bulu matanya beberapa ada yang merapat karena basah.

"Kau sudah puas menertawaiku?" tanya Yunho sarkastik.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Rambutmu sampai berantakan begini…" sebelah tangan Yunho yang tak memegang kotak bekal dipakainya untuk menyentuh rambut Jaejoong dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Jari-jari itu menyisir helai-helai rambut pirang pucatnya. Pandangan mata Jaejoong mengikuti gerakan tangan Yunho di hadapan wajahnya. Bagi Yunho, tatapan Jaejoong membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor kucing. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa?"

Mungkin ia sadar Yunho menatapnya agak lain.

"Tidak…" senyum Yunho sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mau makan lagi?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, aku 'kan membuat _bento(2)_ ini untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskannya sendiri. Kita makan berdua."

"Yunho, apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

" _Oyaji(3)_ di sana melirik-lirik padaku terus sejak tadi."

 _"Tabun, kimi wa kirei na kao wo motte kara. Naa, ano oyaji no igai wa, kono sharyou no naka ni daibun kimi wo miru sou da."_ (Mungkin karena kau memiliki wajah yang cantik. Ah, selain pak tua itu semua orang di gerbong ini kelihatannya memerhatikanmu.)

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping, lalu ke belakang, dan kembali pada Yunho dengan wajahnya yang kebingungan.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka…"

"Aku takut."

"Sudahlah…" Yunho terkekeh. "Ayo kita habiskan makanan ini."

Kereta itu terus melaju di atas rel besi. Guncangan-guncangan kecil membuat gerbong-gerbongnya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Daun-daun kemerahan yang berserakan di tanah beterbangan tersapu angin ketika kereta lewat. Sepanjang jalan, pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang berpayung daun-daunnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan. Ada beberapa yang bahkan semua daunnya telah rontok. Cabang-cabang ranting pohon itu tak terlindungi apa pun.

Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak kereta itu berangkat dari stasiun.

Jaejoong nampak nyaman tidur bersandar pada bahu Yunho. Mantel tebal yang tadinya Yunho kenakan kini jadi selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jaejoong, agar ia tetap hangat dan tidak kedinginan. Kerah mantel itu berada di atas lehernya hingga sedikit menutupi wajah tidurnya yang damai.

Yunho sesekali melirik malaikatnya itu dan kembali memandang deretan pohon _momiji(4)_ di sisi jalan lewat jendela yang tak dibuka. Ia menopang dagu, tangannya bertumpu pada bingkai jendela. Lalu satu tangannya yang lain digenggam oleh dua tangan Jaejoong yang mengapitnya, ikut bersembunyi di dalam selimut mantel yang hangat itu.

Walau pun perjalanan jadi terasa lama karena ia tak punya teman bicara, tapi ia merasa tenang karena Jaejoong ada di sisinya. Ia bahkan berharap stasiun tempat kereta itu berhenti lebih jauh jaraknya…

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

KYOTO NO AKI

:::

"Waahhh dingiin!"

Pekik Jaejoong sembari merapatkan mantelnya. Ia disapa udara dingin musim gugur di Kyoto. Daun-daun kering yang diinjaknya di jalanan menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Khas musim gugur. Tak ada jalanan yang bersih dari guguran daun. Jaejoong merapatkan diri pada Yunho dan mengaitkan tangannya di lengan _namja_ itu.

"Bagiku ini tidak terlalu dingin."

"Aku tinggal lama di daerah yang lembab…"

"Ahh ya, Okinawa memang lembab. Mungkin musim gugur pun masih tetap hangat 'kan?"

"Iya. Bahkan di musim dingin jarang turun salju…"

Dari stasiun tempat kereta itu berhenti, mereka harus berjalan lagi untuk sampai ke penginapan yang telah dipesan. Agak jauh memang, tapi tak masalah karena sepanjang jalan mereka disuguhkan pemandangan musim gugur Kyoto yang indah. Daun-daun merah yang bergerak mengikuti air yang mengalir dengan lembut membuat sungai di bawah jembatan terlihat lebih cantik.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah penginapan tradisional. Seorang pria tua menyambut mereka di _genkan_ penginapan itu. Sehabis mengurus administrasi, mereka diijinkan masuk ke kamar. Pria yang sama jugalah yang mengantarkan mereka sampai ke kamar itu. Ia begitu ramah dan sopan. Sepertinya _ryokan_ ini juga adalah milik keluarganya hingga tak banyak orang yang bekerja di sana. Mungkin pekerjanya hanya pria tua itu juga istri dan anak-anaknya.

 _"Arigatou gozaimashita, Oji-san…"_ (Terima kasih, paman.) ucap Yunho sembari membungkuk berterima kasih.

 _"Iie, iie."_ pria tua itu membungkuk sedikit sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Silakan beristirahat. Panggil saja saya kalau ada apa-apa." ucapnya.

 _"Wakarimashita."_ (Aku mengerti.)

Pria tua itu tersenyum lebar. Ketika pandangannya beralih pada Jaejoong, senyuman itu jauh lebih lebar lagi. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasa aneh.

"Maaf, istri anda terlalu cantik hingga saya jadi gugup. Ahh, maaf, saya harus kembali. Kalau begitu saya permisi." ucap pria tua itu pada Yunho sebelum ia kembali ke tempatnya menerima tamu. Setelah pria itu tak terlihat lagi, Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tertawa.

 _"Nani?"_ (Apa?) tanya Jaejoong yang cemberut.

"Pria tua seperti dia saja terpikat olehmu." sindirnya.

"Aah, aku tidak peduli! Sudahlah, aku mau masuk!" kata Jaejoong kesal. Ia menggeser _fusuma_ dengan kasar.

Yunho ikut masuk dan menutup kembali pintu geser itu. Ia menaruh tasnya di lantai, lalu membuka mantel yang ia pakai. Setelah itu ia mendekati Jaejoong untuk melepaskan mantelnya. _Namja_ itu sepertinya telalu sibuk memerhatikan seisi kamar.

"Kemari."

Yunho menarik mantel yang Jaejoong pakai dari ujung kerahnya. Jaejoong sedikit menoleh ke balakang ketika mantelnya terasa ditarik turun. Ia pun selangkah maju untuk memudahkan Yunho melepaskan mantelnya.

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Nanti saja, aku ingin duduk-duduk dulu sebentar."

"Apa kakimu sakit karena berjalan jauh?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu. Nanti kita mandi di _onsen(5)_ , lalu malam harinya kita keluar."

"Ke mana?"

"Ya… Jalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini."

 _"Shitsureishimasu, haitte mo ii deshouka? Ocha o motte kimasu…"_ (Permisi, apa saya boleh masuk? Saya membawakan teh untuk anda…)

Mereka mendengar suara seorang gadis. Yunho menggeser _fusuma,_ dan di depan pintu ada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam. Wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan pria yang menerima mereka di _ryokan_ ini, mungkin dia adalah anak dari pria itu. Atau cucunya barangkali.

 _"Arigatou."_

Yunho menerima senampan teko dan dua gelas keramik itu di depan pintu. Ia tak ingin anak itu masuk dan melayaninya dengan menuangkan teh untuknya dan Jaejoong. Tidak perlu. Ia merasa tidak enak dilayani oleh anak-anak. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu malah lebih muda dari Changmin. Mungkin usianya baru 15 tahun.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Yunho menutup pintu dan menaruh nampan itu di lantai.

"Kau mau minum teh?"

"Tuangkan untukku segelas."

Tak sengaja Yunho terkekeh. Ia tiba-tiba ingat kebiasaan Jaejoong yang suka memperlakukannya seperti pelayan.

"Ini tehmu Kim- _dono…"_

"Hei, aku risih mendengar panggilan itu…"

"Maafkan aku Kim- _dono…"_

"Hentikan, Yunho! Kau mau kusiram teh, ya? Ini panas, tahu!" ancam Jaejoong geram.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau suka sekali menggodaku. Ini menyenangkan."

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku…"

"Minum saja dulu tehmu…"

Udara dingin yang juga terasa di dalam kamar sedikit terusir oleh uap yang mengepul di atas segelas teh panas. Juga ketika air kehijauan itu dituangkan dari tekonya, dari mata yang melihatnya, kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, terutama ketika diminum.

Sesesai minum teh dan beristirahat sejenak, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi mandi. Tadinya Jaejoong menolak karena ia merasa belum butuh mandi –selain karena merasa tubuhnya tidak bau dia juga malas untuk masuk ke dalam air. Jaejoong tidak mau mandi di _onsen_. Akhirnya, daripada pergi sendirian Yunho memutuskan untuk mandi di _ofuro_ saja. Kebetulan di samping kamar itu disediakan satu ruangan untuk mandi, yang sudah satu paket dengan kamar yang dipesan. Jaejoong tak menolak kalau mandi di _ofuro._ Ia tidak perlu melangkahkan kakinya jauh ke luar _ryokan._

Yunho menemui pelayan untuk meminta disiapkan air, setelah menunggu, tak berapa lama pelayan itu memanggil. Air sudah siap. Mereka bisa mandi.

Jaejoong membuka pakaiannya lebih dahulu daripada Yunho. Entah _namja_ itu menunggu apa, tapi selama Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, Yunho hanya duduk di bangku kecil sambil memandanginya dengan bertopang dagu.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

"Aku akan mandi." akhirnya ia beranjak untuk melepas pakaiannya yang kemudian ia taruh dalam keranjang. "Aku akan menggosok punggungmu."

Mereka terlebih dahulu membersihkan diri dengan sabun, lalu mengguyurkan air mulai dari ujung kepala hingga air itu jatuh dan mengalir dengan sendirinya membasahi setiap bagian tubuh. Mereka duduk di atas dua buah bangku kecil dengan saling berpunggung-punggungan. Pertama Yunho yang menggosok punggung Jaejoong dengan handuk kecil. Jaejoong yang merasa kegelian sesekali membungkuk untuk menghindar. Giliran ia ingin menggosok punggung Yunho, _namja_ itu malah menolak, sampai akhirnya dipaksa dengan ancaman Jaejoong akan menjambaki rambutnya sepanjang malam.

Setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam _ofuro_ yang penuh terisi air hangat. Ketika dua orang itu masuk secara bersamaan, sebagian airnya tumpah, mengalir pada sisi-sisi _ofuro_ yang terbuat dari kayu. Bak mandi itu cukup untuk dua orang, meski pun mereka harus sama-sama menekuk kaki. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Mereka diam sesaat, larut dalam pandang dan khayal masing-masing. Tapi kemudian sama-sama tertawa entah karena alasan apa.

Jaejoong membasuh bahu dan lehernya dengan air hangat itu. Ia memejamkan mata sembari sedikit meneleng ke kiri, membiarkan airnya meresap. Sensasi kehangatannya membuat otot-ototnya berangsur rileks.

"Jae."

"Hm?"

"Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu."

Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya maju, lalu berbalik memunggungi Yunho. Ia pun menyamankan diri dengan bersandar di dada _namja_ itu. Tahu-tahu ia sudah didekap dengan erat. Tubuhnya diapit dua kaki Yunho yang terbuka.

"Kau hangat."

"Hm?" Yunho tampaknya tak mendengar jelas perkataan Jaejoong karena dia terlalu asyik menikmati aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang menguar seperti uap air. Hidung dan bibirnya tak lepas dari belakang kepala Jaejoong yang ia baui.

"Changmin sedang apa ya, sekarang?"

"Mungkin ia sedang makan besar bersama Yoko- _baasan."_

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya lama-lama."

"Kemarin ia tidur denganmu, nanti malam saat ia tidur ia pasti mencarimu, Jae. Tapi besok 'kan kita pulang, jangan khawatir."

"Aku merindukannya."

"Aku juga."

"Kadang aku merasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, dulu dia ada dalam perutku, kecil dan rapuh. Sekarang ia sudah besar." ujar Jaejoong mengingat masa lalu. Tangannya ia taruh di perutnya sendiri. Ia ingat ketika ada bayi dalam kandungannya yang setiap hari makan bersamanya, merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Kini bayi itu sudah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang tampan.

"Ya, dia sudah besar." Yunho mengecup pelipis Jaejoong, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _namja_ itu.

"Lain kali Changmin harus ikut…"

"Iya, dia pasti senang bisa jalan-jalan. Tapi anggaplah kali ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, Jae. Aku juga ingin berduaan denganmu…"

"Kau ini egois sekali. Kau pasti iri aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama anakku?"

"Iya aku iri pada anakmu."

"Dia anakmu juga."

"Ya, ya dia anak kita…"

Mereka sama-sama menikmati berendam di air hangat yang nyaman. Yunho sesekali mengecupi kepala, leher dan bahu Jaejoong tanpa takut _namja_ itu terusik. Buktinya Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"Hei, jangan tidur…" usik Yunho.

"Kau tahu saja aku mengantuk."

"Habis ini aku masih ingin pergi ke luar…"

"Jalan-jalan?"

 _"Un._ Sebentar saja."

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

KYOTO NO AKI

:::

Para _geisha(6)_ berjalan dengan anggun, mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna cerah yang kerahnya turun mempertontonkan lehernya yang mulus. Wajah mereka putih terpoles bedak tebal, dengan bibir merah mengkilap, mereka tersenyum pada pria-pria yang lewat dan berpapasan, atau pada orang yang kebetulan bertemu pandang. Cara jalannya yang melangkah kecil-kecil membuat bentuk bawah _kimono_ mereka tak berubah. Seperti di dalam _kimono_ itu ada tali yang mengikat kedua tungkai kakinya. _Zori(7)_ yang mereka gunakan bersuara khas.

Suasana malam di Kyoto memang ramai oleh wisatawan yang berjalan-jalan, apalagi di musim gugur seperti ini, meski pun cuacanya dingin, orang tetap saja ingin pergi ke luar. Lampu-lampu yang dipasang di sepanjang jalan berwarna kekuningan, cahayanya berpendar dan membuat daun-daun _momiji_ di dekatnya terlihat, sama warnanya. Para pedagang yang membuka lapak mereka di depan benteng penginapan juga memasang lentera. Beberapa kedai terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang datang untuk makan atau sekedar menikmati _sake._

"Apa mereka tidak kedinginan?"

"Mungkin karena mereka senang jadi dingin pun tak terasa."

Yunho merangkul Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu nampaknya kurang nyaman dengan udara malam yang dingin. Padahal ada mantel yang menutupi _kimono_ biru tua bermotif awan dan burung bangau yang ia kenakan. Juga sebuah syal ia kalungkan di lehernya. Tak seperti Yunho yang nampak nyaman-nyaman saja, ia hanya mengenakan luaran tipis yang melapisi _kimono_ kelabunya. Warna mendung _kimono_ dan _obi(8)_ hitamnya begitu serasi, senada dengan luaran pakaiannya yang juga berwarna gelap.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan sembari menikmati jalanan yang ramai namun tak penuh sesak. Jelaslah karena hari itu tak ada festival yang berlangsung. Jika saja ada, mungkin orang-orang akan tumpah ruah memenuhi jalan.

"Kau mau bubur kacang merah? Kelihatannya enak."

"Ya, kau belilah juga untukku. Aku mau melihat-lihat _omamori(9)_ di sana." Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah lapak yang menjajakan _omamori_ di sebelah kanan jalan, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana setelah membeli bubur."

Mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Jaejoong ke tempat _omamori,_ sementara Yunho ke tempat bubur kacang merah. Rupanya aroma manis dan asap yang mengepul dari panci besar yang digunakan untuk menghangatkan bubur itu membuat seleranya tergugah. Makanan manis di malam hari yang dingin memang terbaik. Ia tak terlalu suka minum _sake_ untuk menghangatkan diri di saat seperti ini.

 _"Niisan, neesan, baba, jiji, omamori douzo!"_ (Kakak-kakak, nenek, kakek, silakan omamori-nya!)

Penjual _omamori_ itu berseru dengan keras untuk menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki yang lewat. Jaejoong berhenti di depan lapak dagangannya yang penuh oleh _omamori_ dan boneka-boneka daruma. Benda-benda itu tersusun rapi.

 _"Nee-san douzo, omamori! Dochira ga suki desuka?"_ (Silakan nona, omamori-nya! Yang mana yang kau sukai?)

Jaejoong tertawa karena ia disangka perempuan oleh penjual itu. Tapi ia tak mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya adalah seorang _namja._ Ah, ia tidak mau membuat si penjual malu karenanya. Sudahlah, biar saja.

 _"Kawaii…"_ (Lucunya…)

"Silakan pilih mana yang nona suka, ada _omamori_ jodoh, kesehatan, rejeki, _omamori_ untuk anak sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi. Silakan dipilih, silakan dipilih…"

"Ah, aku ingin _omamori_ untuk sukses belajar. Ada?"

"Ada, ada. Tentu ada nona! Ini, ini. Ini _omamori_ -nya." tunjuk si penjual dengan sopan. Telapak tangannya ia perlihatkan, lima jarinya searah menunjuk pada sebarisan _omamori._ "Adik anda pasti akan sukses belajar dengan _omamori_ ini."

"Oh, ini untuk anakku! Hehe."

"Waaah tak kusangka Anda sudah punya anak! Saya kira Anda masih belia! Wajah Anda begitu segar dan muda!" puji si penjual. Jaejoong sedikit tersipu, ia menangkup wajahnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku juga ingin _omamori_ untuk suamiku, tapi aku bingung _omamori_ apa yang harus kuberi."

"Doakanlah agar dia selalu sehat dengan _omamori_ ini." si penjual mengambil sebuah _omamori_ berwarna hijau.

"Ahh, betul juga."

"Supaya lengkap, Nona juga belilah _omamori_ jodoh ini. Saya doakan supaya Anda bisa selalu bersama dengan orang yang Anda cintai…" ujarnya sembari menyodorkan _omamori_ lain yang berwarna merah muda.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil ketiganya. "

"Yaa terima kasih nona cantik!"

"Kau bisa saja, _Oji-san_! Sekali mengail, tiga barang terjual!"

"Ahahaha. Saya bukan hanya menjual tapi juga berdoa untuk siapa saja yang membeli dagangan saya!"

Jaejoong membayar tiga _omamori_ yang ia beli, lalu membawanya pada sekantung kecil kain yang ia jinjing. Pas sekali, ketika ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menghampiri Yunho, _namja_ itu juga sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Sudah? Kau beli _omamori_?"

"Ya. Aku beli untukmu dan untuk Changmin juga."

"Untukku?"

"Yaa, lihatlah ini. Aku membelikanmu _omamori_ kesehatan. Supaya kau selalu sehat." Jaejoong membuka kaitan kantung itu dan mengeluarkan _omamori_ hijau untuk ditunjukkan pada Yunho.

"Aaah, terima kasih…"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau memegangnya sekarang."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Nanti hilang. Sampai di _ryokan_ saja baru kuikatkan pada tasmu."

"Begitu…" Yunho mengangguk. "Ini, bubur kacangmu. Makanlah selagi masih panas…"

 _"Waaa… oishi sou na kore!"_ (Wah, kelihatannya enak!)

"Ayo kita cari tempat untuk duduk."

Mereka berjalan sedikit melewati beberapa lapak pedagang. Sampai di ujung jalan, jejeran lapak itu habis. Terlihatlah bangku-bangku besi di tepian, sebagian sudah diduduki orang, tapi untunglah mereka menemukan sebuah bangku yang masih kosong.

Kemudian duduklah mereka di bangku itu. Bubur kacang merahnya tak sepanas saat tadi dibeli. Tapi hangatnya cukup, hingga tak perlu ditiup lagi sebelum dimakan. Teksturnya yang kental dan rasanya yang manis membuat rongga mulut menghangat ketika gigi mengunyah. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika merasakan bubur itu di dalam mulutnya. Pipinya memerah. Ia telihat begitu manis, bahkan mungkin melebihi manisnya bubur kacang merah itu. Yunho tak mengerti mengapa pesona Jaejoong malah kian memikat meski pun usianya sudah matang. Jaejoong dahulu begitu memesona dengan kecantikannya yang segar dan polos. Sekarang kecantikan itu tergambar lewat kedewasaan dan gestur keibuan yang ia miliki.

"Enak?"

"Iya. Mungkin aku akan mencoba membuatnya sepulang nanti. Changmin pasti suka. Aku akan bertanya pada Yoko- _baba_ bagaimana cara membuatnya."

"Aku juga mau kalau kau yang membuat."

"Kau harus membantuku membuatnya, jangan mau makannya saja…"

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa memasak?"

"Hanya bubur kacang meraah!"

Jaejoong mencubit pipi Yunho gemas.

"Aku takut kau masuk angin gara-gara terlalu lama di luar. Setelah ini kita pulang."

"Pulang ke Gunma?"

"Pulang ke _ryokan,_ sayang…"

"Kau memanggilku sayang lagi? Itu membuatku geli!"

"Kau tidak mau, ya? Ya sudah…" Yunho mengaduk-aduk bubur di _cup_ yang ia genggam, lalu memasukkan sesendok ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak…" gelengnya.

"Kau marah padaku ya?" goda Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Kim- _dono_ …"

"Makan yang benar!"

Yunho tak sempat menoleh, dan Jaejoong tanpa aba-aba sudah mengecup ujung bibirnya. Dengan gerakan menyesap yang singkat, ia kembali duduk seperti semula. Lidahnya bergerak menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Yunho melirik tanpa bicara.

Ia lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong sebagai balasan. Kepala Jaejoong naik turun seiring bibirnya yang bergerak searah. Tak lama ia mundur dan menutup mulutnya. Yunho juga sadar mereka telah bermesraan di tempat umum.

Jaejoong berdehem sambil memalingkan muka.

"Aku ingin kembali ke _ryokan_ sekarang."

Nampaknya dadanya berdesir, sentuhannya pada Yunho tadi membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menjalar sampai ke ujung kakinya. Padahal ia yang memulai, tapi ia yang terpancing sendiri.

"Baiklah."

Yunho menggandeng tangan itu dan membuat Jaejoong harus berdiri dan langsung berjalan mengikutinya. Seperti terburu-buru Yunho membawanya melangkah tak tenang. Apa Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Mereka tiba di _ryokan_. _Fusuma_ digeser, Jaejoong masuk duluan ke dalam kamar disusul oleh Yunho yang kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu. Jaejoong menubruknya dari belakang sebelum ia sempat berbalik. Terdengar kekehan kecil yang meluncur dari bibir _namja_ itu sementara ia bersandar di punggung Yunho dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Mungkin Jaejoong sedang ingin bermesraan dengannya. Namun hasratnya jadi menggebu ketika ia menyentuh lengan Jaejoong yang tersembunyi di balik _kimono_ -nya. Lengan yang begitu hangat dan lembut.

"Aku akan menggelar _futon_ dulu." kata Jaejoong sembari berlari kecil membuka pintu lemari yang digeser. Di dalamnya ada dua lembar _futon_ juga sepasang selimutnya. Tapi yang ia ambil hanya satu. "Ohh hangat sekali."

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong mengerudungkan selimut itu hingga menutupi badannya. Ketika Jaejoong hendak menaruh selimut itu dan membenarkan letak _futon_ -nya, Yunho menangkapnya dari belakang dan membuat _namja_ cantik itu berdiri tegak lagi, tertarik oleh dua lengan yang mengunci pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan dulu mantel dan syalmu. Di dalam sini tak sedingin di luar."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah."

Yunho berjalan sedikit ke depan, Jaejoong berdiri dengan wajah menengadah. Ia menyerahkan dirinya pada _namja_ itu, dengan kedua mata terpejam dan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum. Akhirnya tangan Yunho bergerak untuk menarik syal itu dari leher Jaejoong. Dikecupnyalah selingkar leher yang telah menghangat karena dibalut syal itu. Setelah itu mantelnya yang dilepas. Tersisalah _kimono_ -nya yang utuh terlihat.

Yunho menyelipkan tangannya di antara kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terbuka, melingkar di pinggang yang terikat _obi_ itu. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dan benturan kecil mengadukan kepalanya dan kepala Jaejoong. Yunho perlu menunduk untuk memberi kecupan pada kening _namja_ itu. Jaejoong membalas dengan mencium bibirnya mesra, tangannya bermain-main mengusap pipi dan rahangnya yang mulai menghangat karena disentuh.

Bibir semerah plum itu bagai candu. Seperti madu. Sangat lezat untuk dihisap dan dikulum.

Perlahan Jaejoong semakin mundur ke belakang, sampai kemudian ia jatuh. Entah karena ia tak tahan lagi berdiri atau Yunho yang memang mendorongnya. Tapi yang jelas tangan besar itu tetap menumpunya meskipun ia sudah menyatu dengan lantai.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho melihat pandangan Jaejoong serta tawanya yang aneh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menahan berahimu." sindirnya.

"Kau yang meminta. Jangan salahkan aku."

"Ternyata kau mengerti apa maksudku."

"Aku tahu ketika kau berkata ingin pulang."

"Hahahaha."

 _Kimono_ itu sekali ditarik _obi-_ nya saja sudah terbuka hingga ke bawah, mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang sempurna walau masih berbalut kaus tipis dan celana panjang. Yunho merasa heran mengapa Jaejoong masih mengenakan pakaian tambahan dibalik _kimono-_ nya. Mungkin karena ia tak terbiasa dengan udara dingin musim gugur di sini.

"Apa pakaian itu membuatmu hangat?"

"Ya. Apa ini terlihat lucu bagimu?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit aneh. Apa kalau kulepaskan akan membuatmu kedinginan?"

"Kalau begitu peluklah aku supaya aku tidak kedinginan…"

Yunho mendapat lampu hijau untuk melucuti seluruh pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan. Tapi ia tak menyingkirkan _kimono_ biru tua yang tertindih punggung _namja_ itu. Mungkin Jaejoong akan merasa lebih nyaman berbaring di atas kain _kimono_ ketimbang berbaring di atas _tatami_ secara langsung. Tekstur _tatami_ bisa menimbulkan bekas berupa garis-garis di punggungnya.

Tanpa sadar keduanya lupan akan _futon_ yang tergelar di sana.

"Kulitmu masih seputih salju walau tinggal di daerah seperti Okinawa." puji Yunho sembari mengecup rahang Jaejoong.

"Apa kau suka kalau kulitku kecokelatan?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka kulit putihmu yang akan memerah dengan begitu mudahnya."

"Hihihi." Jaejoong terkekeh geli saat Yunho menjilat telinganya dan menggigit cupingnya gemas. Benar apa yang diucapkan _namja_ itu, kulit Jaejoong memerah dengan mudahnya.

Bibir itu beralih pada wajah Jaejoong, menjelajahinya tanpa melepas sentuhan daging kenyal itu dengan kulit wajah Jaejoong yang licin. _Namja_ itu sesekali tertawa jika ia merasa geli. Biarlah ia puas tertawa, Yunho akan memberikan permulaan yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho menggesek-gesekkan hidung bangirnya pada hidung Jaejoong. Jelas Jaejoong bertanya karena merasa _namja_ itu seperti kucing yang sedang merajuk.

"Hidungmu tidak akan patah kalau aku melakukan ini 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jaejoong tertawa lagi. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencuri ciuman Yunho. Ia kembali bersandar di lantai setelah ia dapatkan apa yang ia mau. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambut Yunho dengan sayang. Ciuman itu tak terlalu cepat dan tak terlalu lambat, tapi dinamis. Berkali-kali Jaejoong harus meneguk saliva yang memenuhi mulutnya. Entah saliva siapa itu, miliknya sendiri atau milik Yunho yang bercampur dalam mulutnya. Sementara lidah mereka saling membelit dan membuat sebagian saliva meleleh dan mengalir melewati dagu dan lehernya. Ciuman yang begitu nikmat.

"Sepertinya kau mulai lihai, belum kudengar suaramu sejak tadi." kata Yunho saat Jaejoong menarik napas. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, menyeka saliva dari mulutnya. "Jangan."

Yunho menarik tangan itu, lalu dikuncinya dalam genggaman. Ia tak mau Jaejoong menyeka salivanya sendiri, leher yang basah itu terlihat menggairahkan, Yunho ingin memagutnya. Karena itulah ia menghentikan Jaejoong.

"Aduh!" pekik Jaejoong. Yunho menggigit lehernya dengan keras. "Sakiit…"

Yunho mengecup singkat pipi Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf. Tapi tangan yang ditahannya itu bergerak naik untuk menjambak rambutnya.

"Sakit, Jae!"

Tangan itu ditangkapnya kembali. Yunho lagi menguasai tangan Jaejoong. Ia tak membiarkan tangan itu turun kembali untuk terkulai di lantai, ia memegangnya agar tetap terangkat, lalu ia menyesap daging pada bagian dalam lengan atas Jaejoong.

"Aww! Aahh!" Jaejoong memekik kesakitan saat gigi-gigi itu mengigit lengannya. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangan menahan sakit sambil menggeliat tak nyaman. Yunho sepertinya tak cukup menyesap dan menggigit bagian itu satu kali, ia mengulanginya berkali-kali hingga ia puas, dan setelahnya ia memandangi bekas gigitannya yang tercetak jelas di kulit putih itu. Lama-lama pasti membiru. "Kau menyakitiku!"

Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya dan kini gilirannya untuk membalas Yunho.

"Aakh!"

Ia menggigit lengan bawah Yunho dan dengan sengaja menggerak-gerakkan gigi-giginya agar namja itu kesakitan. Lengan bawah yang tak setebal bagian atasnya itu memudahkan Jaejoong untuk menggigitnya.

"Ini pasti akan berbekas."

"Tapi tidak seperti lenganku, lihat, sekarang saja sudah seperti ini, mungkin besok akan menghitam!"

Dimarahi seperti itu Yunho malah tertawa.

"Aku akan membuat yang lainnya. Aku suka pinggangmu."

"Tunggu!"

Jaejoong menangkup wajah itu dan menghetikannya untuk mundur.

"Apa?"

Ia hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang memerah, seperti sedang malu-malu. Tahu-tahu kepala Yunho sudah diarahkan pada dadanya. Bibir _namja_ itu berada tepat di atas puting susunya.

"Uuhhh…" entah apa yang Jaejoong rasakan hingga ia mendesah pelan padahal Yunho belum melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin ia hanya butuh sentuhan di bagian itu.

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong, Yunho memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bagian kecil yang menonjol di puncak dada itu. Seiring mulutnya bergerak untuk mengulum dan menghisap, tangannya bermain di dada Jaejoong yang satunya. Jari-jarinya menekan-nekan lemak berlapis kulit itu, perlahan meremasnya. Bentuk dada Jaejoong begitu pas di tangan Yunho untuk ia sentuh.

"Aahhhhh… Jangan digigit…" pinta Jaejoong lembut. Yunho jelas menurut. Lagipula ia ingin menggigit bagian lain dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia ingin menggigit pinggangnya yang ramping. Mungkin akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Lalu dada itu ia hirup aromanya, ia baui. Yang sebelah tak ketinggalan untuk ia jelajahi dengan lidahnya. Jaejoong bergerak menggeliat dengan punggung yang terangkat sedikit-sedikit, menikmati friksi yang mulai menjalar dari titik sensitifnya. Tangannya tak ia lepaskan dari kepala dan bahu Yunho, seperti takut _namja_ itu akan berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Mmmhhhhh…" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia membuka mata. Mungkin telah habis khayalnya pada kenikmatan kuluman itu. "Aahh!"

Ia memekik sedikit keras saat tangan Yunho menyelip di belakang punggungnya. Kain _kimono_ yang halus itu terhalang lima jari yang hangat, sentuhannya menggelitik lekuk punggungnya. Sementara itu Yunho mundur sedikit untuk mencapai perut Jaejoong. Dihujanilah perut itu dengan ciumannya. Perut Jaejoong nampak masih kencang walau ia sudah pernah melahirkan. Yunho suka bagian tubuh itu, di mana ia pernah menitipkan Changmin selama sembilan bulan di dalam sana.

Bergeserlah ia ke samping, berhenti di lekuk pinggang Jaejoong. Ia gigit kulitnya dengan gemas. Tidak ia gigit dengan keras satu kali, tapi seperti kelinci yang menggigiti wortel, gigitan-gigitannya kecil namun terus-menerus.

"Ahh! Ahhhh!" Jaejoong hanya bisa memekik menahan sakit. Rasanya seperti dicubit namun dengan sesuatu yang keras, bukan dengan jari tapi dengan gigi. Entah mengapa ia mulai menangis. "Huuu…"

"Jae, apa itu sakit?" tanya Yunho mendengar suara Jaejoong yang mulai tenggelam.

"Tentu sakit!" keluhnya. Tapi ia tak menghentikan air matanya yang jatuh.

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti sekarang?"

"Kau bercanda?!"

 _BRUKK!_

Jaejoong tiba-tiba bangun dan mendorong Yunho hingga ia jatuh membentur lantai. Dua tangannya ada di atas bahu Yunho, begitu pun tubuhnya yang berada di atas _namja_ itu, duduk menindih perutnya. Ia lantas membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho.

Setetes air jatuh ketika matanya berkedip, jatuhnya tepat pada mata Yunho yang reflek menutup ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aduh, perih!"

Tangan Yunho terangkat untuk menyentuh matanya sendiri, tapi dicegah Jaejoong dengan memegangnya dan berhentilah tangan itu di udara.

"Jangan." ucapnya.

Tangan itu Jaejoong taruh kembali di lantai, dilepaskannya. Lalu ia beralih menangkup wajah Yunho dan merasakan keras rahangnya dengan jari-jarinya yang bergerak naik turun.

"Giliranku."

Bibirnya bergerak mengulum bibir bawah Yunho yang lebih tebal dari bagian atasnya. Yunho sengaja membuka mulutnya agar Jaejoong bisa bermain-main dengan lidah dan rongga mulutnya. Ia merasakan ujung lidah yang bergerak-gerak itu menyapu gigi-gigi depannya, mencari di mana ia bisa membelit sesuatu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang menikmati ciuman itu tanpa bersuara, Jaejoong malah terus bersuara dengan mendesah kecil dan pendek. Seperti kucing yang mengeong-ngeong ketika menikmati makanannya yang lezat.

Yunho tentu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menjelajahi bahu, punggung, pinggang, dan paha Jaejoong yang begitu bergerilya mengelus paha Jaejoong yang mulus.

"Fuahhh…" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melepaskan ciuman itu. Napasnya terengah seperti habis berlari. Ia mungkin lelah, kepalanya terkulai di bahu Yunho. Rasanya begitu panas ketika kulit wajah itu menyentuh bahunya. Jaejoong berkeringat.

Ini saat yang tepat untuk membalikkan posisi mereka seperti semula. Yunho tak tahan lama-lama berbaring di atas _tatami._

 _HUP_

Dengan satu gerakan ia bangun dan menjatuhkan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tak terdengar suara benturan atau apa pun, hanya suara anak rambutnya yang bergesekan dengan _tatami._ Wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, berkeringat, dan berantakan dengan matanya yang berkedip lambat terlihat begitu erotis, apalagi dengan bekas-bekas gigitan dan ciuman yang mulai menunjukkan bentuknya di sekitar leher dan dadanya. Ada yang memerah ada juga yang membiru.

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih rendah hingga Jaejoong harus membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, menyediakan ruang bagi _namja_ itu untuk menindihnya, bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang licin. Yunho mendorong kaki Jaejoong agar tertekuk.

"AKKKHHH!" Jaejoong menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu memasukinya. Yunho telah memasukkan dua jarinya tanpa permisi.

"Sakitkah?"

"Iiiihhh…" lirih Jaejoong. Rupanya Yunho telah menemukan titik yang sempurna setelah ia menggerakkan jarinya sedikit.

"Apa di sana?"

"Ooohhh! Ngghhh!" lenguhnya tertahan. "AWWHHH! AHHH!" Jaejoong menjerit lebih keras lagi ketika jari-jari itu ditarik keluar oleh pemiliknya.

Rasanya begitu perih hingga air matanya keluar tanpa sengaja. Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

"Haruskah aku berhenti sekarang?"

"Jangan…" jawabnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, meminta _namja_ itu memeluknya.

"Lantas mengapa kau melulu menangis seperti ini?" Yunho mengecup pelupuk mata Jaejoong dan merasakan air asin yang membasahi bulu mata lentik itu.

"Jangan… Kumohon…" pintanya. Ia dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan kulit pahanya di pinggang _namja_ itu. Yunho tak boleh menghentikan ini begitu saja. Yunho tak boleh berhenti hanya karena Jaejoong menangis.

"Lakukan apa pun sesukamu… Aku milikmu."

Entah seberapa banyak ia akan menangis malam ini. Ia tak lagi peduli. Ia betul-betul telah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada _namja_ yang ia cintai itu.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

KYOTO NO AKI

:::

Jaejoong memegang satu _cup_ bubur kacang merah. Ia duduk di kursi di taman yang ramai oleh para pelancong yang berjalan-jalan menikmati malam. Di sampingnya tak ada siapa pun, tapi ada satu lagi cup bubur kacang merah yang nampaknya belum tersentuh, belum dimakan sama sekali. Sendoknya hanya separuh terlihat, gagangnya saja. Isinya masih penuh. Ia tak tahu milik siapa itu. Tak mungkin miliknya karena ia sendiri memegang satu _cup_ bubur kacang merah di tangannya. Ia juga tak ingat mengapa ia bisa duduk di sana. Apa yang ia lakukan, duduk sendirian di antara orang-orang itu? Siapa yang ia tunggu?

Khayalnya bercampur dengan ingatannya akan Yunho, _omamori,_ dan obrolan mereka di bangku taman itu. Ia berpikir bahwa yang barusan hanyalah mimpi. Sekelebat mimpi. Hal itu membuatnya sadar dan kemudian berangsur gelaplah film yang diputar dalam kepalanya itu.

"Ngghhh…"

Ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka. Ah, jangankan matanya, tubuhnya pun terasa sakit di mana-mana.

Rupanya ia bangun lebih dulu dari pada Yunho. _Namja_ di sampingnya nampak masih nyenyak tidur. Ia tak mau mengusik. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengenakan pakaiannya kembali –atau setidaknya menutupi tubuhnya dengan _kimono_ yang semalam ia lepas– dan setelahnya duduk untuk menikmati wajah tidur Yunho yang masih saja memesona. Sekilas garis mata dan alisnya nampak serupa dengan Changmin.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur."

Sapanya saat Yunho membuka mata. _Namja_ itu tersenyum dengan matanya yang masih menyesuaikan cahaya pagi. Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan belaian sayang di kening _namja_ itu, menyapu surai kecokelatannya ke belakang agar wajahnya tak terhalangi.

Jaejoong sedikit merangkak untuk mengambil selembar selimut. Lucu rasanya mengingat semalam seharusnya mereka melakukan seks di atas _futon_ dan bergelung dalam selimut, tapi _futon_ dan selimut itu malah mereka biarkan begitu saja.

Ia menutupi tubuh Yunho dengan selimut itu. Dengan iseng ia naikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh Yunho, termasuk ubun-ubunnya. _Namja_ itu bergumam, terdengar seperti protes karena ia tidak bisa bernapas. Setelah puas mengerjai kekasihnya, Jaejoong menurunkan selimut itu kembali.

"Iseng, ya?" sindir Yunho.

"Hihihi."

Selimut itu membungkus tubuhnya sebagian, sebatas dada. Dua tangannya keluar dari balik selimut itu untuk ia regangkan. Ketika ia sedang menikmati otot-ototnya yang tertarik, tahu-tahu Jaejoong naik ke atas tubuhnya dan berbaring begitu saja.

"Kau berat."

"Ya seperti itulah kalau kau menindihku, badanmu besar pula."

"Tapi kau suka 'kan? Kau menarikku untuk menindihmu semalam."

"Sudah hentikan, Yunho! Kau membuatku malu! Berhenti bicara atau akan kugigit kau!"

"Jangan menggigitku lagi, yang semalam saja sudah membiru. Ahh, apa kata Changmin kalau dia melihat ini?" tunjuk Yunho dengan mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan bekas gigitan Jaejoong.

"Dibanding satu gigitan itu kau menggigitku lebih banyak, tahu. Tubuhku lebam-lebam seperti habis dikeroyok."

"Tapi kau juga mencakar punggungku berkali-kali."

"Haruskah aku pergi menemui pelayan dan meminta obat merah untukmu? Kalau kau mau aku bisa pergi sekarang." Jaejoong menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas _tatami_ sebagai tumpuan. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, tak lagi benar menempel pada Yunho. Rasanya sebal juga disindir begitu.

"Dengan bertelanjang badan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja akan kupakai bajuku dulu!"

"Kukira kau mau keluar tanpa mengenakan apa pun."

"Kau pikir aku orang mabuk yang tidak tahu malu?"

"Hahahaha."

Yunho tertawa. Jaejoong kembali menyamankan diri di dada Yunho.

"Kapan kita akan pulang?"

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Mmm… Mungkin setelah mandi dan sarapan? Kurasa aku butuh mandi lagi."

Agaknya sedikit aneh meminta pelayan menyiapkan air mandi pagi-pagi seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong ingin mandi dan Yunho tahu kalau dirinya juga butuh mandi. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan bau tubuhnya. Rasa pegal-pegal sehabis menguras tenaga semalam juga mungkin akan sirna jika ia kembali merendam diri di dalam _ofuro_ dengan air hangat.

Jaejoong ia tinggal sebentar di dalam kamar. Ia pergi menemui pelayan. Untunglah penampilannya tak seberantakan Jaejoong. Hanya dengan mengenakan kembali _kimono-_ nya dengan benar, dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, Yunho terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti orang yang habis melakukan seks semalaman. Andai Jaejoong yang keluar, mungkin semua orang yang melihatnya akan tahu kalau ia habis jadi korban terkaman beruang gunung yang ganas.

"Jae, sebentar lagi airnya akan siap. Setelah mandi kita bisa langsung sarapan di ruang makan." ujar Yunho ketika ia kembali.

Mereka pun mandi dan membersihkan diri. Tak lama-lama berendam dalam _ofuro_ mengingat ini bukan waktu yang lazim untuk mandi. Lagi pula sarapan mungkin sudah tersaji di meja makan saat mereka terlalu asyik menikmati air hangat.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian mereka mengemas kembali barang-barangnya. Supaya setelah sarapan mereka bisa langsung pulang tanpa perlu sibuk membereskan ini-itu. Karena kadang jika terburu-buru, bisa saja ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

Makan pagi yang disediakan tersaji dalam berbagai lauk pendamping nasi. Semuanya enak. Katanya yang memasak adalah seorang nenek. Orang bilang masakan nenek-nenek itu pasti akan selalu enak. Ya, itu karena pengalaman. Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati makan pagi mereka sambil bercengkrama.

Mereka keluar dari _ryokan_ itu sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi. Pelayanan yang baik membuat mereka berpikir mungkin akan menginap di sana lagi jika suatu hari nanti mereka datang lagi ke Kyoto.

Saat pulang pun, mereka melewati jalan yang sama dengan jalan sewaktu mereka datang. Pemandangannya tak jauh beda dengan kemarin, hanya saja sedikit lebih dingin dan basah, barangkali turun hujan semalam. Hujan ringan mungkin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan berdampingan. Namun kedua tangan Jaejoong tak melingkar di lengan _namja_ itu, malah tenggelam dalam saku mantelnya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan ringan, senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika mengingat liburan singkatnya yang menyenangkan. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar Yunho tak berjalan di sampingnya. Ia baru tahu Yunho ada di belakangnya ketika ia menoleh.

"Shhh tunggu, aku kedinginan!"

"Hee, tumben sekali? Kukira kau tak masalah dengan cuaca di sini."

"Dinginnya tak seperti kemarin, sudah begitu anginnya kencang pula."

"Padahal baru kemarin kau bilang padaku yang begini tidak ada apa-apanya." sindir Jaejoong.

"Jae, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

"Hm?"

Jaejoong berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Fuuhhh…"

Yunho menghela napas panjang, hembusan napasnya yang hangat bercampur dengan dinginnya udara membuat sekepulan uap. Jaejoong nampak menunggu sembari memerhatikan tangan Yunho yang bergerak masuk ke dalam kantung mantelnya, merogoh sesuatu.

"Pejamkan matamu." ucapnya.

Jaejoong menutup matanya dengan wajah menantang, sedikit terangkat ke atas. Ia sudah menebak kalau Yunho punya sesuatu, ia pasti akan memberinya kejutan. Tapi sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak berharap banyak.

"Aww! Apa ini? DIngin!"

Ia memekik merasakan sesuatu yang kecil namun dinginnya menusuk ke kulit diantara dua belah tulang selangkanya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan sebuah kalung melingkar di lehernya dengan liontin berupa cincin perak.

"Apa ini?"

"Untukmu."

"Aahh… cantiknya… Terima kasih." Jaejoong mengagumi selingkar perak dengan ukiran-ukiran kecil di sisi-sisinya. Cincin yang sederhana namun manis. "Kenapa kau mengalungkannya? Bolehkah kupakai di jariku?"

"Lebih baik seperti itu saja. Kalau kau pakai di jarimu nanti bisa hilang."

"Hilang bagaimana?"

"Hilang kalau kau mencuci piring."

"Hahahaha! Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku sering melihat orang melepaskan cincinnya ketika mereka hendak mencuci. Lalu mereka lupa cincinnya ditaruh di mana. Kemungkinan ebsar masuk ke saluran air."

"Ahahahaha!"

Jaejoong masih menertawakannya. Yunho serius, tapi entah mengapa ucapannya terdengar lucu bagi Jaejoong. Entah dari cara penuturannya atau dari cara ia berpikir sejauh itu.

"Tapi aku ingin memakainya!" Jaejoong menunjukkan punggung tangannya.

"Kalungkan saja, kalau hilang sulit mencari yang seperti itu lagi…"

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau membeli cincin ini?"

"Saat aku ke Korea."

"Aaah… _sou ka?"_ (Ahh begitukah?) ia mengangguk. "Katakan sesuatu dengan bahasa Korea."

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Umm… Yaa.. Terserah padamu."

"Contohnya?"

"Aku mencintaimu?"

 _"Nado."_ Yunho tersenyum simpul.

 _"Ne?"_ tanya Jaejoong. Ia tak tahu bahwa Yunho sedang menggodanya dengan menganggap pertanyaan Jaejoong sebagai sebuah pernyataan yang harus ia balas, dan balasan itu terucap dalam bahasa Korea yang _namja_ itu gunakan.

 _"Nado saranghae yo,_ Jaejoongie…"

 _"Nani wo ittanda?_ Jae-joong-i? _Boku no namae, sore? 'i' no ato wa nan no suru tame?"_ (Apa yang kau katakan? Jae-joongie? Itu namaku? 'i' dibelakangnya itu apa?)

 _"Nde, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae,_ Jaejoongie…"

"Aduh! Kau ini kenapa 'sih? Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa!" protes Jaejoong karena tiba-tibas aja tubuhnya ditubruk oleh Yunho, dan sekarang ia tidak bisa bergerak karena ia dipeluk kuat-kuat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, terhimpit.

"Ahahaha!" Yunho masih tertawa. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong dan tubuhnya sendiri ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau mulai aneh, Yunho!"

"Hihihi!"

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"

"Entahlah."

Ia tak mau melepaskan pelukan itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai sehembusan angin kencang menerpa, menimbulkan suara gemerisik dari daun-daun yang masih memayungi mereka, lalu membuat sebagiannya jatuh, yang kecil-kecil terbang. Mereka sama-sama menengadah mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit Kyoto yang biru berawan. Setelah itu keduanya kembali saling memandang.

"Lantas apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya serius.

"Saat di Korea aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita… Mendaftarkan pernikahan kita?"

"Ah?"

"Yaa… Sebelumnya memang aku berpikir bahwa dapat hidup bersamamu saja sudah cukup. Tapi aku jadi terpikirkan untuk hidup bersamamu bukan dengan begini adanya saja… Aku ingin… Kita hidup dalam suatu ikatan yang namanya pernikahan." Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk, lalu menatap Jaejoong malu-malu. Ahh, ia tak terlatih untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini. "Intinya aku ingin kau jadi istriku secara resmi." tukasnya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Mata besarnya membulat sempurna seperti mata kucing.

"M-maksudmu?" tanyanya kikuk, mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu.

 _"Kekkon shiyou!"_ (Ayo kita menikah!)

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

 _"Boku no tsuma ni natte kudasaimasenka, Kim-dono?"_ (Apa kau mau jadi istriku, Tuan Kim?)

 _"Boku ni kyuukon shiteru ka, omae wa?"_ (Kau sedang melamarku?)

"Tentu!"

 _"Hontou ni?"_ (Serius?)

 _"Hontou, hontou!"_ (Sungguh!)

"Aaahhh Yunhoo! Hahahahaha!"

"Berhentilah tertawa atau aku akan menggigitmu! Aku serius!" ancam Yunho frustrasi.

"Oohhh astaga! Aku tak menyangka! Hihihihi!" Jaejoong tak hentinya tertawa, sembari membalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho tanpa peduli pada _namja_ itu yang ditinggal dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Jadi bagaimanaa? Kau belum memberiku jawaban!"

"Ya ampuuun, mimpi apa aku semalam?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hei, Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong! Ah tidak, Jung Jaejoong! Jawab aku duluu!"

Sepertinya Yunho harus mengejar Jaejoong untuk menuntut jawaban darinya.

Kereta yang baru saja sampai di stasiun terdengar decitannya sampai ke luar. Gerbang stasiun tanahnya dipenuhi daun-daun merah yang berserakan, jatuh dari pohon-pohon yang berdiri di sekitarnya.

Musim gugur masih akan berlangsung mungkin sampai satu bulan ke depan. Daun-daun itu akan terus berubah warna sampai rontok dan habis. Kyoto masih akan tetap sama dengan segala hiruk pikuknya. Juga stasiun yang akan terus disinggahi para pelancong dari luar kota.

Petugas stasiun melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian, meminta para penumpang kereta segera naik jika tidak ingin ketinggalan. Sebentar lagi kereta akan pergi.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu _boots suede_ cokelat naik lebih dulu ke tangga antara peron dan pintu gerbong. Lalu sepasang lainnya menyusul dengan langkah tergesa. Pintu gerbong ditutup otomatis tak lama setelah mereka naik. Rupanya di gerbong itu tak begitu banyak orang yang duduk. Hanya ada beberapa kursi terisi. Masih banyak yang kosong.

Dua orang terakhir yang naik di gerbong itu masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Kereta melaju lambat, goncangannya kecil, namun jika tidak berpegangan pada sesuatu mungkin orang bisa jatuh.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Yunho menahan tubunya dengan berpegangan pada sela-sela besi tempat peyimpanan barang di sampingnya, agak ke atas. Sementara Jaejoong berpegangan padanya, menyelipkan tangan diantara jari-jarinya yang panjang.

Jaejoong mengulum seyum. Pipinya yang memerah karena udara dingin terlihat seperti apel ranum yang baru dipetik dari kebun. Matanya berbinar gemerlapan seperti bintang fajar. Alisnya sedikit naik hingga tercetak sebuah ekspresi yang lucu. Entah dia mencoba menahan tawa atau memang wajahnya seperti itu tanpa ada maksud apa pun.

Cincin yang dikalungkan dilehernya ia lirik sekilas, lalu pandangan itu kembali hinggap pada seraut wajah di hadapannya yang menunggu dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjawab iya, _Oyaji."_

Dikecuplah mesra bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih _… Baa-chan."_

"Heh, apa katamu?! Aku bukan nenek-nenek! Dasar pak tua kurang ajar!" Jaejoong mencapit hidung bangir Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga, tak rela dirinya disebut nenek oleh _namja_ itu.

"Aduh! Sakit!"

Mungkin Changmin akan bertanya-tanya mengapa dua manusia yang mulai menua itu jadi suka bertengkar sepulang dari Kyoto.

:::

OFUTARI NO JIEI

KYOTO NO AKI

END

:::

Kani adalah kepiting

Bento adalah bekal makanan, biasanya untuk di makan di siang hari

Oyaji adalah sebutan untuk pria tua

Momiji adalah mapple

Onsen adalah pemandian air panas, untuk umum. Biasanya dipisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan, tapi juga ada yang campuran untuk pasangan suami istri

Geisha adalah wanita penghibur, pada awalnya maknanya berbeda dengan sekarang, dulu geisha adalah wanita-wanita kelas atas yang terhitung sebagai seniman

Zori adalah alas kaki yang terbuat dari kayu, biasanya dipernis hingga mengkilap

Obi adalah pengikat kimono

Omamori adalah jimat keberuntungan

Ada-ada aja nih tingkahnya si aki sama si nini, hahahaha. Yaa... semoga mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Changmin nagih oleh-oleh 'nih pasti *toel aki sama nini*

Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah mendukung! Saya amat seneng chapter bonus ini bisa saya tulis dalam mood yang baik. Setelah sekian chapter berurusan sama cerita yang njelimet dan serius, akhirnya saya bisa menikmati nulis bagian yang ringan tanpa konflik yang kompleks hehehehe.

Akhir-akhir ini saya jadi makin sering baca novel terjemahan dan essai-essai kesusastraan lainnya, jadi sedikit banyak gaya penceritaan saya kena pengaruh dari buku-buku yang saya baca. Lumayan, saya jadi belajar banyak dari penceritaan hasil terjemahan pada buku cetakan lama yang gayanya unik-unik.

Saya berharap kedepannya saya bisa nulis cerita yang lebih baik lagi dan bisa diterima sama temen-temen semua ^^

THANKS FOR READ!

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
